Plushie of a dog
by loverxanime
Summary: Tori le regaló a Jade un peluche como disculpa de una discución que tuvieron, y Tori realmente se sorprende al ver que Jade lo conserva. Claro que Jade no lo tiraría, fue un regalo de Tori, además, era lindo el peluche... y la persona que se lo obsequió.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estaba super aburrida y realmente no tenía ganas de dibujar sino de escribir y como ví ya tenía varias hitorias Jori en inglés me dije: "Has una en español, ya son muchas en inglés" entonces me contesté "Pero es más lindo en inglés" y entonces me estoy dando cuenta que me estoy desviando del tema. Bueno, quería intentar una historia en español, es todo. Pero no ideas disponibles, así que bu-huh. Bueno, intenten disfrutar con esta historia que... dísfruten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Victorious no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

-**Uhh, Tori, no creo que a Jade le guste –**Comentó mi amiga pelirroja, Cat, jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

-**¿Encerio? ¿Por qué no? –**Pregunto yo, observando el obsequio que le había comprado a Jade como un intento de disculpas, pues la semana pasada habíamos discutido, y ya llevabamos varios días sin hablarnos, bueno, ella no me hablaba.

-**Ciertamente, Tori, creo que Cat tiene razón, lo más seguro es que lo tire o algo así –**Miró a Robbie quien se nota nervioso igual.

-**¡Ja! No me sorprendería que le arrancara la cabeza –**Le doy un golpe a Rex en la cabeza, recibiendo una queja por parte suya y de Robbie.

-**Yo creo que sí le gustará.**

**-¡Oh! Ahí vienen –**Exclama Robbie, y yo miro por sobre mi hombro para ver que en efecto, Jade viene con Beck y su café.

-_**¡Hey, esperen! –**_Susurro al ver como Cat y Robbie se están alejando, ellos sólo agitan la cabeza y se dan a la fuga. Suspiro. ¿Tan mala será la reacción de Jade ante mi obsequio?

-**Hola Tori –**Doy un pequeño salto al oír la voz de Beck detrás de mí y me giro rápidamente, ocultando el regalo de Jade tras mío.

-**H-Hola Beck –**Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**Vámonos de aquí –**Gruñe Jade, pero Beck se aferra más fuerte a ella, evitándole la huida.

Doy un paso hacía Jade y ella sólo hace una mueca ante mí acción.

-**J-Jade. Yo... –**Empiezo a morder levemente mi labio inferior en un intento de calmar mi nerviosismo, lo cual no funciona y Jade claramente se desespera.

-**¿Qué quieres, Vega? Habla o me voy.**

**-Ergh... quería pedirte perdón por lo de la semana pasada, te juro que no era mi intención hacer eso y –**

**-Si eso era todo lo que querías decir me voy –**Me interrumpió abruptamente.

-**Jade –**La susodicha miró a su novio de reojo, obviamente el tono que Beck usó no le importó, pues su mirada seguía igual de dura–** Compórtate bien **–Dio una hojeada a su alrededor, para soltar su agarre en Jade y besarla en la mejilla–** Tengo que irme.**

-**Jade, juro por mi vida que lo que pasó el fin de semana no fue intención mía –**Empezé–** Beck y yo sólo somos amigos, y yo nunca intentaría apartarlo de tu lado. Y aunque sé eso no te importa te lo vuelvo a decir. Así que... –**Mi sonrisa se amplió en señal de nerviosismo y ansiedad–** Toma. **–Por fin mostré el peluche que tenía guardado en mi espalda, y por un segundo me pareció ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Un... ¿peluche? –**Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Yo asentí y se lo entregé.

-**Lo ví cuando iba caminando por ahí y... no sé, me recordó a ti por alguna razón –**Me encojí de hombros.

-**¿Entonces yo te recuerdo a un perro? –**Pude notar que su tono de voz era uno irritado.

-**¡No! –**Respondí rápidamente. No compré el peluche porque me recordara a Jade, bueno, hasta cierto punto no lo compré por eso–** Bueno, sí. En cierta parte sí.**

Sentí como me ruborizaba, y mierda que creo que lo estaba arruinando todo. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando recobrar un poco de confianza. Lo cual no funcionó al oír la risa burlona de Jade.

-**Descuida, Vega, creo comprenderlo.**

**-¿Encerio?**

**-Sí, y... te perdono, sé que fue un accidente –**¿Qué? ¿Acaso había hecho todo ese drama de "No te hablo" por nada?– **. Vega, si no cierras la boca, te entrarán moscas. –**Eso sólo hizo que frunciera más el ceño–** Bien. Te explicaré luego, perono ahora, ¿sí? –**Asentí inconsientemente.

Comenzé a balbucear cosas una vez Jade siguió el camino por donde Beck se había ido. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Si no estaba molesta conmigo ¿por qué actuó como si lo estuviera?

-**¿Y? ¿Qué paso? –**Preguntó Robbie.

-**¿Le arrancó la cabeza? –**Rió Rex.

-**¡Rex!**

**-Ehh. No. Resulta que sabía que fue un accidente y que al parecer, no estaba molesta conmigo. ¿Lo pueden creer? ¡No estaba molesta conmigo! –**Exclamé con frustración, alzando mis brazos para remarcar como me sentía.

-**Al menos no lo tiró –**Sonreí, era cierto, no lo tiró. ¿Un avanze en nuestra "amistad, tal vez?

-**No lo tiró en frente tuyo, nada asegura que no lo tiró cuando no la veías.**

**-¡Robbie! Dile a Rex que deje de ser un patán –**Chilló mi amiga con una mirada de preocupación.

-**¿No te gusta? Lo lamento querida.**

**-¡Rex! No le hables así a Cat.**

**-Hasta luego –**Me despedí al ver que ya habían dado el toque para entrar a clases, pero los tres simplemente me ignoraron y se marcharon en dirección contraria, aún discutiendo.

Me puse a pensar en mi camino a clases. Tal vez Rex tenía razón y Jade ya hubiera tirado aquel peluche a la basura. No, Tori, piensa positivamente, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Después de todo, era Jade de quien se hablaba.

No.

Jade no lo tiraría, estaba segura. Yo la ví y no parecía tener intenciones de tirarlo. Pero nuevamente, era de Jade de quien hablaba; ella era una gran actora y fácilmente podría engañarme.

Entré al salón, tomando el primer asiento vacio que encontré. Concéntrate Tori, ya después podrás pensar cuanto quieras de Jade y el peluche. Espera, ¿por qué pensaría en eso? Si Jade lo tiró, lo tiró, si no lo hizo, bien, pero... ¡Deja de pensar en Jade! Fue sólo un regalo de disculpas, y ella ya me perdonó, lo que haga con el peluche ya no es mi asunto.

Ahora que lo pienso, le dije que me recordó a ella. ¿Por qué lo dije? Realmente no me había dado cuenta de que lo compré porque ciertamente me recordaba a ella, y no sabía por qué me recordaba a ella exactamente y... Tori Vega, para ya de pensar en eso.

No importa eso, no importa en lo más mínimo, así que para de pensar en eso. No logré convenserme de éso pero si quiera me funcionó para concentrarme levemente en clases.

Lo poco que logré escuchar y grabar en mi memoria era que el profesor estaba hablando algo sobre... ¿Sobre qué hablaba? Me abofetée mentalmente. ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? Lo peor esque no sólo era hoy si no toda la semana llevaba así. Tal vez tenía sueño, y ocupaba algo para despertarme. Eso era, nada más.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, pues empezaba a dolerme por estár pensando de sobre manera sobre aquel tema.

La campana sonó unos minutos después. Aumentando el creciente dolor en mi cabeza. Sentía que me desmayaría, realmente me sentía mal. Y lo peor de todo esque aún no logro sacar a Jade de mi cabeza, lo que me faltaba.

Cerré mis ojos unos instantes, analizando la situación. Bien, ideas del por qué no dejo de pensar en Jade y en el peluche: Lo aceptó, no lo rechazó. Pareció sonreir ante ese detalle. No se mostró molesta ante eso. Me perdonó. No le arrancó la cabeza o lo tiró, lo conservó. Posiblemente no fue así. No me gritó, tampoco me ignoró. Tomó café... no, eso último no, concentraté. No ví el peluche en ningún bote de basura. Le agradó mi obsequio. No estaba molesta conmigo. ¿Por qué actuó como si realmente estuviera molesta conmigo? Además, no parec–

-**Tierra llamando a Tori –**Pegué un brinco al sentir como alguien me movía ligeramente. Suspiré aliviada al ver que era André. Oh, cierto, André iba conmigo en esta clase; ¿cuándo entró?

**-Lo siento, ¿me decías algo? –**Sonrió y agitó su cabeza y yo sólo sonreí en forma de disculpa.

-**Que todo mundo ya se fue y que debemos ir a la siguiente clase –**Asentí lentamente y me levanté de mi lugar, sintiéndome un poco mareada– **¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Sí, es sólo que me siento un poco mal, pero ya se me pasará –**Le sonrió, y el sólo asiente y alza sus manos en señal de que me entiende.

Caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase con paso apurado, pues parece que nos hemos retrazado ya.

-**¿Y en quién o en qué pensabas? –**Pregunta de repente André.

-**¿Eh? Bueno, esque esta mañana le regalé a Jade un peluche y no me he podido sacar de la cabeza eso –**Respondo, algo avergonzada.

-**Ya veo, por eso Jade llevaba un lindo perrito –**Dije con un tono de broma y yo río.

-**Es bueno saber que no lo ha tirado –**Y sí que lo es.

-**¿Tirarlo? No creo que lo haga, lo tenía abrazado practicamente.**

Ambos reímos levemente ante eso antes de entrar al salón de clases, siendo bienvenidos con la mirada de todos.

-**André, Tori, ¿por qué van llegando hasta ahora? –**Pregunta el profesor, deteniendo la clase.

-**Eh, bueno, yo.**

**-Esque Tori se sintió mal y entonces tuve que, tuve que... usted sabe, tuve que...**

**-André tuvo que llevarme a la enfermería –**Terminó yo al ver el nerviosismo de mi mejor amigo.

-**Bueno, tomen asiento y no interrumpan más.**

Los dos obedecemos y tomamos asiento.

-**¿Todo bien Tori? –**Volteó a mi izquierda, encontrándome con un Beck preocupado y una Jade molesta. Sonrió al ver que tiene el peluche entre las manos.

-**Sí, sólo tuve un pequeño mareo –**Contesto en un susurro y después de eso volvemos a fijar nuestra atención en clases.

Bien, al parecer lo único que necesitaba era confirmar que Jade conserbaba mi regalo. Eso me hacía feliz, bastante. Después de todo, ya avanzamos un poquito en nuestra relación de... lo que seamos.

* * *

><p>Bien... no salió como esperé... y de hecho no esperé nada porque se supone ya debo de dormir y no tengo ganas y bueno, ya sabrán. De hecho me conformo como ha salido, después de todo sólo es el inicio de una historia. Espero, la verdad no sé porque... bueno no sé, ya veré cómo me las ingenio para continuar :3~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí continuando con esta historia. Lamento si suena/se ve rara la narración, pero hace meses que no escribo en español, así que... aún no me re-acostumbro. Y sí, si Jade conservó el peluche es por algo, ¿no? Al igual que cuando no dejas de pensar en alguien o algo es porque algo pasa por ahí XD.

Y bueno, quiero informar que ya más o menos tengo la idea de cómo será o qué pasará. Decidí unir todas las ideas que tenía en la mente sin la más mínima idea de cómo expresarlas, o almenos la mayoría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Miré por un segundo aquel perro de peluche que me regaló Vega, para después mirarla a ella por unos instantes: se veía feliz.

Suspiré. No tenía por qué haberse molestado, en algún momento me cansaría de ignorarla y empezaría a molestarla e insultarla de nuevo.

Inconsientemente atraigo más el peluche hacia mí, abrazándolo, y me reprocho mentalmente por eso, ya es la cuarta vez que hago eso; tengo que parar de hacerlo.

Reclino mí cabeza en el hombro de Beck, murmurando a su oído la idea de saltarnos clases, a lo que él rie levemente y sacude la cabeza.

-_**No es la mejor idea, tal vez será para otro día –**_Me susurra como respuesta. Le miro con el entrecejo fruncido–_**No nos saltaremos las clases, Jade. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.**_

_**-Sólo han sido más de diez veces, y hace ya un tiempo que no nos saltamos clases –**_Respondo con un falso tono de voz molesta.

-_**Por eso mismo. Me costó trabajo sacarte ese mal hábito de saltarte clases, no regresaremos a ellos.**_

Sonrio al recordar lo mucho que le costó quitarme ese hábito. O bueno, en lo que él sabe, no me he saltado ni una clase, pero los días que falta no cuentan.

Aprovecha el momento que el profesor salió del salón para quién sabe qué cosa para tomarme del mentón y besarme. Yo gustosamente regreso el beso.

-**Consíganse un cuarto, por favor –**Beck y yo volteamos a ver a André y a Vega quienes voltean hacía el techo en un pátetico intento por incubrir que han sido ellos quienes dijeron eso.

-**Estamos en un cuarto prácticamente –**Replico, sonriendo de lado.

-**Sí, uno donde hay gente alrededor suyo... tipo... rodeándolos.**

**-Oh, wow Vega, no lo habría deducido si no fuese por tu gran ingenio –**Suelto sárcasticamente.

-**Jade.**

**-Beck.**

**-Compórtate bien –**Escucho a Beck decirme, para luego escuchar la risa que Vega suelta.

-**¡Oh. Por. Dios! –**Exclama ella entre risas y yo arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-**Hey, Tori, calma –**Beck se gira en su asiento y trata de calmar las carcajadas que Vega está soltando.

Para este momento Vega tiene una mano en su estómago y otra en su frente, su cabeza hechada hacía atrás.

-**Hey, Vega –**Voltea a verme y sólo suelta más carcajadas. Llevo una mano a mi frente. Pena ajena la que estoy sientiendo ahora con todas las miradas encima de nosotros– **¡¿Qué?**

Me levanto de mi asiento irritada al oír como sus carcajadas no cesan, sino por el contrario, aumentan cada vez.

La fulmino con la mirada mientras se levanta apoyada en la silla, su mano apretando sus ropas y sus ojos con lágrimas. Tras eso se marcha del salón con ambas manos presionadas en su estómago.

-**Hasta aquí –**Empujó a Beck y a André fuera de mi camino, saliendo del salón tras la... tonta aquella que NO paraba de reír– **Vega. ¡VEGA! –**Alzó el rostro para verme y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-**¿S-Sí Jade?**

**-¿Por qué te reíste de mí? –**Pregunto irritada.

-**¡Ohhhh! –**Abre la boca como sí hubiese visto la cosa más genial del mundo y simplemente su felicidad no pudiese ser mostrada en su sonrisa.

Alzó su brazo, señalando con su dedo índice el peluche que me regaló y después se dejó caer de lado, girándose para quedar boca-bajo y comenzar a murmurar cosas para ella misma.

Caminé hasta quedar a un paso de ella y me agaché, aguantándome las ganas de golpearla.

-**Vega. Mírame –**Ordené, y ella obedeció. ¡Dios! Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Vega –** Dime por qué te soltaste a carcajadas.**

**-Dime por qué actuaste como si estuvieras enojada conmigo –**Fruncí levemente el ceño.

-**No se supone es así. Primero me dices tú, luego yo te lo digo.**

Se apoyó en sus codos para quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

-**Dímelo tú primero. Fuiste tú quien dijo que me lo explicaría antes de que yo te debiera una explicación –**Contraatacó, ya más calmada. Yo sonreí ante ésto.

-**Hecho –**Me levanté apoyándome en mis rodillas y le extendí una mano a mi no-amiga para que hiciese igual.

-**Gracias.**

**-Vamos –**Le tomé por la muñeca antes de que pudiese protestar y la arrastré hasta afuera, tomando asiento en nuestro usual lugar–** ¿Entonces quieres saber por qué actué así contigo? –**Asintió– **Espera un momento, no recuerdo muy bien el por qué.**

Vega rodó los ojos, y después se recostó en la mesa, esperando pacientemente a que contestara a su pregunta. Al final me encojí de hombros.

**-Creo... que fueron celos –**Terminó diciendo, copiando su acción y empezando a jugar con el peluche.

-**Oh. Bueno. Yo me reí porque... Promete que no te enojarás –**Asentí levemente, mi mirada fija en el peluche de Pastor alemán–** Bueno. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que compré el peluche porque me recordó a ti? –**Asentí nuevamente–** No sé por qué lo dije, pero cuando Beck te dijo "compórtate" lo recordé. –**Así que Beck es mi "amo" y yo soy el "perro"–** Después te imaginé como un perro, y luego a ti con orejas y cola. Luego cuando me hablaste con ese tono de irritación lo cambié por un ladrido, ya sabes –**En este punto mis ojos estaban fijados en Vega, quien tenía los ojos cerrados–**, y me dio gracia imaginarte ladrando como un perro.**

**-Buena explicación –**Admito, volviendo a jugar con el perro en mi mano– **¿Y por qué te recuerdo a un Pastor alemán?**

**-No lo sé. Simplemente me recordó a ti en una manera inconciente, pero ahora que lo pienso... por algún motivo o razón te relaciono a él por virtudes o carácteristicas que posiblemente nadie vea en ti.**

Me senté al escuchar eso, y Vega hizo igual. Corté el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras, y golpée su hombro con el mío juguetonamente, ella sólo rió y sacudió su cabeza.

-**Bien, te diré las razones. –**Sonrio para mí misma ante esto–** Bien, por alguna razón creo que eres como uno si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente. Son leales, protectores a quienes quiere, fuerte, con buenas mandibúlas... ¡No me hagas continuar! –**Me dice avergonzada, empujándome ligeramente.

-**Si me dices más te diré como le llamaré –**Puso un dedo en su mentón para después acceder al trato.

-**Bueno, que aunque seas agresiva sé que no dañarías a quienes aprecias o quieres. No sé me ocurre nada más... oh, una más. Pero esa aumentará tu ego por los cielos –**Reí ante eso.

-**No ocupo tus cumplidos para tenerlo en los cielos, aunque uno no vendrá mal –**Bromeo.

-**Bueno...** –Giró su rostro, dejándome... ¿ansiosa?–** Que cuando alguien te mira queda impactado con tu figura.**

Quedé sorprendida ente eso, y sí que elevó algo hasta el cielo, pero no fue mi ego, si no mi incredulidad y mi... Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Me estaba sonrojando? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Vega me acaba de besar en el cachete.

-**Bien, luego me dices el nombre, tengo que ir a recoger mi mochila y... ya sabes –**La miré levantarse y sonreirme, yo sólo me quedé así, estupefacta –** Hasta luego perrito –**Dijo con un tono tierno, depositando un beso en la cabeza del perro y luego acarisiar su lomo–.** Hasta luego Jade.**

Repitió la misma acción conmigo y después se marchó, desapareciendo de mi vista justo cuando sonó la campana.

Miré al perro entre mis manos, luchando por contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por mostrarse en mis labios.

-**Bien, parece que somos queridos –**Comento al aire, moviendo a el perro como si asintiese.

Este día si que comenzó bien. Excelente de hecho. Y pensar que Vega es la causante de mi buen humor.

Realmente no recuerdo haberme sentido así en muchos meses, si esque no años. Sí, Beck no había logrado hacerme sentir así de feliz desde hace ya un tiempo, ¿y?

* * *

><p>Así que~ ¿Qué tal estuvo? :D. Sé, que igual que el otro, se ve apresurado, pero... bueno, son espontáneos, salen como quedan. Y realmente creo que Jade se me fue demaciado con el OoC, pero bueno. Y que linda Tori mostrando afecto hacía el perrito y Jade.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, creo que estar cambiando los puntos de vista es algo... no sé. Si presenta un problema para alguien, pueden decirmelo. Mientras tanto espero y disfruten de este capítulo, si no... me puse casi a llorar por nada XD. Se me atascó el Word y me empezó a entrar el pánico de "¡NO! No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué puse, ¡Vive! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!" Y toda esa desesperación, etc...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Caminé de regreso al salón del cual había huido para recoger mi mochila. Suertudamente, el profesor no se encontraba en el aula para regañarme, lo cual agradecí.

-**Huir de esa manera no es tan común de Tori Vega –**Sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar la voz de Jade tras mío. Me giré para excusar mi huida.

-**No huí, simplemente me alejé del lugar para recoger mis pertenencias.**

Cruzó sus brazos y camino hacía mí, parando a unos cuantos pasos e inclinándose para mostrarme una sonrisa.

-**No intentes converserme de algo que tú y yo sabemos no es verdad –**Replicó, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa. Alzé mis manos; tenía razón, la verdad era que había huido del lugar.

-**Bien, ¿ahora podemos recoger nuestras cosas para ir con los demás? –**Pregunto alzando una ceja, dando una rápida mirada a mi mochila.

-**Podemos hacer eso o... –**Pausó un segundo para mirar a nuestro alrededor– **podemos sentarnos y puedes seguir alagándome como anteriormente.**

**-Vaya, no creí vivir para escuchar a la gran Jade West pedirme alagos.**

**-No te los estoy pidiendo, estoy sugiriéndolo –**Agité mi cabeza.

-**¿Dónde está la Jade que conosco? –**Pregunto en tono de broma.

-**Está aquí, parada frente a ti, Vega –**Contesta ella, acortando la distancia que quedaba entre nosotras; yo retrocedí un paso, alterada ante aquel inesperado momento.

-**Cómo sea. ¿Podemos ya irnos?**

**-Claro –**Ambas recojemos nuestras pertenencias y salimos para reunirnos con los demás–** Entonces... ¿quieres saber cómo le pondré al perro? **–Pregunta ella, mirando al animal entre sus brazos.

**-Sí –**Contesto con emoción, saltando.

-**Que bien –**Empieza ella, su tono de voz regresando a ser aquel que suele usar conmigo: mordaz, burlón, monótono y algo agresivo–.** Por qué no te lo diré.**

**-¿Eh? –**La miro sonreír de medio lado, para después adelantarse unos pasos delante de mí. Voltea a verme por sobre el hombro.

-**Te lo diré luego –**Y después de eso apresuró el paso, dejándome atrás.

Le seguí el paso, prácticamente corriendo para alcazarla. No la alcanzé si no hasta llegar a la mesa que compartía con mis demás amigos. Tomé asiento entre Cat y Robbie, dejando mi ensalada en la mesa.

-**¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? –**Pregunta Robbie curioso y Rex rie ante la pregunta.

-**Fuímos a recoger nuestras cosas.**

**-Nadie tarda tanto tiempo sólo para recoger sus cosas –**Observo a Jade suspirar pesadamente, irritada ante los comentarios de Robbie.

-**Pero conosco a alguien que podría tardar tanto tiempo intentando recuperarse en el hospital –**Amenaza Jade, apuntando a Robbie con su tenedor.

Beck susurra algo en su oído y luego acarició su espalda, Jade simplemente murmuró algo que nadie logró escuchar.

El almuerzo transcurrió como cualquier otro día, a excepción por las miradas que Jade me dirigía después de ver al peluche y la leve sonrisa que mostraba. ¿Le agradó tanto el obsequio cómo para comportarse más amable conmigo? Cómo sea que fuera, estaba agradecida, pues me había alegrado el día.

Quedamos en vernos en mi casa a las cinco para ver películas y hacer cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurriece. Me encontré a mi misma anciosa por eso con la idea de pasar más tiempo con Jade y su buen comportamiento; y aunque el comportamiento no durace hasta esa hora, seguía anciosa por poder pasar tiempo con ella. Sí, llámenme loca, masoquista o como quieran, pero pese al usual comportamiento mordaz y agresivo hacia mí, me agradaba estar con ella.

Sé que Jade suele dar una mala impresión de su persona con esa característica suya de actuar agresiva contra cualquier persona, amenazando a gente con cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarte, ya fuera desde una amenaza verbal o una con algún objeto filoso implicado; pero por alguna razón, sus amenazas la hacían ver linda ante mis ojos; seguro, me lograban atemorizar de vez en vez, pero eso no quitaba lo linda que Jade se veía gestículando al momento de amenazar a la gente.

Bien, de nuevo comenzaba a divagar pensando en Jade. Había hecho un avance por lo menos, pues esta vez mis pensamientos no iban de un lado a otro amontonándose y enredándose entre sí; ahora eran más calmados y en orden.

-**¡Sikowitz! –**Gritó Jade desesperada cuando nuestro profesor hizo una de sus pausas para tomar de su coco y terminó quedando en silencio.

-**¿Sí?**

**-¿Vas a continuar hablando o seguirás callado? –**Bramó al ver la típica reacción de nuestro maestro.

-**Oh, sí. ¿En dónde iba? Ah, ya –**Hizo otra pausa para tomar de su coco y toda la clase soltó un '¡Ohhh!', resignada ya en intentar hacer que Sikowitz hablase.

* * *

><p>Me dejé caer en el sofá pesadamente, una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.<p>

Jade me dijo cómo le llamaría al perro, y, contrario a cómo ambas esperabamos mí reacción que considerabamos sería ofendida, fue una de felicidad y ternura.

-_**Se llamará Tori –**_Había dicho Jade con una sonrisa sincera.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente y brincar ante la emoción que me dio al escuchar eso; igualmente no pude evitar saltar encima de Jade y abrazarla fuertemente.

Sonreí orgullosa de mí misma, había logrado que de alguna manera Jade me aceptara en su vida. Seguro, fue de una manera que no esperé en ningún momento, pero lo había logrado.

Apreté el objeto que tenía entre mis manos, intentando borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, logrando únicamente que mis mejillas me dolieran más.

Me levanté cuando escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta, encontrándome con la grata sorpresa de ver a Jade parada frente mío.

-**¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –**Pregunto, moviéndome a un lado para darle paso. Ella caminó hasta sofá y tomó asieto justo en el lugar donde anteriormente me encontraba.

-**No tenía ganas de esperar hasta las cinco y no tenía nada interesante que hacer –**Responde ella con su usual tono.

-**¿Entonces esperar conmigo es interesante? –**Pregunto curiosa, tomando asiento al lado suyo.

-**No. Pero es mejor que estar haciendo nada en mi casa –**Y es allí cuando noto que tiene el peluche entre sus manos... no, no era el que le regalé, a diferencia del que le dí, éste tenía la lengua de fuera, era tierno–. **Oh, quería regalarte... este peluche –**Dice a la vez que me entrega el peluche.

-**¡Awwn! Es tan lindo de tu parte, Jade –**Digo enternecida, tomando el peluche entre manos.

-**Sí, dile a alguien y pagarás las consecuencias, Vega.**

**-De acuedo –**Comienzo a reír levemente al notar que objeto sacaba de su bolsa– **Se sincera, Jade. ¿Tanto así te agrada Tori como para traerlo? –**Pregunto al ver que sacaba al peluche de su bolsa.

-**Sí. Y también se aplica la misma amenaza que con él –**Aclara, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para señar a mi nuevo peluche adquirido como "él". Sonrio y ella hace igual–**. Por cierto, su nombre completo es Toriz, sólo que Tori está para más corto –**Me explica y yo rio ante la simplicidad de esto–.** ¿Y cómo le vas a llamar?**

Pienso detenidamente por un momento en la respuesta que daré. Y sonrio tontamente al ver que si alguien nos viese así pensaría instantaneamente cuan inmaduras somos por andat jugando con cosas para niños. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa, porque sinceramente, todos alguna vez en la vida actuamos como niños aunque no lo seamos.

-**Rizot –**Contesto una vez decidido el nombre.

-**¿Rizot? –**Asiento.

-**Si te fijas son los mismos pero el mio tiene la lengua de fuera mientras que el tuyo no, prácticamente son gemelos. Además si pones un poco de atención en los nombres, te darás cuenta que simplemente da un punto extra para relacionarlos.**

-**¿Entonces son gemelos, hermanos, lo que sean? –**Sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa boba en sus labios– **¿A dónde mierda fue a parar toda mi rudeza? –**Ambas reimos ante ese cometario y Jade voltea a verme... Dios, que hermosos ojos tiene. Me dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de juego– **No vuelvo a juntarme contigo, Vega. ¿Ves lo que has hecho?**

**-Sí, he hecho que la chica a quien todos temen aprecie e inclusive juegue con un peluche –**Respondo, decidiendo seguir el juego, entonces recuerdo que tenía algo que darle.

Tomo su mano y dejo la esclava con mi nombre en sus suaves manos. ¡No empezemos de nuevo con eso! En sus manos, punto.

-**Toma, te he ahorrado un collar para perros; así que más te vale estár agradecida.**

**-Lo estoy, Vega –**Pone a Tori entre sus piernas_ –Y es ahí cuando noto que llamar al perro Tori mientras pienso qué hace Jade con él, como ahorita me hace sentir celos del perro, pero no le doy importancia–_, sosteniéndolo para que no se mueva al momento de poner su nuevo "collar" alrededor de su cuello.

Me levanto de mi lugar, mirando que el reloj que estaba al lado del televisor marcaba las 4:53. Hago un además para que Jade me siga, y ella así hace, siguiéndome hasta mi habitación.

-**¿Qué hacemos aquí? –**Pregunta ella desconsertada.

-**¿Quieres que los demás lleguen y descubran que Jade West juega con peluches? –**Ella niega con la cabeza.

-**Sería un dolor de cabeza si eso pasa –**Declara, dejando a Toriz al lado de Rizot que descanzaba ahora en mi cama.

-**¿Me dirás tú por qué me has comprado el peluche? –**Pregunto mientras salimos de mi habitación

**-Porque me recordó a ti.** –Repsonde ella con un tono puedo deducir la respuesta será agradable.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Te contaré lo que pueda mientras llegan los demás**

Le sonrio y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, siguiéndome el paso mientras bajabamos.

Hoy, yo, Tori Vega, logré lo que jamás creí pasaría: Jade West fue amable conmigo a un nivel que posiblemente me haga hacer cosas más seguido para ver ese lado agradable de ella, pero claro, siendo Jade, eso no me era tan fácil de lograr, al menos no en público.

* * *

><p>Bien. Ahí queda porque me da flojera escribir más por el momento, y porque quiero leer.<p>

Toriz y Rizot, ¿A que es fácil deducir que le da el punto extra de la relación gemelos/hermanos a los perros? Si no lo es... pues... se verá igual en el siguiente capítulo... creo.

Tengo unas dudas que espero respondan, si no, no es la gran cosa, no terminará el mundo. Y bueno, no sé hasta donde han doblado los capítulos de Victorious y los han transmitido en la televisión, pero he visto unos en inglés y me preguntaba: ¿Quién ha visto en inglés?, entendiéndolo claro, lo que da origen a la duda de: Yo he visto "Locked up", "Ice for Ke$ha", "The gorilla club", "Beck falls for Tori", "Tori gets stuck"(El único sé está doblado al español, que por cierto la voz de Tori no me agradó XD), "The worst couple", "Jade gets crushed", "Who did it to Trina", "A christmas Tori", "Helen is back" y "The breakfast bunch" hasta el momento; y me preguntaba, ¿Alguien de aquí que lee esta historia y a visto uno de estos capítulos? Porque unas ideas que tengo están relacionadas con la mayoría de estos episodios y no me da por incluirlas con la idea de que alguien las lee y no sé, saber qué podría pasar en uno, ya saben , spoiler. Por otro lado realmente no me importa mucho, siendo yo. Pero bueno, veré si las incluyo o no, aunque lo más seguro esque no y diga "Lo haré en otro fic" y nunca lo haga por el hecho de que no sé como plantear las cosas, quedándome con la idea XD.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Yey! Es bueno saber que sí han visto esos capítulos, es un alivio en parte. Igualmente es bueno saber que les agrada. Por otro lado... me disculpo por todos esos errores de ortografía/gramatica/escritura que no noto porque no releo el capítulo sino hasta públicarlo (Me da flojera leerlo en el formato del Word XD, me aburre de hecho y ni idea del por qué, la otra razón es porque caresco del conocimiento de cómo se escribe correctamente la palabra u expresión). Ahora disfruten de... esto, sí, aún no sé cómo llamarlo; no de manera apropiada que pueda decir "Oh, -_inserte nombre aquí-_ es X."

Sé que Jade está algo fuera de personaje, cosa que arreglaré después, o eso en las idea que tengo de qué sucederá. Ya, disfruten

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

-**Te odio Vega –**Le digo, esforzándome demaciado por evitar sonreir.

**-También te quiero Jade –**Responde ella, volteándome a ver con una sonrisa característica de ella. Frunso el entrecejo.

-**No, va encerio. Te odio.**

**-Como digas.**

Ambas quedamos en silencio después de eso, mirando cualquier cosa que estuvieran pasando en la televisión. Ya habían pasado como diez minutos desde que todos se fueron, yo por mí lado no tenía ganas de levantarme, por lo tanto, no quise irme. Éso si dejamos de lado el hecho de que no pensaba irme con Beck por la razón de que no pensaba subir, recoger a Tori e irme. No me sentía como para responder las preguntas de mi novio.

-**¿Por qué sonries? –**Arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta.

-**¿Por qué preguntas? –**Pregunto en tono molesto.

**-¿No puedo preguntar?**

**-No, no puedes.**

**-De acuerdo –**Dice enarcando ambas cejas.

Le miro mientras se levanta y se estira y no puedo evitar mirar fijamente la piel que se muestra cuando lo hace. Agito mi cabeza, despejando mi mente de todo tipo de pensamiento que me cruzara relacionado con Vega.

-**Creo que ya debes irte –**Alzo el rostro para mirarla.

-**Me iré cuando se me dé la gana –**Le contesto, ella rueda los ojos y después se encoje de hombros.

-**De acuerdo. Cuando te vayas cierras la puerta –**Me dice, rodeándome para luego encaminarse con dirección a arriba.

Asiento inconcientemente, acostándome a lo largo del sofá. Cerré mis ojos, tomando mi tiempo en intentar aclarar mi mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? A saber qué me había poseído para actuar tan... suave y amigable con Vega. Odiaba actuar así, era, de algún modo, indignante e irritante. Suspiré, tal vez era mejor irme de una vez.

Me levante lentamente, removiendo un mechón de pelo de mi cara y apagando el televisor, lista para irme. Me giro antes de llegar a la puerta, frustrada por el hecho de que olvidé a Tori con Tori. Sí, suena de lo más raro eso, pero ¿importa?

Noto que le acabo de llamar Tori y gruño ante ésto. Arrastro mis pies camino arriba, parando por un instante en frente de la puerta de Vega. Dudo por un momento en entrar; podría fácilmente irme y volver después. Tomo la perilla antes de que decida irme y dejar a mi perro ahí dentro.

Sonrio ente el recuerdo del primer día de clases de Vega. De cómo vacié café frío por andar frotando sus manos en el pecho de _mí_ novio, cómo le hize ponerse en cuatro, actuando su papel de perro y de cómo le llamé perro usando un tono de desdén.

Entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No veo a Vega en ningún lugar, y por la luz que viene de debajo de la puerta cerrada a unos cuantos pasos de mí, supongo que debe estár ahí. Camino hasta la cama, tomando asiento por un momento y dejando mis manos en mi regazo. Veo con ternura a Toriz y Rizot que están tapados con la cobija, sus narices tocándose y rio levemente al ver que prácticamente Rizot estaba lamiendo a Toriz. ¿Amor de hermanos? Incesto

Sacudo bruscamente mi cabeza. Seriamente, ¿qué mierda me está pasando? Y todo por culpa de Vega.

_Te odio._ Esas palabras suenan tan irreales en mi mente. No la odio, cualquiera podría ver eso, pero aún así tampoco me agrada del todo... o éso me digo a mí misma.

Fijo nuevamente mi vista en nuestros peluches. Algo bueno de eso es que sé por lo menos que el perro no me saltará encima, un problema menos. Realmente odio que me brinquen encima los perros sin ningún aviso o razón, es molesto y me irrita de sobre manera.

Comienzo a divagar, a pensar si ambos perros eran realmente hermanos, o sólo parecidos sin ningún parentesco; en sus nombres, como contenían las mismas letras, pero revueltas, casi siendo el nombre alrevés del otro con el detalle de que cambia el lugar de la Z y la R. Y entonces sé que algo mal pasa conmigo, lo que pienso no tiene ningún sentido, al menos no coherente ante oídos de otros. Todo gracias a Vega, por regalarme ese peluche, por ser amable conmigo, por insistir en tener una relación de amistad que no aceptaré pase.

-**¿Jade? –**Volteo a ver a Vega, quien está vestida con un suéter que por lo que logro ver ya es viejo y le queda holgado y un short igual de viejo que le llegaba poco más debajo de su hermoso tra– mierda.

-**¿Qué quieres Vega?**

**-Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Me pregunta, tomando asiento al lado mío y acómodando sus manos entre sus piernas, a la altura de sus rodillas.

-**¿Algún problema con que esté aquí? –**Le dírijo una mirada dura y veo cómo aparta sus ojos de los míos por unos instantes. Suavizo mi mirada; ya era costumbre.

-**N-No. ¿Te quedarás aquí?**

**-No sé. Sólo venía por él –**Señalo a Tori, y ella asiente–**. Pero ya me iré.**

**-¡Eh, no! Si quieres quédate, no tengo ningún inconveniente con éso –**Me levanto, Tori entre mis brazos ahora.

-**Paso. E igual, quiera o no quedarme, no me importa si eso te molesta o no.**

**-Yo sólo te confirmaba que no tengo problema con eso.**

**-Y yo te confirmo que me vale tu opinión.**

Camino hacia la puerta, lista para irme de una buena vez, pero la voz de Vega me detiene antes de lograr siquiera abrirla. Me doy media vuelta, esperando a que continúe y observo a Riz en sus manos.

-**¿Encerio los separarás? –**Pregunta, agitando levemente al perro entre sus manos.

-**No te pases de infántil, Vega.**

**-No lo hago, tú sí.**

Suspiro, comenzando a irritarme; sí, eso también era costumbre.–** ¿No me dejarás hasta que acepte, verdad? –**Sonrie de medio lado, asintiendo– **Bien, muévete.**

Le escucho soltar una risa mientras tomo lugar al lado suyo. Por el amor de Dios, lo que me hacía hacer, era humillante y agradable al mismo tiempo, y eso me irritaba, pues me confundia.

-**Dile a alguien de ésto y tendrás que arreglar cuentas con mis tijeras –**Le advierto.

-**Cómo sea.**

Se estira para apagar la lámpara de noche y acómoda a Riz entre sus brazos, en una posición cómoda para ella, encarándome. Hago lo mismo con Tori y cierro mis ojos, intentando dormir. ¿Pero cómo rayos lograría eso con Vega al lado mío?

Abro mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo un leve mareo, y me encuentro con los ojos de Vega. Estoy a punto de decirle mi usual "¿Qué?" pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra cierra sus ojos.

No logro dormir, incómoda por la cercanidad de Vega. Es molesto, porque realmente me encuentro cansada y quiero dormir. Cierro nuevamente mis ojos, esforzándome por quedar dormida.

-_**Lo que me haces, Vega. –**_Susurro entre dientes.

Inclino mí cabeza, y me remuevo un poco, intentando quedar en una posición más cómoda. No logro mi cometido y empiezo a cambiar de posición, de estár acostada al borde de la cama, hasta el punto de recargarme en Vega. Supongo que esta será la noche más larga de mí vida.

* * *

><p>Me quedó corto, pero no se me venía mucho a la cabeza, así que hasta ahí queda. Veo que repetí demaciadas cosas y palabras... y me irrita. Ven, ahí hay uno, pero eso es porque de hecho la mayoría de las cosas me irritan, aunque suelo no prestarle atención a éso.<p>

Ahora me comienzo a desesperar porque me está costando trabajo poner a Jade más ruda y menos suave, pero en el siguiente capítulo, al menos lo que llevo imaginado, Jade es más brusca que ahorita hacía con Tori.

Oh, y gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz como a tu nariz :D (Veo muchos comerciales, ¿de acuerdo? XD, o por lo menos se me quedan grabados).


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy fue un gran día :D... pero no recuerdo qué me puso de buenas ._. ... ¡Ah, ya!, por una parte fue por ahogarme con una pastilla de menta, lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido, pero me causó demaciada gracia y risa, principalmente por la causa. Y sabía canela cuando estaba atorada en mi garganta, eagh; por otro lado lo único que odié del incidente fue que no disfruté de la mendiga pastilla.

Oh, y pondré a alguien como Mr. Purple, que no sé si se llama así en español, pero sé que en inglés así es. Y cómo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que cambia en la traducción una vez Jade tiene el cabello negro, me apego a lo poco que sé en inglés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Me removí inquieta ante la luz del sol que me había despertado. Apreté mis ojos, intentando bloquear la luz, logrando simplemente aumentar la incómodidad.

Me giré en mi lugar, quedando bocabajo y presionando mi rostro contra la almohada. Sentí un cosquilleo en mis piernas y espalda, lo que me hizo maldecir en voz baja. Suspiré lentamente, bostezando por la naríz en vez de por la boca _(No sé si éso tiene sentido, pero bueno)_.

Levanté mi cabeza para acómodar mi brazo y usarlo como almohada.

-**Para de moverte, Vega.**

Suelto un quejido como respuesta, recordando que Jade se había quedado conmigo la noche pasada. Vuelvo a sentir el cosquilleo cuando Jade se giró. Extiendo mi mano, buscando la cobija que no sé en donde quedó.

-**Aquí.**

Tomo la cobija, rozando la mano de Jade. Vuelvo a soltar un quejido, esta vez agradeciéndole. Jalo la cobija hasta la altura de mi rostro y siento que Jade me da un golpe en la espalda, al parecer la incomodé o algo, pero por el peso que sentí en cierto punto sólo puedo suponer que Jade estaba encima de la cobija y terminé jalándola a ella con todo y cobija.

Siento la cama hundirse y de inmediato sé que Jade se está levantando.

-**¡Gghj! –**Suelto un sonido extrangulado de mi garganta cuando Jade, con toda la confianza del mundo, apoya sus manos en mi espalda y con ello su peso en mí, para después dejarse caer en mí como si fuera un cojín–** ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

Jade no me responde, sin embargo se apoya en el borde de la cama para levantarse y lo agradesco. Siento como toma la cobija desde la otra punta, la pasa bajo de ella y se vuelve a dejar caer sobre mí, sacándome otro sonido extrangulado. Sé que se tapa con la cobija al sentir leves jalones de mí lado, y no le digo algo por el hecho de que sé, no servirá de nada más que para empezar una pelea, además, aún me siento con sueño y no tengo ganas de hacer un esfuerzo.

Estiro mi mano, tomando a Rizot y acurrucándolo contra mí, sintiendo la suavidad y el aroma de Jade impreganado en él. Aspiro el aroma, sintiéndome más relajada. Tenía una severa obseción con Jade y sabía no debía tenerla, o terminaría mal.

Estoy tentada a soltar otro quejido cuando Jade comienza a enterrarme su barbilla en el costado, y sé que lo hace a próposito porque cada vez lo entierra más. Me sacudo, diciéndole indirectamente que pare, y lo hace, pero entonces me golpea con él. No sé si es más doloroso el hecho de que me lo entierre o que me golpee con él, pero igual duele.

Levanto la cobija un poco, para ver que el reloj marca las 9:27.

-**Jade.**

**-¿Mhn?**

**-Levántate, ya es tarde –**Le digo, ella no responde–** Jade.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy –**Vuelve a usar mi espalda como apoyo, pero no se quita de encima mío, se deja caer de lado, para después girarse y hasta quedar espalda con espalda.

-**No me hagas empezar.**

-**Espera –**Noto como tensa su espalda y comiensa a estirarse, y por un momento más que estirarse pareciese estuviera retorciéndose.

Finalmente deja salir un bostezo y apoya sus codos a ambos lados, en mí.

-**¡Jade! –**Chillo cuando me entierra sus codos, duele.

Finalmente se levanta, dejando mi cama.

-**Ahora sí me voy, Vega –**Me dice y yo no contesto, no tengo ganas de–.** Hasta al rato –**Me dice y mi respuesta es la misma.

Escucho sus pasos al caminar, deteniéndose frente a mí por lo que sé. Me jala la cobija, destapándome y yo me hago bolita, estirando mi mano para recuperarla, pero mi intento es en vano.

-**Hey, Vega –**Me obligo a mi misma a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con la figura de Jade ser enmarcada por la luz que entra por mi ventana, parece un pangel–**. Levántate tú igual. Vendré por ti en una hora –**Dice, y se inclina para depositar un beso suave en mi mejilla, sonrio ante el contacto–**. Misma amenaza.**

Asiento ya más despierta, entendiendo su mensaje. No entendía por qué no podía decir al mundo que Jade West se había comportado amablemente conmigo. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que perdiara la reputación de chica dura, pero igual podría recuperarla al momento de mandar al hospital a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer un comentario de eso.

Jade se fue sin más que decir más que una que otra burla por quedarme en la cama sin ganas de hacer algo.

Después de diez minutos salí de la cama, dejando a Rizot tapado con la cobija y desprendiéndome de mi ropa camino al baño. Abro la llave, dejando que el agua corra libremente por unos instantes. Me siento en la tapa del baño, recargando mis codos en mis rodillas y mi rostro en mis manos.

Jade estaba volviéndome loca con tanta atención que me dio ayer. No es que no apreciase eso, si no todo lo contrario, y eso no me agradaba. Me era difícil pasar tanto tiempo con ella y no saltarle encima sólo para estrellar mis labios contra los de ella. Sí, estoy enamorada de Jade West, y lo admito.

Me levanto con un pesado suspiro y entro a la regadera, refrescándome con el agua caliente que cae contra mi cuerpo.

Tenía tiempo ya que amaba a Jade, pero por obvias razones nunca se lo confesaría, no tenía planeado hacerlo y no quería hacerlo por miedo.

Agregándole más "incómodidad" al asunto, ella vendría por mí en una hora. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea, pero no podía decirle no. ¿Cada cuánto Jade es amable conmigo? No podía desaprobechar una oportunidad así.

En estos momentos lo que más quería, aparte de salir con Jade, claro está, era acostarme nuevamente en mi cama, cubrirme completamente con la cobija y quedarme así por todo el fin de semana, olvidarme del mundo y aferrarme a los sueños que me atormentaban cada que me levantaba, recordándome que Jade _nunca_ haría éso. O éso mientras estuviera con Beck. Aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que Jade me amase algún día... algún día, Tori.

Cierro la llave, tomando la toalla y la envuelvo lentamente en mi cuerpo.

Mascullo una maldición, no debí pensar en Jade, no debí pensar en mis sentimientos hacia ella. Me visto lentamente, pues tengo tiempo de sobra y no tengo intención de hacer mucho movimiento.

Pero aunque quisiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Pero supongo que cualquiera que le haya visto podría. Digo, la mujer es la definición de perfección, y aún así no creo que perfección describa ni la mitad de lo que es. Sé que éso es absurdo, que posiblemente exagero de sobre manera, pero no me importa, porque ante mi punto de vista, así son las cosas. Y estoy muy segura que tanto mujeres como hombres caen rendidos ante su belleza.

Desearía poder decirle a Jade lo que sentía, pero sé que eso sólo trairía problemas. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba más aún ver a Jade pelear con Beck, ver cómo terminaba Jade después de las peleas, pero al final siempre terminaban reconciliándose de alguna manera u otra, así que aprendí que no debía prestarle demaciada atención cuando ellos dos rompían por unos días, pues al final, dijesen lo que dijesen, terminaban juntos de nuevo.

Bajo para desayunar, permitiéndome un respiro de mis pensamientos. Respondo los buenos días de Trina, ignorando el hecho de que se está poniendo su mascarilla para dejar su piel perfecta.

Saco la leche del refrigerador y tomo el primer cereal que encuentro. Me sirvo el desayuno y lo termino sin ninguna molestia, mis pensamientos consentrándose en el cereal y del movimiento de la leche cuando entra en contacto con la cuchara y cuando gotas de leche caen.

Una vez termino mi desayuno me levanto y lavo lo que utilizé. Comienzo a sentirme canzada nuevamente, y sé que es por atormentarme con tanto pensamiento sobre Jade. Me molesta hacer eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente no puedo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior una vez termino de lavar los trastes y doy una mirada rápida al reloj: faltan tres minutos. Me apresuro a mi habitación, donde me lavo los dientes y tomo mi celular, para regresar abajo.

Espero a Jade fuera de mi casa y no pasan ni dos minutos cuando le veo llegar. Me apresuro hasta su auto y entro en él sin dudarlo un segundo.

-**¿A dónde vamos? –**Le pregunto segundos después de haber abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

-**¿De compras? No sé, ver tiendas.**

**-¿Y no pudiste ir con Beck o Cat? –**Pregunto, mirándola atentamente.

-**No. No es lo mismo ir con un chico que con una chica de compras, y Cat, bueno, ella terminaría perdiéndose o algo así –**Asiento, entendiendo su explicación.

Me reclino contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Agradesco el silencio que hay de camino a dónde sea que fueramos, me ayudaba a relajarme. Por un momento me olvidé de Jade, y supongo fue porque caí dormida en el trayecto.

-**Hey, Vega... Vega –**Sentí como me sacudía suavemente.

**-¿Mmnh?**

**-Despierta, ya llegamos.**

Abro los ojos con pereza; quiero volver a dormir. Abro la puerta y siento como si ésta pesara demaciado, pues me cuesta trabajo abrirla.

-**Vega. ¿Se puede saber por qué estas así? –**Pregunta a la vez que salimos del auto.

**-**_**No dormí bien anoche –**_Contesto arrastrando las palabras.

-**Por lo que sé te quedaste dormida antes que yo –**Sonrio y agito mi cabeza.

-**Y por lo que yo sé tú no dejabas de moverte a cada dos segundos.**

**-¿Eh? –**Veo como frunce el entrecejo, al parecer sorprendida al saber ésa información.

-**También sé que no parabas de decirme cosas –**Paro de caminar, y ella hace igual– **Que por cierto, ¿Qué significó eso de "Te odio por hacerme ésto"? No entendí muy bien esa.**

**-Cállate y camina, Vega.**

Rio suavemente ante su reacción y le sigo el paso.

Comenzamos viendo tiendas de ropa, observando las prendas que estaban a la vista y sugiriéndonos la una a la otra ropas que según nosotros quedarían bien para la otra. Yo reía ante las caras que Jade ponía cuando elegía una ropa que según ella, no usaría así tuviese que andar desnuda por todo el lugar.

Yo igualmente le decía que no eran de mi tipo una que otra ropa, y ella se burlaba diciendo que si acaso eran demaciado buenas para que las usase o yo no tenía sentido de lo que es buena ropa, pero sabía que lo hacía sólo para molestarme.

-**¿No es esa Cat? –**Pregunto cuando veo una cabellera roja y una girafa púrpura. Jade asiente.

-**Vamos, hay que asustarla –**Dice, poniendo su dedo en sus labios, yo le digo que no, pero ella me ignora y se acerca cautelosamente a nuestra amiga.

Imito lo que Jade hace y me acerco a Cat en silencio. Una vez Jade se encuentra justro detrás se Cat espera un segundo antes de tomarla abruptamente por los hombros y suelta un "¡Boo!", provocando que Cat salte y se voltee rápidamente, golpeando a Jade con Mr. Purple.

Jade suelta un quejido al ser golpeada con el muñeco de felpa. Cat retrocede, apenada por golpear a Jade y se disculpa con ella por eso.

-**No te preocupes Cat, fue culpa mía por asustarte –**Dice Jade, dando palmadas en la cabeza de Cat–. **¿Y qué haces aquí?**

**-Venía a comprar un unicornio –**Responde ella con un tono triste– **Últimamente Mr. Purple está muy triste –**Explica, hundiendo su rostro en el largo cuello de Mr. Purple.

Volteo a ver a Jade cuando me da un codazo suave en las costillas. Sonrio, comprendiendo que quiere decirme.

-**Te acompañaremos a comprarlo –**Digo, sonriéndole.

-**¡YEY! –**Comienza a saltar en su lugar, emocionada por saber que la ayudaremos en su busqueda por un unicornio.

Sólo esperaba que en alguna tienda hubiera uno, no quería ver a mi amiga triste. Caminamos las tres juntas, volteando a ver a todos lados en busca del dichoso unicornio y soltando algún comentario de algun objeto.

Tomo la mano de Cat y le obligo a que pare, ella lo hace. Me acerco a ella y le susurro algo en el oído, para después señalar un peluche en un estante que me llamó la atención. Ella ríe y asiente enérgeticamente

-**Está bien, Tori –**Contesta sonriente–. **Esperen aquí –**Dice, para después irse.

Tomo asiento en una banca que había ahí y Jade hace igual.

-**¿Qué le dijiste? –**Volteo a ver a Jade.

-**Le sugerí su dibujo –**Jade arquea una ceja, y sonrio ante el hecho de que no sabe de que hablo–**. ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando cierta persona –**Le miro de arriba abajo– **me empujó cuando yo estaba preparándome para saltar al enorme colchón? –**Jade rie.

-**Si no lo hacía no lo harías.**

**-¡Sí pero no tenías que empujarme! Pudiste haberme avisado por lo menos –**Se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia a eso–**. Cómo sea. ¿Recuerdas que estabamos en el almuerzo y le diste a Cat un libro para dibujar y le dijiste "Colorea al lindo tigre."?** –Asiente– **Pues mira, ahí está un tigre del mismo color –**Le señalo el mismo lugar que había señalado anteriormente y ella sonrie– **¿Ahora qué? –**Pregunto cuando se ríe.

-**Recordé el pequeño incidente con el gorila –**Entrecerré los ojos, aquel accidente me imposibilito actuar en una película.

-**Ajá, "accidente" **–Digo con sárcasmo.

**-Vamos Vega, yo no tuve nada que ver.**

**-Si no me hubieras retado a enfrentarme con aquel gorila.**

**-Si no fuese por mí no hubieras logrado pasar al gorila –**Replica.

-**Eso no te salva al hecho de que por ti no logré un papel que realmente quería.**

**-No, por mí lograste obtenerlo, o casi. Por tí no lo lograste, si no te hubieras distraído, el gorila no te hubiese tacleado –**Me dice, sonriendo con burla. Callé, pues no podía decir ya nada más a mi favor.

Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, mirando el techo del edificio. Suspiro cansadamente y al escuchar a Cat reír me acómodo para verla salir de la tienda con su Mr. Purple y su nuevo tigre púrpura, tal vez eso nunca pasaría en la naturaleza, pero se vale en cualquier otro medio.

**-Miren, Mr. Purple ya esta más feliz –**Dice Cat feliz, abrazando a ambos peluches.

-**¿Y cómo le llamarás? –**Pregunta Jade, Cat queda en silencio un momento.

-**Grep –**Jade y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos encojemos de hombros.

-**Es un nombre muy interesante –**Me levanto y espero a Jade, quien tarda unos segundos más sentada antes de hacerlo.

Caminamos un rato más, parando un momento para comprar un helado y tomando asiento para degustarlo más cómodamente, para continúar con nuestra caminata.

Entramos a una biblioteca a petición de Cat. Comienzo a observar los libros, uno por uno, deteniéndome un momento en unos que me llamaban la atención. Cat se encuentra hojeando un libro con imágenes sentada en el suelo con Grep y Mr. Purple al lado suyo.

-**Es un buen libro ese que tienes entre manos –**Comento, Jade se gira para verme.

-**¿Ya lo has leído?**

**-Hace tres años apróximadamente –**No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar los párrafos que aún recuerdo del libro, como cambia de puntos de vista y qué sucede en el libro.

-**Se ve interesante –**Niego con la cabeza.

-**No se ve, **_**es**_** interesante –**Le corrijo–. **Al menos a mí me fascino la historia, lo terminé en dos días –**Jade mira el libro nuevamente.

-_**Sing you home**_ –Murmura para ella misma. Alza la vista y me muestra una media sonrisa–**. Bueno, si Tori Vega dice es fascinante, supongo tiene que serlo.**

Sonrio para mis adentros cuando veo que Jade compra el libro y poco después nos marchamos del lugar.

Caminamos un buen rato más, pláticando de cualquier cosa que saliera como tema de conversación y riendo de vez en vez.

-**Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, chicas –**Se despide Cat, dándonos un fuerte abrazo a cada una– **Grep y Mr. Purple les dicen adiós –**Estira sus brazos, un peluche en cada mano y camina unos pasos, restregando a Grep en mi cara y a Mr. Purple en la de Jade.

Después de eso se vuelve a despedir y a agradecernos, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse dando saltos.

Sigo a Jade hasta su auto y entro en el al mismo tiempo que ella. El viaje a mi casa es silencioso, lo cual no me molesta en lo absoluto. Cuando llegamos Jade me acompaña hasta la puerta y antes de entrar le agradesco por el buen día que pasé con ella.

-**No tienes por qué.**

**-Claro que sí, si no me hubieras dicho que vendrías por mí para llevarme a no sabía qué lugar, me la hubiera pasado todo el día acostada o viendo la televisión aburrida –**Le digo.

-**¿Pero acaso no querías quedarte dormida, Vega? –**Asiento.

-**Quería y quiero, pero ha valido la pena no hacerlo.**

-**Es bueno saberlo –**Sonrio ante aquello.

-**Entonces, hasta el lunes –**Asiente y me toma de la muñeca inesperadamente, jalando de ella y hubiera tropezado de no haber sido por sus brazos que me detuvieron.

Correspondí el abrazo de Jade, algo dudosa. Nos separamos y nos dímos un "Buenas noches". Me diré y entré a casa, lista para acostarme, aunque aún no eran las nueve si quiera.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, otra de las razones por la cual hoy fue un buen día, fue por lo que leí en el libro de <em><strong>Sing you home<strong>_ de_** Jodi Picoult**_ el cual ha obtenido toda mi atención :3, no aguanto estar en clases y no leerlo por andar haciendo un trabajo XD. Aún no lo termino, voy a la mitad, pero lo que he leido me ha dejado encantada. Me encanta el libro, pese a que no entiendo unas palabras por el hecho de estar en inglés.

Agradesco nuevamente sus reviews a todos ustedes. Y si alguien sabe cómo se llama Mr. Purple en español, ¿podría decírmelo? Siento raro escribir "Mr. Purple", aunque no me molesta.


	6. Chapter 6

Ehhh... aviso que en este capítulo hay... un posible gran y enorme exeso de OoC, muchos giros inesperados, o almenos para mí, drama exesivo, más de lo que me creí capáz lograr producir (Y debo decir que soy una persona que ama actuar dramatica, o eso para divertirme con reacciones de mis amigas). Posibles reacciones de aturdimiento, enojo, molestía, ira, frustración, etc, etc. Y lo único que tengo que decir a mi defensa es: No lo planée así, en ningún momento, al menos no el final.

Gracias por decirme que Mr. Purple se dice Sr. Morado, lo agradezco mucho, gracias, gracias y más gracias. También agradesco sus reviews.

**Disclaimer****: **_Ni __**Victorious**__ ni __**Sing you Home**_ _me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Ayer fue un día bastante... agradable. No tenía planeado encontrarme con Cat, pero igualmente no tenía planeado regalarle el peluche a Vega, ser amable con ella, pasar un agradable rato con ella, salir con ella y otras cosas más que he hecho respecto a ella que no son tan comunes en mí.

Pero por alguna maldita razón no podía controlarme. ¡Dios! Abrazé a Vega, ¿Acaso eso no muestra que tan mal me trae?

Llevo dos horas acostada en mi cama, mirando el techo de mi habitación, con Tori a un lado de mi cabeza, mirándome con esos ojos cafés. Esa fue una de las razónes por la cual el nombre "Tori" escapó de mis labios cuando le dije a Vega como le llamaría. Por otro lado se vería raro que su nombre fuera Tori. ¿Dice mucho, no? Por lo que decidí agregarle la Z al final, siendo su nombre "Toriz".

Dejo caer mi cabeza a un lado, frotando mi nariz contra la del perro... contra la de Tori. El libro que se encuentra en mi mesa de noche me distrae por un momento de aquel pensamiento y después miro al perro.

-_**Es tu culpa –**_Susurro.

Estiro mi brazo, tomando el libro y lo abro en la primera página donde veo información que me sea siquiera un poco útil, la cual es exactamente la primera. Comienzo a leer las opiniones. Cierro el libro una vez termino de hacer eso, y lo dejo a un lado mío. Puedo ver que es un gran libro por las opiniones, pero mis gustos son diferentes a los de la demás gente, así que lo dudo un poco.

Sigo preguntándome por qué lo compré. Sé que fue porque Vega había dicho que le había fascinado, pero no me explico completamente por qué demonios querría yo leer algo que a opinión de Vega y de muchos otros era fabuloso. Como había dicho anteriormente, mis gustos eran diferentes a los suyos.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Vega, de que no había podido dormir debido a que me la pasé cambiando de posición a cada dos segundos según ella, y de cómo no entendió mi _"Te odio por hacerme ésto."_ . Y poniéndome a pensar en éso, yo tampoco sé qué quise decir con esas palabras, pero las había dicho en un momento de frustración, por lo que no importase el significado, no era bueno, éso lo daba por hecho.

Tome el libro y lo abrí en una página cualquiera... la página doscientos ochenta y ocho... las palabras "_matrimonio _gay_" (_gay_ wedding)_atrajo mi atención, cerré el libro y lo volvi a abrir. Ciento veinticinco: "pareja del mismo sexo" _(same-sex partner)_.

Cierro el libro y lo dejo en su lugar previo. ¿Qué tipo de libro me había comprado? Mataría a Vega por ésto. Volví a replantearme la pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de libro fascina a Vega cómo para terminarlo en dos días? Pero sobre todo: ¿Qué significa éso con relación a Vega?

Me olvido de eso, pues no me importa en lo absoluto. No tiene y no debe importarme. Son más de las cuatro de la tarde y no tengo ganas de moverme. Quiero dormir pero no tengo sueño, aún así me siento cansada. Tomo mi celular y veo que tengo tres mensajes, todos de Beck, preguntándome dónde estoy.

Lo regreso a su lugar de origen; no tengo ganas de hablar con Beck, ni siquiera de responderle. Sé que provocará una pelea entre nosotros mañana a primera hora si no sabe nada de mí por el resto del día, pero no me preocupa demaciado eso.

Me siento, y froto mis manos contra mi cara. Salto fuera de mi cama y tomo a Tori, mi celular y el libro y procedo a meterlos en la bolsa que tenía en una silla.

Saldré un rato, tomaré aire y despejaré estos estúpidos pensamientos. Cojo una chamarra, pues hace frío afuera y lo último que necesito es un resfriado.

Manejo hasta llegar a un parque cercano a mi casa, lo cual no me lleva ni diez minutos. Bajo del auto y me dirijo a una banca cercana. Cruzo una pierna por encima de la otra y dejo mi bolsa en mi regazo, con la cabeza de Tori asomada por ella, cómo si leyera conmigo.

Sin notarlo termino bastante ensimismada en la lectura, acariciando inconcientemente la cabeza de Toriz entre las páginas y soltando comentarios ante cosas que sucedían.

-_**Idiota –**_Susurro molesta. ¿Por qué demonios se divorciaban? Claramente podían haber hablado las cosas.

-**¿Y qué te parece? –**La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, asustándome, por lo que pegué un brinco, moviéndome a un lado y logrando a penas agarrar mi bolsa antes de que cayera al suelo–** Lo lamento, no quise asustarte, Jade.**

**-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡No puedes llegar y decir "¿Qué te parece?" –**Veo como hace una mueca al ver que repito su pregunta en ese tono que suelo usar para hacerla enojar- **no sin esperar matar a alguien de un ataque de corazón, Vega! –**Le reprocho, acomodándome en una mejor posición– **De todos modos. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Pues de hecho venía a... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-Leyendo, obviamente –**Digo, alzando el libro para remarcar lo dicho, ella rueda los ojos.

-**Eso lo sé. Quiero saber qué haces fuera a estas horas.**

**-¿Leyendo tal vez? –**Repito en un tono de obviedad.

-**Ya entendí –**Acómoda un mechón detrás de su oreja y me dirije una sonrisa. Para. De hacer. Eso – **¿Y qué te parece el libro?**

Doy una rápida hojeada al libro para después posar mis ojos en los de Vega. Recuerdo las palabras que logré captar.

-**Hasta el momento, está bien –**Pauso un momento, pensando si hacer o no la pregunta– **Vega... ¿Exactamente **_**qué**_ **tipo de cosas contiene este libro?**

Ella rie, y sus mejillas se ponen de un tono rosado, supongo que es el frío que hace, el cual ya empiezo a sentir.

-**Eso lo tendrás que leer tú. No pienso contarté qué pasará y qué no. Además no sería igual si te cuento ahorita a que lo leas tú –**Suspira–. **Bueno, me voy –**Me dice a la vez que pone su mano en mi rodilla y se levanta–, **nada más venía a saludar. Y a decirte que ya es tarde cómo para que estés aquí.**

La veo marcharse y, recordando las palabras del resumen de la contraportada, me digo a mi misma: Hay una melodía, un ritmo o una canción que me recuerda a algo. Y justo después de éso recuerdo aquella canción que escuché no hace mucho cuando caminaba con Beck por la calle y después la volví a escuchar cuando encontré a mi madre cantándola el otro día mientras hacía la limpieza.

-_**Nunca –**_Mascullo al ver de que iba la letra.

Camino hasta mi auto y el poco tiempo que me toma del parque a mi casa me pongo a pensar en la letra de la canción.

_When you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, I get kind of hectic inside. Baby, I'm so into you. Darling, if you only knew all the things that flows through my mind. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby._

Éso no pasaría. Éso NO pasa.

Sé que me estoy engañando, sé que realmente estoy sintiendo algo por Vega, que siento algo por Vega, corrijo. Pero estoy con Beck, yo AMO a Beck, y no pienso dejar que Vega interfiera en nuestra relación.

Reviso nuevamente mi celular en mi camino a mi habitación. Beck me ha enviado dos mensajes más. Decido contestarle, para así evitar mañana algún tipo de pelea.

_Lamento no haberte contestado antes, me acabo de levantar hace dos horas; no te preocupes por mí –J_

Le envio el mensaje y me reprocho mentalmente por mentirle, pero no era como si le fuera a decir: Lo siento Beck, no te he contestado porque no quería hablarte. Lo que quería era evitar una pelea, así que ni de chiste le enviaba algo similar a eso.

Me quito la chamarra y decido dormir así, pues no estoy de humor para hacerla gran cosa. Decido que dormiré de una buena vez, pues sé que si me quedo despierta haciendo alguna otra cosa, sólo lograré enojarme más.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cálmate, ¿Sí? –<strong>Le dirijo una mirada, pero obedesco a mi novio.

Hoy desperté de un pésimo humor, y hace unos segundos había empujado a Sinjin bruscamente fuera de mi camino. Beck logró atraparlo antes de que lograra lastimarse. Quiero gritar, desquitarme con alguien, y sé quién es la persona indicada para éso.

Respiro profundamente, intentando calmarme, sin resultado alguno.

Beck me toma de la cintura y tengo el impulso de empujarlo, alejarlo de mí, pero me freno antes de hacerlo, Beck no merece eso, no ha hecho más que comprarme un café y evitarme problemas al advertir a la gente que se aparte.

Tomamos asiento en la primera mesa que vemos vacia y él pasa su mano alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome y meciéndome entre sus brazos, besando mi cabello y susurrándome cosas lindas, y yo me dejo calmar por él.

Una molesta voz llega hasta mis oídos, o mejor dicho: dos molestas voces. Robbie y André vienen hacía acá y yo me levanto rápidamente, tomo mi mochila y arranco a un lugar donde no haya tanto ruido. Escucho los pasos de Beck trás mío después de unos segundos, sin embargo no me detengo, sigo avanzando a paso rápido y constante.

Entro al teatro Caja Negra y tiro mi mochila contra la pared, para después dejarme caer al suelo pesadamente con las piernas cruzadas. Observo el bote de plástico que está frente mío y no puedo mover mis ojos de ahí.

Beck entiende el mensaje y va por él, y en lo que llega hasta mí yo ya saqué unas tijeras del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me entrega el bote y se sienta al lado mío, pero yo no pierdo tiempo y comienso a cortarlo con ira pura. No sé de dónde saqué tanta ira, o por qué me levante con ella.

Cuando no podía cortar el plástico, comenzé a apuñalar el bote, dejando uno que otro pozo en él con suerte. Una vez termino con el bote, tiro los pedazos uno por uno lo más lejos que puedo, y una vez no queda ninguno es el turno de mis tijeras de volar, quedando clavadas en un poste.

-**¿Me dirás que tienes? –**Pregunta después de un tiempo, cuando mi respiración es más tranquila.

-_**No lo sé –**_Contesto, llevándome las manos al rostro. Me arden los ojos.

-**Jade –**Pone una mano en mi rodilla y comienza a acariciarla–**. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –**Lo miro detenidamente, está preocupado, y aunque su rostro no muestre mucha emoción, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

Lanzó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrello mis labios contra los suyos. Me abraza y yo me inclino cada vez más hacia él y cuando lo noto estoy encima de Beck, quien está ahora acostado en el piso.

-**Te amo, Beck –**Le digo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas caigan libremente, arruinando mi maquillaje.

-**También te amo Jade –**Responde, acariciando mi cabello y abrazándome con el otro brazo.

Después de un rato, Beck vuelve a hablar, en un tono suave que me deja saber su preocupación.

-**¿Estás mejor? –**Asiento leve y lentamente, aferrándome a la camisa de Beck, aspirando suavemente su aroma.

Yo amo a Beck, y no a Vega. Vega es alguien que nunca debió involucrarse en mi vida, sin ella, estoy segura que sería más feliz, con Beck, que no pelearía tanto con él, nuestras discuciones no serían tan continuas, porque en primer lugar, Vega ha sido quien suele causarlas por lo menos en este año escolar.

Siempre me hace hacer cosas sin sentido, estúpidas y riesgosas; y es por eso que Beck me reprocha, diciéndome que no debería de hacer eso, que no debería comportarme tan inmadura por algo sin importancia, y peleamos, discutimos; pero esas cosas sí tienen importancia, porque todo lo que hace Vega me molesta, me irrita.

Beck comienza a reincorporarse, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, y yo extiendo las mías a sus costados, mientras aún lo abrazo y tengo mi cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-**Estamos saltándonos clases, ¿Sabes? –**Sonrio débilmente, sé que intenta hacerme sentir mejor.

-**Lo sé –**Respondo en una voz ronca y apenas audible–**. Pero de igual modo lo hubiera hecho –**Bromeo. Él me toma por ambos hombros y me separa un poco, para así poder verme el rostro. Me toma del mentón suavemente y me sonrie.

-**Eres todo un caso pérdido.**

Inclino levemente mi cabeza hacía un lado y tomo su mano entre las mías.

**-Lo sé –**Respondo, removiendo su mano de mi mentón e inclinándome para besale nuevamente.

Al diablo con Vega, no era nadie en mi vida, no daría mi relación con Beck por ella, no soy tonta, aquello no valía la pena.

-**Y como ya estás mejor, es momento de ir a clases –**Suelto un gemido de disgusto y hago un puchero–**. En definitiva estás mejor.**

**-Gracias a ti –**Me inclino para besarlo nuevamente, pero el se aleja y yo le miro extrañada.

-**Vamos a clases, luego habrá tiempo para eso –**Echo mi cabeza para atrás en resignación, para luego levantarme con flojera.

Ayudo a Beck a levantarse y antes de poder salir por la puerta me detiene.

-**No creo que puedas andar por ahí con el maquillaje corrido –**Pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla y después me lo enseña, hay una mancha negra en su dedo– **¿Ves? Además lo acabo de empeorar –**Se rie de lo que acaba de hacer y yo lo empujo a modo de juego.

-**Entonces acompañame.**

**-Ni de chiste entraré al baño de mujeres.**

**-No, tonto. Me esperarás fuera obviamente –**Digo sonriendo.

Asiente y ambos tomamos nuestras mochilas, para después encaminarnos al baño de mujeres, Beck me espera fuera del baño mientras yo entro para arreglar mi maquillaje, el cual llevo todo el camino arruinándolo más según Beck, pues no paro de frutar al revés de mi mano en mis mejillas, intentando removerlo en vano.

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago cuando me topo con Vega y siento mis rodillas temblar por el nerviosismo e ira que se acumula dentro mío.

**-¿Estás bien, Jade? –**Me pregunta con obvia preocupación, pero la ignoro y paso de largo– **¿Jade? –**Escucho sus paso sonar trás mío, siguiéndome hasta el lavabo– **¿Qué pasa?**

Cierro mis ojos a la vez que abro la llave del grifo. Me giro para encararla y no puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

-**Lárgate Vega, no necesito tu ayuda –**Le digo y me sorprendo de mi propio tono de voz. Noto que se estremece, pero intenta mantenerse firme.

-**Jade, no tienes que—**

**-¿No has oído? Lárgate, no te necesito, eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, Vega –**Me odio por decir eso, pero no pienso retractarme de lo que he dicho.

-**Lo... lo lamento –**Se disculpa en voz baja, y veo que se esfuerza por no hecharse a llorar. Se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo.

Me giro, poniendo mis manos bajo el chorro de agua y me inclino para poder mojarme la cara y frotar mis manos intentando borrar el rastro del maquillaje. Cierro la llave y me miro al espejo, recordando el dolor que ví en los ojos de Vega cuando le dijo eso.

Azoto mi puño en el lavabo, frustrada y enojada conmigo misma por haber tratado así a Vega, por hablarle con tanto odio y rencor en mi voz, con tanto veneno. Me pongo a llorar nuevamente, y me desagrada el hecho de que no puedo ir con Beck y desahogar mis lágrimas, pues sé me hará algun comentario o pregunta sobre Vega y escuchar de ella sólo me haría provocar una discución con él, y lloraría con más ganas.

Vega lo arruina todo, siempre lo hace, siempre logra arruinar todo lo que me agrada, lo que me gusta y por lo que llego a sentir algún buen sentimiento. Me dejo caer a un lado, cayendo al suelo y golpeando mi cabeza accidentalmente con la pared en la que me encuentro recargada.

Me arrastro hasta la esquina, resguardándome bajo los lavabos, y poco me importa el dolor punzante en mi cabeza que hace todo más borroso y me hace escuchar todo sonido como si estuviera lejos, siendo sófocado por algo.

Fácilmente podría entrar cualquier chica y verme en este estado, burlarse de mí u hacer otro tipo de cosa, y me valdría una mierda, porque no me podría enfocar en ello, si no en el dolor enorme que hay en mi pecho.

Me agazapo lo más que puedo a la pared, mis manos en mi cabeza, aferradas a mi cabello en un intento por calmarme, por intentar deshacerme del dolor de cabeza que aumentaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo y mis lloriqueos.

Vega era un enorme error en mi vida, nunca debí dejarla hacercarse ni un poco a mí, debí rechazarla y alejarla lejos de mí desde la primera vez que hizo algo lindo por mí, no dirigirle la palabra, ignorarla totalmente.

Vega era un error en el mundo... no, tal vez yo era el error en el mundo. Si no existiera, ¿cuántas personas me extrañarían realmente? Siempre me comporto de la peor forma posible hacía todos, nunca los he tratado bien. Imagino cuantas serían felices sin mí.

Tengo que disculparme con Vega, pero no me puedo mover ante los fuertes temblores que entumen mis musculos. Vega sería más feliz sin mí en su vida, yo no sería feliz sin ella en la mía, lo admito, no me engañaré más con lo contrario. Yo soy el error en su vida, no ella en la mía.

Salgo de mi escondite, en busca de Vega, tengo que disculparme, pedirle perdón... no, no meresco su perdón, pero sí ocupo disculparme con ella, decirle cuando lo lamento, que no fue intención mía haberla lástimado.

Pero no puedo irme así, no puedo mostrarme así frente a ella. Tomó un buen de papel y me sueno cuanto sea necesario, tranquilizándome lo más posible diciéndome que me disculparé con ella y nunca más en la vida la molestaré, lo cual logro, al menos hasta el punto en donde puedo contener mis sollosos.

Ignoro a Beck, quien me sigue y me jala del brazo intentando obtener mi atención, y lo logra.

-**¿Dónde está Vega? –**Pregunto en un hilo de voz. Me señala la dirección y me voy corriendo desesperadamente.

Odio sentirme así de débil y frágil, pero odio más la mirada de Vega ante mis palabras. Odio que me lástimara tanto, que me afectara tanto una estúpida mirada. Detesto con todo mi ser en el estado que me encuentro y lo que siento, porque yo no soy así, no actuo así... pero había pasado tanto tiempo con Vega los últimos tres días.

La buscare, me disculpare y le diré que lo siento, me tragaré mi orgullo y lo haré. Y si ella me dice que no me quiere volver a ver nunca más en su vida, lo haré, obedeseré lo que sea que me pida. Lo que sea.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es esto? D:. En serio, ¿qué es? Nunca planée esto sinceramente y no me gusta como me hace sentir. Soy culpable, arréstenme oficiales, sé que lo meresco. Meresco cualquier tipo de castigo con ésto, lo admito.<p>

Quisiera reír ante las posibles reacciones, aunque sé que reiría de la mía, de cómo lo que dicen que lo que fue, es u era "tierno" se convirtió en este... drámatico y frustrante capítulo (a mi opinión). Pero terminé triste así que no tengo ganas de reírme, sólo de burlarme de mi reacción x3.

No tengo nada más que decir, más que el hecho de que estoy apenada por el resultado, pero no inconforme con él. En fin, iré a pepenar comida del Fridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy... he descucbierto que debo dormir más temprano, mi madre me lavantó hoy para que fuera al trabajo con ella y según ella yo le negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no quería ir XDD. Pues estaba más dormida que la... porque no recuerdo ni siento nada de eso :/. Y así es como no obtengo dinero para mis libros.

Umm... no tengo ni la más mínima idea del orden de los capitulos vistos, así que a la mier... así que ignoremos el orden :D. Sólo aclaro eso por... no sé, ya se me olvidó XD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Camino sin detenerme un segundo, sólo claro, cuando me cruzo con un semáforo en verde, no quiero ser atropellada, aunque en estos momentos no podría importarme menos si eso ocurriese, creo que me encantaría si pasara, sería suerte, pero no soy idiota, y optar por esa opción, al menos para mí, sería una decición estúpida, cobarde y débil.

Había salido corriendo después de lo que me dijo Jade, pasando de largo a Beck e ignorando sus preguntas. Y desde entonces he estado llorando. No sé porque el brusco cambio de actitud en Jade, no sé por qué no lo esperé o por qué me afectó tanto.

Oh, ya. Amo a Jade, nunca me había hablado con verdadero odio o tratado así. Me molestó más que nada. Lo único que he hecho mal respecto a ella es amarla, pero éso porque ella tiene novio y dudo que llegue a salir conmigo en algún futuro cercano o lejano, por otro motivo no veo porque amarla está mal.

Entre a mi casa, asotando la puerta detrás de mí, para luego apresurarme a mi habitación. Cuando vi a Rizot me heche a llorar sin reprimirme más. Corrí hacía él y lo tomé entre brazos, lanzándome a mi cama y enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada.

Por fin lo sentí, aquel molesto y jodido dolor cuando alguien que amas te grita o te dice algo que secretamente te duele. Multiplíquemos eso por todos los momentos que ha logrado herirme con sus insultos y comentarios. Intenté calmarme, pues llorar no me servía de nada y llorar por las palabras de Jade tampoco.

Me lavanté para tomar un baño y refrescarme. Intentaría olvidarme del asunto, después vería qué haría al respecto.

No sé cuánto tiempo duro en la ducha, pero tampoco me importó, me sirvió para olvidarme de mis problemas en tiempo que duró, claro que no me quedaría ahí todo el día sólo para evitarme el dolor, o mejor dicho la molestia.

Cuando termino de secarme me visto con lo primero que encuentro cómodo para dormir. Me tiro en la cama después de mover las cobijas a un lado. Tomo mi célular y leo el mensaje que me a enviado Jade.

_¿Dónde estás Vega?_

Dudo por unos instantes, sin saber si contestar eso o no.

_Dónde sea que esté no es de tu incumbencia, así que dejame en paz._

Lo envio y abrazo a Rizot con el célular aún en manos. Recibo otro mensaje de Jade, lo que me molesta.

_Tengo que hablarte. Quiero disculparme, por favor, Vega._

Es lindo que quiera disculparse conmigo y puede nunca tenga la oportunidad de volverlo a vivir, por lo que debería aprovecharla, pero antes de poder reflecionar bien sobre eso me encuentro enviando el mensaje que no noté ya había escribido.

_Ya dejaste en claro que no quieres saber más de mí, así que deja de molestar, Jade._

Entonces recuerdo algo. No sé sí logre mi cometido con esa simple lección que aprendí en mi tercer intento del Monólogo del Pájaro, tampoco sé si seré capáz de hacerlo...

_Está bien. Sólo quería disculparme, no pretendía herirte así._

Frunzo el entrecejo, más irritada que anteriormente. Escribo algo, pero lo borro al no agradarme todo lo que puse.

_Acepto tus disculpas, y sé que no prentendías herirme, Jade, pero me molestó bastante.._

Me apoyo en mi mano libre para poder sentarme en una posición más o menos cómoda.

_Lo lamento de verdad, Vega. Pero las palabras salieron antes de siquiera poder detenerlas._

Estoy a punto de responderle, pero decido que lo mejor sería hablarle en vez de andar mandando mensajes de textos.

Contesta rápidamente.

-**¿Entonces sí soy un dolor de cabeza para ti, Jade? –**No le doy tiempo de hablar, preguntando rápido la pregunta.

_**-No lo eres.**_

_**-**_**Pues explícame las cosas porque no te comprendo. Tus palabras fueron: "Salieron antes de siquiera poder detenerlas." Eso no me dice exactamente el significado –**Me cuesta trabajo no llorar, decirle que se puede hacer la idea de su vida perfecta sin mí.

-_**Me refiero a que no lo pensé cuando lo dije, sólo salieron por cómo me sentía –**_Su voz tiembla y puedo ver que a ella también le cuesta no llorar.

-**Eso lo noté. Puedo ver claramente como te sentías respecto a mí, soy sólo un maldito dolor de cabeza para ti, nada más, lo tengo muy claro, Jade –**Sé bien que ella no quizo decir eso con su respuesta, sino otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-_**Vega no es así —**_

**-Para de llamarme Vega por un momento de tu vida, Jade –**Le corto, molesta de oírle decir mi apellido.

**-**_**De acuerdo –**_Suspira_**– Lo que te dije en el baño de mujeres no lo decía con intenciones.**_

**_-_¿Entonces de qué manera lo decías?**

_**-¡No sé! No tengo idea, ¿de acuerdo? Salieron nada más, no iban dirigidas hacía ti en especial, pero fuiste la primera persona a la que ví y... y... Por favor Ve— Tori, no lo decía en serio.**_

**_-_No sé qué creer, Jade. Honestamente no. Estoy molesta contigo —**

**-_Y lo comprendo, nunca debí haberte hablado así. Deberías odiarme._**

_**-**_**Sabes que no puedo... no podría hací lo mereciaras –**Y no puedo, por más que quiero no logro éso, aunque igual no lo quiero.

-_**¿Cómo podría compensartelo? –**_Lo pienso un momento.

-**Así está bien, sólo quiero que sigamos como antes de todo este incidente, ¿Entendido?**

**-_Sí._**

-**¿Jade?**

**-_¿Sí?_**

_**-**_**¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás saltándote clases de nuevo? –**Pregunto cuando veo el reloj.

_-**No he entrado a una sóla clase en todo el día, Vega; digo, Tori.**_

**_-_Está bien. Bueno... supongo que nos vemos mañana.**

**-**_**Así será –**_Sonrio levemente al escuchar que Jade se escucha un poco feliz.

-**¿Jade? –**Alargo la A por unos segundos.

-_**¿Mande?**_

_**-**_**¿Estás sonriendo de casualidad? –**Pregunto, sin poder ocultar el tono de felicidad en mi voz.

-_**Me atrapaste, Tori. Estoy sonriendo, ¿Quieres saber por qué? –**_Suelto un suave sí como respuesta – _**Por ti. Bueno, estoy feliz porque aceptaste mis disculpas.**_

_**-**_**Y te perdono –**La escucho reir y mi sonrisa se amplia, tiene una hermosa risa.

-_**Eso es más de lo que esperaba, ahora sí puedes dar por hecho que estoy aliviada, feliz y sonriente –**_Ahora es mi turno de reír.

-**Me alegra poder haberte ayudado en eso. Bueno, supongo que... tengo que colgar ya.**

**-**_**¡Espera! –**_Hace una pausa, esperando que que no colgara– _**¿No quieres ir a... algún lugar para aclarar mejor las cosas? No creo volver a clases.**_

**_-_Me encantaría, de verdad. Pero no tengo ganas de cambiarme de ropas.**

**-_¿Eh?_**

_**-**_**Acabo de tomar un baño y agarré lo primero que ví cómodo para dormir**_** –**_Suelta una risa nuevamente, ésta más confiada que la enterior.

-_**No has parado de dormir.**_

_**-**_**He tenido mucho estrés encima –**Me excuso.

-_**Entonces iré yo a tu casa, así no tendrás que cambiarte.**_

**_-_Jade, no tienes que —**

**-_Iré y punto._**

**_-_De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando.**

**-**_**No tardaré mucho –**_Y cuelga.

Dejo me célular en la mesita de noche donde se encontraba anteriormente. Suspiro. No puedo creer que la cosa haya pasado así. Pero tampoco era como si pudiera estar enojada con Jade. Aunque tampoco esperé perdonarla así de rápido... pero no había nada que perdonar. Entendía las razones de Jade, o lograba hacerme la idea del por qué sus palabras.

Sabía perfectamente que Jade dijo eso por el hecho de que no le era tan fácil controlar sus sentimientos. Podía ocultarlos y reemplazarlos por otros o simplemente hacerlos a un lado y expresarlos de una manera más civilizada, pero pude ver hoy que había un límite y condiciones.

Jade cumple su palabra con que no tardaría mucho y llega en no más de siete minutos, entrando ruidosamente, cómo sólo ella sería capáz de hacer: abriendo la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y gritando mi nombre.

-**¡Estoy en mi habitación! **–Escucho los pasos de Jade acercarse por la escalera después de un sonido sordo provocado por la brusquedad con la que cierra la puerta.

Sacudo mi cabeza cuando Jade entra a mi habitación con una fuerte patada en la puerta, no cambiaría nunca, y por mí, así estaba bien.

-**Podrías intentar entrar más civilizadamente la próxima vez, si la hay.**

**-Por supuesto que las habrá, pero no te prometo nada –**Sonrio ante su actitud y sonrio aún más cuando realizo que dijo _"las habrá"._

Se sube a mí cama, sentándose a un lado mío para después pasarme un bote de helado y una cuchara.

-**También te traje algo más. Extiende tu mano –**Hago lo que me dice y me toma de la muñeca. Rio para mis adentros, recordando las veces que Jade me ha dicho algo parecido para después tomarme de la muñeca y arrastrarme al cuarto del conserje– **Y si no te gusta... no importa, consérvalo como recuerdo de que no te odio y nunca lo haré –**Rio cuando veo lo que me ha dado, es un lindo detalle de su parte.

-**Si no supiera bien cómo eres, diría que todo lo que te estoy regalando lo estás regresando.**

**-Ehhh... algo así de hecho, o éso si lo analizo por un momento –**Le quita la tapa al helado, aventándola al escritorio que había en la esquina.

-**Bien.**

Acómodo a Rizot entre nosotras y dejo el collar que me ha dado Jade al lado de mi célular. Destapo el helado y entierro la cuchara en él.

-**Sólo la gente que logre encontrar las letras —**Me tenso al escucharle hablar en esa voz que me saca de quicio.

**-¡Yo no hablo así! –**Grito antes de que termine la oración, enterrando mi cuchara en el helado, mirando a Jade quien me dirige una mirada y una sonrisa burlona, casi coqueta.

Continuo comiendo mi helado, recordando esa vez que logré convenser a todos a que me ayudaran a buscar las letras en los envaces de helado para dejar de hacer de esclava de Trina, porque eso parecía, hacía todo por ella en el tiempo que estuve obedeciendo sus ordeness.

Suertudamente logramos reunir todas las letras para formar "Ke$ha", fue un enorme alivio. Así ya no tendría que seguir intentando ahogar a Trina en la bañera.

-**Vega –**Jade me llama, alargando la E y yo volteo a verla, sólo para tener helado embarrado en mi cachete.

-**¿Qué te pasa? –**Alejo su mano que aún quiere embarrarme más helado y limpio el helado con mis dedos, limpiando éstos en mi short.

-**Tengo la curiosidad de si la dulce Vega puede se más dulce –**Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué excusa es esa?

**-Éso no significa que tengas que embarrarme helado de chocolate. –**Entierro la cuchara en mi helado y en un movimiento rápido termino regresándole la broma a Jade.

-**¡Vega! –**Hago caso omiso en sus amenazas y comienzo a forcejear por volver a restregarle la cuchara por toda la mejilla– **¡Para ya!**

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos más le dejo, recobrando mi lugar y tomando el bote de helado congelado antes de que caiga algo en mis sábanas y Jade hace igual, copiando la accion de limpiarse con la mano, pero termina limpiando su mano en mi camisa.

-**¡Jade!**

_**-**_**¿Si? –**No puedo evitar apartar la vista de ella y agachar mi cabeza, permitiendo que mi cabello cubra mi rostro y sonrrojo al oírla hablar con ese tono tan inocente.

Por suerte ella cree que tengo agachada mi cabeza como si estuviera viendo la mancha en mi camiseta.

-**No lloriquees y vete a cambiar de ropa. Quiero ver si bato un record y logro ensuciar cada camisa que tienes.**

Le dirijo una mirada de "Ni en tus sueños" y me levanto, dejando el helado en la mesita de noche. Tomo la blusa que había usado antes de tomar el baño para ponermela, no pienso dejar que Jade arruine más ropa limpia.

-**Atrévete a manchar esta ropa y—**

**-¿Y qué Vega? ¿Me golpearás?**

**-Es una opción –**Regreso a la cama con Jade y tomo mi helado.

-**Uhh, Tori Vega golpeando a Jade West, éso sí que lo quiero ver.**

**-¡No te burles de mí! –**Le doy un golpe suave en el golpe.

-**Oh vaya, me dolió bastante. Creo que me saldrá un horrible — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? **–Me pongo a reir ante su reacción y observo como frota su mano en su antebrazo.

-**No te dolió tanto, admitelo.**

**-No, pero me tomó por sorpresa. Las pagarás Vega.**

Me encojo de hombros y continuo degustando mi helado y ella hace igual.

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en por qué Jade a sido tan amable conmigo. ¡Incluso me trajo helado! Eso es lindo, pero no creo que dure mucho la verdad y si lo hace... no sé qué decir.

Una vez terminamos nuestro helado comenzamos a hablar del suceso de hoy, me explicó lo mejor que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho pues explicaba lo mismo en diferentes palabras, acordamos en olvidarlo, continuar con la vida _normal._ O sea: insultos, comentarios sarcásticos y ella intentando arruinarme todo entre otras cosas.

Era lo mejor, más días con la Jade amable y terminaría besándola en cualquier momento, lo cual sería genial, pero no pensaba hacerle eso a Beck, tal vez un día lo haría, cuando ellos dos rompieran definitivamente, no una separación de unas cuantas horas o días.

* * *

><p>Bien... tuve un bloqueo y así terminó la cosa. Creo que me tomaré un día de descanso de escribir, las muñecas me están matando, más no lo aseguro. Y como la semana de exámenes ya terminó pues tendré que escribir más en clases no "repasar" los temas vistos, o sea, chingarme más la muñeca de lo que ya está. Pero hoy tuvo demaciado descanso, tanto así que no me duele mucho al moverlas o poner presión en ellas.<p>

En fin, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior no fue un gran... ehh... no los desepcionó, porque de haber sido así... me daría la misma de hecho, más por despreocupación que por poco interés en sus opiniones.


	8. Chapter 8

De acuerdo... mis muñecas siguen bien jodidas, pero dudo se repongan en algún punto de la vida, así que... que más da. Y para joderme más ahora también me duele el codo XD, que hermoso.

Más Bade en este capítulo... no me agrada más que a ustedes, pero bueno, no es cómo si deseara ponerlo. También Bori. Ergh. Bueno, dísfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

De regreso a las andadas con Vega. Sonrio al verla buscando algo en su casillero y pienso si ir a decirle algo.

-**No, sigue caminando –**Beck pasa su brazo por mis hombros, evitando que vaya a donde Vega.

Ayer después de dejar la casa de Vega le hablé para explicarle lo sucedido, obviamente terminé diciéndole una historia diferente a como fue en realidad. Pero mentirle a mi novio me hacía sentir... mal. Pero prometo no mentirle más a Beck.

-**Ya te dije que quedó aclarado.**

**-Aclarado no promete ni dice la gran cosa.**

**-Dice que Vega y yo llegamos a un acuerdo o bien ya olvidamos lo sucedido –**Le aclaro. ¿Qué tan díficil es entender "quedó aclarado"?

-**No, dice que han hablado de ello hasta el punto en que ninguna de las dos se llega a molestar públicamente con el tema. No sabes si a Tori le molesta todavía, o si ya lo olvidó –**Ruedo los ojos. No necesitaba una explicación extendida de lo obvio.

-**Bien, no la molestaré hasta—**

**-Hasta que ella te hable primero –**Me interrumpe.

-**De acuerdo –**Sonrio para mi misma. Eso significa que sí puedo decirle algo con tal que no le moleste.

-**¿Qué piensas?**

**-Nada.**

**-Conosco esa sonrisa y sé que tramas algo.**

-**No tramo nada ¿de acuerdo? –**Le mire y él simplemente sacudió su cabeza, rindiéndose en su intento por sacarme información.

De acuerdo, le mentí una vez más, pero ésta es una mentirilla blanca, una que no afecta a nadie... tal vez a Vega, pero eso es lo que quiero.

Miro nuevamente a Beck, una sonrisa en mis labios.

-**¿Nos estamos saltando clases? –**Le pregunto con un tono de incredulidad.

-**No –**Mi sonrisa se borra y mi entrecejo se frunce. ¿Por qué no? Sería entretenido –. **Ayer ya te saltaste todo el día –**Aquello no había sido mi problema, al menos no del todo–**. Y ya te he dicho que no volveremos a saltarnos clases. Sólo iremos por un café. –**Me enderecé totalmente sonriendo.

-**Si hubieras empezado por ahí...**

Beck rie y salimos por nuestro café. Bueno, no nos saltariamos clases pero seguramente llegariamos tarde a clases, eso bastaba por el momento.

-**¡Hey Festus!**

**-No es necesario gritar –**Dice Beck con una mano en su oreja, yo sólo le doy una mirada.

Festus asoma la cabeza segundos después y estoy a punto de hablar pero Beck me interrumpe.

-**¿Tienes café?**

**-Sólo tengo esphagetti y emparedados de jamón –**Responde, para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Beck voltea a verme y alza sus hombros –**Supongo que tendremos que ir a otro lugar.**

**-Sí. Saltarnos la primera clase –**Digo, sonriendo a la vez que junto mis manos.

-**Aunque creo que puedo sobrev—** Beck es interrumpido por la voz de Festus antes de que logre terminar su frase y ambos volteamos a verlo, con dos envases en la mano.

-**Aquí tienen, dos café.**

**-Pero... dijiste que no tenías –**Gestícula con la mano, mostrando su confusión.

-**¿Qué no tenía qué?**

**-¡Café! **–Contesto yo por Beck.

**-No recuerdo haber dicho eso.**

Beck suspira y toma los cafés, pasándome uno a mí.

-**¿No tienes crema o azúcar?**

**-No soy bodega –**Y vuelve a desaparecer.

Camino para tomar asiento en la primera banca que veo, y Beck toma asiento al lado mío. Comenzamos a tomar nuestro café y el sabor amargo invade rápidamente mi boca. Está demaciado amargo.

-**¡Hey! –**Volteamos para ver a Festus– **Chico, aquí está tu azúcar y tu crema.**

Beck me da una rápida mirada, pero decide no decir nada y se levanta para tomar la crema y azúcar. Cuando se sienta nuevamente tomo un sobre de azúcar y lo hecho en mi café, esperando que no sepa tan amargo.

-**Creí que no nos saltaríamos la primera clase –**Comento.

-**Sí... creí que Festus no tenía café, crema o azúcar, pero sí tiene.**

**-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo? –**Sugiero, sorbiendo un poco más de mí café. Queda en silencio unos momentos, bebiendo su café.

-**Mhh... no veo por qué no; igual las primeras clases me tocan contigo.**

**-Así es. Pero... en las clases no podemos hacer a gusto lo nuestro.**

Me mira con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada, para después inclinarse y besarme dulcemente en los labios. Hago mi café a un lado y tomo asiento en la mesa, aún besando a Beck.

Me separo de él lentamente, sonriendo satisfecha. Me acómodo en una mejor posición, con una pierna a cada lado y mis brazos racargados en sus hombros. Abre la boca para decirme algo, pero me apresuro a besarlo antes de que lo haga.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en la sensación que me provoca la lengua de Beck contra la mía. Puedo saborear la crema que le ha puesto a su café, el cual quedó ya olvidado.

Sentí sus manos tomarme por la cintura, sus dedos jugando con el borde de mi blusa, provocándome escalofríos cuando rozaron mi piel al igual que un gemido que se me escapó, y puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios.

Nos separamos nuevamente, nuestra respiración entrecortada y pesada. Me estremesco al sentir sus caricias en mi estómago y me reclino para hundir mi cabeza en su hombro, mordiendo mi labio inferior y cerrando mis ojos; se siente tan malditamente bien.

Tomo sus manos, retirándolas. Ocupo un respiro. Reprimo un gemido cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello. Mascullo palabras que ni siquiera yo puedo entender, enterrando más mi rostro en el cuello de Beck. Maldigo cuando cuando muerde mi cuello, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Soltar un gemido no se me hace apropiado estando a unos cuantos metros de Festus, pero tampoco es como si él no pudiese ver lo que pasa si se asoma, cosa que hasta donde sé, no ha ocurrido, y para mí, éso es perfecto.

Realmente, no me importa si alguien nos ve hací, con tal de que no molesten, todo está bien, para la persona y para nosotros. Empujo a Beck lejos de mí. Si no paraba ahora no sé en qué situación terminaríamos, no me importaba, pero en la escuela y en un lugar público no me paracía lo mejor.

Le regreso su sonrisa y me bajo de la mesa; no quiero armar un alboroto por sí alguien sale y nos ve así. Acómodo mi ropa, alisándola con mis manos. Tomo mi café y sorbo un poco más: está frío. Lo dejo a un lado, asqueada por el sabor que ahora tiene, y por la nueva amargura que tiene.

Bostezo y me recuesto en la mesa, usando mis brazos como almohada. Aún respiro agitadamente, por lo que me fuerzo a respirar calmadamente. Esperamos a que la campana suene, en silencio total. Estoy aburrida y deseo continuar lo que dejé pendiente con Beck, pero no tengo fuerzas para moverme de mi actual posición.

Espero lo mejor que puedo a que la campana suene, pero me desespero y termino por sentarme derecha, aburrida y golpeando la mesa constantemente, contando uno antes de volver a golpear. Eso no me saca de mi aburrimiento, así que tomo el borde de la mesa y me dejo caer hacia atrás hasta donde pueda.

-**Tal vez debimos entrar a clases –**Comenta mi novio al ver mi aburrimiento.

**-No funcionará –**Apoyo mis codos en la mesa y comienzo a distraerme con un mechón de pelo. El simplemente alza los hombros y comienza a jugar con el embase vacio de su café.

De acuerdo, tal vez haber entrado a clases después de la primera campana hubiera sido una gran idea, pero estaría igual de aburrida en clases. Tironeo suavemente del mechón entre mis dedos. Desearía que Vega estuviese aquí, deseo insultarle, hacerle comentarios sarcásticos y reírme de cualquier cosa que haga mal.

La que me lleva... Dejo caer mi cabeza pesadamente, frustrada de que estoy volviendo a pensar en la tan molesta Vega. Meso mis piernas o hago el intento porque el asiento no es lo suficientemente alto para que pueda lograr eso, así que simplemente las dejo alzarse y caer hacia el suelo.

¡Bendito sea el momento! Por fin la campana sonó y Beck y yo nos levantamos para tomar asiento en nuestro usual lugar, tirando los embases en el bote de basura. Inconsientemente sonreí con malicia al ver a Vega y a los demás salir. Sentía mi gárganta arder por el simple hecho de mis grandes deseos de insultarla.

-**Oh. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? –**Pregunta Vega. Abro mi boca para responderle, pero Beck me interrumpe.

-**Decidimos saltarnos clases, y tomar un café –**Ignora mi mirada. ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en defender a Vega de mis comentarios originales?

Todos toman asiento, y, para incómodidad o cómodida mía, Vega tomó asiento a lado mío. Sonrio más ampliamente, y Beck me dirige una mirada que yo ignoro, le devuelvo su juego. Finjo estirarme, golpeando intencionalmente a Vega en el antebrazo.

-**Lo lamento, no te ví –**Le dirijo una falsa sonrisa de disculpa, ella me regresó una falsa de "No te preocupes" y regreso a picotear su esphagetti con su tenedor de plástico.

-**Oh, es por eso que no los veíamos en clase –**Ruedo los ojos. Robbie si que era lento en comprender las cosas.

-**¡Vaya! Eres tan inteligente, Rob –**Sonrio ante el comentario sarcástico que el títere le ha dado.

-**¡Hey! No te burles de mí –**Exclama ofendido, pero obviamente eso no para a Rex.

Suspiro, desconectándome un momento de la realidad, haciendo oídos sordos a la discusión y la plática que se lleva a cabo durante el almuerzo. No me podría importar menos, o tal vez sí, pero qué importa.

Me levanto autómaticamente cuando todos se levantan y camino junto a Vega, debido a que Beck tubo que ir a hacer sus necesidades, hasta llegar al salón de Sikowitz, quien, como suele suceder, llega como tres minutos tarde. Me levanto cuando oigo mi nombre, y me obligo a escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por él.

-**¿Recuerdan cuando ustedes tres estaban haciendo la escena de la familia? ¿Antes de que fueran interrumpidas? –**Nos pregunta a Cat, Vega y a mí. Las tres asentimos– **Bien, continuarán con ella, pero, esta vez están discutiendo sobre... –**Gestícula con sus manos y señala a Robbie.

-**Mhh... ¿Trabajo?**

**-¡Trabajo! Están discutiendo sobre el trabajo, pero... terminan reconciliándose cómo una pareja de casados –**Mi mirada se queda clabada en él antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

-**Quieres decir que... ¿Vega y yo...? –**Gestículo con mis manos, incapás de terminar la pregunta. ¡Ni de chiste iría a besar a Vega!

-**Exactamente. Y Cat intentará parar su discución, pero al ver que no lo logra se retira, dejandolas solas –**Explica.

-**Whoa, whoa. No puedo hacer eso –**Señalo con mi mano a Vega–. **Ni siquiera me agrada y me pides que la b— ¡Tú sabes!**

**-Sí, además, Jade está con Beck y las dos somos... chicas –**Asiento, dándole razón a Vega.

-**Cuando es actuación tienes que hacer lo que está en el libreto, no importa si te agrada o no –**Explica, intentando convencernos–.** Además, Beck aún no llega.**

-**Estás loco –**Digo, pasando una mano por mi cabello–**. Fácilmente puedes cambiar el guión o cambiar a la persona, yo no besaré a Vega. Antes muerta –**La miro de reojo, fingiendo disgusto y la veo agachar la cabeza con los labios presionados, formando una fina raya.

-**¡De acuerdo! ¿Quién se ofrece como voluntario o voluntaria para besar a Toro? –**Sacudo mi cabeza y regreso a mi asiento, aturdida aún de lo que Sikowitz nos había pedido.

-**¡Que no me llamo Toro!**

**-Cómo digas Toro. ¿Y bien? ¿Algún voluntario? –**Volteo a mi alrededor y puedo ver que la mayoría de los chicos alzan su mano. En eso Beck entra por la puerta– **¡Beck!**

**-Ehh... ¿Sí? –**Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y volteo a ver a mi profesor con una mirada asesina. Oh, no. No le preguntará éso, ¿o sí?

-**Pasa al frente –**Beck obedece, aún despistado pues no sabe de que se trata todo ésto–**. Tú, besarás a Tori –**Beck le dirije una mirada confusa–**. Jade se negó a hacerlo y tu fuiste el primero en aparecer por la puerta cuando pregunté por voluntarios. Ay qué importa. Sólo actuen como una pareja de casados discutiendo sobre el trabajo y terminan con un beso –**Toma asiento en la silla de Vega.

Oh no. Por favor, que esto sea una simple pesadilla, de la cual despertaré ahora. Para desgracia mía, sé que no lo es y que pasará. Beck terminará besando a Vega.

-**¡No me gusta como pasas todo el día en el trabajo! –**Bramó Vega en tono molesto e irritado.

-**¡Lo hago para poder pagar los gastos de la casa y los estudios de nuestra hija!**

**-Créeme que no existe trabajo que dure todo el maldito día. ¡Dime que más haces!**

**-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Estoy en el trabajo! –**Responde Beck, su tono igual de irritado y enojado.

-**¡Éso es mentira! ¡He llamado al trabajo y siempre me dicen que no estás disponible! ¿Acaso hay alguien de quién no sé? ¿O simplemente te enfrascas en tu trabajo todo el día para evitar a tu familia?**

**-¡Basta! ¡Paren de pelear! –**Chilla Cat, con una cara de desesperación– **¡Odio cuando pelean!**

**-¡Ves! ¡Nuevamente haces a nuestra hija sentirse mal! –**Le reclama Vega a Beck.

-**¡No he sido yo quien trajo el tema a flote! –**Se defiende mi novio.

-**¡Ni yo quien se ha quedado todo el día en la oficina!**

**-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy. Trabajando! –**Vega retrocede y agacha su vista por un segundo, para luego mirar directamente los ojos de Beck, lágrimas en sus ojos.

-**No –**Su voz suena frágil y temblorosa, lo que provoca que Cat agite su cabeza y mire a ambos con temor–**. ¡Explícame entonces por qué siempre que llegas hueles a perfume!**

**-¡Eso es una mentira! ¡No inventes cosas que no son ciertas!**

**-¡Deténganse! **–Cat comienza a sollozar– _**Por favor –**_Susurra.

-**¿Ves lo que has provocado? –**Pregunta Vega con un tono de rencor en su voz, para después hacercarse a Cat y abrazarla, pero ella le aleja de un empujón.

-**¡Él no lo ha provocado! ¡No es el único! ¡Tú también lo has provocado! –**Retrocede un paso– **Los dos me prometieron que no volverían a pelear –**Y después de eso sale corriendo del salón.

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora has hecho que salga corriendo! –**Le acusa Beck.

-**¡No es cierto, yo no—! Mira, aclaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos seguir así. Sólo... se sincero y dime por qué te quedas mucho tiempo en el trabajo –**Pide Vega en un tono triste y desesperado.

-**Lo hago porque te amo... para así poder comprar cosas que usualmente no podríamos –**Contesta, para después tomarle del mentón, alzando su rostro.

Desvio la vista por un segundo. No soy capás de ver lo que va a pasar, pero aún así regreso la mirada al frente.

-**Yo también te amo –**Susurra Vega, para después unir sus labios con los de Beck.

Siento mi estómago revolverse y una punzada de celos al ver la escena, pero no sé si es porque mi novio está besando a Vega o alrevés. Cual sea que sea la razón no lo soporto más. Quiero levantarme y correr, lo más lejos que me sea posible de aquí, porque esa escena me molesta, tanto así que estoy tentada a levantarme, caminar hasta ellos y separarlos para después abofetear a Vega por besar a mi novio. Pero sé que es actuación y realizo que no la abofetearía por eso, si no por besar a alguien que no quiero que bese, que los celos que siento son hacia Beck y me arrepiento de haberme negado de hacer la escena.

Doy una última mirada a ambos y la aparto instantáneamente al ver que no es cualquier beso, si no uno apasionado. Aprieto los dientes, esforzándome por no llorar. Me rompe el corazón ver esa escena, pese a saber que es falso.

Bien. No es la mejor manera de descubrir que _sí_ estoy enamorada de Vega, pero no pienso dejar a Beck aún así. Suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando la campana suena y ambos se separan. Respiro profundamente y me levanto lentamente, esperando a Beck a que recoja sus pertenencias.

Suelto un quejido al ver que se queda parado en la puerta, esperando a los demás.

-**Esperen chicos –**Frenamos todos para ver a Robbie–.** Ocupo hacer algo, ¿podrían esperar un segundo?**

**-Llegaremos tarde –**Replica Vega.

-**¡Por favor! No tardaré nada –**Después de unos segundos todos asienten y permiten que Robbie se vaya a hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer.

**-¡Dijo que no tardaría nada! –**Grito molesta. Beck me había obligado a esperarle, pero ya llevaba demaciado tiempo en donde sea que estuviese.

-**Tranquila. Seguramente no tarda nada.**

**-No. Yo no tardo nada en mandarlo al hospital si sigue demorándose más. ¡Hecho! Me largo de aquí, me voy, yo no tengo por qué esperarle más de lo que debo. Y no debo esperarle nada, aclaro –**Bramo molesta, irritada y a punto de golpear a quien sea que se atreva a acercarse a mi espacio personal.

-**¡Ya! ¡Ya llegue! –**Dice Robbie, llegando corriendo. Camino hacía delante, y Beck me toma del brazo, jalándome hacia él y enredando sus brazos en mi antes de que pudiese ponerle una mano encima a aquel... niño.

-**Bien, pues apuremonos. Ya tenemos cinco minutos de retardo –**Le apura André.

Caminamos hasta la siguiente clase con paso apresurado, pero ni aunque corrimos los últimos pasillos alcanzamos a llegar.

-**Ustedes, tienen detención –**Todos abrimos la boca, atontados por el hecho de ser recibidos de tal manera.

La bulla se harma rápido, cada quien gritando cosas y excusándose.

-**¡Fue culpa de Robbie! –**Dice Cat.

-**¡Pero es injusto! ¡Robbie tuvo la culpa! –**Vega.

-**¡Eso no es justo! –**Beck.

-**¡Es injusto. Robbie fue el culpable de que esto pasara! –**André.

-**¡Fue culpa suya, no mía! –**Rex.

-**¡Pero es culpa de él, yo ni siquiera quise esperarlo! ¡Me obligaron! –**Yo.

**-¡SILENCIO! ¡Todos ustedes: detención! Ahora tomen asiento si no quieren algo peor –**Todos murmuramos cosas, furiosos por recibir detención, inclusive Rex insulta a Robbie.

La clase pasa aburrida. Igual que todas mis demás clases en la cual no esté Sikowitz, porque a pesar de que le falten tornillos, es un gran profesor, y su clase es más interesante que las demás.

Pero me irritaba el hecho de tener detención, ¡recién terminaba una! Oh bueno. Pudo ser peor, ¿no? Así que este sábado todos estaremos atrapados aquí en la escuela por unas largas horas. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba.

* * *

><p>¡Bien, bien, bien! Lo terminé más tarde de lo planeado, pero bueno, lo terminé y punto. I feel... proud of myself. Escribí más de lo esperado, pero tuve mi momento de inspiración, a saber de dónde salió, tanta cosa linda que me hizo sonreír hoy :D, ¡yey! Posiblemente, del hecho de que ya terminé <em><strong>Sing you Home<strong>_, y lloré de lo hermoso que terminó. O, por reafirmarle a una amiga que sí, soy lesbiana XD (Oh, amé ese momento, me sentí super feliz), o, por hoy haber tomado dos frappé o etc...

Gracias por sus review nuevamente y sé qu eno hubo una gran interacción entre Jade y Tori, pero... así salió.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Dios mío. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Creí que ya había subido este capítulo. Pero tal parece que no. En fin, lo lamento TANTO, juro que... olvídenlo. Bien, el lado bueno esque ya tengo el capítulo 10. Pero... estoy TAN apenada.

Agradesco sus reviews, me hacen feliz :D.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Me reclino contra el asiento, suspirando pesadamente. Perfecto, tendría detención el sábado. ¿Cómo explico ésto a mis padres? Tal vez no tenía que decirles, posiblemente podría decirles que saldría a algún lugar, con mis amigos. Aquello no era mentira... al menos no del todo, porque saldría con ellos ¿no?

-**¡Trina! ¡Apaga el radio! –**Grito por sobre la música, intentando que apague el ruido.

-**¡No-o! –**Ruedo los ojos y cubro mis oídos.

Mi hermana era un caso perdido. No era la mejor cantante —_Y eso muchos lo saben al derecho y al revés_—, pero así era, no podía cambiarla, y tampoco quería... al menos no siempre, sólo en momentos como éste. Cuando se ponía a cantar a todo volumen y en una voz demaciado desentonada.

Llegamos a casa y salgo del auto lo más pronto posible cuando éste para, caminando directo a mi habitación después de decir hola a mis padres. Me senté en mi cama, pensando un buen rato si decirles a mís padres sobre la detención o no. Después de un enorme rato me decido por 'No'. Igual, sólo es un día de detención, un día, nada más. Sí, les diría que iría con los chicos a algún lugar. A eso no se le puede llamar mentir, ¿cierto?

En algún punto del momento recuerdo la clase de Sikowitz de hoy. Por un lado, me da risa la cobardía de Jade para hacer la escena, por el otro, me descepciona. De acuerdo, dijimos que regresariamos a nuestra relación de "te odio, te quiero", pero pudo haber puesto menos resistencia, por su culpa tuve que besar a Beck, no me quejo, pero estoy más que segura que ella sí lo hará. Pero claro, tampoco me quejaría si ella lo hubiera hecho.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando noto que pasaré el sábado junto a Jade. Bien, no como quisiera, pues Beck y los demás están ahí, pero al final de todo, estaremos juntas. Juntas. Oh, como me encanta esa palabra cuando se trata de Jade y yo. Pero no pasará Tori, calma tus hormonas, tu imaginación y tus deseos.

Puedo hacer éso, es simple, lo he logrado por mucho tiempo. ¡Y por éso me cuesta más! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Beck sí puede tener a Jade y yo no? Yo aguanto todo lo que me hace, él... no sé. Pero sé que haría lo posible por hacerla feliz y no discutir con ella, pasar mi vida entera dedicándome a ella y... ya, para con esto, por favor.

Con suerte haciendo un poco de tarea olvidaré este tema. O éso espero, y lo más seguro es que sea cómo las otras veces. Olvidando la tarea en vez del tema y reacciono como una hora después si es que no más, creyendo que sólo han pasado unos cinco minutos máximo. Oh, sí, y reflecionando en eso más me libro del tema.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡No me grites! –<strong>Estoy tentada a dar media vuelta y esperar un rato afuera cuando escucho la voz de Jade, pero no lo hago.

Tampoco caminaré más lejos de mí lugar, no quiero involucrarme en otra discución de ellos dos. Seguramente están peleando por el beso de ayer. No es la mejor manera de empezar el día, pero bueno.

-**¡Ahí está! –**Me tenso y giro levemente mi rostro– **¡Tori, ven acá! –**Me habla Beck.

-**No gracias, yo estoy bien... ¡ya me iba! –**Agito mi mano y me doy media vuelta, pero antes de que logre siquiera abrir la puerta Beck ya me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con Jade– **¡Por favor! No quiero involucrarme más en su relación.**

**-¡Oh, seguro, Vega! –**Jade me grita enojada y sarcástica. Gran avance en nuestra relación.

-**¡Dile! Dile que ayer fue simple ac-tu-a-ción –**Hago una mueca de disguto.

-**Jade, ayer no fue lo qu—**

**-¡Sácala de aquí! La discusión está entre tú y yo, Oliver –**Sonrio y miro a Beck.

-**Ya la oíste, hasta luego.**

-**No, Tori –**Rayos, por poco y la libraba–.** Jade, tú déjala hablar. Ahora Tori, dile que no pasó nada entre nosotros, que fue pura actuación.**

**-Jade, fue actuación. En lo partícular no sentí nada con el beso –**Más que los labios de Beck en lo mío y su lengua contra la mía. De ahí en fuera nada.

-**¡Sí, claro! Por eso tanta pasión entre... ¡ustedes dos! –**Quiero reír ante sus gestos, pero no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

**-¡Por favor, no empieces!**

**-¡Jade! Fue actuación, que te convenciera está bien —_hasta cierto punto— _pero eso significa que soy buena actora. ¡Pero nada pasó!**

**-¡No lo creo! ¿Qué hay de después?**

**-¿Después? ¿Qué pasó después? –**Pregunto desconcertada. ¿Qué hice después de lo del beso?

-**¡No te hagas, Vega! –**Me mira de arriba–abajo con desprecio–** ¡Ayer! Cuando Shappiro se fue a no sé dónde, te la pasabas mirando a Beck.**

**-¡¿Qué? –**¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Creí que había sido discreta en éso!– **Jade, no miraba a Beck, miraba a—**

**-¿A quién mirabas, eh? Dime. **

Agacho por un momento mi cabeza. No podía decirle que la miraba a ella, no frente a Beck y no a ella.

-**Y si miraba a Beck, ¿a tí qué? –**Le suelto, retándola.

-**¡Rétira tus palabras! –**Me grita, tomando un paso hacia delante, pero yo me mantengo firme.

-**¡Oblígame! –**Entrecierra los ojos, mirándome con profundo rencor a la vez que aprieta los puños. Pese a éso, no pienso retractarme.

-**¡Te odio! –**Se aleja dando zancadas, empujando y gritando "¡Muévete!" a quien sea que se le crusace por el camino.

No sé si sentirme orgullosa por haberle ganado en nuestra riña que había comenzado siendo la de ella y Beck, o sentir lástima por lo mismo. Volteo a ver a Beck, ¿mejoré o empeoré las cosas?

-**Iré a disculparme –**Susurra antes de ir trás Jade.

-**¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue todo éso? –**Me giro para ver a André y a Robbie caminando hacia acá.

-**Jade y Beck discutieron sobre el beso que le dí a Beck ayer y... terminé discutiendo con Jade en vez de aclarar las cosas.**

**-Pues tal parece que sí está feo el asunto –**Comenta Robbie.

-**No lo creo –**Tomo asiento en el piso, debajo de mi casillero–**. Seguramente se reconciliarán... cómo siempre –**Lo más probable es que sea así.

-**¿Y por qué ése tono? –**Alzo mi vista con desgane para ver a André.

-**¡Porque...! –**Alzo mi brazo, acentuando lo que sea que quiera expresar– **Siempre pelean, me ponen en medio de los dos ¡y yo termino peor de cómo empecé! –**Me excuso, dejando caer mi brazo pesadamente– **Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus peleas, sólo un... tanto por ciento de las veces, pero no es culpa mía que Jade sea la celosa sí ya le he dicho miles de veces que yo. No. Quiero. Nada. Con Beck –**Explico– **¡Y aún así me culpa de cosas que no tenían la intención que ella cree!**

**-Bueno, no tuviste el mejor comienzo con ella –**Dice André, meneando un poco su cabeza y ajustando su mochila.

-**¡Intentaba ayudar a Beck! Lo estaba frotando porque... ¡porque tiré café en su camisa! No era como si le fuera a decir: "Mira por donde vas, ahora ve y limpiate éso tú mismo si te incómoda." No, ¿verdad?**

**-Eso suena a Jade. Pero... pudiste no sé. Sacar un papel y limpiarlo no frotarte contra él.**

**-¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novia! –**Replico– **Además, sí, Beck era y es guapo. Pero aún así no lo amo. Sólo lo quiero como amigo, nada más.**

**-¡Seguro, Vega! –**Miro a Jade, quien me ve con desdén. Y su mirada hacía abajo sólo me hace pensar cuan pequeña soy a comparación con ella. Maldita sea.

-**¡Es. En. Serio! –**Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, recargando mi cabeza en el locker detrás de mí– **¡No quiero nada y no querré nada con Beck! –**Ella rueda los ojos y se marcha, puedo ver que ya está más tranquila, eso me calma en cierta manera– **¡No se puede razonar nada contigo! **–Le grito antes de que se marche.

-**¡Cómo si me importara!**

Me levanto apoyándome en los casilleros. Tengo que aclarar cosas con esa mujer.

-**Mmhn... no te recomiendo que hagas eso, Tori –**Miro a mi amigo. No es recomendable, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-**Nos vemos en clases –**Digo antes de salir corriendo para seguir a Jade.

* * *

><p>Bien, en el capítulo que viene habrá algo... interesante supongo. Y también explicaré porque no he subido el capítulo (La explicación es del siguiente debido a que creí erroneamente este capítulo ya estaba subido). Nuevamente: Mis disculpas, lo lamento.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ando un tajo feliz _(No sé si éso es una expresión, pero que va, para mí lo es XD)_ porque fui a la Isla de la Piedra... pero me estoy arrepintiendo porque ya me está ardiendo de la cintura para arriba. En fin, iba a subir este capítulo dos horas después del anterior, como comentó "_critica_" peero no pude. ¿Por qué? porque mi hermana se le dio por ocurrencia llamarme en ese mismo momento cuando lo iba a subir y entonces contesté rápidamente antes de que mi madre se levantara y resulta que llamó para que le abriera el portón (_O no sé cuál es el nombre de la cosa esa)_ Y para cuando regresé de eso tampoco pude porque ella entró a mi cuarto, tambaleándose (_Andaba bien curada XD)_ y pues después entró mi madre y ya no pude subirlo, tuve que cerrar la tapa de la lap debido a que no se iba :/ Así que... ahí mí razón.

En fin... contínuemos con... esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Cerré la puerta con un portazo detrás de mí. Una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Se sentía bien escuchar decir a Vega que no quería a Beck, y por lo mismo insistía en que a ella le gustaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ella prácticamente me dijo que sí estaba viendo a Beck.

Tomo asiento en una silla, mirando atentamente la puerta por alguna razón desconocida. Dí una rápida mirada alrededor y recordé cómo había aventado las tijeras, clavándolas en un pilar cuando llegué a este mismo lugar con Beck para ayudar a André con una canción que él y Vega terminaron cantando.

Pegué un leve brinco al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-**¿Qué quieres?**

**-Vengo a aclarar las cosas –**Me levanto de mi lugar.

-**No tengo nada que aclarar contigo, Vega –**Estoy a putno de irme, pero ella me bloquea el paso, suspiro–**. Bien, no sientes nada por Beck, ¿ya? Ahora muévete a un lado –**Le digo, empujándola para el lado.

-**¡Jade! –**Me toma del brazo y me jala. Nunca prenderá, ¿no es así?

-**Suéltame Vega.**

**-No.**

Suspiro. Le doy crédito, se está esforzando, pero aún así –**De acuerdo. Te doy tres para que me sueltes. Una...**

**-Jade, no te soltaré.**

**-Dos... Se te acaba el tiempo Vega.**

**-¡Jade escúchame! –**Su agarre su vuelve más firme. Pero eso no me detendrá.

-**¡Tres! –**Tomo su brazo y lo agarro con fuerza, enterrando mis uñas. Si no entendía por las buenas, lo haría a las malas.

-**Jade, ocupo aclarar las cosas contigo –**Toma con su brazo libre mi brazo. ¡Dios! No entiende nada.

-**¿Qué demonios quieres aclarar? –**Suelto su brazo y ella hace lo mismo–** Y será mejor que te apures. No tengo todo el día para escucharte.**

**-Ayer... no sentí nada cuando besé a Beck, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Ahora no sé si sentirme aliviada u ofendida por eso.**

**-No digo que Beck no bese bien y— no quise decir eso, bueno sí— ¡no! Tú me entiendes –**Sonrio maliciosamente al ver como tiene problemas expresando su pensamiento.

Tomo asiento en el suelo, sé que no será una conversación corta como deseo –**No, no entiendo. Explícame por favor –**Resopla molesta, pero no me dice nada y se sienta al lado mío, demaciado cerca para mi gusto.

-**Mira... Si tú no te hubieras negado a hacer la escena conmigo, el beso con Beck no hubiera pasado.**

**-Pero ni de chiste te iría a besar –**Flexiono mis rodillas, atrayéndolas a mi pecho y apoyo mis codos en ellas.

-**Sí, cómo sea. Pero bien pudiste hacer la escena y parar antes del beso, y así, te hubieras librado de vernos a Beck y mí besándonos –**Levanta su mano, callándome cuando abro la boca para decirle algo–**. Por otro lado, si hubiera sido por mí no lo hubiera besado. No amo a Beck, no quiero nada más que una simple amistad con él.**

**-Ajá –**Le sonreí forzadamente–**. No creeré éso Vega.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres que haga para mostrarte que no me gusta Beck? –**Que no quiero que hagas...

-**No importa que hagas, no me convencerás –**Digo, cerrando mis ojos, estoy cansada–**. Mira, esta conversación obviamente es inútil –**Pone su mano encima de la mía, acariciándola con su pulgar–** Aleja tu mano, Vega –**No lo hace, y estoy tentada a gritarle, hacer un comentario o simplemente alejar su mano con un manotazo, pero no tengo ganas de hacer un esfuerzo por lograr una de ésas opciones.

-**Jade. No quiero nada, absolutamente nada con Beck, simplemente amistad –**Odio en estos momentos con la suavidad que habla, me provoca más sueño–**. Y Beck te ama, así que—**

**-Sé que así es –**Le interrumpo–**, no necesito a nadie para que me lo confirme –**Mi tono de voz es casi un susurro, pero aún así tiene la característica agresividad de la mayoría de mis oraciones.

Suspira y aleja su mano de la mía con lentitud, sus dedos rozando mi piel al momento de retirar su mano... extrañé instantáneamente el contacto. Suprimo un bostezo y la campana suena.

-**Jade... ¿te quedarás? –**No respondo, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Prefiero que crea que estoy dormida y me deje aquí sola–** Tomaré éso como un sí –**Bien, ahora vete y déjame pensar tranquilamente, Vega.

Contrario a lo que quiero, ella no parece querer moverse y después de unos minutos de silencio pasa su mano detrás de mi cuello y me toma del hombro, hacercándome a ella y haciéndome apoyar mi mejilla contra su hombro. Comienza a acariciar mi hombro con su pulgar, marcando círculos de vez en cuando.

Está arrullándome, no sé si lo hace a propósito o no, o puede que crea caí dormida e intenta hacer mi sueño más plasentero, fuese lo que fuese, lo estaba logrando, y me estaba quedando dormida poco a poco.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, enroscando en su dedo un mechón de vez en cuando, y luego lo dejaba deslizar por su dedo para volver a acariciar mi cabello. A estas alturas abrir los ojos era como una misión imposible para mí, me costaba demaciado esfuerzo. Su mano descendió hasta mi cintura, supongo que se había cansado. Tras unos minutos de inmovilidad empezó a acariciar mi cintura; a duras penas sentía las caricias, pues estaba más dormida que despierta.

Por un momento desée que sus dedos fueran bajo mi camisa, pero me reproché por eso, no era correcto pensar eso. Yo estaba felizmente con Beck y sus dedos acariciando mi piel, no necesitaba a Vega.

No, no la necesitaba, pero sí la quería y deseaba, para total desgracia mía. Como me encantaría besarla y decirle que sentía algo por ella, pero éso era algo estúpido, sin contar lo loco que se vería eso, porque, ¿cada cuánto ves a la persona que supuestamente te odia, la persona que te maltrata, insulta, hace bromas pesadas y hace hasta lo imposible para hacerte la vida imposible? Éso de "imposible para hacerte la vida imposible" lo encuentro algo irónico. Como sea, sé que eso no es de a diario. Bien sé se supone que quien te trata como si fueras basura siente atracción por ti. Pero no es así. Yo realmente la odiaba, y sigo odiando, pero no como en sus primeros días.

Admito que le había agarrado algo de cariño con todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero aún así, la mujer era un dolor en el tracero, con su sonrisa perfecta y su actitud perfecta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todo mundo. Me irritaba. Pese a eso, Vega me a ayudado un sin fin de veces, y sé que lo haría más veces, así que no veo cómo la podría odiar tan intensamente como aparento.

En algún punto de tanto divagar entre mis pensamientos y reflexiones quedé dormida. No supe cuándo ni en qué momento, pero sé que dejé de sentir por completo sus caricias.

Dormí lo que ayer no pude dormir pensando en la noche sobre el beso de entre mi novio y Vega y de los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos, intentando aclararlos lo más posible. ¿Y adivinen qué? Amo a Vega. Oh, sí, lo admito, claro, sólo en mi mente. En público lo más probable sea cuando esté en prisión por haber asecinado a todo hombre o mujer que se le acercara a Vega. Pero aún así, el hecho de que lo acepté —_después de reflexionar en posibles razones por las cuales haya caído por ella y razones por la que no—_ no significa que lo diré.

* * *

><p>Desperté cuando sentí un movimiento, que, almenos dormida, fue bastante brusco. En realidad Vega estaba empezando a deslizarse por la pared y yo me estaba yendo con ella al piso, y por el hecho de que ella pareció caer dormida igual con su brazo alrededor de mí cintura, me estaba cayendo junto con ella.<p>

Apoyé mis brazos en el suelo antes de chochar contra este y me esforcé por acomodarnos nuevamente, el brazo de Vega resbalando de mi cintura a mis piernas ante el movimiento.

Noté que mientras había estado dormida, terminé acurrucada contra su pecho. Miré su rostro: tenía un aspecto tranquilo. Me acomodé mejor, para así terminar acostada en sus piernas. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, sintiendo la calidez de ellas. Atraje sus manos a mi pecho, pensando que sería lindo estár así con Vega... como pareja.

Maldecí al ver que Vega se comenzaba a resbalar, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. No despertó por suerte. Mi vista se fijó en sus rosados labios. No, por favor no. Uno... sólo... no.

Me reincorporé, sentándome en una posición cómoda con mis piernas dobladas, mis ojos aún fijos en los labios de Vega. Nadie lo sabría... nadie descubriría si lo hiciera. Tomé la cabeza de Vega y la acomodé en mi regazo. Acaricié su cabello lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de éste.

Un beso no haría daño, ¿verdad? Alejé mis manos cuando se movió, poniéndose en una posición más cómoda entre sus sueños. Me pregunto en qué soñara. Agito mi cabeza, debo parar estos pensamientos.

-_**Jade... –**_Miro sorprendida a Vega.

Oh... Dios. Murmuró mi nombre entre sueños, eso significa algo, ¿no? ¡Argh! Para, Jade West, para con esta estupides de sentimientos por Vega. No resisto más. Aparto la cabeza de Vega de mi regazo y ella se remueve nuevamente y yo me levanto, sintiendo como ella se abrazaba a mi pierna. ¿Qué demonios era esto? Era un sueño seguramente.

Quería reir al ver como me llevaba a rastras a Vega, pues ésta se negaba a soltarme.

-**Vega... ¡VEGA! –**Se levantó alterada, pegando un brinco y golpeando mi pierna con su cabeza ante su sobresalto– **¡Vega! –**Levanto mi pierna, balanceando mi peso en un solo pie, pues no queriero apoyarme en ella por el dolor. Estoy segura que saldrá un morete.

**-¡Lo lamento Jade! –**Se disculpa ella, retrocediendo.

-**Sí como sea... ¿Qué hora es? –**Pregunto, curiosa, puesto que posiblemente llevamos aquí horas.

-**Ni idea –**Frota sus ojos perezosamente–**. Pero supongo que ya es tarde.**

**-Wow, no sabía –**Comento con sarcasmo, apoyando suavemente mi pie en el suelo, aún sin recargar mi peso en mi pierna.

No doy ni tres pasos cuando me voy hacía atrás, mi pierna flexionándose sin aviso ante el dolor que sentí cuando apoyé mi peso en ella. Caí al suelo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi espalda baja, y escuché como Vega soltaba un grito ahogado. Me moví en cuanto pude, mirando a Vega hacer una mueca de dolor.

-**Ha sido culpa tuya –**Declaro antes de que pueda reclamarme.

-**¿Culpa mía? Yo no fuí quien se cayó.**

**-Ni yo quien se dio un cabezaso contra mi pierna –**Replico y ella suspira frustrada, a sabiendas de que no llegará a ningún lado comenzando una discución conmigo.

-**Bien, entonces estamos iguales.**

Asiento, pues lo estamos. Ella me dio un fuerte cabezaso en la pierna y yo caí sobre la suya. Me levanto nuevamente, esta vez sin apoyarme en la pierna por si sucedia lo de hace segundos.

-**Ayúdame a levantarme –**Le miro con diversión, observando sus brazos extendidos hacia mí– **¡Jade! Por favor, me duele la rodilla –**Hace un puchero y ruedo mis ojos, tomándole de las manos para ayudarle a levantarse– **¡Agárrame bien! –**Me dice cuando le suelto accidentalmente. Oh, claro que podría agarrarte bien. ¡Concéntrate!

-**¡Parate tú si tanto te quejas! –**Le digo con un movimiento de mano que expresó mi molestía ante sus quejas.

-**¡Bien! Perdón. Sólo... dame la mano **–Suspiro y le doy la mano.

-**¡Vega! –**Chillo antes de caer sobre ella–** Si serás tonta, Vega –**Siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan al notar cuan cerca estaban mis labios con los de Vega.

-**La tonta serás tú, Jade. Se suponía tenías que quedarte firme en tu lugar, no caer encima mío.**

**-Pues yo no sabía que jalarías mí mano –**Replico molesta.

-**De acuerdo. Sólo quítate de encima mío –**Me mira molesta y sonrio de medio lado, mi mente divagando en posibles cosas que puedo hacer.

-**Lo haré... pero antes –**Susurro con malicia. No, tranquilízate, Jade.

-**¿Pero antes? –**Arquea sus cejas con intriga y no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Me inclino un poco más, nuestros labios quedando a unos cuantos centímetros. No. Contrólate. Cuenta hasta diez. Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... Cinco... Seis... Siete...

No logro contar hasta diez cuando noto que mis labios están contra los de Vega, quien tiene sus manos en mis hombros, intentando inútilmente alejarme de ella. Me separé de ella después de un tiempo de insistencia de sus hombros y mis pensamientos de "Suéltala. Creerá que estás demente."

-**Lo siento Vega es sólo que... –**Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. ¿Es sólo que qué? ¿Qué al parecer estoy enamorada de tí?–** Olvídalo.**

**-¿Cómo rayos se supone que olvide esto? –**Abro la boca para responderle, pero la cierro.

Me lavanto usando de apoyo la pared. No sé. Sólo olvídalo. Deja de mirarme así.

-**No sé, ¿bien? –**Tomo mi mochila y salgo lo más pronto que me es posible de la habitación, lo cual no es tan rápido para mí.

Me elejo casi corriendo, ignorando el dolor en mi pierna, las repentinas flexiones de una que me hacen trastabillar por unos segundos y los temblores que acudían a mis piernas por la adrenalina que sentía.

Entro al cuarto del conserje, dejándome caer pesadamente no sin antes tomar unas tijeras del estante de objetos.

No puedo creerlo. Besé a Vega hace un tiempo. Besé. A Vega. No, no, no, y no. Bien, intentemos inventar una excusa sobre eso, por si llega a molestarme con preguntas del asunto.

Y Beck. Ay, no. Beck. ¿Qué le diré si me pregunta algo? Dije que no le mentiría más y oh, sí, que le he mentido ya bastante después de eso. Y todo esto... por culpa de Vega. Tomo un respiro. Supongo que ignoraría a Vega el resto de la semana hasta que me dijera ella exasperada "Tenemos que hablar" (Apostaría mi vida a que lo dirá en algún momento, pero sabiendo que lo hará no veo el punto), e ignoraría cualquier pregunta relacionada con lo sucedido anteriormente.

* * *

><p>Bien. Salió todo... no sé y no me interesa del todo para ser honesta.<p>

De acuerdo. En caso de que se pregunten por qué no lo actualizé con anterioridad es porque mi hermana llegó el jueves. En parte, esa es la respuesta, porque digo, no escribiré frente a ella, así que lo hago cuando no está en mi cuarto.

Otra razón es porque me dio flojera y me atasqué con lo poco que llevaba, entonces el viernes me puse a escribir algo en unos cuadernos. Y como soy tan malditamente floja para sacar los cuadernos y ver qué escribí pues... medio escribí lo ya escrito.

Otra razón... ¡Es porque no se me ocurría nada!, lo que me lleva a decir: y por éso, quedó así. Otra posible razón es por el nuevo episodio que transmitieron hoy y no podía ver ;_; lo cual me deprimió. Y otras razones que no tengo ganas de mencionar porque esas más bien son excusas XD.


	11. Chapter 11

Ando con ánimos de... de no sé, pero no he tenido el mejor día e_e. En primera, despierto y tengo el cuerpo super adolorido, luego descubro que me dio gripa _(Y el primer día es un dolor de naríz porque me acabo como 4 rollos)_, luego mi hermana se fue, ya la extraño D: Pero no importa, sus reviews me animaron, les agradesco por cierto ;3.

Así que... dísfruten de este capítulo XD. Está algo... bueno, juzguen ustedes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Justo después de que Jade salió de la habitación yo hice lo posible por levantarme, sin flexionar mucho la pierna pues sentía un dolor cada vez que lo hacía. Una vez logré ponerme en pie fui rápidamente en busca de Jade (Obviamente evitando apoyarme en mi pierna lástimada). No sé por qué, pero lo hice. Supongo que quiero respuestas sobre aquel beso. ¿Por qué me besó? Éso quiero saber.

No logro encontrarla en ningún lugar. Tal vez se fue su casa. Saco mi celular para mandarle un mensaje, preguntándole en dónde está.

_No es de tu incumbencia._

De acuerdo. Esto me recuerda al lunes.

_DIME dónde estás. Me la debes._

_No te debo nada._

Claro que me debes algo. Me debes mucho más bien.

_¿No? ¡Me debes lo del lunes! _

_¿Qué te debo?_

No lo sé. ¿Qué será? Antes de poder conestarle me manda otro mensaje.

_Nunca me dijiste en dónde estabas. Yo misma deduje por las pistas dadas._

Que estrés.

_Pues dame pistas._

_No._

_Entonces buscaré en cada rincón de la escuela para encontrarte._

_Buena suerte._

Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo, comenzando nuevamente mi búsqueda por Jade. Comienzo a hacer una lista mental por los lugares por los cual he pasado y por los cuales no. Freno en mis pasos cuando un lugar que no he ido a ver llega a mi mente.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió ir a checar el cuarto del conserje? Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacía allí. Doy leves golpes con mis nudillos en la puerta.

-**Jade, abre –**Al no obtener respuesta intento abrir la puerta, la cual tenía seguro. Oh, bien–** ¡Jade! **

**-Vete Vega.**

**-Ábreme la puerta. Tenemos que hablar –**No me responde– **¡Ábreme! –**Giro insistentemente la perilla, pero aún así no me responde– **¡Bien! Entonces esperaré aquí hasta que te abras.**

Me siento en el suelo, con una pierna doblada y la que tengo lastimada extendida. Me quedaría aquí hasta que Jade abriera, estoy decidida, no importa si tengo que quedarme aquí todo el día.

-**Vega, vete de aquí –**Me habla después de varios minutos.

**-No me iré hasta que platíquemos las cosas –**Contesto.

**-No hay nada de qué hablar.**

**-Yo creo que sí lo hay. No sé. Tal vez podamos hablar de... umm... ¿Qué será? Ah, ya. ¡¿Por qué me besaste? –**Exclamo frustrada. Es íncreible como intenta olvídar las cosas realmente.

-**¿Importa?**

**-Obviamente sí.**

**-Oh, que lástima. ¡No me interesa!**

**-¡Jade, abre! –**Golpeo la puerta con mi codo, mostrando mis ganas de que abra la maldita puerta.

-**Oblígame –**Me levanto de mi lugar con algo de esfuerzo y dírijo una mirada a la puerta.

-**¡JADE! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –**Doy un golpe fuerte con mi mano, seguido de una patada de la cual me arrepiento haber dado.

-**¡Oh! ¡Me asustas Vega, para! –**Me irrita el tono de asombro falso que usa.

**-¡Por favor Jade! –**Apoyo mi frente en la puerta. ¿Qué tanto le cuesta abrir la puerta?

Mi respiración comienza a ponerse pesada e irregular cuando me desespero y empiezo a hacer un berrinche.

-**¡Jade West! ¡Abre. La. Puerta! ¡Por favor! ¡Ábrela! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! –**Golpeo la puerta con igual desesperación que mi tono de voz.

-**¡PARA DE HACER ESCÁNDALO! –**Me grita, abriendo la puerta de golpe, lo que me hace caer para delante. Le escucho soltar un soplido de burla– **Lo que te pasa por molesta.**

**-¡No! ¡Lo que te pasará a tí! –**Me levanto lo más pronto posible, tomando su brazo como apoyo, tirando de él, pero Jade lo aleja con brusquedad, provocando que caíga nuevamente al piso.

-**Si me permites –**Me sonríe cortezmente, obviamente la sonrisa es falsa y forzada.

-**¡No! Tenemos que hablar –**Rueda los ojos, para comenzar a caminar a la salida y yo enredo mis brazos en su pierna, sacándole un grito sofocado.

-**¡Esa es mí pierna herida estúpida! –**Me grita, dando manotazos a mis brazos para que la suelte.

-**Estúpida tú –**Murmuro enojada–**. Te dejo ir si prometes que hablaremos de esto.**

**-Ya lo he dicho, no hay nada de qué hablar.**

**-Y yo ya te he dicho que el beso ES algo de qué hablar –**Profiere un sonido de total molestia y remueve mis brazos suavemente, tomando asiento en frente mío.

-**No sé por qué te lo dí. Fue un impulso del momento –**Contesta antes de que pueda decir mi pregunta.

-**Y supongo yo que el impulso te obligó a quedarte pegada a mis labios aún después de que intenté alejate de mí, ¿no es así? –**Me estoy arriesgando mucho al presionarle de esa manera, pero la curiosidad me gana.

-**... No sé... qué contestar a eso –**Responde en un susurro, no sin antes dírigirme una mirada de "No presiones Vega."

-**Bien. Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo. Estás con Beck... no –**Desvio la mirada, esto me está costando DEMACIADO trabajo decirlo sin soltarme a derramar una que otra lágrima–**... conmigo. ¡Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo!**

**-Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

**-¡Yo no hablo así!**

**-Sí, sí. ¿Es todo? ¿Ya me puedo ir? –**Le miro nuevamente.

Mi respuesta es un sí, pero no digo eso, sino otra cosa.

-**Prométeme que no me volverás a besar mientras salgas con Beck –**Es lo correcto, aunque no pienso ni quiero eso.

-**Prometo éso y mucho más, Vega –**Me responde, levantando una ceja y remarcando así el "y mucho más".

-**Bien. Entonces ya podemos irnos.**

**-Espera. ¿Irnos? Como de... tú y yo... ¿Irnos? –**Rio para mis adentros con la confusión de Jade.

-**Sí. Hace como dos horas y media las clases terminaron y por supuesto, Trina se fue y me dejo aquí sola –**Le explico.

-**Ese no es mi problema, Vega –**Dice con una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que empieza a levantarse.

Enojada ante su comportamiento le doy un golpe justo donde le di un cabezaso, provocando que cayese encima mío. Bien... tenía que dejar de hacer eso, no podía pasarme la vida tumbando a Jade.

-**¿Qué planeas Vega? –**Me pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido cuando me ve sonriendo con encantadora malicia (Ó eso creo yo)– **Será mejor que me dighj—**

Le interrumpo tomándole de sus cachetes y presionando mis labios contra los suyos. Intenta alejarse de mí, pero yo no le dejo, y después de un tiempo deja de forcejear por librarse de mí agarre. No sé por qué no le dejé ir cuando ella intentó safarse de mí. De acuerdo, estoy mintiendo, sí lo sé, y es porque la amo, más sin embargo no estoy tan desquiciada como para no soltarla cuando ella lo pide.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo un problema, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Sonreí nerviosamente, el silencio me estaba matando, era insoportable.

-**Ya estamos iguales –**Es lo único que se me ocurre decir, teniendo la esperanza de que no me hará o dirá algo.

**-**_**Bastante iguales**_** –**Susurra ella para sí misma–. **Bien, Vega, como estamos iguales, esto queda olvidado, y ni una palabra a nadie de esto, ¿entendido? –**Dice ella levantándose, y yo hago igual.

-**Por supuesto.**

**-Bien, ahora vamonos.**

**-¡Espera! Tengo que ir a recoger mi mochila.**

**-Apresúrate Vega, o te dejaré aquí –**Dice ella cuando comienza a alejarse a paso lento.

No me lo pienso dos veces antes de correr para recoger mi mochila. No puedo contener los gritos de emoción que escapan libremente por mis labios. ¡He besado a Jade West! Y ni siquiera me golpeó o algo.

-_**¡¿Qué tanto gritas Vega? –**_Escucho a Jade gritar.

-**¡NADA!**

Bien, habría que ocultar más mi emoción, lo cual era difícil, y bastaba ver mi amplia sonrisa para notarlo. Bajé rápidamente, tropezando en las escaleras. Me apoyo en la barandilla para levantarme y emprender nuevamente mi camino.

Me acomodé en el asiento del pasajero, teníendo cuidado con mi pierna herida, en la cual, por desgracia, fue con la que aterrizé cuando tropezé. Fui bienvenida por un "Te tardaste mucho, Vega" mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-**No es sencillo correr con una pierna herida que... –**Dejo de hablar cuando veo mi rodilla y levanto mi mano para dejarla caer en mi pierna. Lo que me faltaba–** que está sangrando.**

**-¿Qué te pasó? –**Giro mi rostro para verla.

-**Me caí en las escaleras cuando las bajaba –**Suelta una risa, y yo la golpeo a modo de juego en el brazo– **¡Para de reír! –**Le digo, fingiendo un tono de ofensa.

-**Bien, bien. Esque... no imagino lo gracioso que hubiera sido verte caer por las escaleras –**Dice burlonamente, para luego callar y prender el auto.

El trayecto a mi casa es callado, bastante que es algo aterrador, para sorpresa mía.

-**Gracias por traerme, Jade.**

**-Cuando quieras Vega -**¡OH! ¿Oí bien? ¿Cuándo quiera? Calma.

Me saqué el cinturón y Jade hizo igual. Abrí la puerta y apoyé levemente mis pies en tierra firme. Agradecí una última vez a Jade y bajé completamente del auto... cayendo de lleno en el pavimento.

-**¡VEGA! –**Me giro, ambas manos en mi rostro y mi espalda contra el pavimento. Escucho como abre la puerta y corre para auxiliarme mientras intenta contener la carcajada–** ¿Estás bien? –**Me toma del ante brazo, intentando levantarme, pero sólo logra sentarme. Respira profundo varias veces, calmando su risa– **Ven, vamos adentro –**Pone una mano en mi cintura, forzándome a levantarme.

-**Me duele... –**Mascullo, descubriendo mi cara.

-**Te raspaste la naríz –**Toca suavemente mi naríz, la cual arde ante el contacto, haciéndome retroceder. Puedo ver sangre en sus dedos–** Vamos.**

Pasa un brazo por mi espalda, ayudándome a mantenerme en pie. Me deja en el sofá suavemente antes de regresar en sus pasos e ir a no sé dónde. Regresa rato después con un trapo húmedo.

-**¿Qué haces? ¡No, Jade! –**Me retuerso en mi lugar, evitando que el trapo toque mi naríz.

-**¡Quédate quieta! –**Me toma del mentón, acomodándose en mi regazo, con una pierna flexionada a cada lado mío.

-_**Arde... Arde –**_Mis manos están tensas en el aire, intentando tomar a Jade de las muñecas y alejarla.

-**Te arderá algo más si no paras de moverte.**

Hago un puchero antes de quedarme quieta, mis manos cayendo inertes a mis costados.

No me quejo del día. Tuvo su lado bueno y malo. Mis labios estuvieron DOS veces en los de Jade. ¡DOS VECES! Por otro lado, terminé sufriendo con tanta caída alrededor mío. Todo bien hasta el momento.

-**Quítate el pantalón –**Me ordena Jade.

-**Dísculpa, ¿qué?**

**-No en ese sentido, pervertida –**Dice mientras rueda los ojos–**. Para limpiar ésa herida –**Señala mí rodilla mientras se quita de encima mío. ¿No podía quedarse encima mío? Procedo a quitarme los pantalones con difícultad, pues no me puedo apoyar del todo en mi pierna. No me los quito por completo, sino hasta la rodilla.

-**¿Qué? –**Pregunto cuando ríe– **Simplemente se me dio por usar short debajo del pantalón, ¿de acuerdo? **–Explico, esforzándome por no hacer un comentario del rubor en sus mejillas.

**-Eres bastante extraña Vega.**

**-¿Y qué hay de ti? No eres la más normal que dígamos –**Respondo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-**No empecemos –**Se inca, inclinándose un poco y tomando mi pierna su mano libre. Acercó el trapo a mi rodilla y miré como me dirigía una sonrisa antes de presionar el trapo contra mi pierna–**. Perdón –**Me dice sarcásticamente.

-**¡Jade deja d—JADE! –**Aparto su mano con un manotazo, molesta.

-**No seas nena y deja que te limpie la herida –**Suspiro y cruzo los brazos, resignándome.

Esta vez Jade no hace ningún movimiento para lastimarme, lo que me reconforta. Sí, sin duda alguna, no me quejo de nada hasta el momento, sin contar los encuentros míos con el suelo.

* * *

><p>¡Yey! Ya están a la par ambas :3. Dos besos en un día ¿huh? En fin, me voy a tocer y asfixiarme, y después de eso, bromear de que me ando muriendo <em>(Tengo mala maña con éso, pero me ayuda a levantarme el ánimo. No pregunten por qué, ni siquiera yo lo sé).<em>

Bien, hasta aquí todo lo que da mi imaginación por el momento.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Nunca les a tocado presenciar cuando un ave choca contra un vidrio o algo parecido? El sonido sordo y seco que provoca eso, ¿no les causa... dolor? A mí sí ¡Se siente horrible! Me da risa el sonido que provoca el choque, pero siento lastima y dolor por el ave a su vez D:

Advierto esque capítulo contiene bastante Bade, tal vez bastante para mi gusto, pero bueno. No sé por qué, pero lo tiene y me incómoda, tanto cuando lo escribía _(Vieran como me retorcia y saltaba cuando lo hacía XD) _como cuando lo pensaba, pero bueno, no importa, logré terminarlo. En fin. Quedan advertidos; dísfruten... o lo que sea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

**-¿Y? ¿Mejor? **–Ella asiente.

Tomo asiento al lado de ella, tirándole el trapo mojado en la cara. Ella se lo quita con pereza, dejándolo caer en el sofá.

-**¿Cómo fue que caíste? –**Pregunto, volteandola a ver.

-**No sé –**Se encoje de hombros–**. Supongo que con la pierna lastimada y sangrante y después de estar un tiempo sin moverla supongo se me entumió o algo así. Y creo que por éso tropezé –**Explica.

-**Igualmente fue gracioso –**Digo con burla.

**-Sí, para mi no lo fue –**Dice ella, golpeándome en la pierna con pocas fuerzas.

-**Cómo sea. Subete los pantalones Vega. No quiero que alguien llegue y piense mal –**Le digo, pero ella simplemente se quita sus tennis y los pantalones– **Sí que tienes pudor –**Comento con sarcasmo.

-**Vamos a dormir –**Me dice, asiendo mi mano y llevándome escaleras arriba.

-**Vega... ¿Acaso no sabes otra cosa más que dormir? –**Pregunto, pues la chica se la ha pasado durmiendo bastante. No creo que eso le haga bien.

-**Últimamente, no. Pero hey, tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos que ponernos al corriente con las clases que hemos perdido. Además recuerda que el sábado tenemos detención –**Entramos en su habitación y ella cierra la puerta después de que entro.

**-Ugh. No me recuerdes –**Me siento junto con ella en la cama, acostándome y sintiendo una aliviadora sensación a lo largo de mi espalda. Su cama es tan malditamente cómoda–**. Por lo menos tendré a Beck conmigo, de no ser así... –**Guardo silencio, imaginándome qué escena terminaría si Beck no estuviese con nosotros en detención para calmarme cuando termine molestándome por algo que los demás hagan.

-**Me alegro que sea así... –**Su tono contradecía su "Me alegro..." pero me daba la misma.

Me giré, quedando bocabajo. Logré divisar una mancha blanca bajo su almohada al momento de girarme, por lo que me apoyo en mis codos, estirando una mano y tomando aquello que era una hoja.

-**¿El lindo tigre? –**Pregunto, mirando a Tori con ambas cejas alzadas.

-**Sí. Cat me lo regaló días después de haber terminado los detalles del fondo.**

Asiento, mirando el tigre color morado. En el fondo se veían árboles y pasto color verde fuerte, al igual que arbustos, éstos de un color verde menos fuerte. La niña tenía un don para colorear. En la parte inferior derecha tenía algo escrito.

_Para Tori, de Cat._

Volteé la hoja, mirando un mensaje que Cat había escribido.

_¡Algún día tendré un tigre morado, ya verás Tori!_

_Aunque no pase en la naturaleza,_

_un día, tendré un tigre morado._

Agité mi cabeza ante la gracia que me causaba la imaginación de mi amiga.

**-Y lo logró. Obtuvo su tigre morado. En peluche, pero lo consiguió –**Me dice Tori, sonriéndome.

Dejo el dibujo bajo la almohada y pongo fuerza en mis brazos para moverme y quedar a la altura de la otra almohada color morado, dejando caer mi cabeza una vez me dí media vuelta. Cerré mis ojos, meditando algo.

No me venía bien pasar tanto tiempo con Vega. En algún punto terminaría siento más amable con ella de lo que ya soy, o simplemente sería más agresiva, y ninguna de las dos opciones me agradaban, no del todo. Además, hoy fue un día bastante loco. Nos besamos dos veces, nos quedamos dormidas una junto a la otra, terminé ayudándola con algo que no era incumbencía ni problema mío, cuando fácilmente pude haberme quedado carcajeándome y burlándome de su accidente, más sin embargo terminé ayudándola. Éso no estaba bien.

Y sumándole algo más, me encontraba aquí, teniendo un tranquilo momento con ella, _conviviendo _con ella_. _Sufría un severo caso. Podría estar con Beck, haciendo cosas interesantes, y en vez de eso estoy aquí con Vega. Éso dice algo demaciado claro y entendible.

Pensando en Beck... Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo, suspirando al ver sus mensajes.

_¿Dónde estás amor? ¿Estás bien?_

_¿Te has saltado clases nuevamente? ¡Jade! Hablaremos de esto más tarde._

_Seriamente, ¿dónde estás?_

_Jade, contéstame._

_Sí no me contestas antes que sean las 5 de la tarde, me molestaré._

_-_**Vega. ¿Qué hora es? –**Pregunto, sin despergar la vista de mi celular.

-**Cinco cuarenta y ocho.**

Mierda. Le mando un mensaje, diciéndole que estoy bien, que no me salté clases, sino que simplemente me quedé dormida y por éso no fui a la escuela. Leo los demás mensajes.

_Jade, me estoy preocupando._

_Hasta aquí. Te quedan 20 minutos._

Oh rayos. Beck está molesto conmigo por lo que veo. Recibo un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Dónde estabas? No estás en tu casa. ¡Te busqué por todos lados! Me tenías preocupado. Bueno. Estás bien, y es lo que importa. Y no vuelvas a saltarte clases, o de verdad me molestaré._

Sonreí con ternura. Era lindo cuando Beck se preocupaba por mí, me encantaba que se mostrara así conmigo.

_No te preocupes, en unos minutos estaré contigo. Besos._

_Te esperaré en tu casa._

Me senté, guardado mi celular.

-**Me tengo que ir Vega –**Me levanto de la cama, estirándome un poco–**. Y para de mirarme –**Le digo por sobre el hombro, ella se sonroja y gira su rostro, ocultando su sonrojo tras su cabello.

Sonrio de medio lado, pues me da gracia cómo es que Vega se me quedó mirando al igual que yo hice lo mismo con ella días antes. Me encamino a la puerta, mirando brevemente a Vega antes de cerrarla. Tiene una mirada triste.

Ruedo los ojos, a mí no me importa cómo se sienta Vega, no es de mi incumbencia. Bajo las escaleras, encontrándome con la molesta hermana de Vega.

-**Oh. ¿Qué haces aquí? –**Me pregunta cuando escucha mis pasos en las escaleras, girándose para verme mejor.

-**A ti qué te importa.**

**-Uy, perdón –**Dice con sarcasmo, y yo le miro con disgusto.

Doy una última mirada a la ropa que Vega dejó en el suelo olvidada y me preguntó que habrá pensado Trina al ver los pantalones de Tori ahí tirados y a mí bajando de su habitación. No, Jade, está mal.

Me subo a mi auto y condusco hasta llegar a donde Beck, quien al parecer me está esperando desde hace ya un tiempo. Estaciono mi auto cerca de él, valiéndome si puedo o no estacionarme ahí. Bajo del auto, corriendo para saltarle encima a Beck, nuestros labios conectándose al instante y mis brazos enredándose alrededor de su cuello y los suyos en mi cintura.

-_**Te eché de menos hoy**_** –**Me susurra al oído, su aliento caliente chocando contra mi oreja, provocándome escalofríos.

**-Igual yo –**Nos besamos nuevamente, su lengua abriéndose paso por entre mis labios.

Me cargó hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, nuestros labios aún juntos en un beso apasionado. Me recuesta en la cama, separando nuestros labios suavemente y posicionándose encima mío.

Mi respiración se vuelve agitada cuando Beck desliza sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando cada sentimetro de piel que cruza a su paso. Levanto levemente mi espalda, permitiéndole a sus manos desabrochar mi brassier y removerlo, para después lanzarlo a su izquierda.

Solté un jadeo cuando sus manos acariciaron mis senos suavemente, trazando figuras lentamente, provocándome satisfacción y a su vez ansias de más. Me besó en nueva cuenta, sus dedos rozando mis pezones, sacándome un gemido ahogado.

Pude sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción contra mis labios mientras sus manos se alejaban de mis pechos, tomando el dobladillo de mi camisa, tirando hacia arriba de el. Nos separamos del beso para que Beck pueda desaserce se mi camisa, la cual manda al suelo junto a mi brassier.

-**Te ves hermosa –**Me dice mi novio entre un tono lascivo y tierno; su mirada fija en mis ojos por unos momentos, para después desviarse a mis pechos.

**-Gracias –**Le sonrio dulce pero a la vez coquetamente.

Sus manos tomaron mis pechos, mientras su boca se dirigió a mi cuello, besando, mordiendo y succionando de manera lenta y sensual, aumentando mis jadeos y gemidos al paso de los segundos.

Por el otro lado, mis manos volaron por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo sus abdominales y mis dedos acariciando suavemente sus costados, provocándole de vez en cuando un cosquilleo, y por consecuente, hacía un movimiento brusco con sus manos, sacándome un sonido de entre gemido y quejido.

Sus labios bajaron lentamente por mi cuello, trazando un camino mojado con su lengua hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, el cual lamió y jugueteó con el con su lengua, haciéndome estremecer cada vez que ponía presión en el. Gemí cuando sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con mi otro pezón. Maldita sea, a duras penas puedo respirar sin sentir que se me va el aire.

Me tenso al sentir su mano deslizarse por debajo de mi falda, mi respiración volviéndose más irregular y agitada.

-**Ahh... Beck –**Llevé ambas manos a mi boca, con la ilusión de que, sí lograba acallar mis gemidos y jadeos, lograría calmar mi respiración.

Las caricias de Beck cerca de mi entrepierna no ayudaban para nada a lograr mi objetivo. Un gemido tembloroso salió cuando los dedos de Beck hicieron presión a unos cuantos centímetros de mi—

-_**¡JADE! ¡¿Estás en casa?**_

Maldecí cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano menor. Estaba a punto de gritarle algo, pero mi grito fue sustituido por un gemido cuando Beck me penetró con dos dedos.

-_**¡Beck! –**_Siseé, dirijiéndole una mirada amenazadora, él simplemente me sonrió.

Intento apartarle, puesto que si mi hermano nos encuentra así, estoy más que segura que hará todo un show sobre esto, lanzándome preguntas sin parar. Sin embargo, él no se mueve, si no que comienza a sacar y meter sus dedos, intercalando un ritmo acelerado y uno lento.

-_**¿Jade? ¿Estás en tu habitación?**_

_**-¡Beck! Quítate de encima –**_Mascullo, intentando nuevamente alejarlo, pero el se niega a hacerlo– **¡Lárgate te aquí insecto! –**Grito, en un intento de que mi hermano no entre a mi habitación, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar un gemido e intentar sonar normal.

Suertudamente, mi hermano se fue, bajando a la sala a ver la televisión a un volumen molestamente alto. Y después de una rápida conversación de Beck, diciéndole que teniamos que parar, pues mi hermano estaba aquí y no importaba que la televisión estubiera a todo volumen, pues si el mocoso de abajo escuchaba un mínimo sonido extraño, subiría y abriría la puerta sin siquiera preguntar. Él suspiró y se quitó de encima mío. Ambos nos acómodamos en la cama, sentándonos.

**-Será otro día –**Le digo, pasando una mano por mi cabello, en un intento de acomodarlo.

El asiente, con una cara de molestía. Rio silenciosamente, sé que, al igual que yo, está exitado; y ahora por culpa de mi hermano tendremos que sufrir un pequeño rato, hasta que se nos baje la exitación.

* * *

><p>Dos días más y estaré en detención con toda la bola de "amigos" míos. No me agradaba la idea de estar con ellos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Agradecía el hecho de que Beck estaría conmigo por lo menos; lo que me recordó que tenemos un asunto pendiente que terminar. Ayer fue bastante incómodo después de la repentina llegada de mi molesto hermano menor.<p>

**-Buenos días Jade –**Me saluda Vega, su típica sonrisa en sus labios.

-**¡Hola Jade! –**Cat da brincos a la vez que sacude su mano energéticamente.

-**Sí, cómo sea –**Paso de largo, dando un sorbo a mi café.

-**¡Jade espera! –**No paro por más que mi pelirroja amiga me insiste con su voz aguda.

Si quiere decir algo que me alcanze, de otra manera no pararé de caminar y seguiré con mi camino. Suelto un sonido extrangulado cuando Cat salta encima mío, haciéndome caer al suelo, mi agarre en mi bebida desprendiéndose.

-**¡CAT! –**Miro mi café, el cual está desparramado por todo el piso, dejando una gran mancha café obscuro.

-**¡Perdón! Pero no te detenías –**Se excusa ella, riendo alegremente.

-**Éso no te da derecho a saltar sobre mí –**Le reclamo–**. Ahora quítate.**

**-¡No-oh! **

**-¡Cat!**

**-Cat, levántate. No creo que a Jade le agrade tenerte encima suyo –**Escucho a Tori decir, su voz suave y cálida.

Cat rió, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, levantándose lentamente.

-**De acuerdo Tori.**

Agradecí silenciosamente cuando Cat se apartó de mí. Me levanté, un poco adolorida. Dirigí una mirada de total enfado a Vega y después a Cat. Gruñí y rodé los ojos cuando miré como Cat sostenía la mano de Vega firmemente. Me giré y continué mi camino.

-**¡Jade! –**Suspiré, y miré a Cat, esperando a que hablase.

-**¿Vas a hablar o no, Cat? –**Pregunto, apoyando mi peso en una pierna, mis brazos cruzados en una posición que expresaba mi aburrimiento y fastidio.

**-Beck me dijo que te dijera que hoy no podía venir. Le dio un resfriado anoche –**Asentí, dirigiéndome a clases al sonar la campana.

* * *

><p>No me agradó el Bade de este capítulo, uno porque al menos para mí, se me hace apresurado, y dos porque... porque no me agrada escribir ese tipo de escenas <em>(Al menos no escribiéndolo en primera persona, y por otras razones).<em> E igualmente, no me gustó lo corto del capítulo. Bueno, veré si logro reponerlo en el siguiente.

De nuevo gracias por sus reviews, lo agradesco e igual agradesco a lectores.


	13. Chapter 13

I have a stupid headache... it won't leave me! I hate it. It has been over tenth hours and its still here. Whatever…. Como sea, con o sin: dísfruten de este capítulo. Y gracias por los reviews.

No logré compensar nada... pero no me siento de muchos ánimos... y realmente no tenía inspiración por más que intentaba idear algo interesante, así que...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

-**¿No lo creen, chicos? –**Preguntó Sikowitz, después de terminar de explicar por qué es importante mantenerse en el personaje en una obra, no actuarlo, sino sentirlo, ser y pensar como el personaje.

Un "Sí" grupal se dejó oír, todos dándole la razón a Sikowitz, pues él sabía de lo que hablaba, y todos sabían que, pese a estár un poco chiflado, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba (Almenos la mayoría de las veces).

Abrió la boca para seguir contándonos más, pero la campana le interrumpió.

-**Bien. Nos véremos mañana chicos –**Y tras decir eso, salió rápidamente del salón, tomando el coco que había dejado en el suelo para darnos su monólogo al momento de salir.

-**Woh, ese hombre sí que sabe lo que dice. Pero a veces se le salta la canica, no es así, ¿Tori? –**Asentí y Cat rió divertida.

-**¿Sikowitz tiene canicas? **–Pregunta, mirando inocentemente a André, quien sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro, para después revolverle el cabello, provocando más risitas de parte de Cat.

-**No lo sé, rojita. Pero te aseguro que si tuviera y las cargara consigo, se le saltarían y caerían al suelo.**

**-¡Posiblemente!**

Sonreí al ver como mi pelirroja amiga se ponía a saltar de alegría. Bueno, ella misma era una bola de llena de alegría, alegría que era contagiosa de vez en cuando.

-**Hey, chica –**Volteé a ver a André, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-**Hey André. ¿Qué sucede? –**Acómodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, girándome para verle.

-**¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa?**

**-Seguro. ¿Para qué? –**Pregunto, curiosa.

-**Ocupo tu asombrosa y maravillosa voz para ayudarme a hacer una tarea –**Dice sonriente, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Yo me sonrojo ante su explicación, cohibida por el hecho de decirme que tengo una voz asombrosa y maravillosa. Le doy un suave codazo en las costillas.

-**No digas éso. **

**-Es la verdad –**Me dice, alzando ambas manos y yo sonrío tontamente.

-**De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos al rato –**Me despido de él con un abrazo y me encamino al auto de Trina corriendo, temiendo que me deje y tenga que caminar.

-**¿Dónde estabas hermanita? –**Me pregunta, encendiendo el auto.

-**Hablando con André –**Trina me guiñó un ojo– **¡No, Trina! Somos amigos, es todo.**

**-Ajá, no soy tonta Tori.**

**-No lo dudo –**Ruedo los ojos, bajando la ventana para poder sacar la cabeza por la ventana, en un intento de que el viento acalle la voz de mi hermana.

Llegamos a la casa sin ningún imprevisto, sólo claro, Trina haciendo sonar el claxon a todo dar cuando un auto de atrás hizo lo mismo, el señor gritándole a mi hermana que aprendiera a manejar adecuadamente y mi hermana respondiéndole a gritos igualmente. Pero fuera de eso, fue un viaje normal.

Cuando entré pude ver que en la mesa estaban servidos dos platos con espaghetti. Uno para Trina y otro para mí. Sonreí al ver que mis padres habían considerado por fín hacer el dichoso platillo, del cual tenía ganas desde que Festus dijo que sólo había espaghetti y no sé que más, pero que al final tampoco quedaba espaghetti, sólo ensalada y burritos.

Dejé caer mi mochila en algún punto de mi camino de la puerta a la mesa, y tomé asiento en la silla más cercana, tomando la nota que mis padres habían dejado, explicando que les surgió un imprevisto, y que, si queríamos más, había en la olla que estaba sobre la estufa.

Trina tomó asiento segundos después de mí.

-**A ver, te ayudo –**Digo cuando me harté del sonido que producía la silla al ser friccionada contra el suelo. Trina sí que podía sar bastante irritante cuando quería.

Me levanté, caminando para quedar detrás de la silla de Trina. Tomé los lados de la silla, apoyé mi rodilla contra el respaldo y empujé a mi hermana, haciendo movimientos bruscos para acomodarle. ¡Como pesaba! Éso, o yo no tenía fuerzas.

Una vez terminado mi trabajo, regresé a tomar mi lugar anterior.

-**Y si te mueves una vez más te clavaré este tenedor –**Le amenazo, alzando mi tenedor.

-**Uyy, bien –**Sacudo mi cabeza, soltando un suspiro y comienzo a ingerir mi comida.

La comida transcurre silenciosa, lo cual agradesco, no siempre Trina calla y come, usualmente suele quejarse de algo o de aquello.

-**Toori –**Corrijo: la comida transcurre silenciosa hasta que Trina habló.

EL hecho de que alargó la O de mi nombre me dice que algo "anda" mal con su comida. Levanto la vista, viendo su sonrisa que me dice "Tengo algo que decirte." Que, en caso suyo algo más explícito sería: Tori. Te tengo algo que decir... cambiame el plato de comida.

**-¿Ahora qué? –**Pregunto aburrida, esperando su respuesta.

-**Mi espaghetti tiene mucho queso –**Miro su comida, y, en efecto es así.

-**¡Trina! ¿Por qué le hechaste tanto queso? –**Observo el plato de mi hermana. No veo rastro alguno de espaghetti, sólo queso– **Dámelo –**Intercambio nuestros platos y comienzo a quitarle todo el que pueda con el tenedor, limpiando éste en la servilleta, la cual terminó retacada de queso. Asco.

Después de eso no hay más improvistos, y Trina se retira de la mesa gritando algo que no entendí. A saber qué leyó en su celular. Me levanto para lavar los platos, los cuales dejo en donde deben ir después de lavarlos.

Sequé mis manos en mis pantalones cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, obviamente era André. Caminé hasta la puerta, haciendo a un lado un mechón que calló cuando me dí la vuelta.

-**Pasa –**Me hago a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. Él camina y se sienta en el sofá. Cierro la puerta y tomo asiento junto a él–**. Entonces... ¿de qué es tu tarea exactamente? –**Pregunto, mirándolo con una sonrisa expectante.

-**Sólo ocupo que me ayudes a—**

André fue interumpido por la puerta siendo abierta bruscamente. Me sorprendí al ver que Jade fue quien pasó por el marco de la puerta.

-**Ehh... ¿Qué sucede? –**Ella se da media vuelta, cerrando la puerta y después camina hasta sentarse al lado mío, lo que me sorprendió más.

-**Estoy aburrida, Vega. ¿Qué otra razón vez para venir aquí? **–Me miró de arribabajo, para después recargarse dejándose deslizar un poco, cruzarse de brazos y abrir ligeramente sus piernas. Su usual pocisión para sentarse.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo para André y para mí, regresamos a lo nuestro.

-**Entonces ocupo que me ayudes. Ven –**Se levanto y yo hice igual. Me entregó unas hojas mientras nos encaminamos al piano.

Me explicó unas cosas que no comprendí del todo, puesto que mi atención se centraba en distintos por qué de la presencia de Jade aquí. Regresé mi atención a André cuando él empezó a tocar el piano con total maestría. Comenzé a cantar _Whatever you do, don't _de _Shania Twain_ al compás del sonido producido por el piano.

No presentó un gran problema cantarla, puesto que mi madre a veces ponía esa canción en el auto cuando íbamos a algún lugar. André aplaudió una vez terminada la canción y yo simplemente sonreí tontamente.

-**Con esa voz está asegurada mi calificación –**Me dijo sonriente, frotando sus manos una contra otra, señal de felicidad.

-**Neh, lo más seguro es que repruebes –**Habló Jade por sobre su hombro.

-**Lo lamento –**Digo levemente ofendida–**. Ven y enséñame como se hace –**Me cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-**Lo haría pero sería perdida de tiempo.**

**-Hey, chicas, no hay necesidad de pelear.**

**-Yo no empezé, fue Jade –**Me defiendo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-**No es culpa mía que no sepas cantar.**

**-¡Hey! Tránquilas chicas.**

Sonrio al momento que se me ocurre una idea –**Jade, ¿qué te pareces si ayudas a André con su nota? Ya sabes, un dueto entre tú y yo.**

**-Lo haría, pero no estoy interesada –**Responde secamente.

-**Entonces no comentes nada –**Alzó sus hombros y regresó su vista hacia el frente, quedándose callada.

-**Si quieres hacer un dueto Tori, tengo un amigo que podía hacernos el favor.**

**-¿Y es guapo? –**Pregunto sonriéndole.

-**Umm... sí.**

**-Suficiente –**Jade se levanta y camina escaleras arriba, dejándonos a André y a mí solos. ¿Qué se creía?

-**¿Y cuándo puedo conocer a este chico apuesto?**

**-Cuando quieras.**

**-¡Perfecto! **

Tomamos asiento nuevamente en el sofá, charlando sobre cosas que nos habían pasado. No nos habíamos visto mucho últimamente más que en la escuela. Me contó cosas respecto a su abuela, como había tenido ideas para escribir como cinco canciones, y me dijo que algún día me mostraría la letra y las cantaría para escuchar mi opinión; y bueno, siendo André, ¿qué podía decirle? Obviamente que le había quedado genial, como todo lo que él escribia y hacía. Reímos y bromeamos sobre algunas cosas que nos habían pasado, haciendo de la tarde de dolor de cabeza con Trina una buena tarde. Le conté uno que otro de mis días con Jade, como se comportaba algo amable y otras cosas. Cuando tropezé y caí de las escaleras, e igualmente cómo caí del auto de Jade y como ella había caído encima de mi pierna y yo le había dado un cabezaso en la suya.

-**¿Hací que te gusta Jade? –**Me quedé en silencio ante la pregunta tan fuera de tema como a la vez tan cercas de el. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

-**¿Perdón? –**Parpadeé un par de veces, insegura de cómo responder a éso.

-**Por lo que me cuentas éso parece. Pero no sé, sólo estoy suponiendo.**

**-¡Pues no supongas nada! –**Dije ruborizada, golpeándole con un cojín suavemente.

-**De acuerdo, de acuerdo –**Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca–**. Me tengo que ir, ya van a ser las ocho.**

**-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que las ocho? –**Tomé su mano, mirando la hora marcada: _7:45._

-**Bien muchacha, nos veremos después –**Se paró y caminó hasta la puerta, y yo le seguí.

Nos despedimos con un "Buenas noches", un "Nos vemos mañana" y un abrazo. Subí a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mis labios, contenta y feliz del buen momento que pasé con André, era un gran amigo.

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Jade acostada en mi cama, dormida. Se veía hermosa a la tenue luz de la luna; su rostro con un gesto pacifíco, volteado hacía mí. Sus labios entreabiertos y la suave respiración que se escuchaba proveniente de ella. Tenía algo en sus manos y me acerqué cuidadosamente para ver qué era.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Tomé el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos suavemente, intentando no despertarla. Cerré el cuaderno, dejando mi dedo en la página donde estaba abierto y cerré mis ojos. Por favor, ésto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Jade no se puso a leer mi diario, ¿verdad? Abrí el diario en la página donde Jade parecía haber quedado. Miré un poco por las páginas anteriores y un poco por las siguientes.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse. ¡Como quería decirle algo! Pero igual, tenía la leve oportunidad de confundirla. Tomé un cuaderno que tenía por debajo de mi cama, uno de hace años y lo puse en mi escritorio, dejando mi diario de cuando tenía unos ocho años debajo de mi colchón, haciendo un esfuerzo por poder meterlo hasta donde pudiese, pero sin levantar a mi amiga.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez pueda engañar a Jade. Si ella pregunta por lo que venía escrito en mi diario de hace años, le diría que no sabía de qué hablaba, que lo que encontré esta noche entre sus manos era aquel cuaderno con viejos apuntes. Que yo nunca he tenido un diario. Pero igual, ella nunca debió de fisgonear entre mis cosas, recoger mi diario y leerlo hasta quedar dormida.

Lo peor es que llegó a la parte en donde escribí mis sentimientos hacía una amiga mía. Que llegó hasta la parte en donde empezé a escribir de mi enamoramiento por ella. Pero hey, la chica era linda, y sigue siendo. Tenía el cabello color castaño y ojos castaño claro, además, su personalidad le daban puntos extra.

Suspiro pesadamente, demaciado por esta noche. Tomo las sábanas y cubro a Jade hasta el pecho, para después caminar hasta el otro lado y sentarme por un momento en el borde. Intenté procesar la información. Bien, ahora Jade tenía algo más para poder humillarme. Sacudí mi cabeza, ya veré como lidio con esto si se convierte en un problema. Me acosté, sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa, no tenía ganas.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en lo cerca que tenía a mi futura novia. De acuerdo no. Pero se vale soñar, tal vez pase muy pronto, tal vez ni pase, pero tengo las esperanzas arriba; digo, no me creí que por el simple hecho de estar aburrida vino a mi casa.

Caí dormida después de unos minutos, soñando nuevamente con Jade.

* * *

><p>Desperté cuando la luz del sol se empeñó en hacerme doler la cabeza. Brillaba demaciado esa bola amarilla. Solté un quejido cuando abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz del sol haciendo que éstos doliecen junto con mi cabeza.<p>

Me levanté apoyándome en mis codos, mi cabeza gacha con mi cabello colgando como cortina alrededor mío. Miré a un lado por entre mis mechones de cabellos: Jade ya no estaba. No me sorprende.

Me levanté, recordando que hoy tenía detención. Me estiré a la vez que me encaminaba al baño. Abrí la llave del lavabo, lavando mi cara para espabilar un poco mientras el agua de la regadera se calentaba. Me quité la ropa, dejándolo en un canasto que ya estaba casi repleto de ropa.

Entré en la ducha, dejando mis pensamientos divagar sin ningún punto fijo y sin detenerme a pensar en un solo pensamiento, idea o recuerdo. Me encantaba cuando pasaba eso, cuando simplemente me ponía a divagar entre recuerdos y pensamientos, no cuando me detenía y sobrepensaba en algo, lo cual terminaba por confundirme y hacerme doler la cabeza.

Abrí un poco más el agua fría, quieriendo sentirla haciendo un contraste contra la caliente, haciéndome sentir más relajada.

En menos de media hora ya me encontraba en el carro con Trina camino a la escuela.

-**Aún no entiendo por qué me despertaste sólo para que te lleve a la escuela –**Se queja mi hermana cuando estamos en un alto.

-**Te lo pagaré de alguna forma, y prométeme que no le dirás a mis padres que tengo detención –**Le digo, mirándola cansadamente.

-**Mhh... está bien –**Después de eso no pronuncia palabra alguna, ni siquiera para cantar junto a la canción que está en la radio.

Bajó del auto de mi hermana, alistándome para el día de detención que me queda por delante. No puede ser tan malo.

* * *

><p>¡Wohoo! Ya no me duele la cabeza... y mi ánimo mejoró <em>(too late... terminé diciéndole cosas que se considerarían hirientes a alguien... ah, como sea, no me interesa por el momento, y no lo hará después (que lindoirritante/hermoso/hastiante ser tan despreocupada ._.))._

Hasta aquí queda, me extendí como dos o tres hojas más de Word, más de lo que esperaba de hecho.


	14. Chapter 14

Mi día fue arruinado... ¡Por el mendigo alambre de los braquets que decidió posicionarse debajo de mi diente! ¡¿Quién cucha se cree el gran hijo de su creadora? Lo peor esque no tengo demaciado espacio entre mis dientes para poder meter dedo, ni suficiente fuerza para intentar doblarlo hacia arriba y sacarlo de ahí _(Y tijeras no cuenta como una opción, no tengo unas con hoja filosa y que sean delgadas para que quepa entre el pequeño espacio de mi encia al alambre ql... ¿Funcionará un cortauñas?...)_. Así que se quedara ahí un laaargo tiempo. Como me gustaría soltar una larga lista de grocerías. Pero me abstendré de hacer éso.

En fin, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Suspiro cansadamente, recargando mi frente en el volante. No sé cómo lo hice, pero acabo de volver a pelear con Beck. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Él... él... Argh. Soy un desastre en cuanto a nuestra relación últimamente, pero él igual tiene la culpa, no sólo yo. Bien, ya veré como reponerlo.

Alzo el rostro cuando escucho como alguien toca la ventana de mi auto. Cat. Abro la puerta.

-**¿Qué quieres Cat? –**Pregunto, ella se me queda viendo con una sonrisa, meciendo su cuepo de un lado a otro.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? –**Me pregunta en un tono suave. Suspiro. Me giro en mi lugar, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y mi mentón en mis manos. Cat se inclina de igual manera, como si le fuese a contar el mayor secreto del mundo, pues su cara no está a más de cinco centímetros de la mía.

-**Sí. No te preocupes, ya pasará, como siempre –**Le sonrio débilmente, intentando animarla, pero veo que no funciona cuando ella baja su mirada al suelo, y hace una mueca de tristeza y preocupación. No puedo creer que haré esto, en fin, vale la pena, no aguanto ver a Cat así– **Cat –**Alza su mirada tímidamente, yo le sonrio con más ganas esta vez y ella me muestra una sonrisa tímida y tierna.

Doy unas palamadas en mis piernas y ella rápidamente sonrié con total felicidad. Se apoya en la puerta y salta a mi regazo, dejando caer su peso sobre mis piernas, lo que me duele, pero no le tomo importancia. Me abraza por el cuello, repegando su mejilla a la mía mientras rie feliz. Le abrazo por la cintura, evitando que caiga pues no para de mecerse en mis piernas de un lado a otro.

Doy un par de palmadas en su espalda, diciéndole indirectamente que se calme. Después de unas risitas se calma y deja de moverse, sólo me mira con sus ojos curiosos, inspeccionándome inconsientemente. Le miro, y hago un movimiento con mi cabeza, indicándole que se pase al asiento del pasajero.

Me sa un beso en el cachete, para después comenzar a pasarse al asiento al lado mío, golpeándome con su codo y pie durante su translado, pero no le digo nada. Me acómodo y cierro la puerta, observando como Cat sigue acomodándose en el asiento. La chica hace demaciado alboroto sólo para tomar asiento, oh bueno, no me molesta realmente.

Cuando finalmente mi amiga se acomodó y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad le pregunté a dónde quería ir.

-**Mhhh... –**Puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior, pensando su respuesta–** ¡Ya sé! Hay un nuevo café a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Podríamos ir, beber algo, comer y platicar.**

**-De acuerdo. Díme tú por dónde queda.**

**-Uh-hum. ¡Vamos! –**Alza sus brazos repentinamente, golpeándolos con el techo del auto. Hace un puchero pero después de unos segundos su feliz personalidad regresa–** ¡Vamos! **

Nota mental: Cat no es buena dando direcciones. Nos tomó como diez minutos llegar al café, el cual no estaba a más de doce cuadras, pero Cat me dio direcciones algo... equivocadas, e hizo que diese como cuatro vueltas en el mismo lugar antes de llegar.

-**Cat –**Me voltea a ver, mirándome con expresión curiosa e inocente–**, recuérdame no dejarte guiarme nuevamente, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Ajá! –**Baja del carro apresuradamente, a diferencia de mí, que lo hice más tranquila y pausadamente.

-**Cat, Cat. Tienes que calmarte –**Le digo al ver que llevaba ocho vueltas dadas en círculo. No habrá café para ella. Posiblemente algo dulce.

-**¡Vamos, vamos! –**Me toma de la muñeca, jalándome dentro del local. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde saca tanta energía.

-**Buenas tardes. ¿Qué van a querer? –**Habla cortesmente la chica del mostrador.

-**Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate, uno de vainilla, un café—**

**-Sin café Cat –**Me voltea a ver, haciendo un puchero–. **No.**

**-Bueno, entonces quiero los pasteles y... y... una malteada de fresa.**

**-Yo sólo quiero un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate igual –**Cat sale corriendo, tomando asiento en una mesa pegada a la ventana.

Pago todo lo que pedimos, con la vista pegada en mi pelirroja amiga. No quiero que pase el accidente del centro comercial nuevamente. Estuve media hora buscándola, porque quité los ojos de ella por un minuto, ¡UN MINUTO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, y para cuando volteé ya no estaba en su lugar. La encontré sentada contra la llanta de mi auto, por poco y llamo a las autoridades para reportarla como perdida. ¿Su excusa? Estaba cansada.

Camino lentamente hasta donde está ella, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a ella.

-**Aquí tienes –**Le entrego sus dos rebanadas de pastel.

-**¡Wow! Podrías ser mecera, Jade –**Me dice, señalando el detalle de que venía cargada con dos pasteles en una mano, uno un poco más bajo de la muñeca y su malteada en la otra mano, mientras que tenía el café pegado a mi cuerpo con el antebrazo.

-**No es tan complicado.**

**-Sí lo es. Yo una vez lo intenté y terminé tirando la comida y luego resbalé al pisarla, y choqué contra un estante y tiré los platos que había ahí, al igual que otras cosas. Después de eso mi mamá me prohibió ser yo quien recoja la comida. Sólo me deja tomar dos. Una para cada mano –**Sacudo mi cabeza sonriendo tontamente ante su anécdota.

Comemos ambas en silencio, degustando de nuestras rebanadas de pastel. Para cuando terminé el mío, Cat ya había terminado los suyos y estaba con su malteada. ¿Esa niña cómo le hace para comer tan rápido? Extendí mi mano para remover restos de pastel que tenía en la comisura de sus labios. Bien, al menos no hacía un desastre al comer rápido.

-**Entonces... háblame de Tori –**Comenzé a tocer fuertemente, pues me ahogué con el café.

-**¿Qué? –**Tomé una servilleta y la pasé por mis labios, limpiando todo rastro de café, para después limpiar una que otra gota que terminé escupiendo en la mesa– **Creí que tú hablarías.**

**-Dije que platicaríamos, no especifiqué quién. Pero hablame de Tori.**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –**Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿A qué viene esto?

-**Qué sientes por ella.**

**-Repulsión –**Contesto rápidamente, dando otro sorbo a mi café.

-**¿Qué más? –**Regresa a su malteada, mirándome fijamente con esos órbes chocolate que me acusan de algo de lo cuál no tengo idea mínima.

**-Fastidio. Cat, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? –**Pregunto.

Lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en Vega. Llebaba unos tres días sin pensar en ella y eso es un verdadero milagro. Después del sábado de detención no logré apartarle de mi mente, tuve que recurrir a mi novio para lograrlo.

-**Quiero llegar hasta donde estés dispuesta a llegar.**

No. Creí que sería una linda charla de: "Yo hablo y hablo y tu escuchas y haces comentarios." Al parecer era una charla de "Te aclararé las cosas antes de que lo arruines más." ¡Odiaba esas charlas! Y las sigo odiando.

**-No estoy dispuesta a llegar a lado alguno.**

**-Entonces vive con tu problema.**

**-¿Qué problema? –**Oh, sí Jade: pregúntale, porque eso te ayudará mucho.

-**No te hagas, Jade. Tori. Ella es tu problema –**Dice en tono irritado, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa, reclinándose un poco para poder hablar en un tono más bajo sin llamar mucho la atención.

**-¿Hasta ahorita lo notas? Desde que llegó lo ha sido –**No quiero que continue. No quiero que dé solución a mi problema, que me haga reaccionar y aceptar la cruel realidad que he negado desde hace ya un tiempo, al menos no ante ella, e igualmente no quiero que palabras de aceptación y confirmación salgan de mi boca, no de nuevo.

-**¿Entonces desde que llegó la amas? –**Preguntó, fingiendo un tono de asombro.

**-Cat, no digas tonterías –**¿Cómo pudo ocurrirsele tal disparate? Aunque quizá eso fuese cierto, sólo que no lo noté hasta ahora. Bien. ¿Qué otra explicación encuentro yo para tratarle peor que a toda chica y chico que ha estado cercas de mi novio? Inclusive unos de ellos lo habían besado. Tal vez, y solo tal vez fue porque Vega no tardó más de dos días conociendo a Beck y ya le había besado a sabiendas de que ya tenía novia, a sabiendas que su novia estaba ahí, a no más de diez metros de distancia; ciertamente éso es lo único que se me ocurría, y lo único que me daba esperanza de que no le trato bastante mal porque la amo.

**-No lo hago, digo la verdad, es todo –**Sé que es así, pero me niego a reconocerlo.

-**No, no es cierto.**

**-Sí lo es, y lo sabes, Jade.**

**-Bien, me gusta Vega, ¿Y éso qué? –**Le digo molesta de que terminara admitiéndolo. ¡No puedo creer como me fuerza de manera indirectamente directa a decir cosas que no quiero!

-**Tienes que decirselo.**

**-No, no lo haré Cat.**

**-¡Jade! Sé que entre tú y Beck a habido muchos problemas últimamente, por lo que se nota que ambos terminarán en algún punto. En cambio, puedes ahorrarte ese momento super incómodo, irritante, triste e ir con Tori –**Me explica, su tono calmado para no hacerme molestar más.

-**Cat. Amo a Beck, y no lo pienso dejar por Vega. Ni en un millón de años –**Se recarga en el respaldo de la silla, sus brazos cruzados.

-**Entonces que sea así. Espera a que Beck te deje a ti para que por fin puedas estár con Tori.**

**-Beck nunca me dejaría –**Me defiendo, mi tono brusco y molesto.

-**Es por ése mismo pensamiento que cuando alguien te deja duele más –**Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Mejor continúamos ésto en otro momento –**Me levanté de mi lugar, dirigiéndome a la salida.

Odiaba como Cat me hacía entrar en sentido, como terminaba yo admitiendo lo que negaba, lo que quería olvidar, ignorar. Pero oh sorpresa. Cuando Cat me hacía entrar en razón no había vuelta atrás, terminaba pensando todo el tiempo en aquello hasta que le aclaraba a ella las cosas o me veía obligada a hacer lo que no quería. En este caso o le decía a Vega que la amaba o convencía a Cat de que no era así, que odiaba a Vega realmente, claro, no sin antes convencerme a mí de que no tengo oportunidad alguna con Vega, que nada pasará entre nosotras; aquello no es problema, estoy convencida de éso. Lo que me falta es convencerme de que NO amo a Vega, que lo único que siento por ella es odio, fastidio y repulsión.

Subí al auto, cerrando la puerta agresivamente. Cat sube después de mí, su entrecejo fruncido, mostrándome cuan molesta estaba conmigo. No pronuncia palabra alguna en el camino a su casa. Bien, Cat, no te funcionará esta vez, te mostraré que SÍ puedo convencerte de algo por una sóla vez en mi vida, ya verás.

Estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa, esperando que ella baje de mi auto. Pero sólo se me queda viendo con su intensa mirada reprobatoria de mi elección.

-**Jade –**Comienza. Oh, no. Aquí viene el sermón–**, sé que amas a Beck, pero igual amas a Tori. No comprendo como puedes decir que no dejarías a Beck sólo para estar con Tori. Después de todo, ya lo has hecho, ¿no?**

**-¡Cállate, no lo he hecho! –**Mis manos se aferran al volante. No quiero escuchar esto.

-**¡Si lo has hecho, Jade! ¡Para de negar la verdad! –**Abrió la puerta, desabrochó su cinturón con furia y bajó del auto azotando la puerta.

Perfecto. Ahora había terminado por molestar a Cat también, lo que me faltaba. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Manejo sin mirar muy bien a donde voy, y estoy segura que ya me pasé más de una luz roja, pero poco me importa. Miro por la ventana en un alto que sí tomo en cuenta y no puedo evitar apretar mi mándibula.

¿Acaso esa era Vega? ¡¿Qué hacía con esa guapa chica? ¡Riendo a carcajadas! No, Jade. Pasa de largo y sigue con tu indefinido camino. ¡La que me lleva! ¿Qué tan malditamente complicado era hacer éso? ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? Ah, no. Tengo que ir y buscar un estacionamiento para poder interrumpir algo que no es de incumbencia mía y no lo será.

Pero antes de poder forzarme a quedarme en el auto mientras maldigo y mascullo cosas de las que sé terminaré arrepintiéndome una vez la cosa se aclare, me encuentro haciendo éso sin la parte del auto, siendo sustituida por mí caminando hacía Vega y su amiguita, quien no paraba de hacerle reír.

No, no, por favor, dime que esto que siento no es algo llamado celos. ¡No! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? No se supone deba sentirme así, no por Vega. Carraspeo un poco, haciendo mi presencia obvia al ver que las chicas no me habían volteado a ver ni un poco.

-**Jade que sorpresa verte por aquí –**Dice Vega, mostrándome una blanca sonrisa. Respiro lentamente, intentando ignorar las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Vega, el color rosado en sus mejillas y la felicidad que era más que notable a kilómetros de distancia que irradiaba de su persona.

Doy una rápida mirada a su amiga. Tiene pelo castaño, y sus ojos de un mismo color pero más claro, al igual que Vega, tiene las mejillas rosadas, de una tonalidad más clara y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Oh, ella es Melissa –**Me dice, su amiga me extiende la mano y yo sólo bufo molesta.

Melissa voltea a ver a Vega y ella sacude levemente su cabeza en un no, entonces la chica baja su mano.

Esperen. ¿Dijo Melissa? Eso nombre me suena... ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Aprieto mis manos que ahora están hechas puño a mis costados. ¡Ella! ¡Ella es la chica! ¡Ella es de quien Tori escribió en su diario! ¿Tori? Quise decir Vega. Dios. Sonrio forzadamente.

Oh no. Bien, Cat tenía razón, habré de decirle eso mañana con todo y disculpa, lo siento y un "¿Me perdonas?". Oh sí Jade West está sintiendo de una chica que posiblemente ya es pasado en la vida romántica de Vega. O posiblemente no lo es. De cualquier forma, estoy celosa. Celosa del efecto que dejó en Vega, el buen momento con carcajadas que le brindó.

-**Un gusto –**Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar mi boca ante el temblor en mi voz.

¡Maldita sea! Deja de mirar a otro lado Jade. Me regaño al ver la mano de la amiguita de Vega sobre la de ésta, sus dedos entrelazados. No puedo evitar el sentimiento de odio aparente ante la chica. ¿Por qué no puedo ser ella? Las respuesta es bastante simple: soy yo.

Me decido por irme, excusándome con algo pátetico y de último momento, que a pesar de no tener sentido replicaré hasta que dejen de joder con explicaciones de que no es justificable o que no tiene sentido. O simplemente terminaré diciendo que poco me importa y les dejaré con la palabra en la boca.

Pero maldita la hora en que caí por Tori Vega. Y maldita sea el efecto que tiene en mí. Un efecto que ni Beck a tenido. Y éso ya dice mucho, dice demaciado.

Para irritarme más está la verdad: Cat ganó nuevamente. Ya no podía convencerme yo de que no amaba a Vega. Después de esto llamado celos no puedo. Me costaría imposibles.

* * *

><p>Hoy fue un gran día<em> (Pese al declive de emoción con el... amigable alambre)<em>, el mejor de todo el año hasta la fecha XD _(Sin contar los días con mi hermana),_ por lo mismo amo ir a hacer un trabajo en equipo con mis amigas _(Ale, Ana, Luisa y Daniela, aunque sólo Luisa fue a casa de Ale para hacerlo, y Mauricio)_, siempre me hacen reír a ENORMES carcajadas por un gran lapso de tiempo, de hecho, son las únicas capaces de hacerme reír a carcajadas al extremo que me empiezo a ahogar por falta de aire. Y hoy descubrí que ir al Montalayo y tomar Coca junto con Luisa no es sano XD, o algo tenía la Coca o de plano estamos bien safadas. No parabamos de reírnos. Y así... fue como los padres de Ale nunca más nos llevarán a un sitio público :P. Pero bueno, valió la pena.

¡EN FIN! Salió mejor de lo que planeé. Y eso que planeo ideas vagas donde tengo que ingeniarmelas como ponerlas :D, así que sí, terminó mejor de lo esperado. Corto, sí. Pero bueno. Corto es mejor que nada, ¿no es así?


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por sus reviews :D.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Observo detenidamente a Jade. Sus puños me dicen que algo anda mal, por lo que me decido a abrir la boca en cuanto antes.

-**Jade, creo que recuerdas algo de Melissa, ¿no es así? –**Pregunto, haciendo referencia al hecho de que leyó mi diario.

El tema quedó explicado el mismo día de detención en la tarde. Quedé con Jade de que ignoraría lo que había escrito ahí, pues tenía unos ocho años, no sabía mucho de la vida y del amor para ese entonces. No sé cómo lo logré, pero teminó aceptando sin condición alguna. La verdad parece que la agarré en buen momento, estaba más ocupada hechándole miradas a Beck que prestándome atención. Supuse que para ahorita se le olvidó pues ayer que le pregunté me terminó preguntando de qué hablaba.

Ella asiente lentamente, como si lo acabase de recordar y retrocede dos pasos, frunso el entrecejo. Aquello es peor señal. No sé que decir. Ocupo que ella hable. O que alguien más hable. Miro a Melissa, secando las lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos con el revés de mi mano.

-**¿Tori te a contado algo sobre mí? –**Sonrie cómo ella suele hacerlo, con total dulzura, lo que me obliga a voltear a ver a Jade.

Logro captar la mirada que tiene. No le gusta lo que esta viendo. Fijo mi vista a donde la suya está pegada. Golpeé suavemente con mi rodilla la de Melissa, ella me dirigió una mirada y yo le hice una seña con mis ojos, señalando nuestras manos. Asintió ligeramente y separó su mano de la mía, dejándola en su regazo.

Los ojos de Jade se fijaron al instante en los de Melissa.

-**Se podría decir algo así –**Contesta finalmente, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-**¿Y han sido cosas buenas?**

**-Bastantes –**Se esfuerza por ampliar un poco más su sonrisa.

Me inclino a mi lado, quedando cercas del oído de mi mejor amiga-_**¿Dime una cosa mala de ti? –**_Susurro, ella rie y me empuja suavemente del hombro, regresándome a mi lugar anterior.

-**Para ya con tus bromas.**

**-¡Pero si no bromeo y lo sabes! –**Le pico el antebrazo con mi dedo índice, y ella sacude su cabeza a la vez que se lleva una mano a la boca, tapando su sonrisa.

-**Si bueno... yo ya me iba –**Murmura Jade incómoda.

**-¡Espera! ¿No quieres venir con Tori y conmigo a dar una vuelta? Estabamos a punto de ir a caminar cuando pararamos de reír y parece que ya lo hicimos. ¿Qué te parece, Jade?**

Jade me mira, no sabiendo cómo responder, yo me encojo de hombros a la vez que sonrio. Lo que quiera para mí esta bien, termina dándome la misma. Mira a Melissa, quien le sigue sonriendo dulcemente. Suspira y asiente con pocas ganas.

Me levanto de la banca, estirándome un poco antes de caminar y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Jade, atrayéndola a mí. Espero y no me haga algo después.

-**Ella, Melissa, es mi amiga Jade West –**Ella me corresponde la sonrisa y mira a Jade.

-**¡Que no soy tu amiga! –**Brama, haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante el grito tan cerca de mí oído.

Me inclino un poco hacía delanta y pongo mi mano al lado de mi boca, como si con eso consiguiese evitar que Jade escuche lo que le diré a mi amiga.

-_**Éso dice siempre, pero no le creas, en el fondo yo sé que me ama –**_Susurro y puedo sentir el codo de Jade presionando mis costillas suavemente, como si quisiera apartarme, y lo hago, caminando hasta mi amiga y poniendo mi brazo sobre su hombro, ella haciendo lo mismo.

Por la mirada dolida que me dirige Jade sé que dije algo que no debí, pero no tengo idea de qué es. ¿Fue que dije que sé me ama? Era una broma... Yo sé que ama a Beck.

-**Y cuéntame un poco de ti, Jade –**Pide mi castaña amiga, caminando hasta Jade, poniendo su brazo a como anteriormente lo tenía yo sobre ella.

Me sorprende que Jade no le aleje o le grite ante el contacto, pero ignoro el detalle. ¿Tal vez Melissa le agrade? Quién sabe. Comenzamos a caminar las tres, cada una colgada a la otra.

-**Amo el café, las tijeras, a mi novio Beck.**

**-¿Tienes novio?**

**-Oh, deberías de verlo, es el chico más apuesto que podrías llegar a ver en tu vida –**Le digo, Jade me dirige una breve mirada amenazante.

-**¿Enserio? ¿Tan guapo es Jade? –**Jade asiente.

-**Además de guapo es lindo y amable. E igualmente es agradable –**Dice Jade. Melissa chifla, mostrando el interés que le ha tomado a Beck, sin duda me pedirá que le presente a Beck–**. Me gusta el color negro. Odio muchas cosas.**

**-Ya veo. Entonces me aseguraré de regalarte en tu cumpleaños unas tijeras negras color negro junto con un buen café, las cuales serán entregadas por parte de tu novio –**Jade rie un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza en un gesto de diversión ante la actitud de mi amiga, quien ya le trata como si le conociese de toda la vida. No, corrijo: como si le conociese de hace segundos, a una Jade que no va con la que yo suelo presenciar.

-**Sería interesante. Aunque creo que terminaría entregándome el café sin las tijeras –**Comenta.

-**¿Éso por qué?**

**-**_**Mejor pregúntale por qué no –**_Mi amiga me dirige una mirada reprovatoria–** ¿Pues qué? Pregúntale a cuantas personas no ha agredido con unas tijeras.**

**-A unas cuantas, pero eso por el simple hecho de que se supone debo respetarlas. A los que sí, es porque ellos empiezan –**Responde Jade en tono seco.

Caminamos un rato más, Melissa preguntando unas cosas a Jade, procurando que no sean personales, como suele hacer. Yo por mi lado no presto mucha atención a lo que hablan, siendo que podría así aprender más cosas de Jade; sé que ella nunca se abriría conmigo _—Oh sí mente, divaga a partes que no deben ser—_ como lo está haciendo con mi amiga, que ella posiblemente nunca responda ni una cuarta parte de preguntas hechas por parte de mi amiga con cabello castaño.

Desconosco la razón del comportamiento de mi amiga pelinegra que a su vez no lo es, cuando llegó a donde nosotras se veía bastante molesta, ahora inclusive se ve algo feliz, y no puedo evitar sentir celos de Melissa y su maravillosa hábilidad de hacer reír a la gente o feliz sin mucho esfuerzo, pero aparto ese sentimiento. No tengo por qué tener celos de Melissa.

-**¡OH! ¡Helados! –**Melissa sale disparada hacía el puesto de helados, lastimándonos a ambas con sus brazos al momento de hacerlo.

-**Tienes una amiga bastante peculiar, Vega.**

**-Gracias. ¿Y qué me dices de tu actitud? –**Me mira molesta.

-**No arruines mis ánimos. Cuéntame tú. ¿Sigues enamorada de ella? –**Agito mi cabeza de un lado al otro en un no.

-**No sé si realmente lo estuve. Tenía ocho años, así que no tengo idea si fue amor o una gran admiración y cariño hacia ella.**

**-¿Ocho años? Éso explica las patas de arañas a lo que se podría llamar letras –**Me dice burlona.

-**¡Hey! No es culpa mía que tuviese dificultades al momento de escribir. Además. Como pudiste ver al momento que leiste MI diario, no pasó mucho entre nosotras. ¿Qué podría pasar? Teniamos ocho años.**

**-Por lo que leí eso es cierto, al igual que es cierto que te dejó por un niñito más lindo que tú, ¿no es así? –**Odio el hecho de que haya leído lo bastante como para humillarme.

-**No era más lindo que yo. Y sí, me dejó ¿Y qué?**

**-Que la gran Tori Vega fue botada por una chica guapa y linda por un niño menos lindo.**

**-Mo me botó. Simplemente me explicó que la gente veía raro a dos niñas juntas, mucho más a nuestra edad. Y dijo que para dicimular el rumor que había empezado ella tendría que mostrar "atracción" por un chico –**Le explico.

-**¿Y entonces? Eres... erhm...**

**-Bisexual –**Completo por ella– **¿Y tú Jade? –**Se queda en silencio después de esa pregunta, no esperaba menos. Pero al igual que no me esperaba terminaramos hablando de esto y que yo le preguntase por su orientación sexual y ella por la mía; no esperaba que me respondiera de todos modos.

No logramos ni alcansar a Melissa cuando ella ya viene con un helado en cada mano y el suyo entre sus muñecas, logrando unas crietas en el cono de su helado. Llega hasta nosotras, ofreciéndonos uno a cada una.

-**Tori –**Le sonrio y choco mi helado contra el de ella, viendo como su helado terminaba con manchas cafés y el mío con verde claro–**. ¿Jade? –**Extiende el helado hacía Jade, quien se alza las cejas un poco y termina por hacer lo mismo que yo– **Bien, bien. Regrésemos ahora.**

Jade está metida en su helado, a penas prestándonos un poco de atención; lo que mi amiga aprovecha para separarme un poco de ella y hacerme preguntas.

-**¿Y? ¿Ella?**

**-Melissa. No es momento de preguntar eso.**

**-**_**¡Oh por dios lo es! –**_Le miro severamente, pero ella ignora la mirada– _**Tienes que decirle entonces.**_

_**-Tiene novio.**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Que su novio es mi amigo y no puedo decirle éso –**_Me excuso.

-_**¿Pero que no me dijiste que cuando escontraras a la chica de tus sueños o al chico de tus sueños lo tomarías sin importar qué? –**_Demonios. Me retracto de haber dicho eso.

**-**_**Tenía nueve y medio, no cuenta. Además, tú para de preguntarme cosas que no vienen al caso –**_Digo, volviendo a mi helado en un intento de que ella hiciese lo mismo.

-_**Pero si sí vienen al caso. Y vaya que viene –**_Mira a Jade arribabajo, dirigiéndome una mirada y una sonrisa complice–_**. Además, te permito andar con ella, me cae bien.**_

_**-No necesito permiso tuyo para andar con ella.**_

_**-¡Oh! Pero ella si lo necesita –**_Sacudo mi cabeza. Si no fuera porque es ella ya le hubiera embarrado el helado en toda la cara.

-_**No, ¿me oíste? No harás nada de lo que pase por esa loca cabeza tuya.**_

_**-¡Eh! Pero si no lo hago nunca se lo dirás y no me vengas con la excusa de "Cuando el novio corte o viceversa" Porque te conosco y no se lo dirás hasta que la cosa esté hecha un desastre –**_La miro molesta, pero ella simplemente rie y me toma del antebrazo para arrastrarme a la misma posición de antes.

-_**Me las pagarás algún día**_** –**Mascullo entre dientes. Sé que hará algo que me disgustará pero que de igual modo, me facilitará las cosas y terminaré agradeciéndole.

-_**Hasme lo que quieras **_–Se encoje de hombros a la vez que me dirije una sonrisa burlona–**. Entonce Jade, ¿Nos veremos algún otro día?**

**-Seguro. No veo por qué no –**Joder, ¿cuándo fue que Jade decidió ser una buena chica? ¿O cuándo fue que decidió portarse linda con alguien aparte de Beck?

-**Umh. Supongo que aquí nos separamos. Tú puedes llevar a Tori a su casa, la mía no está muy lejos y puedo caminar -**¡Mentirosa! Interrumpo antes de que se le ocurra otra estúpides.

-**Yo puedo caminar, tú puedes ir con Jade; después de todo, tu casa sí queda lejos Melissa.**

**-Oh, Tori, agradesco la molestia que te tomas con esto, pero no seas tímida, seguro Jade accede a llevarte, ¿no es así? –**Jade se queda mirándola por un momento y después alza los hombros– **¿Ves? No le molesta del todo.**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!**

**-¡Tori! Se amable y educada y haz lo que te digo –**¿Y tú cuando hacer lo que yo te digo?–**. Si Jade se ofrece a llevarte, no puedes ser tan maleducada y negarte, la harás sentir mal –**Dudo eso, pero decido no comensar una discución en la que sé, terminaré accediendo a lo que ella pida–**. Por cierto. ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto en privado Jade?**

**-¡No! No puedes, y no lo harás. Igualmente no le dirás lo que creo que harás –**Exclamo asustada de que le diga a Jade sobre mis sentimientos.

-**Observa como lo hago –**Retrocede un poco, inclinándose a la vez que toma la mano de Jade, para después sacarme su lengua en un gesto infantil que yo regreso gustosa.

-**¡Melissa!**

**-Vamos Vega, ni que me fuera a contar tu secreto más bochornoso... –**Sonrie maliciosamente, mirando a mi amiga con una mirada que al menos para mí es bastante coqueta y sexy–** Pensándolo bien, vamos. Tienes que contármelo. ¡Y tú quédate aquí!**

Hago un puchero pero decido obedecer, después de todo, no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí? Suspiro. Lo que es tener a tu mejor amiga haciendo todo lo que no quieres pues sabes que terminaras muriéndote de vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos Jade regresa con su típida mirada de aburrición y monotonía. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¡Quiero saber! Pero a la vez no. ¿Si le dijo algo que no quiero nadie se entere? ¿O quizás algo nada que ver conmigo?

-**Vámonos –**Asiento, temerosa de abrir la boca y que en vez de que salga un "De acuerdo" o also similar salga algo que terminará poniéndome en rídiculo frente a ella–**Vega, tu amiga es más extraña de lo que pensé –**Dice una vez cierra la puerta del auto.

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –**Pregunto, mirando detenidamente ru rostro en caso de alguna señal que me diga que ya puedo hundirme en mi vergüenza.

-**No se supone que las amigas cuenten los secretos de otras –**Dice con una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que me dirije una mirada pícara.

**-¡Oh dios! ¿Qué te dijo? –**Me altero con la simple idea de que le alla dicho lo que le dije NO dijese.

**-Calmada Vega. No fue la gran cosa. Sólo uno que otro detalle de ti del cual fácilmente puedo tomar ventaja –**Le miré. ¿Qué quiere decir con éso?

Suspiro derrotada y me repego lo más que puedo en el asiento. Tengo un tomulto de ideas, insultos, interrogaciones y gritos formados en mi cabeza para decirle a mi amiga. ¡Me va a escuchar!

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Jade, quien mantiene su vista pegada en el camino como debe de ser. Cierro mis ojos, deseando que lo que sea que le haya dicho no fuera lo que bien le dije NO podía decir... Conociéndola seguramente le dijo éso y otra cosa de la cual no me enteraré sino hasta rato después.

* * *

><p>Wow. Me sorprende lo termine a hora tan temprana, pero bueeeno, no encuentro mucho con lo cual distraerme por el momento. Y, posiblemente si no lo haga con las películas que pasarán por la televisión suba hoy el siguiente capítulo, lo cual dudo, pero se vale intentar hacerme una ilusión de éso.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hay bastante OOC de parte de Jade, y bastante relleno en este capítulo, así que se pueden leer como la mitad y saltarse al final, ¡pero entonces no tendrán drama! Ni... palabras, parrafos y signos.

Capítulo raro. Da la misma, me gustó como terminó. Logré lo que se suponía era el objetivo de este capítulo. Aunque tiene demaciadas cosas que a saber de donde chucha salieron XD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

No puedo evitar seguir pensando en las palabras dichas por Melissa. ¿Lo dijo enserio o lo dijo de broma? De cualquier manera u intención con la que fueron pronunciadas las palabras, no parecían dejar mi cabeza en paz.

Por un lado estaba feliz del hecho de tener algo que me dijese que Vega me amaba, pero no lo creía así.

Vega había preguntado por lo que su amiga me había dicho, simplemente respondí lo que Melissa me dijo dijera si Vega preguntaba: Que me había dicho que la tratara bien, no como ella le había dicho solía tratarla, a base de maltrato e insultos.

Dejo caer mi rostro hacia mi lado izquierdo, mirando la hora marcada en el reloj que se encuentra en mi mesa de noche. Suspiro cerrando mis ojos. No puedo creer que me la haya pasado toda la tarde y noche pensando en Vega.

Tomo mi celular que está al lado del reloj, marcando el número de Cat, importándome poco si está o no está dormida. Sorpresivamente, está despierta, bastante.

_-__**¿Jade? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –**_Me pregunta en su feliz tono.

-**Te pregunto lo mismo. ¿Qué haces despierta a las cuatro de la mañana?**

_**-Esque como hoy no me dejaste tomar café tomé hace seis horas y no he podido pegar ojo hasta el momento –**_Me responde, riendo tontamente.

-**Quiero disculparme. Y decirte que tenías razón.**

**-**_**No ocupas disculparte, y ya sé que la tenía. Sólo ocupabas tiempo y no andar terca con el hecho de que no te gusta Tori –**_Contesta. Escucho ruido en el fondo, notando como Cat se movía de su lugar, seguramente para ponerse más cómoda.

-**Eres una maldita –**Ella suelta una risa ante mi insulto, sabiendo que expresaba mi disgusto ante lo que ella ya sabía y sólo esperaba el momento para espetarmelo en cara y hacermelo reconocer.

-_**También te quiero Jade –**_Sé que está sonriendo burlonamente, lo que me enfada, hablando en una buena manera.

Sacudo mi cabeza y abrazo a Tori. Como deseara que fuera la Tori que amo, no el perro. Oh bueno, se tiene lo que se puede.

-**De todos modos, Cat. Cuéntame de tu día –**Sé que ni ella ni yo dormíremos por unas buenas horas, así que ¿qué mejor manera de hacer que el tiempo pase?

-**¡Oh! Que bien que preguntes Jade, pues verás, después de que me dejaras en mi casa, entré y vi a mi hermano...**

Después de la palabra "hermano" ignoré por completo todo lo que decía, oía lo que decía, pero no le prestaba la gran atención. En fin, tampoco es como si ese fuese el punto del hecho de que le haya llamado.

Además, nos ayudaba a ambas, yo terminaría con sueño y ella igual. Aunque lo más seguro es que no durmíesemos más de cuatro horas, pero se dormía lo que se podía, y habría que disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño, éso claro si lograbamos pegar ojo en las horas que nos quedaran libres para empezar un nuevo día.

El tiempo en el cual Cat hablaba yo pensaba en Vega, y que, si realmente ella me amaba, podría fácil decirle mis sentimientos sin el temor de ser rechasada por ella, o humillada, aunque lo último lo dudo, sé que Vega no lo haría por miedo a que mientras durmiese llegara y... Oh, sí... Perdón, mi mente divagó a otro lado. ¿En qué pensaba? Ah, Vega. Oh dios, la chica era bastante linda y sexy. Comparada con la definición que le dí a Melissa de Beck, Beck parecía un chico cualquiera a comparación de ella. Oh dios, ojalá y esas palabras nunca escapen mis labios, no lo resistiría. Amo a Beck, por supuesto que lo hago, pero igualmente amo a Vega, quizás un poquito más que Beck, si esque no más.

_-__**Entonces, ¿le dirás a Tori sobre lo que sientes por ella? **_**–**El nombre Tori hace que regrese la atención que había estado perdida hasta el momento.

-**Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes Cat.**

**-**_**No, la tuvimos cuando tú lo negabas y cuando yo intentaba convencerte de la realidad**_** –**Odio que haga eso.

-**Sí, y la realidad es que estoy con Beck –**Argumento, mi tono de voz molesto ante las palabras repetidas de mi amiga.

_**-¡Jade! **_

**-¿Qué? –**Cat suspira al otro lado del teléfono.

-_**Bien pues, pero yo no seré quién te apoye cuando Beck rompa contigo, ¿entendido?**_

_**-**_**Como digas, me da la misma –**Me siento en la cama, cruzándome de piernas, entumida ya de estar acostada durante todo este tiempo.

-_**¿Y a tí? ¿Cómo te fue el día de ayer? –**_Sonrio ante su pregunta hecha.

-**Mejor de lo que esperé. Encontré a Vega con una chica llamada Melissa en el parque. Debiste haber estado ahí para ver los celos que sentí –**Rio ante el recuerdo, vaya que fui estúpida al tener celos de la amiga de Vega.

-_**¿Y qué hiciste? –**_Me pregunta Cat, asustada por lo que pueda ser mi respuesta.

-**Te diré que al principio pensé en golpear a la chica, no sé, alejarla de Vega y después gritar una que otra cosa de la que me arrepentiría después. Pero no hice nada de eso –**Cat soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, aliviada de que no hubiera hecho tal locura.

-_**Que alivio.**_

**_-_De hecho la chica resultó ser más agradable de lo que pensé. Me invitó a ir a caminar un rato con ellas, terminé aceptando.**

**-**_**Uhhh. Jade tiene una nueva amiga –**_Sonreí de medio lado al sentir la felicidad de mi amiga en sus palabras. Cat lleva un buen tiempo esperando a que haga una nueva amiga, y con sus intentos termina haciéndome odiar a toda aquel que me ha presentado.

_**-**_**Algo así –**Respondo, pues no sé si considerarla amiga o no; no convivimos más de dos horas–**. Pero...**

**-**_**¿Pero? Jade. ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? Jade, no puedes dejarme hací. ¡¿Pero qué? –**_Rio ante la desesperación de mi amiga pelirroja.

-**Pero me dijo algo al final que terminó dejándome desconcertada.**

**-**_**¿Qué te dijo? –**_Tomé un respiro, haciéndolo lo suficientemente audible para que Cat lo escuchase, haciéndole creer diría algo, pero sólo exhalé, provocándole más curiosidad– _**¡Jade!**_

**_-_Ya pues. Me dijo que... que Vega sentía algo por mí. Bueno, en términos correctos: que me amaba. No sé si creerle o no.**

**-_¿Melissa es una buena amiga de Tori? Como... ¿mejor amiga?_**

**-Yo qué sé. Supongo que sí. **

**-_¡Pues créele! ¿Qué razón tendrías para no hacerlo?_**

**_-_La misma para creerle. ¿No se supone que las mejores amigas nunca revelan los secretos de otra?**

**-**_**Ehhh... Bueno Jade, tengo que colgar –**_Me dijo con nerviosismo.

-**¡No te atrevas! Ahora dime: ¿qué le has dicho a quién sobre mí? –**Pregunto, pero Cat sólo se mantiene en silencio– **En fin, después lo averiguaré. Pero no sé si creerle o no.**

**-**_**Igual, ¿de qué te serviría creerle, Jade? –**_Su pregunta me dejó desconsertada, no comprendía el punto de hacerla–_**Digo, estás con Beck, ¿de que te sirve? –**_El tono frío en su voz me hace sentir una punzada de culpavilidad, haciéndome sentir mal, sé que tiene razón.

-**Cat no comienzes.**

**-**_**¿Comenzar qué, Jade? Hasta donde puedo comprender de todo lo que dices y todo lo que sé y puedo poner razón, poco importa Tori, lo que importa es Beck –**_Para de decir éso. Terminaré gritándote y lo sabes, y ninguna quiere éso.

-**Tienes que entender que no puedo dejar a Beck por Tori. Sería bastante repentido y—**

**-**_**Y razonable –**_Me interrumpe, completando mi frase con diferente sentido al que iba a darle yo–**.**_** Jade, entiendo todo y lo comprendo, no soy tonta y lo sabes tú muy bien –**_Desgraciadamente es así–**.**_** Tú debes comprender y entender que en algún punto Beck y tú romperán, y se nota que lo harán pronto, como ya he dicho.**_

**_-_Es increible que digas eso.**

**-_Al igual que es increible que tú digas lo que dices._**

**_-_Es obvio que no se puede razonar contigo ahora.**

**-**_**No, es obvio que contigo no se puede. Deja de andar obstinada creyendo que yo soy la que no sabe y tú sí, porque ambas sabemos no es así. Y ni te atrevas a colgarme Jadelyn West, porque juro por mi vida que te arrepentiras de éso por toda tu vida –**_Remuevo mi dedo de su lugar, evitando presionar el botón que Cat me ha prohibido presione.

-**Cat... tengo sueño –**¿Tengo sueño? ¿Es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir? Pátetico.

-_**Al igual que yo, pero esto no quedará así. No esperaré hasta que se te dé la gana para aclarar las cosas, porque sé éso nunca pasará.**_

A este punto estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Creí que sólo sería una charla amena para que así ambas pudiesemos dormir, terminé equivocándome nuevamente en éso tal parece.

-_**Jade, lo lamento, ¿sí? Pero esque a veces eres tan terca que me haces enfadar. No insistiré más en el tema –**_Suspira al oírme sollozar–**. **_**Te quiero Jade, y eres mi mejor amiga, pero eso no me priva de aclarar las cosas para ti, contrario a lo que dices tú, es para ayudarte.**_

_**-L-Lo sé –**_Tartamudeo, haciendo lo posible por no llorar. Odio la facilidad con la que Cat me hace vulnerable, y odio más éso cuando ella no está a mi lado para poder soltarme a llorar en su hombro o pecho mientras le abrazo.

-_**¿Quieres que cuelgue? –**_No contesto. Quiero, pero no quiero quedarme sola en mi habitación con el sonido de mis sollozos como fondo– _**Ocupo una respuesta Jade.**_

_**-No... sé –**_Es un susurro que no entiendo cómo Cat logró escuchar, pero agradesco que fue así.

-_**En un momento estoy contigo. ¿Voy a colgar de acuerdo? –**_Suelto un sonigo ahogado que parece un chillido al escucharle decir "colgar"– _**Jade, mi celular muere, tanto en bateria como en saldo. No será por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-Cat... –**_No quiero que cuelgue, la simple idea me asusta.

-_**Bien. No lo haré. Pero cuéntame algo interesante para no dormirme mientras manejo –**_Sonrio levemente al escuchar su feliz tono de voz; sé que intenta animarme un poco.

**-Hoy, mi mejor amiga me hizo llorar como si fuese un niño de seis años siendo regañado por su madre –**Bromeo, en un intento de hacer más llevadero el ambiente.

-_**Al igual que hoy mi mejor amiga me está haciendo conducir a las cinco y media de la mañana sólo para arrullarla –**_Bromea ella, siguiendo la rutina de bromear sobre un tema serio para hacerlo menos serio.

-**Hoy no dormiré sino hasta la noche y vaya que dormiré, si es que no duermo en clases.**

**-_Lo mismo digo. Pero un poco de café en la mañana no nos vendrá tan mal._**

**-Querrás decir que no me vendrá tan mal a mí. A ti suele darte un momento, que dura horas, debo decir, de total felicidad e hiperactividad –**Paso la manga de mi blusa por mi nariz, limpianzo los mocos que habían logrado salir de su lugar.

-_**Da lo mismo, se supone ese es el punto de beber café, ¿o no?**_

**-No, el punto es que te dé energía para seguir con tu día. No que te dé energía para andar arribabajo por todo el día.**

**-**_**A mi me suena igual –**_Hace una breve pausa antes de continuar–_**. Por cierto, si me agarra la policía por pasarme altos será culpa tuya.**_

**_-_Lo dudo. Pero igual, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder además de ir a prisión?**

**-**_**¿No tenerte a mi lado en prisión? –**_Dice ella con un tono tímido que sé, es fingido.

-**Que lindo de tu parte, ahora presiona más a fondo el pedal.**

**-_¿Tú quieres que me estrelle o qué?_**

**_-_Posiblemente.**

**-**_**Que mala amiga eres –**_Dice, en tono decepsionado.

-**Para de actuar y apresúrate.**

**-**_**Apresúrate tú a mover tu flojo tracero y ábreme la puerta de una vez –**_Me ordena ella, divertida por toda la situación.

-**A la orden joven –**Me levanto de la cama, riendo junto a Cat sobre nuestra manera de "arreglar" las cosas

Tal vez no las arregle, pero: ¿eso qué?, le quita la importancia al tema, asiéndolo más fácil de sobrellevar y ése es el punto de todo. Al menos no tenemos que rompernos la cabeza pensando demaciado en el tema y discutiendo sobre éste.

-_**Lamento la vulgaridad, pero fue irresistible decir eso.**_

**_-_¿Ves mi manera de ser?**

**-_No, yo no disfruto decirlo, al menos no todo el tiempo._**

_**-**_**Es algo –**Alzo mis hombros, conforme con esa respuesta.

_**-Bueno, ya cuelgo –**_Después de esas palabras colgó.

Deje a Tori en la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con Cat parada frente a la puerta sonriéndome. Me giro para regresar a mi habitación, Cat siguiéndome durante el trayecto.

-**¡Waahh! –**Me asusté cuando Cat me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo–** ¡Cat! ¡Bájame! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! –**Pataleé en el aire, intentando que me soltara, pero ella simplemente rió y dio una vuelta.

-**Por lo mismo lo hago.**

**-¡Deja de molestar y bájame! ¡YA! –**Suspiró, hundió su rostro en mi espalda por unos segundos y me dejó caer sin previo aviso. Sigo preguntándome de dónde saca esas fuerzas–** Te golpearé por dejarme caer. Ahora ayúdame a levantarme –**Extendí mis brazos, esperando a que ella los tomase y me ayudase a levantarme. Nunca pasó–**. Desconsiderada –**Me levanto por mi propia cuenta, usando la cama como apoyo.

Cat toma asiento en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas y yo hago igual, quedando cara a cara. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante su mirada y sonrisa linda. Me incliné un poco para golpear suavemente su antebrazo.

**-Que bien que ya estás mejor –**Asiento.

-**Y... ¿qué quieres hacer? –**Pregunto, no teniendo idea de cómo pasaremos las pocas horas sobrantes.

-**Bañarme, para así no andar a las carreras una vez suene tu despertador.**

**-Bien. Bañémonos.**

**-Dije bañarme.**

**-Y yo bañémonos. ¿Algún problema? –**Sacude su cabeza en un no. Y sonrio maliciosamente ante el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas– **Dije bañémonos, no dije juntas si es lo que te molesta. Tú tomas una ducha aquí en mi cuarto y yo en el de mi padre.**

**-¿A tu padre le gustará eso?**

**-Por supuesto que no. Así que apresúrate –**Nos levantamos y nos dirígimos a la ducha, cada quien por camino opuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>-Te dije que tendríamos ojeras después de eso –<strong>Me recrimina Cat con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**No nos vemos tan mal, igual, después se nos quitarán. A menos claro, que tomes nuevamente café y yo termine pensando en cosas relacionadas a sabes tú quién –**Digo, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre nosotras, pero ambas las ignoramos y seguimos con nuestro camino a un lugar más privado.

-**Pues ya tomamos café ambas de hecho...**

**-Sí... con suerte los efectos pasarán antes de medianoche –**Comento.

Juro que algo pusieron en el café que ambas bebimos en la mañana, aunque en Cat los efectos no se le notan a mí sí, no he parado de tener una sonrisa, por más leve que sea, no he podido quitarla de mi rostro. Y aquello es bastante notable en mí.

Hoy en la madrugada, después de levantarnos decidimos ir mejor a desayunar en cualquier lugar que estuviese habierto y tuviese café. Yo terminé tomándome unos tres mientras Cat terminó con cinco. Sin contar los que pedimos y los terminamos camino a la escuela. Así que sí. O demaciado café hizo efecto o algo le echaron al café.

Hasta el momento no había pasado nada que conmocianase mucho a la gente respecto a mi actitud. Pero Cat me estaba haciendo reir tan seguido que... en algún punto, terminaría por estallar en risas. Lo cual agradecía, pues acababa de pelear nuevamente con Beck. Maldita hábilidad mía de lograr eso en menos de un día. Ayer en la noche me había reconciliado con él y ya terminé en otra pelea, bien, en la tarde le hablaría.

Mientras, estamos aquí, repegadas ambas en una esquina con una frasada sobre nuestras cabezas, detrás de una mesa que por alguna razón, cuando llegamos estaba tirada arrinconada en su actual lugar. Unas cuantas cajas de cartón nos rodeaban, lo que nos camuflageaba más.

-**Espera, Cat –**Respiré varias veces antes de dejar continuar a mi amiga, que estaba más hiperactiva que lo habitual y no paraba de hablar y decir cosas que me hacían reír.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y ambas volteamos a ver a Vega entrar con una enorme caja.

-_**Shh, callada –**_Le digo, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios mientras intentaba acallar mi voz.

Cat mordió su labio inferior en un intento por contener la risa y yo hacía igual. Cat apretó mi mano entre las suyas, le miré con mirada severa, pero más que severa fue una mirada de complicidad y diversión. Agité levemente mi cabeza de un lado a otro, diciéndole indirectamente que aguantara la risa, que se callara.

Pese a eso, apreté su mano con un poco más de fuerza, expresándole mis ganas de reír. No. Carcajearme. Lárgate Vega, y de una buena vez.

-_**Jade, no resisto –**_Susurró Cat a mi oído. Asentí, corroborando lo dicho, pues yo igual tampoco resistía.

-**¡Ya vete Tori! –**Cat me dio un codazo, diciéndome que callara, pues todo estaba saliendo bien y por ese grito salido de la nada por mi parte no nos ayudaba en el plan.

-**¿Jade? **–Oh dios. Amo cuando habla en ese tono inocente y dudoso, hace que me tiemblen las piernas. Suertudamente mi voz sonaba diferente después de minutos de risa incontrolable, por lo que Vega no está al cien porciento segura de que sea yo.

**-**_**No pude evitarlo –**_Me excuso.

-**¡Arruinas la diversión Vega! –**Habló Cat en una voz grave y mi boca se abrió ante lo que hizo. Después de reprocharme hace eso. Maravilloso, enserio.

-**De acuerdo. ¿Quién está ahí? –**Pregunta algo irritada de que le estuviesemos jugando una broma.

Moví mis labios, pronunciando un silencioso "A ti que te importa." Y mi amiga a un lado mío asintio.

-**¡A ti que te importa! –**Dijimos ambas, en las voces anteriormente usadas.

Quería reír ante las estúpideces que nos venían a la mente. Y demaciado café con demaciado algo no nos ayudaba. El único sonido en el teatro Caja Negra eran los pasos que daba Tori, cada vez más cercas en nustro lugar de escondite.

Tomé la frasada color negra que estaba a nuestros pies y nos cubrí a ambas con ella, deseando que Vega no hubiera visto un movimiento color negro. Cubrí los labios de Cat con mi dedo índice y ella hizo igual.

Ambas dimos un respingo ante la brusquedad con la que la frasada fue removida de encima nuestro después de minutos de silencio, en los cual creímos Vega ya se había ido a otro lado.

-**¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –**Pregunta, arqueando su ceja derecha levemente.

-**Esque... esque... –**Reí tontamente, mirando a Vega por unos segundos y luego fijé mi mirada en Cat, quien estaba tociendo–** Esque estábamos aquí, platicando normalmente –**Suelto una risa ahogada ante la última palabra dicha por ella–** bueno, platicando como solemos hacer y entonces nos empezó a agarrar la risa y... y... fue tan gracioso. Entonces entraste tú, Tori, y no pudimos evitar seguir con el buen momento.**

Vega asiente, mirandonos algo desconcertada, especialmente por la sonrisa que tengo plasmada en los labios y mis risas ocacionales.

Que día más raro he tenido. Miré a Vega, por una sola vez hasta la fecha con una mirada que las amigas te darían si estuviesen pasando por un buen momento, igual a la que le estaba dirigiendo a Cat hace segundos.

Deseaba que este momento durase. No quería que el efecto de lo que sea que tuvo el café se disipara.

Esa tarde, después de hablar con Beck, fui con Vega y Cat a ver una película, de lo cual me arrepentí pues es la típica película de dos enamorados: encuentro casual, se caen bien, se conocen y terminan saliendo y besándose antes de que lo sepan. Para desgracia mía, Beck no pudo ir, excusándose con que tenía que ir a otro lado a resolver un asunto pendiente. Eso me deja mis dudas, pero lo dejaré así por el momento.

***~~~***_(Cambio __**DRASTICO**__ de escena.)_***~~~***

-**¡DIEZ! –**El enfado que sentía sedió ante la tristeza que sentí cuando Beck no abrió la puerta.

Miré fijamente la puerta, esperanzada de que saliese de ella en los últimos instantes. Más sin embargo no fue así. Me acerqué a la puerta, con intensiones de abrirla, pero desistí a la idea y me fui del lugar.

Sentía horrible por dentro, sabía que todo fue culpa mía. Que yo provoqué que Beck se alejase de mí hasta el punto en donde mi presencia le molestaba; porque él sabía que terminaríamos peleando de alguna forma u otra. ¡Dios! Inclusive terminamos metiendo a Cat en nuestra discusión, quién terminó por desmayarse.

Quería regresar en mis pasos, decirle a Beck que no hablaba enserio, que yo no podía vivir sin él, que me perdonase y que lo lamentaba tanto, pero soy demaciado orgullosa para hacer eso. Por más que desee hacerlo sé que no lo haré, ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo.

Limpié las lágrimas que resbalaban libremente por mis mejillas con una servilleta que encontré en el asiento de al lado.

Más de dos años. Más de dos años de relación tirados a la basura debido a mis caprichos y celos. Y, ahorita que me pongo a reflexionar, todo aquello no tenía sentido. Dije que Beck me amaba, y que lo sabía de sobra un día, que no necesitaba nadie me lo confirmase. En ese caso, ¿por qué los enorme celos que sentía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a mi ahora ex-novio? Si estaba tan segura de que él me amaba, ¿por qué mi agresividad ante las chicas que rondaban cerca suyo?

Pregunta con respuesta simple: Temía perder a Beck ante mujeres que sé, son mejores que yo, tal vez no en aspecto, pero si en personalidad, actitud y carácter. A diferencia de la mayoría de otras chicas, yo no era del tipo romantica, de las que gustan de dar pequeños detalles para demostrarle a su pareja cuanto los aman. Porque, si lo aman de verdad: ¿de qué sirve darle cosas? Posiblemente hacen eso para sentir más seguridad de ellas mismas, o saber que su pareja les ama al agradecerles y besarles ante el presente.

Eso era basura. En algún punto de la vida, aquel obsequio quedaría regado en cualquier maldito lado, olvidado en un rincón en el cual a duras penas checas una vez al año. Seguro, era lindo dar presentes y eso, y dar uno que otro de vez en cuando estaba bien. Pero como anteriormente dicho, terminará olvidado en algún punto de la vida.

A diferencia de los detalles que tienes con tu novio que no sean materiales. Dedicarle un momento de tu tiempo, pasear un rato, abrazarse por unos instantes bajo un hermoso sueño estrellado. Nunca hice algo similar con Beck, tal vez los primeros meses de nuestra relación, aunque no recuerdo mucho de eso, si esque hubo algún momento parecido a eso. Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que en algún momento se olvida aquel recuerdo, pero siempre volverá, ya sea con una imagen vaga y borrosa o una clara y detallada. Es más hermoso tener recuerdos de ese tipo que objetos que terminarás desechando y olvidando en algún lugar.

Una vez en casa azoté la puerta con tal fuerza que aseguraría tiré una que otra cosa ante la fuerza del impacto, pero eso poco me importa. Me tiro en mi cama, desmoronándome por completo, dejando que las lágrimas salgan libremente, sin limatación alguna.

Estoy totalmente arrepentida por todas las veces que traté a Beck de una mala manera. Tal vez, si hubiese sido un poco más como las demás parejas, más atenta y más... femenina por así decir, este momento no hubiese llegado sino hasta años después. Pero no me gusta seguir y ser como las demás parejas, es aburrido.

No sé si mañana asista a la escuela, no sé si resista ver a Beck y no soltarme a llorar. Posiblemente me tome un tiempo. Pero mientras más pronto afronte la situación más rápido pasará o éso es lo que espero.

Quisiera regresar a ayer, cuando estaba feliz y contenta, riendo estúpida y descontroladamente con Cat. Iría con Beck y le diría que lo amo, que me perdonara y me esforzaría por no causar más conflicto entre nosotros. Pero obviamente eso era algo imposible, y en caso de que fuese, no lo haría. Tengo que tomar responsabilidad de mis actos, y eso es lo que más me molesta, actuo sin pensarlo, simplemente es una reacción que ya tengo responder y actuar agresivamente, dejarme guiar por esas emociones antes de lograr pensar sensatamente. Y me cuesta algo de trabajo pensar en mi respuesta, intentar que no suene o sea tan agresiva.

Ya extraño a Beck. Quiero abrazarlo, llorar en su pecho mientras el me acaricia con ternura el cabello y me susurra una que otra cosa, diciéndome que todo pasará y que deje de preocuparme. Pero eso no volverá a pasar, al menos no con el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Ando happy porque conocí a un chico que era bastante lindo, guapo, amable y awwn, primer hombre después de unos 3 años que no sale de mi mente después de unas horas X3.<p>

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews :D, ya, me voy a dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias por los reviews y por el lapso de tiempo en el cual prestaron sus ojos para leer mi fic independientemente si les gustó o no al igual de si dejaron review o no. Dísfruten :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Estuve inquieta todo el tiempo que estuve con Beck, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Rex y André. Me sentía encerrada por alguna razón, y respirar me costaba algo de trabajo. Espero y Jade esté bien. Bueno, ¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando acaba de romper con su novio?

Cuando Beck no abrió la puerta quise decirle lo estúpido que era por dejar ir a una chica como Jade, pero por razones más que obvias no lo hice, y por las mismas razones no salí trás ella en cuanto escuché el sonido de las llantas chirriar en el pavimento.

Quise enviarle un mensaje, pero igual, con el pátetico celular más averiado que un auto después de ser embestido por ambos costados dudo que me hubiese funcionado. Y además de eso, temía ser electrocutada nuevamente con aquel aparato del demonio.

De vez en cuando, le dirigía miradas a Beck, enojada por la elección que había tomado. A veces miraba a todos y cuando cruzaba mirada con Cat podía ver la preocupación que había en sus ojos; ella me sonreí levemente y agachaba su cabeza, observando sus cartas.

Una vez todos se marcharon consideré la idea de ir y ver cómo se encontraba Jade, pero supongo que lo que más ocupaba en estos momentos era un poco de tiempo en privado, además, posiblemente ya estuviese dormida.

Mañana en la tarde iré a ver cómo se encuentra, me preocupa bastante...

* * *

><p>Hoy el día fue bastante incómodo, al menos para mí lo fue cuando Beck estaba cerca mío, y no podía evitar dirigirle una que otra mirada de enojo.<p>

-**Aun no comprendo por qué qu—**

**-Ya te dije que quiero ver como está –**Le explico a mi hermana nuevamente. ¿Qué tan difícil de comprender es eso?

-**Bien. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea, ya sabes cómo es Jade –**Suspiro, no me importa realmente lo que me puede hacer o decir.

-**Sólo maneja, ¿de acuerdo?**

Como lo sospeché Jade no fue hoy a la escuela. Pero de igual manera, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a ese tema, si contenta, desanimada, agradecida o triste. Un poco de todas quizás.

Agradesco a Trina una vez llegamos a la casa de Jade. Me encamino a la puerta, tocando suavemente ésta, esperando a que alguien abra, pero nadie lo hace. Giro la perilla lentamente, asomando mi cabeza al interior de la casa.

El aspecto lúgubre del lugar me da un escalofrío. A penas se puede vislumbrar algo de luz, y una vez entro, cierro la puerta y comienzo a vagar, notando que es porque unas pesadas cortinas cubren todas las ventanas. Dios... esta casa estaría perfecta para una película de horror. Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, disipando dudas y demaces. El silencio es sepulcral, no se escucha absolutamente nada además de mis pasos.

Tardo un buen rato caminando alrededor de la casa hasta que finalmente encuentro la puerta que da al cuarto de Jade. Tiene un par de tijeras clavadas en la puerta, así de sencillo es de diferenciar la puerta que buscaba de las demás. Toco la puerta suavemente con mis nudillos, pronunciando el nombre de mi amiga para cersiorarme de que se encuentra ahí. No hay respuesta alguna.

Abro la puerta cuidadosamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. La tristeza me invade al ver a Jade acostada a lo largo de la cama bocabajo. Su pelo es un desatre y su rostro tiene manchas negras del maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar he de suponer y bajo sus ojos puedo ver un color rojizo, lo cual confirma mis sospechas.

Su brazo izquierdo está flexionado de tal manera que su mano está a la altura de su boca y tiene un pañuelo en su puño. La cama está repleta de papeles blancos hechos bola. Su brazo derecho está extendido de manera paralela a su cuerpo y puedo ver que mantiene una foto con un buen agarre en su mano, que ni en sueños afloja un poco.

Por el momento se ve calmada, tranquila. Y me decido a hacer lo que pueda por no despertarla, no quiero que regrese a la cruel realidad. Me dedico a rejuntar todos los pañuelos, disponiéndome a tirarlos en un cesto de basura color negro que está al lado de su cama, el cual está igual de repleto de papeles.

Suspiro y busco con la mirada un lugar donde pueda dejar los pedazos de papel usados. Al no encontrar ninguno los dejo en la cama, bajando para ir a buscar una bolsa u otro cesto de basura donde dejar todo aquel desastre que Jade dejó en su habitación.

No tardé mucho en encontrar una bolsa negra lo suficientemente grande como para meter dentro todos los papeles usados por Jade. Regresó rápidamente pero procurando no hacer mucho ruido con mis pisadas, y una vez en el cuarto de Jade retomo mi tarea, recogiendo el desastre que está amontonado en un solo punto y metiéndolo a la bolsa, tirando unos en el proceso.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla antes de poder detenerla. Mi corazón se estruja cuando veo que, debajo de la cama hay aún más papeles. No imagino cómo se sintió Jade ante la desición tomada por Beck, debió de dolerle más de lo que imaginé si su cuarto está literalmente casi tapizado de pañuelos.

Remuevo la lágrima que escapó mis ojos bruscamente y tomo asiento en el borde de la cómoda cama de mi amiga pelinegra. Hasta ahorita reparo en el hecho de que trae las mismas ropas de ayer. Siento unas enormes ganas de darle una bofetada a Beck, pero eso no es lo correcto y no debo ni tengo que hacerlo. Esa decisión fue tomada por los dos, y es una decisión que no tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Tomo la foto que Jade trae en su mano, y sorprendientemente puedo removerla sin mucho trabajo. Es una foto de Beck y ella. La devuelvo en su lugar, no quiero saber nada más de Beck en lo que resta el fin de semana.

Tomo la cobija que está a los pies de Jade, acostándome a un lado suyo a la vez que no cubría a ambas hasta la barbilla. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y hundí mi rostro en su brazo, pudiendo así divisar el color de su naríz, la cual estaba rosada. Cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver más de los estragos que Beck terminó logrando en esta chica al lado mío... me dolía.

* * *

><p>Me removí incómoda cuando sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mi cuello convinado con una sensación cálida.<p>

Abrí lentamente mis ojos cuando escuché un sonido extrangulado. Esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad presente en la habitación en la que me encontraba. De nuevo aquel sonido extrangulado se dejó escuchar, y no fue hasta que escuché otro cuando reaccioné que era Jade quien profería esos sonidos.

-**¿Jade? –**No hubo respuesta alguna de mi amiga.

Intenté acómodarme para poder verle mejor, pues ella me tenía abrazada por la cintura firme y fuertemente con su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi antebrazo. Pero en vez de lograr que Jade me soltase un poco, pasó lo contrario.

Acaricié su cabello suavemente, como había hecho hace días, sólo que ahora intentaba reconfortarla, no arrullarla. Me incómodaba que llorara, no era la Jade que conocía de siempre, a la cual prefería que a ésta Jade lastimada y herida.

-**Jade... te... ¿encuentras bien? –**Asintió lentamente.

Sé que no lo está, cualquiera lo sabría, pero no pude evitar la estúpida e irrasionable pregunta que escapó de mis labios.

Recuerdo que hoy es sábado, y que tenemos detención junto con Robbie, y después de eso otros días de detención, yo uno más que Jade debido a la respuesta que dio por mi sin mi consentimiento, logrando que me dieran un injustificado día más de detención. Oh, bueno, eso poco me importa ya.

Escucho a Jade soltar una risa sofocada y leve, llena de ironía y dolor. Me pregunto por qué la risa. Jade se remueve un poco antes de sentarse en su cama, removiendo las lágrimas que resbalaban por su bello rostro. Frunzo el entrecejo ante la vista enfrente mío, no me gusta ver a Jade así.

-**Lo lamento. Debo verme pátetica, ¿no es así? –**Me mata por dentro verla hablar con ese tono resignado y doloroso.

-**Te ves... **_**hermosa **_–Me mira anonada ante mi respuesta inconsiente e intento pensar en una excusa. De acuerdo, se veía hermosa pese a su apariencia, no podía negarlo, aún así, no es momento para decirlo. Y el hecho de que sepa mi orientación sexual no ayuda a calmar los nervios que bloquean mi mente de toda excusa interesante y creíble. Balbuceo unas palabras que ni yo misma entiendo antes de poder decir algo entendible–**. Digo, lo lamento, yo... estaba pensando en otra cosa –**Me sonrie suavemente, mirándome con una mirada de ternura, supongo yo es porque le estoy apoyando o algo así.

-**No te preocupes Tori –**Muestro una leve sonrisa al escucharle decir mi nombre.

-**Y bien... ¿iremos a detención o no? –**Suelta un quejido, echando su cabeza para un lado mostrando así lo poco que le agradaba la idea. Suspira resignada antes de volver a verme.

-**De acuerdo –**Se arrastra fuera de la cama, señalándome una puerta color blanca que estaba en la esquina de la habitación; seguramente conducía a un baño.

-**Tú toma una ducha ahí.**

**-¡Espera! **–Exclamo, recordando que no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Emhh... –**Jugueteo nerviosamente con mis dedos, mirando el suelo y luego a Jade–** ¿Qué usaré de ropa? –**Se reclina en la pared al lado de la puerta, echando su cabeza para atrás.

-**Hay una puerta de camino al baño, ahí hay ropa. Escoje la que más gustes –**Asentí tímidamente, girándome para ir a darme una ducha.

Tal como Jade había dicho, detrás de la puerta había otra que dirigía a su guardarropas, el cual estaba repleto de ropa. Tanta ropa como la que Trina tenía, y vaya que Trina tenía ropa, entrabas a su habitación y lo primero que veías era montones de ropa, los cuales según ella no lo iba a acomodar porque no tenía lugar.

No me di tiempo para mirar más detalles, pues tenía que apresurarme si no quería llegar tarde a detención con Jade.

* * *

><p>Detención no fue tan mal como creí que iría. Sí, fue incómoda con el silencio que inundó el lugar por la mayor parte del tiempo. Robbie no preguntó nada a Jade, quien se fue al extremo más lejos del lugar para sentarse con un cuaderno y lápiz, alejándose de nosotros dos.<p>

Fueron las horas más largas de mí vida. Y si así continuarían los siguientes días que me quedaban de detención... moriría de aburrimiento y desesperación por el silencio. Robbie de vez en cuando hacía un comentario para intentar sacar un tema de conversación, pero yo sólo le respondía con monosílabos, lo que quitaba toda posibilidad de una conversación decente. Inclusive Rex se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo uno que otro comentario de lo horrendo que era estar ahí sin hacer nada, cometarios que Robbie y yo corrobórabamos.

Empujo la silla hacia atrás con mis pies, deslizándome un poco, tomando una posición de total aburrición, similar a la que Jade toma de vez en cuando en clases. Rodé los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. El ambiente estaba tan malditamente tenso.

Tomo el dobladillo de la camisa color gris que tomé prestada de Jade hoy en la mañana, distrayéndome lo más posible, y vaya que me distraigo con el aroma que mana de la camisa. Huele a Jade.

Para mi gran alivio sólo faltaban diez minutos y podíamos irnos. Caminé hasta Jade una vez me despedí de Robbie y Rex... se había quedado dormida. Flexiono mis rodillas, apoyando una mano en una de ellas.

-_**Jade... Jade –**_La sacudo por el hombro suavemente, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta–**. Jade, despierta –**Me suelta un manotazo, golpeándome en la cara. Y le regresaría el golpe si no fuera porque sé no fue intencional– **¡Jade!**

Pega un respingo después de que le grité al lado de la oreja, tirando el cuaderno que tenía en sus piernas junto con el lápiz.

-**Me matarás de un infarto, tonta –**Me dice en tono agresivo e irritado, yo simplemente le sonrio.

Toma el cuaderno y el lápiz y se levanta, cerrando el cuaderno y comenzando a caminar, yo le sigo.

-**Dibujas bien –**Comento, y ella me mira pero no dice nada.

Me agradaría que Jade hubiese dibujado algo más aparte de tijeras puntiagudas y filosas, ¿pero quién soy para decirle eso? De igual manera, las tijeras dibujadas por ella se veían bien, más que bien.

No soporto el silencio de Jade, me desespera. No es el tipo de silencio de "No te hablo porque no me caes bien, Vega." Sino el tipo de silencio de "No hablo porque no me siento como para hacerlo." No tengo derecho a pedirle que me hable, sé que pasa por un momento complicado, pero tanto silencio es hastiante.

-**No sé en que momento te he dado permiso de subir a mi auto –**Le miro con una sonrisa sarcástica de "Que linda, gracias." mientras que me abrochaba el cinturon.

-**Bueno, tampoco me lo has negado.**

**-Te lo niego Vega, ahora sal de mi auto.**

**-Oblígame –**Suelta un quejido, y yo sonrio, no se pondrá a decirme nada más, lo que me alegra y a su vez no.

No volvemos a cruzar palabra hasta que llegamos a una luz roja, siendo Jade quien toma la palabra.

-**¿Por qué lo haces?**

**-¿Hacer qué?**

**-Esto... intentar ayudarme como si fueras mi amiga –**Suelto un "Ohh...", comprendiendo su pregunta.

-**Porque tú eres mi amiga, y aunque tu no me consideres tu amiga, yo a tí sí te considero como una –**Aunque no tendría problema si me consideraras como algo más...–**. Y las personas que se preocupan por tí suelen hacer eso –**Suelta un bufido ironico.

-**Eres la única entonces.**

**-No es cierto, los demás también se preocupan por tí. Lo que sucede es que tú les provocas el miedo suficiente como para advertirles de que si intentan algo lo más seguro es que terminen heridos –**Le explico, ella voltea a verme, arqueando su ceja izquierda. Amo cuando hace eso, se ve tan sexy.

Me muestra una sonrisa un poco forzada a manera de agradecimiento y yo extiendo mis brazos lo más que puedo, sonriéndole e inclinando levemente mi cabeza. Bufa divertida ante mi gesto por intentar reconfortarla y sacude su cabeza.

-**Después... ¿Café?**

**-¿No te cansas de tomar café? –**Le digo. La chica toma diario café, terminará bastante mal si sigue así– **Además, si mal no recuerdo, hace dos días tomaste como... cinco o cuatro cafés. Ya es demaciado para el resto de la semana, Jade.**

**-Vega. ¿Ves esto? –**Señala con su dedo las ojeras que tiene. Respondo con un "Ajá"– **Necesito que se vayan.**

**-Y el café te ayudará en eso, ¿no?**

**-No exactamente, pero falté ayer a clases, así que tengo que ponerme al corriente con lo que sea que me perdí. Después de eso puedo pasarme todo el resto del fin del semana invernando tal cual oso –**Un oso muy hermoso, he de agregar.

**-Puedes hacerlo sin el café –**Le aseguro–**. Es más, yo te ayudaré a quedarte despierta.**

**-Me ayudarás a dormirme más bien –**Suelto un bufido de indignación falsa y la empujo por el hombro suavemente–**. Bien, será a tu modo: sin café, en mi casa, y más te vale mantenerme despierta y no levantarme una vez me quede dormida, ¿entendido?**

**-Por supuesto –**Contesto alegremente.

Fue agradable pasar el fin de semana con Jade. Me alegro que se recuperase rápido de su rompimiento con Beck, o almenos eso aparentaba ella. De vez en vez me desperté en la noche y madrugada escuchándola sollozar y farfullar o musitar una que otra cosa respecto a Beck, pero no hacia comentario alguno de eso, sólo me acurrucaba lo más que podía en ella.

Le comenté el domingo por la tarde que había quedado anteriormente de que mi celular se estropeara con Melissa para pasar un rato vagando por cualquier lugar que nos pudiese dar un poco de entretenimiento, y le invité a ir con nosotras el jueves. Después de un tiempo de pensarlo aceptó y le dije que, si quería, podía invitar a Cat a que nos amopañase, después de todo, no dudo que Cat y Melissa se lleven bien, me contestó que lo pensaría un rato, y que tenía que aclarar unas cosas con Cat antes de invitarle.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez me animaría a decirle para entonces lo que sentía por ella. Claro, si encontraba el suficiente valor y si mi amiga lograba persuadirme de eso, de lo cual sé, será un tema me insistirá todo el santo jueves en que le confiese a Jade mis sentimientos hacia ella. Si no paró de insistirme en la noche la última vez que la ví y paseé con ella junto a Jade.

Mañana... me pregunto cómo será. Cómo será el ambiente entre todos una vez estemos nuevamente juntos, con la ligera pero notoria y gran diferencia de que Jade y Beck ya no están en una relación, que oficialmente terminaron su relación de más de dos años juntos. Cómo será el comportamiento de Jade hacia Beck y viceversa. Un día donde posiblemente me dará un dolor de cabeza, el cual está comenzando justamente ahora al pensar demaciado en el tema.

Suspiro cansada, girándome para terminar en mi costado, observando la balnca pared de mi habitación. Extraño el calor de Jade, después de dos días de estár durmiendo con ella no tardé en acostumbrarme a estar junto a ella tal cual pareja. Cierro mis ojos, quedando dormida con la imagen de Jade en mi cabeza... y termino soñando con ella.

* * *

><p>No tenía inspiración para este capítulo. Hice lo que pude, hací que... whatever.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo largo, super ultra mega largo. No se acostumbren, porque ni de chiste hago otro así, este fue porque no se me ocurría en donde cortarle, pues no se me venía nada a la cabeza para poner en el POV de Tori. Hasta que se me ocurrió pero nah, llebaba ya un buen, y tendría que borrarlo y escribirlo pero desde el POV de Tori.

Bueno, espero que su espera haya valido la pena. Si no... pues jódanse, no mentiras, de hecho sería yo quien se jodería, pero bueeeh XD.. Si no, lo lamento, pero aún así, dísfruten :D.

_**Disclaimer: **Victorious no me pertenece. Al igual que el libro SING YOU HOME tampoco lo hace._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Vega es tan... Vega. Es la chica más extraña que he conocido. Me ha ayudado incontables veces y yo sólo le hago algún comentario mordáz y agresivo y no le agradesco —_la mayoría de las veces_—, pese a mi manera de maltratarle, sigue ayudándome.

Le doy una mirada rápida antes de levantarme y retirarme de la mesa, excusándome con una muy poco creíble excusa de "Está nublado, no me gusta el ambiente que se siente." Ella está felismente charlando con André sobre algo de lo cual no tengo idea. Me levanto y tiro las sobras de lo que quedó de mi almuerzo que no recuerdo qué era. Así de ensismismada estaba y estoy en mis pensamientos.

Me dirijo al armario del conserje, pero soy detenida por la voz de Cat que me llama. Me doy media vuelta y su mirada me dice lo obvio: "Tenemos que hablar." No pensé que Cat fuera la que terminaría queriendo conversar las cosas antes de que yo cediera y la buscara a ella para arreglar nuestro problema.

Hago un además para que me siga, ella asiente con la cabeza y me sigue hasta el armario del conserje. Cierra la puerta trás de ella, recargándose en ella con la vista aún gacha.

-**No debí haber hecho eso, perdóname. Lo lamento Jade –**Me cruzó de brazos, no comprendiendo del todo a lo que se refiere.

Después de unos segundos de silencio capto a lo que se refiere– **No es tú problema, Cat, comprendo que te hubieses molestado, estabas en todo tu derecho.**

Se acerca a mí y me abraza, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo correspondo gustosa al abrazo.

-**Lamento no haberte apoyado cuando más lo necesitabas –**Acaricio su rojo cabello suavemente**.**

**-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Cat. Vega se tomó la molestia de intentar animarme –**Siento como rie, y después de eso se separa de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Entonces debo suponer pasaste un buen fin de semana.**

**-Algo así –**Alzo los hombros, y Cat me da un codazo amistoso en señal de "No mientas, sabes que fue así."

Platicamos un poco sobre el tema relacionado a Beck y demaces. Vega realmente me reconfortó el fin de semana, estuvo ahí día, tarde y noche junto a mí, esforzándome por hacerme reír y sonreír de cualquier manera que le fuese posible. Después de un rato Cat se fue y yo me quedé un rato más, reflexionando sobre algunas cosas.

En efecto, aún amo a Beck y aún me duele y me tiene triste el hecho de que rompimos. Cada que estoy cercas de él me pongo a temblar ligeramente y me envarga un enorme nerviosísmo y quiero soltarme a llorar y abrazarlo. Pero me mantengo firme e intento ignorarlo lo más que puedo.

Me molesta ver como chicas se acercan a él y le dicen un cumplido o le hacen algún comentario; se ponen a flirtear con él o le lanzan una mirada. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Beck ya no es nada mío, sólo un conocido y no puedo interferir con sus relaciones ni decirle con quién y con quién no puede salir.

Ignora a cualquier chica que se encuentre hablándole cuando yo camino cercas suyo, y sé que lo hace porque aún siente cariño por mí. No tiene que hacer eso, pero aún así lo hace, lo que me hace sentir como si nos quedara alguna esperanza de poder continuar con nuestra relación, lo cual es estúpido porque eso no pasará y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Para qué continuar? ¿Para volver a pelear y romper de nuevo? Los dos decidimos terminar con nuestra relación por lo mismo, o almenos esa fue la razón de Beck.

Suspiro hastiada de tanto reflexionar de un tema que debería dejar olvidado de una buena vez. Tomo la perilla dela puerta para salir al escuchar la campana y me quedo congelada en mi lugar al ver una escena que estrujó mi corazón.

Beck y Vega estaban abrazados fuertemente, ambos con una sonrisa. Apreté la perilla con fuerza al punto que sentí que algo tronó en mi mano pero poco me importó. Vega se puso de puntas para besar a Beck en el cachete, bastante cerca de los labios para después decirle algo que amplió la sonrisa de mi exnovio.

Mi respiración se volvió errática a la vez que sentí como una repentina ira aparecía de la nada. Solté la perilla y sentí mi mano entumida y adolorida pero no importaba. Nada importaba más que separarlos y soltarles una lista de palabras, quejas y señalaciones.

Pero no hice eso, en su lugar me encaminé fuera con la cabeza gacha y paso rápido, ignorando por completo a la mirada de Beck, Vega y Cat, las dos últimas llamándome para que me detuviera, lo cual obviamente no hice. ¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? ¡Aquella escena fue más de lo que podía soportar!

Estúpida Vega y estúpido Beck. Ambos lo son. Como era de esperarse, Vega y Cat salieron tras de mí, tomándome cada una del brazo. Me giré, soltando un golpe al aire que dio a alguien. A alguna de las dos, no supe quién y no lo quiero averiguar, ni ahora ni nunca pero igual lo haré algún día.

Abro los ojos, ambas me están observando detenidamente. Y sé que golpeé a Vega porque Cat me miraba a mi y luego a la castaña frente mío con preocupación un leve toque de miedo. Me gustaría decir que se lo tenía merecido, pero no es verdad eso. Todo es culpa de Beck, culpa mía o culpa de Vega. O de los tres... O simplemente mía, como siempre suele ser.

Y hablando de Beck, el tarado está parado a unos metros de nosostros, mirándome fijamente con reproche y desaprovación. ¡Que deje de verme! O de lo contrario terminaré golpeándole de igual manera. E igual, ¿qué puto derecho se cree tener para mirarme así ahora?

Me desplomo al ver más claramente la marca roja que le dejé a Vega en el cachete, apoyándome con una mano en el auto a un lado mío. Me niego a derramar una sóla lágrima más, basta de sentir lástima por mi misma, mandaré todo al carajo porque no necesito más preocupaciones de las que ya tengo.

Comienzo a alejarme de ahí a paso rápido. Lo que quiero es alejarme de los tres en cuanto antes, ya he vivido mucho drama para mi gusto por culpa de ellos. No me molestaré en pedir perdón, disculparme, decir que lo lamento o lo siento, porque las palabras saldrían forzadas de mi boca.

Lo que empezó como un buen día, hablando en un sentido un tanto retorcido y contradictorio terminó en un desastre. ¿Y por qué? Por mis celos ésa es la respuesta. Esa es la respuesta a mucho de mis problemas de hecho, tanto por lo caprichosa e inclusive inmadura que podía llegar a ser.

Pero no es mi culpa ser así. Y eso es lo que odio, intento mejorar mi actitud pero en vez de mejorar algo termino empeorando todo que mi estado de humor termina en un nivel peligroso de irritación total a todo mi alrededor que hasta la minima oración o palabra me hacía reaccionar de mi peculiar y única manera que podía en esos momentos.

Y, aquí entre pensamientos no se diga cuando entraba en mi periodo. Ya saben, los días que de plano nos arruina el humor a las chicas usualmente, el que nos hace una visita exclusiva cada mes, o eso se supone debe ser. Oh, esos días... basta con respirar al lado mío para terminar haciéndome enojar. Al único que aquello no solía pasarle era Beck, pero ya pues, ahora dudo que eso pase. Y dejo de pensar en eso porque me hace ruborizar de la vergüenza por el momento.

-**¿Jade? ¿Qué tienes? –**Alzo la vista para ver a Melissa. Menuda sorpresa encontrarmela, ¿qué no se supone debe de estar en la escuela?

-**Nada. Es sólo que tuve un pésimo día –**Me sonrie comprensivamente y me abraza por el cuello y yo correspondo el abrazo.

No la aparto como haría usualmente porque eso es lo que ocupo: un abrazo. A alguien que me pueda escuchar un momento. Sí, no conosco a la chica más de un día, por no decir una décima de día; estoy en un estado emocional que no había llegado nunca en mi vida, así que... también es nuevo para mí esto.

-**Vamos a sentarnos –**Toma mi mano y me guía a una banca de cemento que está cerca nuestro– **¿Quiéres hablar de lo que pasó? –**Agito mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha–** Ya veo...**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone deberías estar en clases? –**Pregunto, intentando desviar tanto el tema como mis pensamientos.

-**Neh –**Se encoje de hombros–** No tenía ganas, de igual manera, las últimas clases no eran la gran cosa, y ya me había aburrido de clases, así que... decidí salir un poco antes –**Vaya chica– **¿Y tú?**

**-Algo así. Como sea, puedo poner una excusa de que me enfermé o algo. Falté el viernes también, por diferentes razones, relacionadas pero diferentes –**Explico. Ella me ofrece un rollo de papel que saca de su mochila color negro. Me agrada– **Que practico.**

**-Hay que estar prevenidos. Por cierto, Tori me dijo que irías con nosotras el jueves a andar vagando por lugares. ¿Es cierto? –**El nombre de Vega me hace fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo y sentir algo removerse dentro mío. No sé si mi estómago, corazón o ambos.

-**No lo sé. Me lo estoy pensando...**

**-Anímate, no será tan malo.**

Me tomo un momento en lo que me sueno para contestar, ella espera pacientemente a que lo haga, desviando la mirada al ver lo incómoda que me sentía con su vista fija en mí.

-**Te aseguro que posiblemente lo será.**

**-No me digas... ¿peleaste con Tori? Esa mujer... ya verá.**

**-No, todo está bien con Vega. Es sólo que... no sé –**Callo por unos segundos, indecisa de qué decir–**. Melissa...**

**-¿Mhn?**

**-Cuando dijiste que Vega sentía... estaba enamorada de mí ¿hablabas enserio? –**Pregunto, por fin aclararé mis dudas.

-**Claro. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Mira, que hasta te anda buscando. ¿Eso no dice mucho? –**Arqueo mi ceja desconsertada ante su comentario y ella simplemente señala la explicación de su comentario.

Veo por sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con la verdad de que, en efecto, me estaba buscando. Soprendente. ¿Entonces si me ama? Y ahí me surge la duda. No... me corrijo: me surgen los celos, los cuales me provocan la duda del por qué besó a mi sólo conocido y nada más.

Me levanto, devolviéndole el papel de baño a Melissa. No me siento preparada para hablar de lo sucedido. Además, porque... ¿qué le diré a Tori? ¿Qué terminé abofeteándola por un ataque de celos e ira? Sí, claro.

-_**Nos veremos luego**_** –**Susurro para despedirme con un rápido abrazo y beso en la mejilla para después alejarme a paso rápido.

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, izquierdo, derecho. Vega si que tenía una amiga bastante interesante, es... la tercera persona con la cual me he despedido con abrazo y beso en mejilla a voluntad propia, que no esté relacionado con una muestra de respeto o educación. ¡Y no le llevo conociendo ni medio día! Así de asombrosa es esa chica que dejé tras mío junto con Vega, quien se encontraba reprochándole por volverse a saltarse clases, mientras Melissa respondía con unos "No piedo la gran cosa", "¿Importa?" y unos "Me trae sin cuidado alguno." Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos cuando escuche a Melissa gritarle a Vega "¡Corre y discúlpate de lo que sea que hayas hecho mujer!"

Sería mejor que se quedara en su lugar, y me dejara en paz. Una oración o palabra mal dicha por su parte y doy por seguro que terminaría con otra marca roja en su rostro. Me pongo a correr cuando escucho sus pasos cerca mío, y ella me sigue el paso.

-**¡Deja de seguirme! –**Grito, aun sin parar o disminuir la velocidad de mis pasos.

-**¡Pues deja de correr! –**Me reclamó ella, siguiendome de cercas.

Doy la vuelta en la esquina, intentando ganarle ventaja a Vega, pero la chica sigue igual. Y, en vez de ganar ventaja pasó lo contrario, pues casi resbalo en la vuelta dada bruscamente.

-**¡Jade! –**Me asió del brazo y jaló de él, haciéndome tropezar y caer en sus brazos, los cuales se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura firmemente.

-**Déjame Vega –**Ordené con un tono de voz que detonaba fríaldad y tristeza. Una convinación rara de emociones en mi voz.

Forcejeé por liberarme de su agarre, golpeándola en la barbilla con mi cabeza accidentalmente. Bueno, ahí lo tengo, terminará con la barbilla roja, un golpe más hacía ella por mí parte, no intencional, pero terminé dandóselo de igual manera.

-**¡Jade! ¡Compórtate! –**Su agarre en mi cintura, lejos de aflojarse, se volvió más firme y fuerte.

Desistí en cualquier intento de liberarme. Vega no me soltaría, estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas... pero yo no. Noté en ese entonces que la gente que transitaba por las calles se nos quedaba viendo fijamente, atraídos por todo nuestro alboroto. Vayan a mirar a otra parte imbéciles.

Tenía un mar de emociones y pensamientos, los cuales se agitaron más cuando Vega apoyó su barbilla en la mí cabeza un rato. Prosiguió a tomar apoyo en mi hombro, y podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, la cual ignoraba, negándome a cruzar vista con ella.

-**Debes dejar de tener esos arranques de ira.**

**-Oh, lo lamento querida, pero eso no pasará –**Digo con un deje de sarcásmo e ironía en mi voz.

-**Jade...**

**-¿Qué? Si sólo me seguiste para reprenderme, ya te puedes ir... –**Las palabras murieron en mi boca al sentir los labios de Vega presionarse en mi cachete suavemente.

Ugh... cada vez me costaba más llamarle Vega y no Tori, ahora, fuera de sentir correcto llamarle por su apellido, lo sentía incorrecto e indebido. Pronto terminaría llamándole Tori.

-**Vamos Jade... somos amigas, ¿no?**

**-**_**Para de decir eso –**_Le digo en un hilo de voz.

Es íncreible como puede seguir considerándome su amiga después de todo lo malo que le he hecho. Tomo sus brazos con fuerza y los aparto con busquedad al sentirlos como si quemaran alrededor de mi cintura; ya no siento su abrazo cálido y reconfortante como hace unos segundos.

Raro, ahora extraño sus brazos, sintiendo frío en el lugar donde anteriormente quemaba. Me giro para encararla, sintiendo culpabilidad al ver la marca roja dejada por mi mano.

-**¿Jade?**

**-Para Vega, para. Insisto con el hecho de que no puedes ser linda conmigo si yo soy mala contigo. ¡Así que para de ayudarme! –**Termino gritándole, desesperada de tanta amabilidad de su parte, es empalagosa.

-**No eres mala conmigo –**Aqueo una ceja. ¿Cómo puede decir eso?–**. Sé que no eres "mala" –**Hace comillas con sus dedos–** con intenciones. Hasta donde tengo entendido nunca has hecho algo con real intención para herirme o lástimarme –**Bufo con ironía. Si supiera...

-**Entiendes muy poco entonces –**De hecho entiende bastante, pero no es como si fuera a decírselo.

-**Jade.**

Desmorone emocional. Estaba hecha un asco respecto a mis emociones, y no pensaba continuar discutiendo con Vega, porque las cosas terminarían horribles... y la palabra queda corta para lo que imaginó llegaría a suceder si seguía insistiendo. Después de todo... no es tan buena amiga, eso o simplemente es una amiga que se preocupa excesivamente... un poco de ambas para gusto mío.

-**Fuera de mi vista –**Me giro y comienzo a caminar, ignorando sus bobos comentarios de "Tenemos que hablar." Y cosas similares de las cuales me importan poco.

Me toma de la muñeca, notablemente molesta puedo ver debido a la fuerza que usa para arrastrarme a dónde sea que lo está haciendo, e, igual que yo hice con ella, está ignorando toda queja de mi parte.

Me sorprendí al reparar que tanto Vega como Cat sí tenían fuerza... cuando querían y la necesitaban claro. No sabía a dónde me llevaba hasta que reconocí mis alrededores. ¿Para que me arrastraba a su casa? A este punto yo ya caminaba por mi propia cuenta sin intentar que Vega soltase mi muñeca.

Me arrastró hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta a la vez que soltó mi muñeca. Seriamente. Una situación así de simple y me trae a su habitación para aclarar las cosas que ya estaban más que claras.

De acuerdo, empezar a ver y basarme en las malas cosas que me obligaron a hacer esto no me ayuda para nada en esta situación. Y aunque me negaba a ver y aceptar lo bueno, dejando que suplante lo malo de todo esto, aún me quedaba actuar como si fuese así.

-**De acuerdo Vega –**Comenzé, entrando en mi papel de chica que ve el lado correcto y sigue el lado correcto de la situación–**, sé que no me comporté de manera madura y razonable –**Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha–** y lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? No debí asestarte una bofetada, lo cual igual lamento y te pido perdón por ello –**Odié como esa última oración salió forzada, me hizo sentirme peor–**. Y sí, sé que debo dejar a un lado mis arranques de ira, trabajaré en ello –**Todo había salido perfecto, con el mismo sentimiento que tendría mi voz si realmente sintiera todo lo que dije. Desgraciadamente, la sonrisa burlona que apareció en mis labios al finalizar me delató.

-**Jade... –**Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, inclinando levemente su cabeza a un lado. Caminó hacia mí con paso lento y cansado, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia mía–** No te dejaré ir así de simple.**

**-Joder Vega, ¿qué rayos quieres que te diga? ¿Qué hice todo eso porque sentí...? –**Me callo abruptamente.

Dios, casi suelto mis sentimientos. Respirar... y contar hasta donde pueda y lo más rápido que pueda. Cálmate Jade. Vega me está mirando con duda, esperando a que continue.

-**¿Sentiste qué?**

**-No es tú problema.**

**-¡Jade! –**Reitero, la chica es un dolor en el tracero–** Dime. **

-**Estás demente si crees que te diré.**

**-Pues lo estoy, así que dímelo –**Entrecierro mis ojos. ¿Para qué quiere saber?

-**Bien, te lo diré si tanto molestas con el tema. Sentí celos, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustó como... –**Alzé mi mano, indicando que pausaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas–** No sé. Pero sentí mi estómago revolverse cuando besaste a Beck.**

**-Todo esto... ¿es por el beso que le dí a Beck? –**Asiento y ella deja escapar una risa. No me quedaré a ver como si ríe de mis celos–** Jade, no sé qué pensaste con eso, pero tenlo por seguro, no estoy y no estaré interesada en Beck... amo a alguien más –**Estoy tentada a preguntar si ese alguien más soy yo, pero me trago la pregunta. Luego preguntaré. Le miro atentamente moverse hasta sentarse en la cama, dando leves golpes al espacio al lado suyo–**. Charlemos un rato –**Rodé mis ojos.

No le para la boca por un segundo... podría usarla para cosas más eficientes... incluso mi boca podría ayudarle. Sonrio de medio lado ante aquel pensamiento y tomo asiento al lado de Vega.

-**¿De qué quieres hablar? –**Pregunto, dejándome caer en la cama. No tengo ganas de hablar, sólo de darme un merecido respiro de tantas emociones.

-**De tú impresionante reacción al beso AMISTOSO que le dí Beck –**Me removí un poco en la cama, acomodándome para acostarme como es debido y hundir un rato mí rostro en la almohada, para después girarlo para poder ver mejor a Vega, quien suelta un bufido por alguna razón–**. Recordé cuando fuimos a Yerba.**

**-No me recuerdes ese lugar –**Sonreí al recordar como Vega me había defendido de su compañera de celda–**. Infierno viviente.**

**-No estuvo tan mal.**

**-Lo dice quien no tubo problemas con sus compañeras de celda –**Replico.

**-Por supuesto que los tuve... en un inició, después todas me respetaron por la misma razón que me dejó ahí –**Me explica. Bueno, tengo por seguro que nadie intentó atacarla con un palo grueso de madera.

-**De pasada te agradesco que me defendieras.**

**-No lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieras burlado de—**

**-La tipa tenía un aspecto no tan femenino, lo lamento –**Le interrumpí.

-**Yo sigo teniendo mi duda de cómo lograste dormir aquella noche con tanto alboroto.**

**-No sé de que me hablas. Quién sabe, fue como dormir con todos los pensamientos que tengo a final del día, ya me es sencillo dormir con ruido supongo –**Expliqué, recordando una que otra noche en la que me desesperaba por no dejar de pensar y recordar sucesos que no me dejaban en paz para dormir. Al final terminé acostumbrándome a eso y terminé ignorando todos esos pensamientos.

-**Y la lagartija...**

**-No vivió por mucho tiempo para contar a sus amigos que logró estar sobre el pecho de Jade West y sobrevivir –**Comento con una sonrisa un poco retorcida.

-**Recuérdame nunca dormir sobre tu pecho.**

**-No te prometo nada, Vega –**Soltó un "Lo supuse." Y después se acostó al lado mío, callando por completo por unos minutos.

-**Te veías bien con el pelo hecho un desastre –**Dice riendo un poco.

-**¿Igual de hermosa como el sábado? –**Bromeo, recordando como me dijo que me veía hermosa... la chica tenía que cuidar más sus palabras, capás un día y se le sale algo que no se supone debe decir.

-**No sabría decirte. El sábado estabas hecha un desastre, hablando emocionalmente también. Aquella vez estabas... no estabas así.**

Cierro mis ojos, estoy agotada de todo aquel mar de emociones sentidas hoy.

Mmh... olvidé preguntarle a Cat si quería ir el jueves a dar un paseo en equis lugar. No es que no sepa su respuesta, es obvio que aceptará, y me joderá como nunca antes en decirle a Vega a la de ya mis sentimientos, recordándome que ya no estaba con Beck, blah, blah... ¿blah? No quiero saber nada más de Beck, ocupo un respiro de él. Después de eso, posiblemente acceda a intentar ser amiga de él, si él quiere, si no puede irse mucho a la... Lo intenté.

Después de minutos que parecen eternos, escucho a Vega llamarme, pero no respondo. Me llama unas cuatro veces más, con la misma respuesta de mi parte.

-_**Jade... te amo**_** –**Aquel susurro fue más que suficiente para hacerme sentir mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad de mil por segundo, velocidad que aumentó cuando me besó en los labios por unos breves instantes.

Quise corresponder al beso, pero agradesco no haberlo hecho debido a la enorme emoción que sentí en aquel mismo instante, pues la hubiera asustado demaciado. Acaricia mi mejilla después de eso, y no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia su mano, desando más aquel suave contacto.

No logro consiliar el sueño después de eso, y puedo sentir mis mejillas cálidas aún después de varios minutos, incluso media hora o una hora. Mierda Vega, ¿ves lo que me haces? ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que estás durmiendo tan plácidamente al lado mío de lo más tranquila y yo no... no puedo pegar ojo por más de diez segundos.

Vamos Jade, puedes dormir... esfuérzate.

-_**También te amo Tori –**_Susurro al aire. Necesito hacertelo saber cuanto antes.

Remuevo unos mechones de cabello de su cabello y los pongo detrás de su oreja para acariciar su mejilla con la misma suavidad y delicadeza que ella había mostrado con anterioridad. La chica es tan malditamente linda y tierna...

* * *

><p>¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Me quitó la ropa desesperadamente, pues ya se nos hizo a mi y a Vega tarde, quién por cierto, sigue dormida, pero al demonio, no la levantaré. Después de que me bañe.<p>

Abro el agua, pegando un respingo al sentirla caer en chorro contra mi piel. ¡Está helada! ¡Jodidamente helada! Quito importancia a eso y estaba por tomar el shampoo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse bruscamente.

-**¡Largo de aquí Vega!**

**-¡No! ¡Se hace tarde! –**Abré la cortina que nos separaba a ambas, y yo la vuelvo a cerrar.

-**¡Búscate otro baño!**

**-¡Es MI baño!**

**-¡Llegué primero!**

**-¡JADE!**

**-¡VEGA!**

Seguimos forcejeando un rato, Vega intentando abrir la cortina y yo cerrándola.

-**¡Jade! ¡Déjame entrar!**

**-¡No! –**Suelta un grito ahogado y suelta la cortina, resignándose. Regreso a lo que iba a hacer antes de ser interrumpida, cuando escucho la cortina de la regadera abrirse. Me giro ante el susto que me provoca eso, cubriendo mis pechos con mis manos y brazos y cruzando ligeramente mis piernas–** ¡Salte de la regadera!**

**-¡Ni de chiste!**

**-¡Vega vete! ¡Pervertida!**

**-¡Mira que almenos yo no bajo mi mirada! –**Mierda, me pilló. Intento no sonrojarme, pero ese tipo de cosas es más difícil de controlar que no sudar.

-**¡C-Cállate! ¡Pues almenos yo no bajé mi mirada más de lo que debía! –**Se sonrojó enormemente cuando dije eso, y luego calló–** ¡Vega! ¡Oh dios! ¡Realmente hiciste eso! –**Lo dije a lo loco, y resultó que sí fue así.

-**¡Ya! Páremos con esto que llegáremos tarde. Ignoremos esto y bañémonos juntas, ¿vale? Y sólo ví hasta la cintura, aclaro –**Arqueé mi ceja a la vez que incliné un poquito mi cabeza, en expresión sarcástica de "Nada más."

Ninguna de las dos dio más importancia a eso, pues estábamos bien apuradas y centradas a bañarnos lo más pronto posible para no llegar más tarde. Con suerte llegábamos a los últimos minutos de la tercera clase.

O algo similar, pues ambas mirabamos el cuerpo de la otra de vez en cuando, lo admito. Y si no fuera por las prisas seguramente terminaría arrinconándola contra la pared y... aprésurate Jade.

-**¡Préstame ropa! –**Le grito, secándome con la toalla que le había arrebatado a Vega. Era la única. Yo no tenía problema con que ella no tuviera, me agradaba la vista.

-**¡Voy! –**Sale del cuarto, corriendo para traerme un cambio limpio de ropa.

-_**Oh dios. Que tipo de... uff –**_Suspiro, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-**¡Ten! –**Me abienta la ropa que le había prestado el sábado, y me arrebata bruscamente la toalla, saliendo nuevamente del baño para secarse y cambiarse con privacidad– **¡Apúrate!**

* * *

><p>Suspiro nuevamente. Llevo rato haciéndolo. Y es que, a duras penas llegamos para la cuarta hora. Pasamos unas cuantas luces rojas y fue un momento de total desesperación porque nos quedamos dormidas de más, a saber cómo y por qué. Digo, quedamos dormidas como a las... no sé la verdad. Pero dormirmos más de la cuenta, eso sí lo doy por hecho.<p>

Además, venimos corriendo, pues Trina se había llevado el auto, y sus padres habían salido temprano. Así que en efecto, venimos corriendo lo más que podiamos, siendo casi atropeyadas de vez en cuando por alguno que otra persona tonta que no se fijaba que la luz estaba en verde, que significaba, al menos para mí un "Pasa." Y terminaba arrastrando a Vega conmigo pues ella quería esperar hasta el rojo. Tropezamos un par de veces cada una, o chocábamos con algo cuando una de las dos volteaba hacia atrás para checar que la otra no estuviese tan lejos, y para cuando volteabamos... un frondoso árbol nos esperaba con su madera.

Para más estrés, no puedo dejar de pensar lo que sucedió ayer y hoy en la mañana y... bueno, ¿cómo podría sacarme eso de la cabeza? Cada día encuentro una sorpresa con ella. La chica es una caja de sorpresas. Bien, concéntrate, tu puedes Jade, pon atención en la clase, a este paso terminarás reprobando si no.

Bien, objetivo lograd— maldita sea. ¿Por qué cuando por fin logré concentrarme sonó la campana? Parpadeo lenta y forzadamente, apretando mis labios en manera de disguto. Vaya, que precioso momento, noten el sarcásmo que denota eso. Me levanto de mi asiento tomando mi mochila, mis labios aún precionados.

-**Es TÚ culpa –**Le digo a Vega cuando salimos ambas del salón, señalándola con mi dedo índice.

-**Eh... ¿Exactamente qué es mi culpa? –**Amplió mis ojos un poco en mi típica expresión de "No me busques, porque el problema será enorme."

-**¡No te hagas! Ayer tú... tú... –**Callo, pues decirle que ayer me besó en público sería bastante raro e incómodo.

-**Ayer... ¿yo qué? –**Cerré mis ojos, dejándolos así mientras me tomaba un respiro y calmaba la frustración que sentía.

-**Ayer... ayer fue un día interesante –**Termino diciendo, alejándome de Vega con paso calmado, dando un par de palmadas en su hombro cuando paso al lado suyo.

Hago una mueca cuando el cielo está igual que ayer. Lloverá pronto. Oh, cierto, ocupo preguntárle a Cat si quisiera ir con Vega, Melissa y yo.

-**Cat –**Me mira con una sonrisa.

-**¿Sí? –**Hago un ademán con la mano, diciéndole que venga, ella se levanta del asiento y me sigue dentro de la escuela.

-**¿Quisieras venir con Vega, Melissa y yo mañana a... dar una vuelta? –**Suelta un chillido de felicidad, saltando–** ¡No, no, no! **–Retrocedo con paso rápido, huyendo de Cat, quien está corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme– **¡Agh! –**Terminamos ambas tiradas en el suelo– **Ya pues, quítate de encima mío, Cat.**

Obedece a la primera, lo cual le agradesco media palmaditas en la cabeza. Regresamos con los demás, para continuar con nuestro almuerzo, yo sorprendentemente no tengo hambre. Eso no es buena señal, pues no he comido todo un día, lo cual Vega sabe y por lo mismo me ofrece su comida, poniendo la excusa de que ya está llena. Pero ella igual que yo no ha comido desde ayer en la mañana.

-**Comételo tú, no tengo hambre –**Alejo el plato con mi mano, pasandóselo a ella, pero ella lo regresa.

-**Igual –**Le miro con molestia. ¿Por qué insiste? Me sonrie levemente, pidiéndome con su mirada que lo coma, y me resigno a obedecer.

-**Jade... ¿Podemos hablar? –**Miro a Beck, después a Cat y luego a Vega. Ambas me dicen que vaya, pero no tengo ganas de hablar las cosas con Beck.

Yo estoy perfectamente bien sin hablar. Y estaría perfectamente arruinada con hablar. Lo peor es que mi conocido y nada más sabe eso, y me irrita porque lo hace con intención.

-**Me gustaría pero—**

**-Pero primero quiere terminar su burrito, después irá a hablar contigo, Beck –**Miro a Vega. ¿Qué a dicho? Me sonríe con sorna, a lo que sacudo levemente mi cabeza.

-**¡Exacto! Ocupa comer y para tener energía para hablar –**Nah. ¿Ahora Cat?

**-¿Saben qué? Así está bien –**Me levanto, pasándole lo poco que quedaba del alimento a Vega.

Le sonrío con burla, pues le terminé volteando el juego. Sé que está molesta porque no terminé de comer, tanto consigo misma como conmigo. Oh, eso te pasa por abrir la boca cuando bien sabes que no debía, amor. Suspira cansadamente, para ponerse a terminar su almuerzo.

Camino junto a Beck dentro de la escuela. Ugh. El silencio en incómodo, bastante. Es como ir caminando con la persona que más detestas y sabes que ha hecho algo que te afectó mucho, pero no le puedes decir ya sea por educación o respeto.

-**Lamento haberme portado así el viernes, Jade –**Esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándome con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-**Umhn. No me importa, igual yo actué de mala forma –**Digo, cruzándome de brazos y mirándole directamente, mostrándole cuan poco me importa el tema.

-**¿Sabes? Estaba bastante estresado y... habíamos discutido mucho esa semana, así que... no sé, creo que ocupaba un respiro. Lo lamento –**Me toma del mentón, fijando sus ojos en los míos, y yo sostengo su mirada–**. Y quiero que sepas que aún siento algo por tí –**Y después de decir eso me besa. ¡Me besa!

El muy desgraciado me besa. No correspondo, pues no se me ocurre que hacer, me a tomado por sorpresa. Su lengua se desliza por entre mis labios, y yo intento alejarme de él, pero su agarre en mi mentón es bastante firme. Termina acorralándome contra los casilleros, con ambas manos en mi cintura.

-**¡Beck! –**Lo empujo lo más fuerte que puedo, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Paso la manga de mi camisa por encima de mis labios, intentando remover la saliva que terminó por dejar en mis labios. Lo miro severamente. ¿Qué se ha creído? El me mira confundido, no entendiendo el por qué de mis acciones.

Mierda. Puedo ver a Vega congelada en la puerta, sus ojos amplios ante el shock de ver como Beck terminó besándome. ¿Qué hago?

-**Umm... ¿Qué pasa? –**Regreso mi mirada a él. No me acaba de preguntar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Así de estúpido es?

-**¿Qué pasa? –**Comienzo, repitiendo su pregunta con ira–** Oh, no, no has preguntado eso. ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿No es obvio? Terminamos, en definitiva. No, lo lamento, corrijo mi **_**enorme**_** error. **_**Tú**_** terminaste conmigo, en definitiva. Y aún después de eso tienes el total descaro de venir y robarme un beso, forzarme a un beso prácticamente. ¡Y me preguntas que qué pasa! –**Es íncreible que preguntase. Para eso la gente tiene algo llamado razonamiento, por lo que veo, no mucha lo usa, siendo que con eso podrían averiguar un sin fin de cosas.

-**Bueno, no fue culpa mía que tú seas una celosa.**

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo? –**Parpadeo un par de veces, íncredula ante sus palabras– **Sabes Beck... entre nosotros lo máximo que podrá haber de ahora en adelante será una amistad, una que comenzará con problemas. Y sí, soy celosa. ¿Pero eso qué? Sabes... –**Levanto mi mano, nuevamente haciendo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Miro por un segundo la entrada de la escuela, Vega sigue ahí.

-**¿Mhn? ¿Sé qué?**

**-Amo a alguien más, y estoy muy segura que esa persona poco le importa mis problemas de celos. Y sé que los soportará más de lo que tú lo has hecho, sé que me ama incondicionalemente, con todo y mis defectos. Oh –**Miro a Vega fijamente, haciéndole saber que es ella, pese a que no logra captarlo debido a su estado. Regreso mi vista a vec, sonriéndole y burlándome de la lástima que me da, lo cual él nota y tuerce los labios con enojo–**, algo más. Yo soy la que ocupa un respiro de tí, Beck Oliver, uno muy grande, pues te aseguro que si comienzas a comportarte como un patán cercas mío... –**Levanto ligeramente mi camida, dejando ver mis queridas tijeras–** Estoy más que segura de que a ellas les gustaría "charlar" algo contigo. Así que aquí lo dejamos tú y yo por el momento, me voy. Y con alguien que si me valora y no me forzará a nada que no quiera –**Me giro, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida–**. Vamos Tori, no quiero quedarme un segundo más aquí –**Le tomo de la mano, no molestándome en dar una última mirada a mi conocido.

-_**S... Sí –**_Me sigue con pasos lentos y torpes, y lo comprendo, aquella escena presenciada hace unos segundos seguro la dejaron atontada.

-**Lamento la escena –**Digo una vez fuera, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Estrés que me provocaba el tipo.

-**No... no te preocupes. No debí estár ahí, sabía que estabas con Beck y... fue mi error –**Suspiro, reclinándome en la puerta de un auto desconocido al igual que ella.

-**No hay problema, me alegra que estuvieras ahí –**Le sonrio calidamente, asegurándole de que digo la verdad, y ella corresponde mi sonrisa con una tímida.

La cara que pone es tan irresistible que quiero tomarla entre mis manos y besarla hasta que el aire nos separase. No iba a hacerlo claro, estamos en público y no sería... ¿educado? Oh, bien. Ahora soy educada con Vega. ¡Fantástico! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Le hablaré por el usted?

-**Ven acá –**Extiendo mis brazos y ella sonrie más ampliamennte con vergüenza, que linda. Me abraza suavemente, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Estoy segura que quiere hacerme unas preguntas. ¿Por qué otra razón no se hubiera separado ella de mi desde hace rato? Quizás porque no le he alejado, pero quién sabe. Acaricio su cabello a la vez que apoyo mi mentón en él, respirando tu aroma. Sé que aquella discución con Beck le dolió más a Vega que a mí, así que la comienzo a mecer suavemente en mis brazos.

-**Si estás dormida te pienso dejar aquí tirada, ¿me has oído? –**Le amenazo después de un rato de sentir su respiración tranquila al igual que su cuerpo, y ya no escucho sus sollozos–** ¡Vega!**

**-¡¿Qué?¡ -**Se separa bruscamente de mí, golpeándome al momento de separarse y tropezando con sus propios pies al retroceder y termina callendo al pavimento, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Je, tonta, eso te pasa por quedarte medio dormida. Me llevo la mano al pecho, un poco más arriba de mi pecho izquierdo, frotando mis dedos con un poco de brusquedad, lo que me provoca más dolor. La tarada me golpeó bien fuerte. Me agacho para ayudarla a levantarse y una vez logro mi cometido puedo ver como está chacando sus codos, suelto una risa ahogada al ver sangre un poco más debajo de sus codos: se raspó contra el asfalto.

-**¿Me acompañas a limpiar la sangre? –**Me pregunta, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Asiento, acompañándola al baño de mujeres. Igual me servirá para tener más privacidad y ver si Vega dejó una marca.

-**Sabes... estoy segura que terminaremos pagando las consecuencias de saltando clases –**Le miro con una sonrisa de "Lo sé." Mientras observo como limpia la sangre con un pedazo de papel mojado–** Y... también si andamos divagando y pensando en otras cosas, no prestando atención a clases.**

Me sorprendo al escucharle decir eso y ella suelta un risita ante mi expresión. ¿Tan obvia era? Ella también se distraía por lo que escuche... ¿En qué se distraía ella?

-**Ehh... bueno sí. Créeme que si pudiese poner atención lo haría, pero cuesta trabajo, ¿sabes?**

**-Te comprendo –**Abre la llave del grifo, inclinándose para remover la sangre que quedaba–.** Decidido. Ambas terminaremos este día.**

**-¿Cuándo he decidido yo eso, eh? –**Me mira con expresión molesta.

-**Jade. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?**

**-Umm... no sé. ¿Qué te parece... ¡Terminar golpeando a Beck! –**Rueda los ojos y comienza a secarse los brazos.

-**No lo harás –**Declara.

-**¿Por qué tan confiada?**

**-Porque estaré contigo hasta el fin de clases, evitando que hagas eso –**Sacudo mi cabeza, es bastante testaruda y sé que cumplirá su palabra. Igual, no es como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

-**¿Cómo va tu libro? –**Suspira cuando ve que no comprendo de que habla–_**Sing you home.**_

**-Oh... no lo he leído desde que llegaste y me asustasté –**Tampoco había pensado en él desde ese momento. Se me olvidó por completo desde que desperté con un humor pésimo. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que página quedé.

-**Umm... ya veo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Me lo repites una vez más, aún no lo logro comprender del todo –<strong>Vega suspira, pues ya es la quinta vez que me lo explicará.

-**Agh. Melissa vendrá por nosotras, no tengo nada más que explicar que eso.**

**-Eso sigue sin explicarme por qué estas aquí –**Suspira intentando calmarse, a lo que sonrio con malicia.

-**Sólo... sigue leyendo, ¿sí?**

Regreso a continuar leyendo el libro. Me he decido a leerlo y terminarlo en cuanto ante, más por curiosidad e interes que por otra cosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Vega me diera un golpe en el hombro, indicando que Melissa estaba esperándonos. Y sorpresa, sorpresa. Tenía que sentarme atrás junto con Vega, porque Melissa y Cat ocupaban los asientos de adelante. Esto está planeado de antemano, lo sospecho.

-**¿Y a dónde vamos? –**Pregunta Vega después de unos minutos en el carro.

-**¿A dónde quieren ir?**

**-A cualquier lado.**

**-Entonces vamos a la prisión –**Levanto mi cabeza al escuchar prisión, recordando Yerba.

-**No te atrevas a presionar más el pedal, mujer –**Le dice Vega con tono serio–** ¿Sabes qué? Estaciónate, yo condusco.**

**-Ah-Ah. Yo condusco. Sabes que no tengo el privilegio siempre que quiero.**

**-¿Y por qué crees que es? –**Melissa se encoje de hombros.

-**A saber.**

Regreso mi mirada al libro, continuando con mi lectura. Realmente quiero desquitarme con alguien ante la frustración que siento por no poder hacer nada respecto a la historia.

-**Para de mirarme, Vega –**Le digo, aún con mi vista en las palabras.

-**No te miro a ti, miro al libro.**

**-Más te vale.**

El transcurso del viaje sigue normal, Melissa, Cat y Vega charlando sobre una que otra cosa, riendo y discutiendo mientras yo sigo absorta en la lectura.

-**Llegamos.**

**-¿Por qué aquí?**

**-¿Y por qué no?**

**-Mmh... no sé –**Escucho las puertas abrirse y yo hago igual, tanteando con mi mano para encontrar por donde abrir la puerta.

-_**Gracias –**_Murmuro a quién sea que me haya hecho el favor de abrirme la puerta. Bajo del auto, casi tropezando por no ver donde pisaba.

-**Jade, deja por un momento el libro, terminarás golpeándote contra algo –**Me dice Vega con tono de preocupación.

**-Sí, sí. Cómo sea –**Agito mi mano en el aire, mostrándole cuan poco me importa lo que diga.

Tomo asiento una vez me aburro de andar caminando. Césped. Levanto mi rostro para dar una mirada a mi alrededor, pero lo único que logro ver son los ojos de Vega. Dejo de respirar ante el nerviosismo que siento cuando noto la cercanidad de nuestros rostros. Nuestros labios están a unos milímetros de distancia.

Siento su aliento chocar contra mis labios, lo que me tienta a inclinarme un poquito para besarla, mas no lo hago por andar mirando fijamente sus ojos y andar pensando en esto.

La risa de Cat y Melissa nos saca de nuestro ensimismamiendo, haciéndonos voltear a verlas. Tomé una bocanada de aire lo más dicimulada que pude, calmando mis nervios. Cierro mis ojos, intentando calmar también el rubor en mis mejillas. Dios, me ruborizé ¿Qué me pasa últimamente?

-**Veo que hasta el momento la pasan bien –**Comenta Melissa con diversión.

-**Más que bien, diria yo –**Dice Cat y yo le miro molesta.

Las tres toman asiento cerca mío, acomodando unas cosas. No les presto mucha atención, pues ando más interesada en la lectura que en otra cosa.

-**¡Hey! –**Miro a Vega con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Quién se ha creído para arrebatarme mi libro? De acuerdo. Excesivo gusto por el libro... y sus canciones.

-**Se te van a secar los ojos. Para de leer por un segundo. ¿Sí? –**Suspiro, cerrando mis ojos por unos instantes.

-**Ya pasó el segundo. Ahora devuélveme el libro –**Extiendo mi mano para tomar mi libro, pero Vega lo aleja de mi alcanze– **¡Vega! –**Me inco, en un nuevo intento fallido.

Me levanto sólo para saltarle encima a Vega, intentando recupar mi libro, el cual ella aún se niega a entregarme. Rodamos por el verde césped un rato, forzejeando hasta que Vega tira el libro lejos, lo que me hace levantarme e ir por él.

-**En algún punto de la vida lo soltarás –**Alzo un hombro.

Lo dudo, cuando lo termine, dormiré con él. Primero porque si ella no me lo hubiera recomendado, nunca me hubiera interesado del todo en el libro. Y segundo porque el libro me tenía simplemente atrapada en su trama.

-**Uhhh. ¿Acaso estás celosa de un libro, Tori? –**Ambas miramos a Melissa, atontadas y ligeramente molestas por la insinuación.

-**¿Y qué si lo estoy? –**Volteo mi rostro para ver a Vega, Melissa suelta una risa, seguida de la risa de Cat.

-**Vamos a dar un paseo, Jade –**Me dice Cat, jalándome de la mano para que le acompañase a caminar. Ya sé para que era el paseo.

-**Bien –**Entrego mi libro a Vega–**. Algo malo le pasa y ten por seguro que no habrá mañana para ti –**Amenazé, comenzando a caminar junto a Cat.

-**¿Se lo dirás, no es así? –**Sacudo mi cabeza.

-**Posiblemente –**Me empuja por el hombro, riendo–**. De acuerdo. Hay un noventa y cuatro por ciento de probabilidades que lo haga –**Digo, sobando mi hombro.

-**¿Hoy será? –**Pregunta curiosa.

**-Yo qué sé. Puede ser hoy, mañana, en una semana... cuando más valiente me sienta –**Respondo. Tal vez hoy... o mañana.

-**Tienes mi apoyo.**

**-Y el de Melissa.**

**-También. Y supongo que ella igual intentará convencer a Tori de que confiese sus sentimientos en cuanto antes.**

**-Ya veo— Espera, ¿qué? –**Paro de caminar, mirando a Cat. Exijo una explicación.

-**Oopsy.**

**-Cat.**

**-Bien. Pues Melissa estábamos hablando de los sentimientos de cada una mientras íbamos por ustedes –**Me explica.

Lo sabía. ¡Todo estaba planeado! Doy un suave golpe a Cat en la cabeza, fingiendo molestia ante su plan con Melissa.

-**Sólo... dícelo. No será tan malo –**Me dice cuando comenzamos a retomar nuestro camino–**. Ya sabes. Como sueles hacer para disculparte conmigo cuando te cuesta.**

**-No será así de fácil –**Suspiro–**. Contigo es más sencillo porque te conosco más a ti que a Vega.**

**-No bromees. Tori the ha dicho más secretos a ti que a nadie más.**

**-¿André?**

**-Bueno, pero André no cuenta ahorita. Jade... –**La miro, soltando un suave '¿Mnh?'–** ¿Me cargas? –**Me pide sonriente–** ¿Por favor?**

**-No.**

**-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Con chispitas de chocolate encima?**

**-_No._**

**_-_¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque... –**Suspiro resignada–** Anda, sube –**Me agacho, flexionando mis rodillas.

-**¡Yeey! –**Cat se acomoda encima mío, y yo hago un esfuerzo para levantarla una vez ella asegura sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo los míos en sus piernas.

-**Ugh. No ahorques tanto.**

**-Perdón.**

La cargo durante el camino de regreso, cansándome para cuando llego a donde Vega y Melissa, quienes están discutiendo sobre algún tema que poco me interesa. Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es que Cat se baje de encima mío y tener de regreso mi libro. Eso es todo. Oh, y tener a Vega.

Suelto a Cat, quien se deja caer al césped, riendo bobamente, como es normal en ella. Me siento a la vez que tomo una bocanada de aire, intentando recuperar la respiración perdida con Cat.

-**Vega, mi libro –**Exijo, extendiendo mi mano. Ella sacude su cabeza.

-**Este es un día para pasarla bien, sin inconvenientes –**Se levanta–**. Y por eso mismo el libro se queda en el carro.**

Por alguna razón, cuando dice eso es como si me dijeran que alejarán a mi amado perro de mi lado, claro, en caso de que me gusten los perros. Me retengo a mi misma de levantarme y hacer un escándalo con tal de que me devuelva el libro. No quiero que vean cuan desesperada estoy por terminarlo. Tampoco quiero estarlo, pero igual lo estoy.

**-Y para de tararear las canciones –**Sonrio ante el comentario de Vega, notando que en efecto me encontraba haciendo eso. Y esque la música era pegadiza; y llena de significado.

Pasamos el resto del día platicando sobre cosas que nos pasaban en la vida o que nos habían pasado, riendo de unas cosas, sintiendo pena por otras. Vergüenza, diversión, de todo tipo de cosas hablabamos y comentábamos. Haciamos pausas para comer o beber de una de todas las cosas que estaban desparramadas a lo largo del mantel puesto bajo nosotras. Rememorando momentos o compartiendo ideas estúpidas o realistas.

Fue una tarde de lo mejor. Jugamos a las atrapadas, a la pelota. De todo tipo de juego que se nos ocurrieran. Incluso jugamos a la botellita, lo cual no me gustó del todo porque terminé revelando secretos vergonzosos o cumpliendo retos desagradables. Pero fue divertido ver como las otras hacían lo mismo, y no había quien pudiese resistir a hacer un comentario o pregunta sobre lo dicho u hecho.

En algún punto tiramos toda la basura y nos recostamos en el mantel. Esa parte me encantó, lo admito, debido a que Vega se regargó en mi hombro y pude sentirla y tenerla cercas por un buen de tiempo. Fue maravilloso, una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

Fue divertida la parte en la que todas comenzamos a corretearnos, empujarnos y tirarnos cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Parecíamos niñas pequeñas, o bien, chicas que se divierten. Desgraciadamente tuvimos que irnos cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

-**¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AHH! ¡Tsch! –**Miro a Vega: está tiritando. Me quito el suéter y se lo doy, no quiero que se resfrie–** No gracias, Jade. Estoy bien.**

**-Si por estar bien defines que estás a punto de enfermarte, sí. Estás super bien –**Comento, abrazándome a mí misma levemente al sentir el frío que me invadió cuando me quité el sueter, pues aún tenía la camisa de manga larga que había usado bajo la lluvia empapada.

-**Tú igual enfermarás si no te pones tu suéter –**Me dice, y yo alzo los hombros, indiferente ante eso. Me importa más su salud que la mía.

-**Quedátelo si quieres. O me lo devuelves mañana en la escuela –**Le digo, recargando mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, cerrando mis ojos y agazapándome lo más que me fue posible a la puerta en una posición cómoda.

Abro un poco mi ojo al ver a Vega sonriéndome mientras se repega a mi –** Para que ambas no tengamos tanto frío –**Me dice, y yo cierro nuevamente mis ojos.

El sonido de la voz de Cat, la música a un volumen a penas audible y la respiración de Vega y mía es lo único que escucho como sonido de fondo. Es tranquilizador en cierta parte, por otro lado, me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

Abro mis ojos una vez siento el auto detenerse. Estamos frente a la casa de Vega.

-**Bien, Tori. Jade te acompañará hasta la puerta de tu casa como la persona caballerosa que es –**Dice Cat en su usual tono de felicidad.

Abro la puerta, dejando que Vega pase primero en lo que espabilo.

-_**¡Es tu oportunidad, dile! –**_Me anima Melissa.

¿Mi oportunidad para q...? Miro rápidamente a Vega, quien está cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos a unos cuantos pasos alejada del carro.

-_**¡No!**_

_**-¡Vamos Jade! ¡Como cuando me dices a mí lo que te cuesta trabajo!**_

Siento la calidez de mis mejillas y un leve mareo. Estoy más nerviosa que nunca. Bajo del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás mío y acompaño a Tori hasta la puerta de su casa.

¿Le diré? ¿No le diré? ¿Tengo la suficiente valentía como para decirselo? No sé. Tengo demasiadas preguntas paseando de arribabajo por mi mente, lo que me marea un poco más.

-**Bueno, Jade. Disfruté mucho de este día.**

**-Sí... igual –**Aún me estoy preguntando qué le diré, si es que le iré a decir algo.

-**Nos vemos mañana entonces –**Se inclina para besarme en la mejilla–**. Mañana te devuelvo el suéter también –**Está punto de tomar la perilla, lo que me hace entrar en pánico y me hace soltar palabras que no quería salieran.

-**¡Espera!**

**-¿Si?**

**-Yo... yo te... –**Vamos Jade, unas simples palabras. ¡Vamos!–** Yo te a... –**Eme. O. ¿Qué tan difícil es completar la frase?

-**¿Tú qué? –**Pregunta Tori, alzando la voz ante el sonido de la lluvia repiquetear contra el pavimento.

-**¡Te amo, Tori! –**Y después de que esas palabras escapan mis labios de una manera atropellada y apresurada le beso.

Ella está igual de sorprendida que yo, pero la diferencia es que ella se recupera primero del asombro y comienza a corresponder al beso.

¡Dios, dios, dios, dios! Estoy besando a Tori Vega. Y odio como me siento respecto a todo esto, la cabeza me da vueltas, siento que el piso se me mueve y no puedo evitar sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas ni el rápido palpitar de mi corazón.

Es un beso suave, delicado y cariñoso, del cual nos separamos más pronto de lo que hubiesemos querido, pero no puedo mantener calmado el suelo, siento que se escapa de mis pies.

-**Eh... nos vemos mañana –**Doy un beso rápido en su mejilla y salgo corriendo del lugar, sintiendo el enorme mareo que ahora tengo al entrar en el carro.

-**¡Sabía que lo lograrías! –**Me dice Cat aplaudiéndome con enorme felicidad, y Melissa corrobora con su opinión al asentir con la cabeza.

-**Umm... ¿podrían sólo llevarme a casa? Ocupo un tiempo para pensar –**Mentí.

No tenía nada que pensar, pero me estaba sientiendo horrible. Veía borroso y cuando veía normal en algún punto se me volvían borrosas y distoricionadas las figuras. Sentía mi cabeza punzar de una manera dolorosa e irritante. Sentía mis piernas débiles, como si sintiera leves pero notorios calambres, y me temblaban de vez en cuando, igual que con mis brazos. Y mi corazón no paraba de palpitar con tal fuerza y rápidez que podía escucharlo claramente en mis oídos, atontándome.

Estaba malditamente super nerviosa.

* * *

><p>¡OH! ¡Finalmente! ¡Lo he terminado! Lloraría de felicidad pero tengo que irme a dormir a la de ya, ando cansada XD.<p>

¿Recuerdan mi otro fic? ¿Y recuerdan que comenzé a balbusear una explicación que incluía "Se repetiría"? Pues a esto me refería. Me di cuenta que el final de la historia era practicamente este, sólo que si convinamos este con el que puse.

Y hay muchas razones y excusas por las cuales este capítulo tardó mucho. Pero wiiiill, no las diré, me da flojera y ando con sueño.

Agradesco los reviews que me han dejado :3. Si hay algunos errores gramaticales en el final, es porque no lo leí porque ni de chiste me quedaré más tiempo despierta, me duelen los ojos y se supone a las seis me levanto y ya son la 1 de la mañana XD, así de mal ando.


	19. Chapter 19

Ufff, este capítulo fue... argh, se me acaban mis ganas e inspiración para escribir desde el POV de Tori XD. Se me está dificultando escribir desde su punto de vista.

Bueno, espero disfruten, como siempre. E igual, gracias por sus reviews :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Observo como Jade se va, desapareciendo de mi vista al momento de entrar al auto. Me quedo parada ahí por varios minutos, ignorando el frío que me calaba los huesos, simplemente mirando a la obscuridad delante de mí.

Parpadeo, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Tomo la perilla y la giro, entrando a la calides de mi hogar. Me dejé deslizar por la puerta, mi respiración pesada y entrecortada, más por la emoción que por el frío que sentía. Aún no se me pasaba la emoción y felicidad que sentí cuando Jade me dijo que me amaba, y luego me besó.

Ojalá pudiese expresar mi felicidad, pero lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír con un poco de dificultad y respirar pesadamente mientras recuerdo aquel hermoso momento.

Me llevo mi mano a los labios, rozando las yemas de mis dedos en ellos.

-**¿Qué hacias fuera?** –Alzo mi vista para ver a Trina sentada en la mesa de la cocina, su celular en mano.

-**Salí con Melissa, Jade y Cat –**Respondo, apoyándome en la puerta para levantarme.

-**¿Y hasta ahorita vuelven?**

**-Dísfrutamos de la lluvia lo más que pudimos –**Explico, alzando mis hombros.

-**Eso explica lo empapada que estás –**Me dice, y vuelve a poner su celular en su oreja–** ¡Ay no! ¿Encerio? ¡Noo!**

Camino escaleras arriba, entrando directamente a mi baño para tomarme una ducha con agua caliente, esperando que así no me enfermase. Me deshice de mis ropas, sientiendo mi piel húmeda y fría, provocándome un leve temblor.

Me ruborizo al recordar que ayer Jade y yo tomamos una ducha junta, y tanto sus ojos como los míos divagaron un poco más debajo de lo debido, aunque los míos divagaron un poco más.

Resoplo intentando calmar el calor que siento. Aunque en parte me ha ayudado, pues ya no siento tanto frío. ¡Pero esa no es la manera adecuada! No tardo un segundo más para pensarmelo y me pongo bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Pero esque... Dios. Sus pechos... y... ¡Mierda! No puedo dejar de imaginar aquella maravillosa vista que logré ver. Me pregunto que hubiera pasado en ese momento si me hubiera decidido a hacer un movimiento. No sé... ponerle una mano encima a Jade.

¡No, para! Aquel beso dio demasiadas alas a mis sentimientos por Jade. ¿Pero a quién no cuando la chica más sexy, adorable, linda y guapa del mundo, de la cual estás enamorada te besa? No, enserio, probar sus labios es como... Oh, dios, me dio un escalofrío.

De acuerdo Tori, calmémonos. Respira. Ondo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Ya, despeja tu mente. Nada de ella. Nada. Suelto un grito ahogado a la vez que cubro mi rostro con mis manos, es desesperante como no me la puedo sacar. Bien. La segunda opción: discimular aunque por dentro estás que te mueres por hacer eso de lo que te privas sólo por no llamar mucho la atención.

Ya, ya... mejor.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, sintiendo de regreso aquel calor en mis mejillas. Suspiro. Espero poder dormir esta noche aunque sea una hora; porque seriamente, sacarme aquella escena tan malditamente perfecta será como... misión imposible.

No sé si llamar a Jade o no y preguntarle qué fue ese beso. Prefiero aclararlo mañana, me será más fácil en cierta parte hablarle sin que huya y me deje con la palabra en la boca y las ganas, dudas y deseos de saber más del por qué en ese beso.

Sonrio con diversión al recordar las palabras que me ha dicho mi mejor amiga hoy por la tarde, cuando Jade fue con Cat para dar un paseo o no sé qué.

_Te lo dirá, créeme, yo lo sé. Así que prepárate porque no sabrás cuando vendrá, Tori._

Y vaya que tenía razón. No esperaba que Jade me besara, me rendí a la esperanza de que hiciera un movimiento cuando bajé del auto y me quedé parada un rato bajo la lluvia, que en estos momentos repiqueteaba con fuerza contra la ventana de mi habitación.

Oh, bien, comienzo de mi misión imposible...

* * *

><p><strong>-Tori, no estés molesta con Jade –<strong>Me repite mi amiga pelirroja. Le miro con dureza, pero más por la molestia que siento porque Jade no vino a clases que por su insistencia en eso.

-**Pero Cat... –**Muerdo suavemente mi labio superior.

-**Ya te dije, íremos a verla después de clases, ¿sí? –**Me sonrie y hago igual, pues su sonrisa es pegajosa.

-**De acuerdo –**Suspiro, abriendo la puerta para ser recibida con una pelota golpeando mi cabeza–** ¡Sikowitz! –**Me llevo la mano a la cabeza, estoy segura de que saldrá un chichón–** ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –**Pregunto enfadada.

-**Por llegar después de todos.**

**-No e—... Ahh... –**Callo, pues no diré que Cat es realmente la última en llegar, no quiero que sea golpeada.

-**¿Me pasas la pelota? –**Pregunta pausada y amablemente.

-**Sí. Cómo sea –**Me agacho para recoger la pelota color azul claro, lanzándosela al profesor, quien la atrapa sin dificultad alguna.

Tomo asiento, con Cat al lado mío. Me disgusta cuando Sikowitz hace eso. Es... frustrante no poder hacer nada, porque nunca sabes que te espera al abrir la puerta, si el salón sin el profesor, el profesor tomando de su coco, ser recibido por un golpe, un grito, una señalación. Nada. No hay patrón alguno.

-**Bien clase. Hora de ponerles un proyecto –**La clase soltó un quejido–**. Sí, sí, quejense todo lo que quieran, no me harán cambiar de opinión. Ya les he dado muchas semanas sin un proyecto.**

Tenía razón, hacía semanas que no nos dejaba uno. Nos explicó de qué trataba el proyecto. Teníamos que hacer una obra con una trama de amor, todos, sin excepción alguna.

¿Y adivinen con quién me toco? Más que simple, ¿no? Al profesor ya se le daba la maña de emparejarnos a Jade y a mí inconcientemente, sin siquiera pensarlo; eso nos lo había comentado a Jade y a mí una vez le preguntamos cuál era su afán de ponernos juntas, cuando bien sabía que no nos llevabamos de lo mejor. ¿Su respuesta? Algo así: "No sé. Salió sólo, pero no importa, porque eso las ayudará ha hacerse más cercanas y las obligará a convivir y ser más tolerante la una con la otra. Por otro lado porque me gusta ver el conflicto entre ustedes dos, es interesante."

Y algo más como... ehh... ¡Ah! Como: "Si tienen algún problema ni modo, ya he hecho mi decición, inconcientememte, pero la hice. Así que más les vale hacer una buena actuación y no causar un gran problema." Y usualmente una de las dos terminaba discutiendo con la otra y al final hacíamos y ensayábamos a última hora, haciendo tregua sólo por ese momento para no sacar una mala calificación.

Oh bueno, me da otra razón más por la cual ir a casa de Jade y preguntarle el por qué del beso.

La campana suena, y todos se levantan instantáneamente. Cat y yo esperamos a que la mayoría se marchara para no estar paradas ahí esperando un buen rato a que todos salieran.

-**¿Lista para visitar a Jade? –**Pregunto, sonriéndole suavemente, ella me sonrié más energica.

-**¡Siempre! **–Salta en su lugar mientras da suaves aplausos y sacudo mi cabeza ante su energía.

**-Emmhn, tengo que hablarte **–Me dice nerviosa, tomándome de la mano y jalándome al cuarto del conserje.

-**¿Qué pasa Cat? –**Pregunto desconcertada ante aquella inesperada acción de su parte.

-_**Shh... **_–Me quedo en silencio, observándola con curiosidad mientras pega su oreja en la puerta.

-_**¿Cat? –**_Susurro.

-_**¿Mnh?**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? –**_Se gira para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Me pregunto que le preocupa.

-**Beck venía hacia nosotras. Y ya sabes... después del espéctaculo montado antier no creo que le agrade mucho verte –**Enarco levemente una ceja, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir. Ella suspira cansadamente–**. Ya ves que antier él y Jade... umm... –**Mueve las manos, esperando a que yo ponga las palabras. Asiento –** Pues no le agradó que Jade se fuera contigo del todo y está molesto con ustedes dos. Por eso mismo no se juntó con nosotros en el almuerzo.**

**-Eso lo explica todo. Por eso me miraba enojado –**Y aseguraría que en un punto casi me dice algo, pero se abstubo de eso y continuó con su camino, ignorándome.

Supongo que es mejor que me ignore a que me grite y diga algo. Oh. ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que Jade me ha besado? Oh, pagaría por ver es— ¿Eh? De acuerdo, mucha influencia de Jade me ha afectado, ahora resulta que encuentro atrayente lo arriesgado. Mnh. Eso me daría una razón más del por qué mi amor a ella.

-**Bien, supongo que ya se fue, así que vamos con Jade –**Su ánimo regresa y me toma nuevamente de la mano, arrastrándome con ella.

Subimos a su auto y conduce a casa de Jade, ambas cantando junto a canciones que pasaban en la radio, pasando un buen momento. Bajamos una vez Cat estacionó el auto, y, deliberadamente entramos a casa de Jade, sin tocar la puerta.

-_**¡Cierra la puerta Cat! –**_La susodicha rió con diversión.

-**Jade ya sabe que sólo yo entro sin tocar –**Me explica entre risitas.

-**No creo que haya alguien más que se atreva a entrar sin tocar aquí –**Comento, sofocando una leve risa.

Subimos hasta el cuarto de Jade, Cat abriendo la puerta sin tocar como anteriormente había hecho.

-**¡Hola Jade! –**Corre y brinca para aterrizar al lado de Jade en la cama– **¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela? Tori y yo te esperamos todo el día.**

**-Cat... ¿Por qué crees que no fui? –**Levanta su mano, señalando todo los papeles que había esparcidos en su cama. Su tono de voz me dice el por qué. Tiene gripa.

-**Eso te pasa por darme tu suéter, Jade –**Le digo, tomando asiento en el borde de su cama.

-**Vega... –**Comienza, y quiero reirme ante su voz con tono mormado–** Estabas que te morías de frío, ¿querías que te dejara así? –**Sonrie burlona, y yo ruedo los ojos, típico de ella burlarse.

-**¿Ayer qué hiciste cuando llegaste? –**Pregunto.

-**¿Me dormí? Duh, Vega. ¿Qué más haría? –**Entrecierra los ojos, mirándome con esa expresión de "Más tonta no puedes ser."

-**¿Con las ropas mojadas?**

**-Nah, Vega –**Me enfada el tono de incredulidad fingida que usa–**. ¿Me ves con diferentes ropas? –**Niego con mi cabeza.

Tiene las mismas ropas que ayer. Su camisa de manga larga color azul obscuro, casi negro; y supongo que aún trae la falda negra que le llegaba hasta tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, y lo supongo porque la manta color negra cubre de su cintura para abajo.

-**¿No has tomado medicina? –**Cat pone su mano sobre la de Jade, su mirada de preocupación fijada en los ojos azul verdosos de mi posible-amiga-o-algo-más.

-**Sabes que odio la medicina, Cat –**La pelirroja hace un puchero, su ceño frunciéndose un poco más. Jade se apoya en sus hombros y se recorre un poco más para arriba, recargándose en la cabezera de su cama con expresión aburrida.

Sonrio divertida ante la idea que se me acaba de ocurrir y me subo en la cama, apoyándome en manos y rodillas, recorro el poco espacio que hay entre Jade y yo y me inclino un poco y beso dulcemente la punta de su nariz, pasando mi lengua lentamente.

-**¡Vega! –**Rio a la vez que me siento, la reacción de Jade me divierte. Está ruborizada y el color rosado rojizo de su nariz brilla con la saliva que dejé.

-**Awwn, Jade, no te limpies –**Le digo con un puchero, ella bufa mientras limpia su naríz con la manga de su camisa.

Cat sigue riendo ante la cara que había puesto Jade, tan sonriente como siempre.

-**No te rías, Cat –**Jade lame la yema de su dedo índice y lo frota contra la punta de la naríz de Cat, quien aprieta sus ojos, temiendo que Jade le fuese a hacer algo más que eso, lo cual no pasa–** Esperen... **–Cierra los ojos, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo a la vez que se lleva el revéz de la mano a su frente.

Tose un par de veces y toma más papel del rollo del baño, sonándose varias veces.

-**Ay dios. Voy a morir –**Se queja, regresando su mano a su frente.

-**No digas eso –**Dice Cat con tono y expresión triste.

Tomo la muñeca de Jade y removí su mano, dejándola en su regazo con suavidad. Toqué su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-**Jade.**

**-¿Mnh?**

**-¿Hace cuánto estás hací? –**Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-**Mmnh... horas. ¿Importa? –**Miré a Cat.

-**Tenemos que llevarla al doctor o darle algo.**

**-Oh, eso sí que no. Ya se me pasará –**Suspiro cansada, ya sabía que pondría pelea.

-**Jade. Golpea mi antebrazo –**Sonrie ante lo que le pido, pero no duda en hacerlo–** ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?**

**-¡Hey! Es toda la que puedo lograr poner por ahora.**

**-Ahí lo tienes. No me dolió mucho. Cat, ayúdame –**Tomo a Jade por las muñecas, jalándola para que saliera de la cama, lo cual no me cuesta mucho.

Agradesco a Cat cuando me trae una chamarra para ponersela a Jade, pues hace frío afuera. Me costó problema ponersela, pues me daba manotazos y se movía para que no la cubriera.

-**Jade, ponte en paz.**

**-¡No! Estaré bien, Vega.**

**-Estás sudando. Tú no sudas, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso eso no te dice lo mal que estás? –**Por fin logro ponerle la chaqueta, e intento hacer que se pare, pero ella se niega rotundamente a hacerlo.

-**No estoy sudando estoy... ¿A ti qué te importa?**

**-Más de lo que crees. Haber, íremos a que te chequen y NO pondrás resistencia. ¿De acuerdo? –**La tomo de los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales se encuentran levemente abiertos. Parpadea.

-**Estás loca si piensas que me dejaré.**

**-Ah. Que conste que no me dejaste opción –**Mis manos toman sus mejillas, y la beso suavemente.

Sus labios se sienten calidos en los míos, y no sé si es por la fiebre que tiene o no. Me separo de ella lentamente y antes de que pueda reaccionar la tomo entre mis brazos. No pesa mucho, pero aún así, tampoco tengo mucha fuerza como para cargarla por un largo tiempo.

La cargo hasta el auto de Cat, ignorando sus quejas, balbuceos y golpes. Quédate un ratito calmada, por favor.

Meterla al auto fue como intentar meter a un animal a una caja, ya saben, que se empiezan a agarrar de los extremos y justo cuando crees la tomas desprevenida y puedes meterla en un rápido movimiento. ¡No! Se termina aferrando a algo previniendo que entre. Ocupé que Cat me ayudara para ponerla en los asientos de atrás y me senté junto a ella para calmarla y aplacarla cuando se ponía difícil y amenazaba con abrir la ventana o puerta y saltar para después darse a la fuga.

-**Jade, ya, quédate quieta –**Tomo sus manos entre las mías y las dejo en su regazo, mirándola con impaciencia y preocupación. Sus manos también están ardiendo.

-**¡No! No quiero ir.**

**-No me importa que no quieras ir. **_**Vas**_** a ir –**Me aseguro de tomar firmemente sus muñecas en una mano y llevo mi otra mano a su mejilla, acariciándola y removiendo uno que otro mechón que se ha salido de su lugar cuando ella agita su cabeza freneticamente.

Es bastante testaruda, y se lo reconosco. No había conocido a una persona tan testaruda en toda mi vida. Trina no contaba, ella más que testaruda era un poco... bueno, era ella.

Para bajarla del auto también fue una cosa casi imposible, se aferraba a todo lo que podía y pataleaba tal cual niño de cuatro años que no quiere ir a ser inyectado con el doctor, que hace de todo con tal de no ir.

Ay no, esto sería de lo más complicado...

* * *

><p><strong>-Te odio.<strong>

**-Me amas.**

**-No, no es así.**

**-Chicas... no comienzen de nuevo.**

Ambas intercambiamos una mirada y regresamos la vista al frente.

Hacía un rato que habíamos ido al doctor para que vieran a Jade. No fue lo más fácil y sencillo y las marcas rojas en mi cara, cuello y brazos lo decían, y estoy segura de que habría uno que otro moretón en mi cuerpo y de que hay marcas rojas debajo de mi camisa y pantalón, pero no tengo ganas de ver más color rojizo en mi piel.

Jade está muy molesta conmigo porque la obligué y aquedarse quieta mientras la inyectaban. Pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, sabía que si le daban medicinas ella no las tomaría y las tiraría en algún lugar.

Y ahora está al lado contrario mío, lo más alejada que puede con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fijada en el paisaje que hay del otro lado de la ventana. Y estoy muy segura de que en su mente me está diciendo algo, no es que me importe la verdad.

Me acerqué ella lo más sigilosamente posible, pero obviamente ella lo notó y me dirigió una rápida mirada severa.

-**¡Tori! –**Aparté mi brazo rápidamente, no queriendo que me hiciese algo.

Bien, para la otra abrazarla un poco más abajo. Había presionado accidentalmente el lugar de la inyección cuando la abrazé por los hombros.

-**Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ayer te hubieras dado una ducha caliente, tomado algo caliente o no me hubieras dado tu suéter –**Le regaño.

**-Cállate y agradéceme –**Oh, como me encanta su amabilidad.

-**¿Entonces?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ah. ¿Somos... novias? –**Pregunto algo tímida, sonriendo un poco.

-**Claro. ¿Esperabas menos?**

**-Por eso te amo.**

Bufó y me empujó con su codo. A lo que yo respondí con un golpe en su cabeza.

-**¡Vega!**

**-¡Tú empezaste!**

**-¡No me provoques!**

**-¡No lo estoy haciendo!**

**-¡Jade, Tori! ¡Compórtense!**

**-¡Ella empezó! –**Decimos Jade y yo al unisonido, apuntándonos la una a la otra.

-**¡No me importa quien empezó! Tori, a la esquina contraria. ¡Ya! –**Obedesco sin chistar, alejándome de Jade hasta donde me permitía el espacio.

Ver a Cat tan autoritaria no era muy normal, así que lo mejor era obedecerla, daba miedo. Jade me golpea fuertemente en el antebrazo, lo que me hace voltear rápidamente sólo para ver como simulaba estar agitando su mano, pero no me engaña.

-**¡Cat! ¡Jade me pegó! –**La acuso, sobando mi antebrazo.

Después de todo al parecer no fue la mejor idea que inyectaran a Jade. Se estaba recuperando muy rápido de su fiebre. Al igual que estaba recuperando su humor y fuerzas. Pero la prefiero así de agresiva a tenerla casi moribunda.

**-¡Cierra el pico metiche!**

**-¡Bleh! –**Saco mi lengua en un gesto infantil e inmaduro, y ella me responde igual.

-**Te arrancaré la lengua.**

**-Te reto.**

**-Reto tomado –**Se acerca a mí peligrosamente, lo que me hace repegarme al asiento lo más que pude.

-**¡Jade! –**Grita Cat, frenando de pronto–** Ustedes dos comportense de una buena vez –**Nos dirige a ambas una mirada severa, lo que almenos a mí, me hace temblar levemente–**. Se supone las parejas se tratan bien. No veo nada de eso.**

**-Sí, como lo dices Cat: "Se supone". ¡Al diablo con los se supones! No pienso dejar de maltratar a Vega sólo por ser pareja suya –**Oh mi dios. Bueno, esa es justo de la Jade que me enamoré.

-**¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero por lo menos compórtense desentemente las dos! –**Jade y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonreimos de medio lado. Si que hicimos enojar a Cat.

Jade me toma de los hombros y me empuja hacia abajo en un movimiento brusco y rápido, obligándome a acostar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. La miré un momento, y ella sólo alzó sus hombros y regresó su vista a la ventana, comenzando a acariciar mi brazo con delicadeza.

Sonreí para mi misma y me acomodé mejor, molestando un poco a Jade ante tanto movimiento de mi parte, pero no me dice nada y espera a que me quede quieta para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello cariñosamente.

-_**¿Jade?**_

**_-_¿Qué?**

**-¿De verdad no me dejarás de maltratar? –**No me responde, se queda en silencio, y supongo que eso a de significar un sí.

-**Depende. De mi humor, el momento, el lugar, el día, depende de muchas cosas –**Me respondé después de varios segundos.

-**Entonces el momento de hace rato dependió de lo que te obligué a hacer.**

**-Te dije que no me gustan las inyecciones, Vega. Y tú hiciste caso omiso de eso. Tú y Cat –**Suelto una risa nerviosa.

-**Pero valió la pena, ¿no? Te sientes mejor.**

**-Pfft. Dímelo tú. ****¿Valió la pena hacer tanto esfuerzo por llevarme al doctor? ¿Valió la pena todo lo que te hize? –**Lleva su dedo a mi cachete y presiona contra un rasguño, lo que me hace apretar mis dientes–** ¿Valió la pena?**

**-Todo valió la pena –**Respondo y ella rueda los ojos, continuando con su anterior labor.

En realidad, sí lo valió, cada golpe, rasguño, cabezazo y patada que recibí... valió la pena. Al menos tengo la certesa de que no terminará en peor estado.

Ahora, está la tarea de curar su gripa, y yo me ofresco a cuidarla hasta que eso pase.

* * *

><p>Prometo… nah, no prometo, pero intentaré... no volver a hacer que Jade se enferme de gripa... ¡Me dio gripa justo el día siguiente (Por no decir que la misma noche me empezó a dar)! Y ahora ando algo molesta por lo mismo.<p>

Y... va serio eso de que no tengo tanta inspiración del sobre qué pondré en los capítulos del POV de Tori, o almenos no mucho últimamente. Por eso la tardanza de este capítulo. No me gustaba como iba quedando... y no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero las weas, no tenía y no tengo idea de que más poner, hice lo que pude :/


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por sus reviews... y ojos y tiempo :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Sacudí a Vega suavemente, intentando levantarla, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna de su parte.

-**Déjala, Jade. Se ve tan linda –**Miro brevemente a Cat. Tiene toda la razón, pero aún así.

-**Se me están entumiendo las piernas, lleva una hora así. Eso no es normal.**

**-Una vez, mi hermano—**

**-Bien, ya. Es totalmente normal –**Cat calla y comienza a presionar su dedo contra la mejilla de Tori, quien suelta un leve quejido y mueve un poco su cabeza.

Suspiro y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Hacía ya un buen rato que no siento mis piernas más que un cosquilleo molesto. Un jodido cosquilleo molesto. No esperaré más, Vega despierta ahora.

Me levanto abruptamente, haciendo que Vega caíga en el espacio de los asientos de adelante y atrás, soltando un gritillo.

-**Muévete Vega –**Digo con fingido desprecio, removiendo mis piernas de debajo de su cuerpo.

-**¡Jade! –**Sonrio al ver a Tori removerse como un gusano atrapado, esforzándose por salir de aquel espacio tan cerrado.

Como un perro intentando levantarse. Ya ven que hay veces que el perro se tira sobre su costado y para cuando quiere levantarse hace un buen de movimientos antes de encontrar el piso bajo sus patas y levantarse más calmadamente. No sé. Sólo sé que Vega se retorcía tal cual gusano cuando le hechas algo que no le gusta en lo más mínimo; cuando se empieza a retorcer como loco.

-**Jade, que mala fuiste con Tori –**Le sonrio a mi amiga pelirroja, diciéndole que eso no me importa.

Dejo a Vega ahí y me pongo a caminar. Esperar a que salga de ahí sería como esperar a que cuente hasta mil. Así que prefiero ir a mi habitación, tomar mi amado papel higiénico... y hacer que tenga una cita con mi naríz y haga contacto con ella y termine en algún lugar desconocido y... ¡Y aliviarme!

Me disgusta estar enferma, mucho más tener una naríz que ocupa ser atendida a cada segundo, es molesto, mucho más molesto saber que, hagas lo que hagas, la naríz terminará herida, por más suave y delicado que sea el trato a la dichosa naríz, ésta terminará igual de lastimada.

Es como... cuidar a un niño, sólo que aquí puedes tomarte la libertad de con qué brusquedad o suavidad tratarle. Puedes elegir si limpiarla con tu ropa, papel, lo que sea. Desgraciadamente no puedes elegir en que momento hacer que deje que gotear y escurrir.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué ando reflexionando sobre la gripa? No es cómo si no fuera algo que ya me ha pasado... no me pasaba seguido, pero me ha pasado ya la enfermedad. Ugh, una tortura tanto para tu naríz como para ti y tu humor. Y ya ve uno cómo es mi humor, agregémosle que ahora estoy enferma.

Dormiré. Éso haré. Dormiré hasta que se me quite. Porque, cuando duermes no te tienes que molestar en sonarte como tres veces por minuto si es que no más.

Se me ha antojado un café. Uno de esos que lo pruevas y sientes que has encontrado el sabor más perfecto de todo el mundo, de esos que te obligan a comprar más hasta que ya no tienes dinero suficiente o hasta que simplemente te frenas a ti misma con la razón de que ya has bebido demasiado, razón que queda descartada una vez tu egoísmo hace aparición diciéndote que no compartas el maravilloso sabor con nadie, que tú has sido quien lo merece por encontrarlo.

Oh, rayos, se me hizo agua la boca con pensar en eso. Observo a Vega y a Cat entrar por la puerta de mi habitación y sonrio un poco.

-**Toori –**Alargo la 'O', y ella me mira con sospecha, sabiendo que le pediré algo.

-**¿Ahora qué quieres?**

**-Un café –**Me inclino hacia un lado, alargando mi mano para tomar el papel que estaba en la esquina de mi cama.

-**Mejor agua natural o un jugo de naranja. Te hará mejor –**Cat corrobora con su opinión, asintiendo. Pero su opinión no me importa, o eso he dejado en claro muchas veces.

-**Quiero un café. No quiero agua o jugo, sino un café –**Refuto con molestia. Quiero un café, ¿no lo entiende?

-**Te traeré un jugo entonces –**Me dice sonriente antes de marcharse de mi habitación.

-**¡Quiero un café Vega! –**Grito, Cat rie con diversión para después sentarse al lado mío.

-_**¡Sigue queriendo cariño! –**_Sacudo mi cabeza, divertida ante la respuesta que recibí de su parte.

-**Son la una para la otra como a su vez no lo son, lo cual nos regresa al principio y sucesivamente –**Miro la sonrisa de Cat y después levanto mi vista a sus ojos.

-**Tan expresiva como siempre.**

**-No. Tú tan analitica conmigo como siempre. O simplemente, ambas cosas –**Inclina su cabeza a un lado, provocándome una risita ante lo linda que se veía así.

-**¿Se lo dirás al mundo?**

**-Si ella así quiere.**

No volvemos a cruzar más palabras, pues no necesitamos decirlo todo para entender lo que queremos decirnos. Esperamos en silencio a que Vega vuelva con bebida en mano.

No noto que estoy sonriendo desde que Vega salió hasta que siento la mirada insistente de Cat sobre mí y sonrió un poco más al notarlo, lo que provoca que ella regrese su mirada a la puerta. ¿Ven? Así de sencillo nos es entendernos.

-**Listo –**Vega me entrega su dichoso jugo y a Cat le pasa una taza de... Lo hace a propósito.

-**Eres una desgraciada.**

**-Una con la suficiente gracia como para tenerte a ti –**Muy cierto.

-**Te lo cambio Cat.**

**-No –**Hago un puchero, observando aquel líquido anaranjado con un toque de amarillo. Doy una mirada a la taza de café que Cat está bebiendo–**. Jade, tomátelo, no sabe tan malo.**

**-Ya sé... pero yo quiero café –**Le informo, agitando levemente el vaso en mi mano.

No protesto más y me tomo de una sentada todo el jugo, sintiendo su sabor acido recorrer mi garganta. Hago una mueca al terminar de vaciar el vaso, extendiéndoselo a Vega para que ésta lo tomase.

-**Oh dios. Está muy acido.**

**-Pues no se supone que te lo tomes de una sola –**Me dice Tori con un tono de reproche.

Estornudo repentinamente, haciendo a Cat y a Tori dar un respingo. Arranco un pedazo de papel del rollo, doblándolo rápidamente para después ponerlo contra mi naríz y sonarme.

Ugh. Se me taparon las orejas, como odio esa sensación cuando me ando sonando. Suelto un suspiro de alivio y tiro el papel al bote de basura, papel que rebota sobre los que ya están ahí y termina por caer al piso.

Y de la nada recuerdo que justamente mañana tengo detención con Vega. Y otros sábados más. Esto será interesante.

Pasamos la tarde como pudimos. Primero comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestra recién comenzada relación. Cat comentaba bastante cosas que nos dejaban a Tori y a mí con la boca abierta. Comentaba detalles que habían pasado entre nosotras y que le hacían pensar en nosotras como posible pareja; le hacían creer que entre nosotras había algo que no queríamos nadie se enterara o algo que podría pasar. Que había cosas que le hacían creer una sentía amor por la otra, a lo que Tori nos sorprendió confesando que al menos Cat acertó en eso cuando se trataba de ella de vez en cuando, que había veces que hacía cosas por amor, otras por amistad o por otra razón.

De vez en cuando yo admitía una que otra cosa que me hacía ruborizar, rubor que aumentaba a sonrojo cuando Cat o Tori hacían un comentario.

Bajamos para ver televisión por un rato, lo cual disfruté mucho, pues logré tomar primero el control, decidiendo qué iriamos a ver. Obviamente, elegí algo de mi gusto. Después de que terminara mi turno, Cat me arrebató el control y eligió algo para regresar la calma al ambiente que se había formado.

Ella y Tori terminaron paranoícas, diciendo que alguien saldría de la nada y las asesinaría, agregando que mi casa, o almenos la habitación, tenía el ambiente para que lo que habían dicho sucediera. Yo me encojí de hombros, hasta donde he vivido eso nunca me ha pasado.

Ordenamos pizza y esperamos a que llegara mientras decidiamos algo que a todas nos gustara y estuviesemos conformes, lo cual fue un problema total y abarcó un poco más del tiempo estimado. Al final optamos por elegir un canal al azar, lo cual tuvimos que repetir como cuatro veces, pues lo que caía no nos gustaba a ninguna.

A la quinta, Cat gritó exasperada que se quedaría ahí, puesto que ninguno de los que caía parecía agradarnos del todo. Terminamos en un canal de comerciales... no fue lo más lindo, pero bueno, nos entretuvimos comentando cosas sobre el articulo que mostraban, señalando los pros y contras del producto en la pantalla.

Cat se levantó después de tres comerciales, diciéndonos que debía irse ya y después de unos minutos de relajo que hicimos Tori y yo con que no se fuera, que se quedara un rato más, por fin le dejamos ir, resignadas de intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

Vega y yo nos quedamos un tiempo más mirando los comerciales, pero tengo por seguro de que ninguna les estaba poniendo atención ya.

Tomé el control y apagué el televisor, recibiendo la mirada de Vega como resultado.

-**¿Por qué la apagas?**

**-Ni siquiera lo estabas viendo –**Paso mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacía mí–.** No me hagas esas caras** –Le digo, dándole una mirada de "No funcionará". Su puchero no me conmueve, no ahorita. Le doy un ligero beso en los labios–**. Vamos arriba –**Asiente y se levanta, parando en sus pasos después de dar unos cuantos–** ¿Qué sucede? –**Pregunto divertida ante su espalda tensa.

-**Me da... cosas caminar con la oscuridad que hay –**Rio ante eso y ella mi mira avergonzada.

-**¿Tienes miedo?**

**-La verdad...**

Camino hacía ella y deslizo mi brazo por su cintura, encaminándola a mi habitación mientras le hago comentarios por su miedo.

-**¡Esque da miedo! –**Me replica parando.

**-Mi casa no da miedo.**

**-Para ti, a mí me da escalofríos.**

**-Ummnh... –**Sonrio con malicia–** Escalofríos como... ¿estos? –**Me inclino para besar su cuello dulcemente, paseando mi lengua un rato para después soplar suavemente, haciéndola temblar.

-**N-No... escalofríos de los que te dicen que alguien te asecha.**

**-Yo te asecho.**

**-No, tú no –**Me da un golpe suave con su mano sobre la que yo tengo en su cintura, diciéndome indirectamente que parara con mis bromas o juegos, o como se le de la gana a uno llamarle–**. Sólo vamos.**

Obedesco y caminamos a mi habitación, acostándonos ambas en mi cama y quedando en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Tori empieza a restregar algo suave contra mi brazo.

-**¿Qué haces Vega? –**Pregunto, no tomándome la molestía de ver qué era.

-**Yo nada.**

**-Sí claro.**

**-Tori sí está haciendo algo. Yo sólo lo ayudo –**Bufé ante eso.

-**Dame a Tori y quédate en paz –**Extiendo el brazo que no está siendo acariciado, esperando a que Vega me devuelva a mi perro, pero no lo hace y restrega al peluche en mi cara–** ¡Vega!**

**-Te lo dí al menos.**

**-Eso sí –**Tomo a Toriz entre mis manos, abrazándolo. Y rio al encontrar todo esto ridiculamente ironico.

-**¿Qué pasa? –**Me pregunta, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-**Que él comenzó todo –**Digo, sentándome igual que ella con Toriz entre las piernas.

-**De hecho fuiste tú, luego él.**

**-En ese caso primero fuiste tú con Beck, después sólo tuve que fingir, y ahí sí, fue Toriz –**Le aclaro.

-**Meeeh. Da la misma –**Alza sus hombros, tomando a Tori y dejándolo entres sus piernas.

-**No, no es así. En caso de que él lo comenzara todo... espera. Todo comenzó desde que tú te enamoraste de mí.**

**-Todo comenzó desde que tú me hiciste enamorarme de ti.**

**-¿Y eso fue...? –**Pregunto, sonriéndole con total diversión.

-**Emnh... neeergh... Ammnh… ¿Importa?**

**-Vamos Vega, ¿hace cuánto que estás enamorada de mí? –**Le digo a la vez que la empujo suavemente por el hombro.

-**¡No te diré! Es vergonzoso.**

**-Vamos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Dime. Prometo no burlarme –**Le sonrio, asegurándole que no lo haré.

-**Pues... -**¿Qué?

-**A ver Vega. Más despacio por favor.**

**-Que... ¡Agh! ¿Recuerdas cuando fingiste que te había golpeado en el trabajo del combate escenico?**

**-Claro. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tú no me delataste y tomaste la responsibilidad de lo que se suponía debía ser mi castigo –**Sonrio con ternura al recordar tan buena acción de Vega.

-**Bueno. Después tu viniste a ayudarme a limpiarlo... claro que después salimos dejando a Derek ahí, lo cual no fue correcto pero bueno –**Sacude su cabeza–**. En fin. No sé... supongo que ver a esa Jade algo... generosa y amable conmigo me hizo sentir algo ligero hacia ti... después no fue algo ligero. N-No sé –**Me inclino para abrazarla, es tan linda cuando anda toda nerviosa.

-**Que lindo de tu parte.**

**-¿Enamorarme de ti?**

**-Eso y muchísimas otras cosas que has hecho por mí. Ahora respóndeme a mis preguntas. Me asaltan las dudas cuando me pongo a pensar en tu respuesta y en unas cosas que has hecho –**Le digo una vez me separo del abrazo.

-**Claro –**Hace un gesto con sus hombros y cabeza diciéndome que me contestará lo que le pregunte.

-**¿Por qué besaste al novio de Cat, el cual era tu exnovio? –**Me sonrie tímidamente.

-**Creí que... b-bueno. Como había sentido algo por él con anterioridad creí que si lo besaba me regresaría el sentimiento de amor hacia él y me olvidaría de ti. Claro que no le quitaría el novio a Cat –**Me explica sonriente–**. No funcionó. No sentí nada en realidad por él de nuevo.**

**-¿Ryders? –**Pregunto, pronunciando su nombre con desprecio.

-**Por él sí logré sentir algo bastante ligero. Era guapo. Pero igual, no logré olvidarme de ti.**

**-De acuerdo –**La sorprendo cuando le salto encima, acorralándola contra mi cama.

-**¿Qué... haces Jade? –**Me pregunta con su mirada clavada en la mía.

-**Me divierto. Verte sonrojar y ponerte así de nerviosa me es divertido.**

**-¡Ugh! –**Me empuja por los hombros y yo suelto una carcajada. Visiblemente está un poco enfadada.

-**Ya, no es para tanto –**Le beso en la mejilla, tomando a Toriz y a mi ahora amigo papel de baño.

-**Entonces... supongo que mañana nos irá mejor en detención que la semana pasada... ¿no?**

**-Tú, yo, solas, siendo novias... por supuesto –**Vega suelta una risa sofocada ante mis palabras.

-**Lo haces sonar con más valor del que tiene.**

**-Imagínate. Nuestra primera cita en detención, ¿no te parece romántico? –**Bromeó y ella ríe.

-**Sí, bastante romántico –**Me responde con sarcasmo.

-**Admítelo, amarías tener tu primera cita ahí.**

**-No tienes idea cuánto... –**Me rio con más ganas ante la cara que pone– **Suficiente, me voy.**

**-No... espera –**Digo entre risas. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y me pongo a toser ante esa acción. Tori, preocupada, comienza a dar palmadas en mi espalda.

-**¿Estás bien? ¿Jade?**

-_**Ghj... **_–Toso un pasa de veces más y carraspeé un poco, intentando desaparecer la incomodidad en mi garganta–** Ay... sí, ya estoy mejor –**No volveré a tomar más aire, almenos no por la boca.

-**Bien, ahora si me largo de aquí.**

**-Aww, no te vayas. Prometo no burlarme más –**Le mostré una sonrisa que expresaba fingida inocencia y ella sólo suspiró.

-**De acuerdo. Déjame llamar a mis padres que me quedaré hoy contigo.**

¿Vega? ¿Hoy conmigo? Super. No pensé en eso, pero es mucho mejor a que se quedara un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lo lamento –<strong>Suspiro harta de sus 'Lo lamento'.

-**Ya te dije Vega... está bien. Yo fui quien tuvo la culpa por besarte.**

**-Sí... pero después yo por intentar defenderte te puse más tiempo de detención.**

**-Y yo por decirle que era un idiota al ponerme detención, te las puse a ti y a mí –**Le explico, rogando que pare ya con esa actitud, me hartaba.

Le dije que estaba bien, que fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué rayos lo tenía que repetir cinco veces? ¿Con una no se entiende? Yo sí entiendo con una vez que me lo diga.

-**¡Vega! **–La miro severamente. ¡Joder, que ya entendí!

-**Bien. Ya no hablaré más sobre eso.**

**-Bien.**

Vega queda en silencio un rato. Pero un mínimo rato, no duró ni dos minutos –** ¿Qué dibujas Jade? –**Inhalo lentamente y cierro mis ojos. De acuerdo. Ando irritable.

-**Nada que te será mostrado –**Le digo cerrando el cuaderno y sonriéndole burlonamente.

-**¡Jade! Por favor dejame ver.**

**-No, Vega. Vuelve a tu esquina –**Ella no obedece, sólo se queda en su lugar, mirando a la esquina y luego mirándome a mí, haciendo un lindo puchero. Opta por seguir avanzando hacia mí–** ¡Vega! No me hagas usar mis tijeras.**

**-No serías capás –**Levanto mis cejas. ¿No me cree capás? Le provaré cuan equivocada está.

-**¿Tienes buenos reflejos? –**Ella parpadea, no captando el por qué de mi pregunta– **¿Sí o no? **–Mi mano derecha se desliza a mi cadera izquierda, quitando las tijeras de su posición segura.

-**Umm... no lo sé supongo que— **Se agacha rápidamente, asustada–** ¡Jade! –**Me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si acabase de precenciar lo más asombroso.

-**¿Me pasas las tijeras? –**Extiendo mi mano, esperando.

-**¡N-No! –**Me responde asustada y después regresa a su lugar, intentando despegar las tijeras de la pared.

Bien. Sólo quería que se quedara ahí quieta, y lo he logrado. No me importa mucho que le haya aventado mis tijeras. No le dio al final, y eso es lo que se supone a de importar, ¿no?

Pero nuevamente, al diablo con los se supone.

-**Ay vamos, Vega. No te pongas así –**No le dí. Que esté agradecida con eso.

-**¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Feliz? **–Me dice con sarcasmo

**-¿Por qué no? –**Alzo mis hombros.

**-Ugh. Eres increíble –**Me dice exasperada.

Yo por mi lado encuentro todo esto muy divertido. Bien, la maña que tengo de hacerla desesperar sólo para sentir aquella diversión no se me ha quitado aún. Igual, no es como si quisiera dejarla.

-**Hey, no es mi culpa que te tomaras tan enserio lo de las tijeras –**Le digo, gateando hasta su esquina.

-**Aléjate. Sólo Dios sabe si no planeas lanzarme otra –**Pone su mano en mi pecho, evitándome avanzar más. Suspiro, quedándome quieta en mi lugar por el momento.

-**Por supuesto que no. No tengo nada a la mano y desgraciadamente ya no tengo más tijeras entre mis ropas –**Aunque me encantaría tener más tijeras. Esos objetos son tan malditamente hermosos.

-**¿A qué se debe tu manía por las tijeras? –**Me siento, pues sé Vega no me dejará avanzar más de lo que ya he avanzado.

-**Simple. Dame mis tijeras y te diré –**Le propongo, ella me mira dudosa antes de entregarmelas–**. Obsérvalas –**Le digo, poniéndolas frente suyo.

-**Sigo sin entender el por qué de tu obseción a ellas.**

-**Dios Vega. Mira el filo que tienen, las curvas, el brillo. Todo en ellas es perfecto –**Agito mi mano que sostienen las tijeras, causando que Vega se asustara ante el movimiento inesperado–**. Ves, ahí está otro punto. Además, puede herir a la gente gravemente. Y eso es simplemente asombroso y hermoso.**

**-Entendido. Ahora alejalas de mi cara –**Dice a la vez que me suelta un manotazo para alejar mi mano.

-**Pfft. Bebé.**

**-No es mi culpa ser cuidadosa.**

**-No eres cuidadosa, eres una cobarde.**

**-¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!**

**-¡Pruébalo!**

**-¡Eso mismo haré! –**Sonrio de medio lado.

-**Dame tu dedo –**Obedece y me da su dedo índice. Lo tomo con fuerza, sacándole un leve quejido.

-**¡Jade! ****¡¿Qué haces? –**Forcejea para que suelte su dedo de mi agarre, pero no pienso hacerlo–** ¡Jade! ¡Suéltame! –**Jalo de su dedo, cerrando las tijeras con brusquedad cercas de éste.

-**Vega. Quédate calmada o de verdad terminaré cortándolo.**

**-¿Cortándolo? ¡Jade! ¡Dame mi dedo!**

**-¡Vega! Sólo calmate. ****Si no eres cobarde no veo a que le temes –**Le digo harta de sus forcejeos.

**-¿A perder mi dedo?**

-**Mira. Esto nos sirve para dos cosas: Confianza mutua y demostrar que no eres cobarde –**Le explico, esperando así se calme–**. Ahora... cálmate.**

Ella hace lo posible para controlar el nerviosismo que la inunda. Dios. ¿Seriamente me cree capás de éso? Bueno. Sí soy capás, lo admito. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera que Vega perdiera una parte de su cuerpo. Es mejor molestar a toda ella que a la mayoría de ella.

Ay, pero que novia más linda soy. En fin, tampoco es como si fuera a ser toda dulsura, antes muerta.

Doy una hojeada a Vega. Su labio inferior está temblando y puedo ver el miedo que tiene en su mirada. Cierro las tijeras un poco alrededor de su dedo, y, sin dar aviso o tregua a que Vega se prepara un poco más, cierro las tijeras rápida y bruscamente, haciéndola saltar y soltar un chillido.

-**Mneh. No eres tan cobarde –**Le digo, guardando las tijeras en su lugar y soltando su dedo.

-**Por un momento creí que lo harías –**Me dice, abrazándose a sí misma.

Rio levemente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. A la chica le falta razonar más. Aunque no la culpo, sé que muchísima gente creería que fuera a hacerlo si intentara lo mismo con ellos. Neh, en unos posiblemente si lo haría, sólo en los que realmente me sacaban de mis casillas. Esos bastardos si que ocupaban un dedo menos, de todas maneras, no les haría falta.

¡Ejem! Para de pensar en eso. Y luego me pregunto por qué la gente piensa tan mal de mí... porque son unos bobos que exageran las cosas en gran medida.

Volteo a ver a Tori, quien está mirando su dedo con intensidad, el cual tomo entre los míos para depositar un suave beso, lo que le devuelve la actitud feliz a Vega, quien me empuja hacia un lado cuando pasa a un lado mío con toda la prisa del mundo.

-**¡Vega! –**Grito a todo pulmón cuando noto que quiere tomar mi cuaderno. No pierdo tiempo y me apresuro a evitarle eso, tomándole del pie y jalándola para que cayese de lleno al piso. Lo merece por tomar ventaja de la situación.

Me levanto para tomar mi cuaderno y lápiz y observo como Vega se la pasa mascullando unas cosas. La muevo con mi pie, picando sus costillas, a lo que ella me dirige una mirada enfadada.

Me muerdo la lengua para no soltarle un comentario que sé la enfadará mucho más.

-**¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí. Estoy perfectamente bien, Jade. Por lo mismo estoy gimiendo de dolor.**

**-Bien –**Digo desinteresadamete, alzando los hombros y dándome la vuelta para ir a tomar asiento en una mesa.

-**¡Jade! Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor –**Ruedo los ojos y la ayudo a levantarse.

Mmnh... y aún queda tiempo de detención. Ahh... que flojera.

* * *

><p>Una duda. ¿Cómo es? 'Capás' o 'Capáz' ya me harté de andar cambiando de entre la 'S' y 'Z', aunque creo es la primera.<p>

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Yo disfrute leyendo como Jade casi le quita el dedo a Tori XD, fue divertido y lindo :3.


	21. Chapter 21

Espero compenzar la larga espera, que, a mi parecer, fue eterna, con... ¡Este super maravilloso extra super ultra mega hiper largo! 8D... Jo, y me dije a mi misma no volver a hacer uno así XD. Pero bueno..., las razones son porque más o menos la mitad fue puro rellenar y para llegar a lo que llegó. Y no pensaba borrarlo ._. ¡Ya no los entretengo más!

Gracias por sus reviews :D. Dísfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

-**¡Quita la maldita sonrisa de tus labios, Vega!**

**-No-oh. Tendrás que—**

Me detendo antes de completar la frase. La verdad, el hecho de pensar en que Jade me fuerze a quitar la sonrisa que tengo me da algo de... después de lo de las tijeras en detención no le tengo tanta confianza como a la vez sí.

-**No la quitaré.**

**-Pues habré de hacer algo al respecto –**Me dice, dando un paso hacia mí, y yo retrocedo igualmente un paso.

-_**Chicas. Están llamando la atención –**_Murmura Cat apresuradamente cuando pasa al lado nuestro.

Jade carraspea, me mira de arribabajo y después me sonrie con petulancia para después marcharse.

Así hemos estado todo el tiempo, empezando una pelea de la nada, por el más mínimo detalle, después Cat llegaba y nos susurraba que pararamos, poque la gente se nos quedaba viendo, o simplemente si estabamos envueltas en una pelea y habían dado ya el toque, pasaba y nos decía que dejaramos de hacer eso como acaba de hacer, pasando de largo fingiendo tener prisa.

Camino... no, corro a clases, con la esperanza de alcanzar a Jade. Aminoro el paso cuando noto eso. Paso lento o rápido, igual terminaré topándome con Jade.

-**¡Nuevamente Tori!... llegas tarde –**Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, mirando a Sikowitz agitar su coco.

-**Tuve un problema camino aquí –**Discutí nuevamente con Jade, eso es lo que fue.

-**Bien. Toma asiento y pon atención –**Me ordena y obedesco, tomando asiento al lado de André.

Hacía ya un buen que no salía mucho con él. No más de lo que hacía en el almuerzo y clases. En realidad, hacía mucho que no salía con alguien además de Jade, Cat y Melissa.

Melissa... la chica me habló hoy a las tres de la madrugada sólo para felicitarme por mi nueva relación con Jade, lo cual no me molestó. ¡Pero a las tres de la mañana! ¿Quién en su sano juicio te llama a esa hora cuando puede llamarte después y para más el tema a tratar no es de vida o muerte? Aseguro y yo estoy de testigo, de que cuando la vea... lo primero que haré será darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por despertarme de tan plácido sueño, y para más dar genialidad a mi sueño, estaba soñando que estaba dormida cómodamente mientras soñaba estar dormida entre los brazos de Jade.

Oh, bueno. Logré dormir el tiempo restante con suerte, y desperté sintiéndome de maravilla, pero con aún ganas de dormir más para sentir esa comodidad entre sueños.

Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablarle hoy. Espero no olvidarlo. Miro a Sikowitz, quien está ensismismado en sus palabras, explicando algo. Saco mi celular rápidamente, agazapándolo a mí intentando cubrirlo de la vista del profesor.

_Háblame tú. Se me olvidará antes de que logre llamarte._

Recibo un mensaje de su parte al instante.

_¿Y crees que a mí no?_

_Sé que igual se te olvidará, pero también sé que te acordarás. Por otro lado... ¡¿Te estás saltando clases nuevamente?_

Si así lo está haciendo, aseguro que un golpe no será lo único que recibirá.

_No, Tori, no me estoy saltando clases. Es sólo que he terminado el trabajo antes que todos. Te hablo yo. Viene el maestro. ¡Hasta luego!_

Sonrio y agito mi cabeza, la niña nunca aprende. Y podría apostar que me ha mentido. No es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace. Guardo mi celular nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

-_**¿Qué? –**_Suelto cuando noto la mirada intensa de mi amigo André sobre mí. Me disculpo rápidamente cuando noto el tono en que he dicho eso... soné como Jade.

-**No hay problema. Sólo... me preguntaba que te tiene tan animada.**

**-Oh, esque quedé de hablar con Melissa –**Le dije sonriente, el levantó una ceja al no comprender de quién hablaba–**. Mi mejor amiga de mi anterior escuela.**

André hace un gesto de haber comprendido, y después de eso calla y sigue poniendo atención al profesor, al igual que yo. Oh, lo que me recuerda—

¡NO! Para con los recuerdos. Deja de desviar tu atención de lo que dice Sikowitz mujer. Ya, toda mi atención es Sikowitz desde... ¡Ahora!

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Jurámelo! –<strong>Exclamo divertida, reprimiendo la carcajada que quiero soltar.

-**¡Enserio! Rodó por las escaleras, no salió herido pero... ¡Ay!... –**Melissa suelta una carcajada, presionando sus manos en su estómago y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Exploto en risas junto con ella, carcajeándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Dios. Es inexplicable la facilidad con la que me hace reír, seriamente.

Tomó el vaso de agua que yace en la mesa algo olvidado cuando mi risa se calma al igual que la de mi amiga. Empino el vaso, bebiendo el agua lentamente cuando la risa de Melissa me hace ahogarme y accidentalmente termino escupiendo el agua ante la risa incontrolable que me acude, provocando una risa más audible en Melissa y que yo me ahogara con más ganas.

Comenzé a toser y a reír. Odiaba cuando pasaba este tipo de accidentes. No faltaba el día que pasara con Melissa sin ahogarme con algún alimento o bebida, claro, cuando estabamos bebiendo u ingiriendo algo. Golpeé mi pecho firmemente, se me iba el aire. Y mi gran amiga sólo se carcajeaba más de las caras que ponía, menuda amiga e terminado por tener.

Después de unos minutos ahogándome y de Melissa carcajeando y dando de vez en vez palmadas en mi espalda, logramos ambas calmarnos. Termino con la respiración pesada y agitada, mientras que la suya es entrecortada y pesada.

-**Tienes que parar de hacer eso –**Le digo, mirándola con diversión y molestia.

-**Ve el lado bueno, Tori. Morirás feliz –**Alzo los hombros.

-**En eso estás en lo correcto.**

**-Salgamos nuevamente –**Me dice de la nada, ánimada ante la idea.

-**De acuerd—**

El estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta con violencia me interrumpio. Suspiré y me giré en mi asiento.

-**¿Algún día podrás entrar sin ser tan ruidosa, Jade?**

**-No –**Me dice tajante, azotando la puerta al momento de cerrarla. Me deberá una puerta nueva en muy poco tiempo si sigue entrando con tanta libertad.

Camina hasta tomar asiento al lado mío, recargándose en el sillón y abriendo sus piernas... su usual manera de sentarse. Encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

-**¿Para cuándo? –**Pregunto a Melissa, regresando al tema.

-**¿Cuándo quieres?**

**-¿Cuándo estás disponible?**

**-Toda la semana –**Le doy un golpe en la cabeza–** ¡Hey! ¿Este por qué? Ya no he hecho nada malo... no que tú sepas.**

**-Ya sabrás tú por qué –**Le respondo con fingido enojo.

-**No, no lo sé. Igual, tampoco quiero saber y no me importa –**No esperaba menos la verdad.

**-Entonces... ¿cuándo?**

**-¿Cuándo estás libre? –**Me quedo pensando un rato.

-**No sé, que te parece el—**

**-Vega. ¿Iremos sí o no a hacer la tarea en equipo de Sikowitz? –**Me interrumpe nuevamente Jade harta de cambiar canal por canal.

-**Está bien.**

**-¡Wohoo! Por fin veré qué tan bien te queda actuar.**

**-Es un asco –**Se burla Jade soltando una risa.

-**Jaade –**La miro. ¿No puede ser un poquito más linda?

-**¿Qué? Es la verdad, Vega, admítelo. No eres ni la mitad de buena de lo que soy –**Asiento con resignación, pues eso es verdad–**. Ja. Ni siquiera puedes mentir –**Le doy un golpe en el antebrazo.

-**Para de burlarte de mí.**

**-No me burlo Vega –**Me dice, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que expresan su altanería y confianza. Amo esa sonrisa también–,** te estoy diciendo la verdad.**

Suspiro y me levanto, golpeando su hombro con aburrición.

-**Verdad o no, es hiriente –**Me sonrie malisiosamente a lo que yo sonrio con tímidez y vergüenza, esa sonrisa suya me pone muy nerviosa.

Se levanta y me besa en los labios suavemente. Me sorprende cuando me toma por la cintura y me abienta al sofá, acorralándome contra éste; sus piernas a mis costados y sus manos a los lados de mi cara.

-**¡Jade! –**Le grito sonrojada, mirándola con un poco de molestia ante tal brusco movimiento de su parte.

-**¿Qué? –**Me pregunta aún sonriente.

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Quiero que se quite pero a la vez no. Bajo mi mirada, pues no soporto la mirada que Jade me dirige... me intimida de alguna manera. Cierro mis ojos cuando veo los pechos de Jade. No, no, no.

-**¿Qué sucede Vega? –**Susurró con sorna a poca distancia de mis labios.

Respiré lenta y profundamente, intentando recobrar la calma y bajar mis nervios. No funcionó, el aroma de Jade sólo empeoró la situación y nubló mis sentidos. Vamos Tori... cálmate, cálmate.

Intento mirarla con dureza, lo cual no me sale y lo noto cuando Jade bufa con burla. La tomo de los hombros e intento empujarla. Pero bien. Quedó en un intento como dije, pues no logré quítarmela de encima.

Solté un gemido extrangulado cuando Jade mordió mi labio inferior suavemente. Intenté nuevamente apartarla, pero antes de poder lograr algo me sujetó por las muñecas, apartando mis manos de sus hombros.

Después de eso me besó con fuerza, presionando sus labios contra los míos rudamente. Amo su rudeza, al menos para mí me es bastante sexy y atractivo, claro, cuando no se pasa de la raya.

Correspondo al beso con la misma intensidad que Jade me lo ha dado.

-**¡Tori! –**Perfecto momento el de llegar Trina.

Jade se separa de mí y toma asiento al lado mío, tomando el control y comenzando a cambiar los canales como anteriormente había hecho con expresión aburrida.

-**¿Qué quieres, Trina? –**Pregunto en tono cansado.

-**Ayúdame con las bolsas –**¿Qué tanto compró? Tiene en total 6 bolsas en los brazos –**. Oh, no, estas no. En el carro –**Me dice cuando intento ayudarla con las bolsas entre sus brazos.

¿Qué tanto fue a comprar mi hermana ahora? Que va, le preguntaré después, por el momento no me interesa mucho. Me gana más la curiosidad de saber en qué momento Melissa se fue de mi casa. Se había esfumado. Puf. Un momento ahí y luego... ya no.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Entonces... ¿nos invitan a algo similar a un día de campo? –<strong>Pregunta Robbie arqueando las cejas.

-**Sí o no Shappiro. Eso es muy fácil de comprender, deberías ser tú capáz de hacerlo –**Golpeo a Jade por debajo de la mesa con mi rodilla a lo que ella me dirige una de sus miradas que me advierten no volver a hacer eso o me irá mal.

Le sonrio y vuelvo a golpearla. Me dirige una mirada molesta y me devuelve el golpe con más fuerza, lo que me hace cerrar los ojos y suprimir lo que iba a decir.

-**Umm... una pregunta. ¿Cuándo comenzaron ustedes dos a hacerse tan buenas amigas? –**Rio por lo bajo ante la pregunta de André. Jade y yo intercambíamos miradas, lo que deja a los demás con una cara de confusión.

-**La verdad –**Comienzo–** no creo que seamos amigas y no creo que lo fueramos con anterioridad. O bueno, Jade no me consideraba su amiga según sus palabras. Así que... en ningún punto. Y si no logramos ser amigas, mucho menos buenas amigas –**Explico. Jade se inclina al nivel de mi oído y cubre su boca con su mano.

-_**De lo que sea que fuesemos pasamos a novias. Y en ningún momento fuimos amigas... ¿o sí? En caso de lo contrario no sabría decir cuándo –**_Sacudo mi cabeza. Jade tiene tanta razón. En ningún momento llegamos a formalizar o declaramos tener una amistad–**. Como sea. ¿Quieren o no?**

**-Seguro. ¿Por qué no?**

Todos terminan por aceptar a acompañarnos en un relajante domingo. No podía esperar. La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos para tirar la basura.

-_**¿Viste su mirada? –**_La miro por unos segundos antes de comprender de quién habla.

-_**Sí, una totalmente recelosa y escrutadora –**_Respondo con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios–_**. Aunque me siento un poco mal por él...**_

_**-¿Sentirte mal? Después de me forzó a un beso frente tuyo ¿te sientes mal?**_

_**-Jade... él no sabía que me encontraba ahí. Igualmente, el te ama o amaba y por lo mismo lo hizo –**_Le contesto.

-_**Si me amase no me hubiera forzado a un beso.**_

_**-¿A cuántos besos me has forzado tú?**_

_**-No te fuerzo... de ser así explicame el por qué del hecho de que me correspondas –**_Suspiro y ell me da un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de apresurar el paso e ir a con Cat.

La verdad no me sentía TAN mal por Beck. Sólo un poquitito quizás. Me sentiría más mal por él si no hubiese forzado a mi novia a un beso. O me sentiría yo mal si Jade hubiese correspondido, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar le espetó a Beck las verdades contenidas hasta el momento y luego huyó conmigo. Ah, escena de película casi.

Camino hasta mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaré. Pego un respingo cuando siento unos brazos deslizarse suave y lentamente por mi cintura y me giro bruscamente, golpeándome con la puerta del casillero.

-**¡Jade! –**Llevo mi mano al punto en donde me he golpeado. No me volveré a girar con tal brusquedad, me dolió bastante y me levanté un poquito de piel.

-**¿Qué? Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y te ví así. Me pareció buena idea llegar y sorprenderte.**

**-Pues no la ha sido. Me has dado un susto con eso, ¿sabes? –**Le reprocho y ella sólo me sonrie.

-**Puedo mejorar el humor, Tori.**

**-No gracias, vamos a clases que se nos hace más tarde de lo que ya –**Le digo recogiendo mis libros y cerrando la puerta de mi casillero.

Me giro lista para irme cuando Jade me toma por la mano y me gira nuevamente, azotándome contra los casilleros y besándome por varios segundos. Se separó y me miró a los ojos triunfante. Me dio un beso rápido antes de sonreirme.

-**¿Ves? Te he mejorado el humor, amor –**Siento mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir con fuerza y velocidad–**. Entonces aquí ya terminé por el momento –**Me dice, caminando hacia clases.

Me tomo mi tiempo para calmarme. No, no, no. Jade debe dejar de hacer eso, estoy muy segura que algún día no sólo serán besos, y cuando ese día llegue... bueno, cuando llegue estaré más que contenta, pero aparte de eso, temo que un maestro nos descubra. Bueno, igual con los besos que Jade me da cuando nadie está cercas.

No temo a que alguien comiense a hacer comentarios, no. En primera porque sé Jade terminaría haciéndoles algo y en segunda porque ya aprendí la lección del monólogo del pájaro. No me importa lo que los demás piensen mientras yo me sienta bien con ello y creo que está bien.

Pienso dos veces antes de decidirme si ir o no a la última clase, y opto por saltarmela. Igual, si llego terminaré siendo regañada por llegar tarde, contrario a si me salto la clase. De todas maneras, era la última clase y siempre podía pedir por los apuntes hechos.

Doy media vuelta y camino al auto de Trina, sentándome en el piso, recargándome en la llanta del auto, en donde esperaré a que Trina llegue. Flexiono mis rodillas a manera de que están contra mi pecho y enredo mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Alzo mi mirada cuando escucho pasos y suspiro cuando veo quién es. No quiero contestar preguntas o dar explicaciones. De igual manera... ¿qué hay que contestar? Giro mi rostro y recargo mi cachete en mi rodilla.

-**¿Qué tienes ahora, Tori? –**Me pregunta, tomando asiento al lado mío.

-**Nada grave, tenlo por seguro –**Le contesto con aburrición–** ¿Tú qué haces aquí de todos modos? –**Le pregunto con brusquedad, algo que no planeé.

-**Uy. Si quieres te dejo en paz.**

**-No. Perdón... sólo estoy esperando a que den el timbre y a que Trina llegue –**Explico, aún sin voltear a verla.

-**Ya veo.**

-**Jade –**Le llamo, alzando mi rostro con un poco de diversión en el.

-**¿Sí? ¡Vega! –**Exclama cuando me abalanzo sobre ella, acorralándola contra el concreto. Por fin lo logré, ya no soy yo quien está contra algo sin mucha escapatoria.

-**¿Qué sucede Jade? –**Pregunto con fingida inocencia en mi voz.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró duramente, claramente quería que me quitase de encima. Pero ni de chiste lo haría... o tal vez sí. Quién sabe.

-**Quí-ta-te de encima –**Muerdo mi lengua para no reír.

-**¿Por qué? Tú nunca te apartas cuando te lo digo –**Replico con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-**Porque yo te lo ordeno Y puedo forzarte a...**

**-Mnh... Buen punto. Aún así –**Amplio mi sonrisa–**, no pienso quitarme –**Me siento sobre el estómago de Jade y ella sólo rueda sus ojos a la vez que suspira.

-**Escucha Vega. Se supone que fui al baño y si el maestro no me ve en el salón antes de toque... ¿Qué impresión he de dar?**

**-Que... ¿estás en tu periodo? –**Atino a decir, siendo lo primero que me viene a la mente..

-**Suertudamente, aún no. Ahora quítate de encima mío. Sólo quería saber a dónde te habías ido. Ya supe eso y más –**Hago un puchero–**. Eres una imadura. Y sí, también quería verte. ¿Ya? –**Golpeo su brazo suavemente.

-**Un poco de amor en tus palabras no te haría daño.**

**-**_**Un poco de amor en tus palabras no te haría daño –**_Ésta vez sí la golpeo de verdad en el brazo a lo que ella me gruñe.

-**¡Yo no hablo así! –**Exclamo molesta.

-**Sí, sí. Sólo quítateme de encima.**

Hago lo que me dice y retomo mi posición, no sin antes, claro, darle un beso en los labios. La miro levantarse y sacudirse las ropas.

-**Entonces nos vemos después **–Me dice con una sonrisa que es correspondida.

-_**Hasta después...**_ –Murmuro cuando se va.

Bostezo con aburrición y miro la hora que marca mi celular. En unos cuantos minutos darían el toque. Sólo diesiocho minutos...

* * *

><p>-<strong>Tranquila. Es cuestión de estar en calma e ignorar los detalles que te molesten de él –<strong>Le digo tomándola de los hombros y mostrándole una sonrisa.

**-Todo sobre él me molesta últimamente...**

**-Jade.**

**-¡Es la verdad! Y no me digas que no has notado el tipo de miradas que te dirige. ¡Me dan ganas de golpearlo! –**Suspiro ante eso.

-**Sí, si las he notado. Son odiosas, pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Y tú no lo vas a golpear. ¿Entendido? –**La única respuesta que resivo de su parte es un bufido de indignación, lo que me da a entender de que sí lo ha entendido–**. Ten en claro de que él ya tiene más que claro que no quieres absolutamente nada con él.**

**-Sí, sí. Di lo que quieras, esa no me la trago aún.**

**-¿Quieres que le digamos sobre lo nuestro para que le quede más que en claro? –**Me mira con duda antes de responderme. Tuerce los labios y alza los hombros en un gesto desinteresado.

-**Nah, mejor le decimos al mismo tiempo que a los demás. No quiero que se sienta privilegiado –**Rio ante lo dicho y la beso en la mejilla.

-**Por eso te amo.**

**-¿Por tratar a la gente como basura? –**Bufo con diversión ante eso y agito mi cabeza en un 'No'.

-**No por eso... pero ahorita que lo pienso... parece que más o menos viene siendo eso. Amo todo de ti, ¿sí?**

**-Esa parece ser una pregunta que quieres yo te confirme la respuesta para que te sientas más segura sobre eso –**Dios...

-**Por eso te amo tanto. Y ni te atrevas a decirme más. Ya me revolviste las ideas –**Suspiro y me siento en la silla que está al lado suyo–**. El punto aquí es que amo todo de ti... seguro sí, amo unas cosas menos que otras... como tu manera inusualmente agresiva de responder a algunas cosas.**

**-¡La gente lo empieza todo!**

**-Ahí esta –**Digo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza en ser mostrada.

-**Tú lo empezaste –**Me dice molesta, cruzándose los brazos.

-**Hey, no te pongas así. Ese detalle de ti también me gusta, no malinterpretes las cosas –**Le digo intentando hacer que se calme.

Me mira molesta, pero después su mirada cambia a una de ternura.

-**Me parece bien.**

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Yo? Mnh... está difícil. Todo en ti me resulta super molesto e irritante –**Hago un gesto de ofendida que ella sabe es fingido y la golpeo en el brazo, el cual ella frota con su mano, fingiendo que le ha dolido mucho cuando claramente no es así–**. Hey, cálmate. Sólo señalo eso, nunca dije que no me gustase eso.**

**-Tampoco dijiste que te gustasen.**

**-Porque no me gustan –**Levanté mi puño lista para volver a golpearla, pero ella habla nuevamente antes de que lo haga–**. Pero que no me gusten significa poco. Sí, no me gusta porque no va tanto conmigo y llevo ya un buen que ese tipo de acciones y cosas de ti no me gustan en nadie; tengo mis razones. Pero en ti... es diferente, me gustan un poco más. Y, no me gusta... lo amo.**

**-Aww... que linda –**Esbozo una sonrisa conmovida por sus palabras y le salto encima para abrazarla y termino llevándomela al piso, tirando las sillas en las que anteriormente nos encontrábamos.

-**¡Otra vez Vega! ¡Quítate de encima!**

Me rio para mis adentros. He descubierto que Jade odia que la acorrale contra el suelo (y digo suelo, porque son los únicos lugares a los que la he acorralado). Ah, pero eso sí, ella _ama_ acorralarme a mí contra cualquier cosa solida.

-**Nop. Tendrás que obligarme.**

**-¿Enserio quieres que te oblige? –**Me pregunta arqueando su ceja y sonriéndome de medio lado.

No sé si decir 'Sí' o 'No', pues la última vez que le reté a que me obligara terminé acobardándome al último momento, pues su mirada no me decía que haría algo bueno. Esta vez, no me pienso echar para atrás.

-**Así es.**

**-Que te quede en claro que has sido tú quien me ha accedido. Así que no te quejes si algo pasa y no te agrada –**Me advierte.

-**Jade, ¿de qu— ¡Whaa!**

Jade me toma por la cintura y me tira al piso, posicionándose ella encima mío. Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de la idea de haberla retado. Un leve temblor acude a mi cuerpo cuando veo qué tipo de mirada me dirige. No me gusta ni un poquitillo. Nada, no me dice que algún buen pensamiento esté rondando por su recorcida mente. Retorcida y maravillosa mente... ¡Reacciona Tori! Tienes a Jade West sobre ti y lo único que haces es ponerte a divagar sobre lo que podría pasar por su oh-tan-magnifica-manera-de-pensar. ¿Magnifica? Oh Dios.

-_**Te lo dije**_** –**Se inclina y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza ante lo que sea que vaya a hacerme. Me asusta de alguna manera.

Me sorprendo al escuchar un gemido salir de mi garganta. Jade me ha tomado desprevenida al comenzar a besar mi cuello y succionar. Presiono mis manos contra sus hombros, intentando apartarla, en lo cual fallo cuando Jade toma mis muñecas y las aparta, tomando ambas con una mano.

Me besa en los labios cuando nota que estoy a punto de protestar. Y bien... en cualquier otro lugar no me molestaría, pero estamos en detención y uno nunca sabe cuando irrumpirá el tipo a cargo. Mas ésto parece importarle poco a Jade... no me sorprende.

Un leve gritillo extrangulado sale de mi garganta cuando siento la mano de Jade presionada sobre mi pecho. Oh, no, no. De esto nada. No aquí. Forcejeo para liberar mis muñecas, pero ella sólo pone más fuerza en su agarre, lo que me frustra.

Tiemblo ligeramente al sentir como la mano de Jade se desliza hasta tomar el dobladillo de mi camisa entre sus dedos. Siento como me estoy quedando sin aire, tanto por el beso como la agitación que me hacen sentir sus suaves dedos al rozar mi piel por debajo de mi camisa.

Oh mi Dios. ¡Lo que me está haciendo sentir! ¡No y no! Ay Dios mío, que horrible escalofrío me ha recorrido.

Me remuevo inquietamente, no me agrada mucho el hecho de que su mano esté jugueteando a placer suyo con mis pechos. ¡Quiero que se me quite de encima ahora! De acuerdo, es obvio que no quiero. Pero no creo que sea correcto tener mi primera vez con Jade en detención.

-**¿Quieres que continue? –**Me pregunta una vez se separa de nuestro beso, su mano haciendo figuras invisibles en la parte descubierta de mi pecho.

No. Absolutamente no. No quiero que continues. No, no, no y no. ¡No! Quiero que pares, porque nos pillarán en pleno acto y ahí sí que no habrá vuelta atrás. Así que mi respuesta definitiva es claramente un no. ¡Un fuerte y audible no!

-_**Sí **_-¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡¿Qué sí? Oh bueno, es obvio que lo que siento justo en estos momentos me priva de responder con un 'No'. Al igual de que me priva de pensar claro.

Las piernas me tiemblan cuando Jade me sonrie. Esa sonrisa... tan cautivadora, sexy, hermosa, bella, que te roba el aliento, pensamientos..., ¡y muchas otras cosas!

Desliza su mano hacia mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén, y ayudo arqueando un poco mi espalda. Dios de mi vida. ¡Lo que está a punto de pasar!

¡ARGH! Maldito celular de su... momento para sonar a elegido. Me encanta que Jade lo ignore y continue con lo suyo, quitándomelo.

¡De acuerdo! Se está poniendo odioso el celular. Para la otra que no los dejen en esa caja al alcanze nuestro, donde podamos oírlo.

-**Si es tu celular lo destrozaré –**Gruñe Jade en mi oído. Su voz ronca me pone más...

Espera. No pienso dejar que destruya mi celular. Me levanto tomando mi brassier y corro para detener a Jade.

-**¡No puedes ir destrozando cosas por la vida! ¿Te crees qué? Dámelo –**Se lo arrebato de las manos y giro al instante el rostro cuando escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrise.

Mierda. Me pongo detrás de Jade y me repego lo más que puedo a ella, escondiendo mi bra por debajo de su camisa.

-**Señorita Vega. Creo que he dejado muy en claro que NADA de celulares mientras está en detención. ¡Otra semana más!** –Mi boca cae abierta. ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-**¡No es mi culpa! ¡Comenzó a sonar solo! –**El codo de Jade me golpea un poco fuerte en las costillas. Bien, no debo gritar cercas de su oído.

-**Si cómo no.**

**-¡Es la verdad! Allá usted si no me cree –**Otro golpe... y otra semana... ugh. Oh perfecto. ¿Acaso me pasaré toda la vida en detención. Esto es horrible. Y con mayúsculas.

-**Pfft. ¿Otra? Cómo si eso le afectara.**

**-Ah, ¿con que sí? Usted, tiene otra.**

**-Uy... pero que miedo me da.**

**-Otra.**

**-Sabe. Si me pondrá otra por cada oración que saldrá de mi boca... ¿por qué no decirle todo para que me ponga sólo una como resultado? –**Oh Dios mío... Jade es una suicida, no literal, claro. O eso hasta donde yo sé.

-**Gustoso le pongo más si así lo quiere.**

**-Y yo gustosa le digo más... ¡quiera o no!**

**-**_**¡Jade! –**_Siseo en su oreja. De verdad le gustan los problemas.

-**Otra.**

**-¿A sí...?—**

-**Ya entendimos –**Digo cubriendo la boca de mi novia, pues si no lo hago esto podría seguir por horas, hasta que tuviesemos que quedarnos todos los días en detención, por el resto de nuestras vidas–**. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No volveré a tomar mi celular. ¿Ya?**

Le sonrio nerviosa, esperando que se vaya y no me pida el celular, porque sé, tendré que ir a entregárselo, y es lo que no quiero, por la obvia razón de que no tengo puesto mi sostén y porque si voy a dárselo, será demaciado notorio ese hecho.

-**NO más celular.**

Y tras decir eso se marcha. Suspiro aliviada y mi respiración queda atrapada en mi garganta cuando Jade se gira y me toma entrebrazos por la cintura, atrayéndome más a ella.

-**¿En qué estábamos? **–Me pregunta arqueando su ceja y sonriéndome de esa manera que hace a mis piernas temblar.

-**En que me devolvías mi brassier –**Contesto, deslizando mi mano por debajo de su camisa para tomar lo que me pertenece. Para mi no tan gran sorpresa, Jade me toma del brazo, impidiéndome remover mi mano de su lugar.

-**Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío –**La miro con diversión. Esa ni ella se la cree, no del todo.

-**En ese caso..., que sea así –**Le sonrio de medio lado y ella frunce levemente el ceño al no saber qué haré. Oh, pronto lo sabrá.

En un movimiento rápido, deslizo mi otra mano por debajo de su ropa para poder desabrochar su brassier, sonsacándole un leve chillido de sorpresa. Pero bueno, esa ni yo me la esperé.

-**Ahora, sí. Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío. Oh... que bonito brassier –**Comento con una sonrisa suprimida.

La verdad, no está tan mal su bra. Es color negro, justo como esperaba, sólo que tiene un lindo estampado de mariposas con color plata. No puedo evitar reír levemente ante esto.

**-¡Devuélveme mi brassier Vega! –**Rio mientras la observo llevar su mano a su espalda para sacar el mío.

-**De eso nada. Ahora es mío.**

**-Y por ende mío –**Se me abalanza encima para quítarmelo, pero yo me aparto rápidamente, impidiéndole su cometido–** ¡Dámelo!**

**-No-oh –**Le saco la lengua infantilmente a lo que ella me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Pasa un tiempo en lo que Jade me persigue por toda la biblioteca para recuperar su dichoso sostén, hasta que me detengo, pues me cansé de correr por todo el lugar varias veces.

-**Ya pues, toma –**Le digo con una sonrisa plasmada en mis labios. Fue divertido tener a Jade tras mío por un rato.

-**Vuelve a hacer tal cosa y no te aseguro que algo bueno salga de ello.**

**-Me encanta tu amabilidad.**

**-Y a mi la tuya –**Me besa en los labios antes de entregarme mi sujetador para ponerse el suyo y yo hago lo mismo–**. Algún día... lograré hacerlo sin interrupciones –**Rio ante lo dicho. Y no dudo que sea así. Con o sin, Jade terminará haciéndolo.

-**Esperaré hasta entonces.**

* * *

><p>Por fin es domingo. Ayer fue una enorme pesadilla. Jade no paraba de intentar acercarseme y bueno... como anteriormente dicho, eso no me molesta mucho, pero estabamos en detención; y después de que fuimos interrumpidas, la verdad ya no tenía tanta confianza en hacerlo ahí.<p>

Todos íbamos en la camioneta de Melissa, con Beck, André, Robbie, Rex y yo en la parte de atrás, lo cual a mí no me molestaba, pues me agradaba sentir el aire golpear suavemente contra mi rostro. Por otro lado, Melissa, Jade y Cat iban en la parte delantera. Melissa conducía mientras Jade tenía a Cat sobre sus piernas en el asiento del copiloto. Las tres parecían tener una animada conversación, llena de risas.

-**¿Y qué pasa entre Jade y tú? –**Miro a André, quien me mira escrutadoramente.

-**¿Cómo que qué pasa? –**Pregunto. No quiero responder ese tipo de preguntas. No ahora.

-**Pues no sé. Dímelo tú. Las dos han estado tan... raras últimamente –**Quiero soltarle un comentario mordaz, pero eso no está en mis planes de "Un buen domingo".

-**Sólo... no sé. ¿Hemos avanzado un poco más en nuestra relación? No lo sé. Creo que la detención junta nos ha hecho bien –**De igual manera, lo que pase o no conmigo y Jade poco ha de importarle. Nosotras ya veremos cuando les diremos lo que hay o no hay entre nosotras.

-_**Bastante bien.**_

Gruño ante su susurro. ¿Él quién se ha de creer para jusgarnos? Jusgar lo que hay o no entre nosotras, lo que hubo y habrá y lo que no hubo y habrá.

De acuerdo... cuando se trata de Jade suelo ponerme muy agresiva y suspicaz. Pero esque simplemente me hastía e irrita que anden comentando cosas sobre nosotras. Sí, antes nos llebabamos de lo peor, eso es muy cierto. Pero ya no. E igual, nunca hay que jusgar por las apariencias, al menos no en voz alta y decir "Ah, pues ella/él se ve...", no. Por lo menos aclarar con un 'a opinión mía', 'a mí parecer', 'yo creo, pero quién sabe'. Me disgusta que anden soltando conjeturas con pocas bases. Sí, yo lo he hecho con anterioridad, pero aún así, no lo digo en voz alta y comienzo a soltar preguntas a lo bobo.

Observo a Beck y Robbie, quienes están platicando animadamente, y André se les une un poco después. Me asomo por la pequeña ventanita que conecta a donde las demás.

-**¿Qué sucede por aquí? –**Pregunto felizmente.

-**Oh, Jade estaba a punto de contarnos qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes ayer –**Dice Cat entre risitas. Miro a Jade con una mirada inquisidora.

-**¡No es cierto! –**Exclama Jade exaltada.

-**Pero claro que sí. Nos decía como ustedes dos... –**Melissa rie cuando Jade golpea su brazo.

-**¡Tú sólo maneja! –**Le grita Jade sonrojada.

-**¿Entonces Jade? ¿Les ibas a decir o no? **–Pregunto con tono serio, el cual he de agregar, es fingido.

-**¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –**Melissa suelta una carcajada que provoca que todos la veamos.

-**Perdón, pero hey, si no quieren hablar de ello es por algo, ¿no es así? –**Mi sonrojo acompaña al de Jade. ¡Dios esta mujer!

-**¡Urgh! Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa –**Le digo. No puede ser que piense eso. Aunque sí, eso fue lo que sucedió, casi.

-**¿Entonces sí hicieron algo pervertido? –**Rie Cat. Oh mi...

-**De acuerdo, Melissa, estás de ahora en adelante prohibiba de hablarle a Cat.**

**-¡¿Pero por qué? **

**-Mira tú el porque –**Le digo y puedo ver por el espejo retrovisor que sólo sonrie triunfante–**. Borraría esa sonrisa de tu rostro con una fuerte cachetada si pudiera.**

**-Entonces pienso esperar a que puedas para que la borres –**Ruedo los ojos.

-**Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos? –**Pregunto, algo cansada de estar entre puros hombres allá atrás.

-**Unos cinco minutos. Ahora largo. Me estás distrayento y terminaré chocando por tú culpa, Tori.**

**-Oh, sí. ¿De aquí a cuándo sueles preocuparte por chocar? –**Pregunto, recordando las tonterías que se la ha ocurrido hacer mientras manejamos.

Una vez, estabamos en autopista y a la muy inteligente se le ocurrió jugar un poco con el carro, moviendo el volante a lo loco. Otra fue cuando estabamos calmadas escuchando música y de la nada me dijo "Mira lo que puedo hacer" y soltó el volante. Me asusté mucho esa vez porque el auto se movió para el otro lado; suetudamente retomó el agarre en el volante antes de que nos estrellasemos contra un árbol.

**-Verás, desde la multa que me pusieron la otra vez—**

**-¡¿La multa? –**Ella vuelve a carcajearse.

-**Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.**

**-Mas te vale –**Regreso a mi asiento de atrás, con la mirada de todos sobre mí–** ¿Qué sucede? –**Pregunto, asegurándome de que mi tono no sonace agresivo.

-**¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –**Beck pregunta.

-**¿Qué ha sido qué?**

**-Todo ese alboroto –**Responde André.

-**Charla entre mujeres –**Respondo entrecerrando mis ojos.

-**Ajá. Y eso involvía el hecho de que hablaban algo sobre detención –**Dice Beck.

-**Sí. Ayer Jade y yo tuvimos detención. ¿No recuerdas? Nos ganamos como cinco semanas más –**Le digo y él me mira molesto.

-**Eso lo tengo muy claro. Robbie también se ganó una. Pero no creo que sea eso –**Suspiro y paso mi mano por mi cabello, intentando calmarme.

-_**Cree lo que quieras Beck.**_

Por mí, que crea lo que quiera, no es como si lo que sea que diga me afecte... _no_ tiene porque afectarme. Y de no ser porque sé no debo hacerlo, le hubiese brincado encima, aunque eso significara caer del auto y rodar por el suelo, independientemente de que fuesemos atropeyados o no. ¡Me irritaba! La gente tenía que parar de meterse en mi vida y la de Jade.

-**¡Llegamos! –**Grita Melissa, frenando abruptamente, a lo que Robbie y Rex caen hacia el lado, André se va de boca, Beck casi se va para atrás y yo, sí, me fui para atrás, cayendo de la camioneta.

-**¡Oh por Dios, Tori! –**Chilla Cat, bajando del auto rápidamente, seguida por Jade y Melissa–** ¿Estás bien?**

Toso levemente. No, no estoy bien, ¡acabo de caer de espaldas! Uy, horrible golpe que me he dado. Cat y Melissa me toman de ambos brazos y me ayudan a levantarme, mientras Jade está arrodillada tomándome por la espalda y costado.

-**¡Esperen! –**Me hago un ovillo en el suelo, recargando mi frente en la tierra, ignorando la dureza de ésta; mis brazos alrededor de mis costados, mis ojos cerrados y mis dientes apretados. Me duele–** Ya verás cuando pueda levantarme, de ésta no te salvas –**Amenazo a mi amiga, quien retrocede un par de pasos y comienza a silbar–**. Olvidé que hacías eso...**

**-Sí... para la otra no lo olvides, Tori –**Extiendo mi brazo con brusquedad, intentando golpear la pierna de Melissa, pero ella da un salto hacia atrás.

Me enderezo un poco, respirando profundamente.

-**¡Tonta! –**Le grito a Melissa, golpeando su pierna con el revés de mi mano, ella sólo rió.

-**Ya, ya. Ven, levántate –**Me dice, agachándose para tomar mis manos y ayudarme a levantarme.

Jade igual me ayuda a levantarme, susurrándome palabras cariñosas. Me recargo en la camioneta, suspirando. Me duele la espalda y el cuello. Rio ante el recuerdo de la caída. No sé cómo estuvo, sólo sé que el piso se me fue y el mundo me dio una vuelta y luego. Paft. Caí con un dolor y manchas en mi visión.

Sacudo mis ropas, quitando la tierra de encima y luego remuevo la tierra de mi mejilla, frente, brazos y cabello. Siendo sincera, no sé si me di una vuelta al caer, sólo sé que me invadió un dolor levemente agudo, que mi visión me falló por lo que terminé cerrando los ojos y, que estaba bastante aturdida una vez pasado el agudo dolor.

Carraspeo un poco y sacudo ligeramente mi cabeza, intentando apartar el mareo que siento. Dirigo una mirada a Melissa, quien al parecer no aguanta la risa, pero bien sabe que si se rie iré a darle un buen golpe.

Después de unos segundos ayudo a bajar las bolsas con todo lo necesario para hacer de éste día un buen día de campo. Me detengo unas cuantas veces en nuestro camino, pues los brazos comienzan a dolerme al igual que las muñecas. Tomamos una mesa que estaba vacía y era lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupiesemos ahí. Acomodamos las bolsas en el césped y sacamos una que otra cosa.

¡Pero ve eso! Suspiro y me excuso, tengo que ir a lavar la tierra y sangre de mis manos. ¿Saben una cosa? Ya me estoy hartando de tropezar, caer, golpearme, rasparme y otros más. Entro a los baños que están cercas de nuestra mesa y abro la llave del lavabo.

-_**Un día... un día terminaré desangrada por tantas caídas...**_

Sé que no es posible, pero en fin. Hago un pequeño berrinche cuando veo que no sólo me he raspado las manos, sino también las rodillas, codos, brazos y rostro. Me desespero y comienzo a soltar sollozos de desesperación, para después soltar una leve risa.

-**¿Qué te traes Vega? –**Pego un leve respingo cuando escucho la voz de Jade.

-**Me raspé más de lo que creí –**Respondo.

**-Por lo que veo sí –**Me mira de arribabajo y le lanzo una mirada amenazadora. Sé lo que planea–**. De todos modos, caístes con bastante gracia.**

**-Ajá. Dolió mucho.**

**-Con razón.**

**-Pero ha sido mi culpa, se me olvidaba que le gustaba frenar con tanta brusquedad –**Digo, mojando un papel para limpiar la tierra y sangre de mi piel. Oh perfecto, rompí mis jeans. Oh, que importa.

-**¿A dónde? –**Me dice Jade con un poco de sorna a la vez que me toma del brazo y yo lo aparto rápidamente, pues me ha dolido, supongo que saldrá un morete ahí.

-**¿A dónde crees? Con los demás –**Se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura, apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

-**¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? –**Me pregunta con un tono un tanto lascivo para después besarme.

-**No –**Me libro de su agarre y me aparto de ella, caminando ha la puerta de salida–**. Después tendremos tiempo para eso –**Me sonrie con una ceja arqueada y me salgo de ahí antes de que Jade haga otro movimiento.

-**Uh. Se ve bien –**Comento cuando llego a la mesa.

-**Se ve como sabe –**Me dice Melissa y asiento–** ¿Quién quiere jugar football? –**Pregunta animada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Le ENCANTA jugar football. Más no le gusta mucho verlo, según ella, porque es muchísimo mejor jugarlo a verlo. Aunque si lo ves no terminas lastimado. Siento un ligerísimo escalofrío recorrerme cuando recuerdo todos los accidentes que he tenido jugando con ella.

Rex y Cat se quedan cuídando la comida y cosas en la mesa, mientras que nosotros vamos a un lugar más abierto.

-**¿Mujeres contra hombres? –**Pregunta y todos aceptan a eso.

El partido empieza después de aclara unas cuantas cosas, y tengo ganas de reír ante las caras que ponen mis amigos ante la brusquedad y agresividad de Melissa en el juego. Pero yo entiendo eso, pues ella cuando jugaba ya más de niña, jugaba con puros hombros y rara vez con mujeres, ya que, según ella, las mujeres eran unas delicadas y no querían jugar. Y bueno, si ella no era igual de agresiva que los hombres, no disfrutaba el juego. En fin, sólo sé que si ella no jugaba brusco no lo disfrutaba tanto.

Me sorprendió que Jade jugaba casi con la misma brusquedad, con la ligera diferencia de que ella apartaba a los demás golpeándolos con su hombro. Por mi lado, yo no era tan agresiva, pero igual terminé con la misma hipótesis de Melissa. Si no eres agresiva al igual que los hombres, no te diviertes, y que, mientras más daño recibas, más emocionante se pone el juego.

-**¡Ah! ¡Una ardilla! –**Exclamó mi amiga con cabellera castaña, señalando dicho animal.

Cayó al piso cuando el balón se estrelló en su pierna, provocando que ésta se flexionara. Suspiré y caminé hacia ella, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-**Lo lamento, estás bien –**Dice Beck, ayudándola a levantarse.

-**¿Qué si estoy bien? –**Pregunta con ironía, doblando su pierna unas cuantas veces–** ¡Estoy super feliz! –**Dice, abrazando a Beck, quien la mira con confusión

-**¿Feliz por qué te golpeé con el balón? –**Pregunta una vez Melissa se separa de él.

-**En efecto. Hace mucho que no era golpeada por un balón. De todas formas, tenemos que continuar –**Dice, caminando pausadamente hacia el balón.

Mis amigos me miraron con confusión y yo simplemente sacudí mis hombros, diciéndoles silenciosamente que lo dejaran pasar. El juego continuó normal, con unos cuantos golpes aquí y acá, pero nada grave. Yo soltaba risas cuando mis amigos hombres se quedaban con una cara que expresaba su sorpresa de cómo Melissa era tan brusca y agresiva.

Beck se quitó la camisa cuando comenzó a tener mucho calor, lo que me alarmó, por suerte tenía una camisa de resaque color blanco abajo. Miré a Melissa, y todo estaba bien, sólo se estaba abanicando a si misma con su blusa.

-**¿Por qué tan nerviosa Vega?**

**-Porque Beck se quitó la camisa. Verás, Melissa tiene un... no sé cómo explicarlo, así que verás pronto lo que suele hacer cuando tiene mucho calor –**Le digo, comenzando a correr cuando la pelota se acercaba a mí, con Robbie pateándola.

No me costó mucho trabajo quítarsela, sólo tuve que llegarle de frente y patear el balón por el costado, evitando que Robbie lo pasara para el otro lado, donde estaba André. Casi resbalo cuando tomo posesión del balón, pero logré mantener mi equilibrio y correr con el balón delante a la portería contraria.

Pateé el balón hacia un lado, pasándoselo a Jade, quien se lo pasó a Melissa.

-**¿Se quita la camisa al igual que Beck? –**Le doy una rápida mirada a Jade y contesto con mi cabeza en un débil 'No'.

-**Hasta donde sé, no lo ha hecho. Pero quién sabe –**Digo tras divagar entre memorias–**. Aquí viene el balón –**Digo y me pongo a correr junto a Jade para quitarle el balón a Beck.

Jade y yo intentamos patear el balón y quitarselo a Beck, pero no sucedió así. Al momento que yo solté la patada, Beck movió su otro pie y se giró un poco, golpeándome con su codo en la boca, y cuando Jade pateó igual, metió pie entre los tres y los tres tropezamos. ¿Adivinen qué? Terminé con Jade y Beck sobre mí, acabándome mi preciado aire.

-**¡Quítenseme de encima! –**Grito, removiéndome bajo su peso desesperada.

Me sentía como un animal cuando está apresado... cosa que no me gusta que pase no ver. Tomé un gran respiro cuando los dos se me quitaron de encima. Me levanté sintiendo un leve mareo, pero lo ignoré, después de todo fue un simple golpe.

-**Continuemos, no es nada –**Digo, restregando la palma de mi mano contra mi labio. No sangré, éso ya es un progreso.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? –**Me preguntó mi novia y yo asentí.

-**Un poco adolorida, pero nada grave. De todas maneras, sigamos jugando que aún no se sabe quien ganará –**Le digo, pues estamos los dos equipos empatados, tres a tres.

Retomamos el juego. No creí que algún día disfrutaría tanto jugar football, usualmente me pongo a flojear cuando me canso un poco. No me gusta ir mucho detrás de la pelota de un lado a otro, pero parece que por fin logro sentir lo que siente mi amiga cuando persigue la pelota, intentando quítarsela al del equipo contrario. Eso o porque simplemente quiero quítarsela a Beck y sentirme bien. Aún sigo resentida un poco por besar a mi novia.

Me siento como un perro... supongo que así se llegaría a sentir un perro, aclaremos, Toriz, si fuese un perro de verdad tras una pelota. Pensando sobre el perro, peluche, lo que sea... extraño al pequeño, hacía ya un tiempo que no lo veía, tal vez después de hoy vaya con Jade a su casa, si no le molesta, claro.

Apresuro el paso lo más que puedo para intentar evitar que André tire un gol a nuestra improvisación barata de portería, que era sólo un árbol que marcaba eso. Mentiría si dijese que no me barrí para quítarle el balón, pero igual mentiría si dijese lo opuesto. Resbalé y punto, pero logré evitar golpear el césped nuevamente entreponiendo mis manos. Pero hey, logré evitar un gol del equipo contrario. Me levanto rápidamente y pateo el balón, pasándoselo a Jade. Oportunidad que Melissa aprovecha para tomarse un descanso y... ¡Oh, no, no, no! Eso ni de chiste.

_**-¡Deten tus manos justo ahí!**_** –**Medio grito, medio susurro, apartandólaselas de su lugar.

-**Pero tengo calor Tori –**Se queja, haciendo un puchero.

-**Pues tomate un descanso.**

**-_¡Pero quiero jugar!_**

**-Compórtate.**

**-Pero— ¡Uy la pelota! –**Y me empuja hacia el lado, corriendo a dicho objeto.

-**De acuerdo. Ya no quiero jugar más, no por ahora –**Declaro. Ya me han tirado como cuatro veces este día. Ya no quiero ser tirada, no más.

Me levanto y camino hacia la mesa, respondiendo con una agitación de mano a preguntas de parte de mis amigos.

-**¿Quieres chocolate? –**Me pregunta Cat, extendiéndome una barra de chocolate ya mordida.

-**Seguro –**Digo y tomo la barra para comensar a degustar de ella.

-**Si quieres te pongo hielo en las heridas –**Volteo a ver a Cat, quien está sosteniendo un hielo en su mano y con la otra una paleta, la cual tiene en la boca.

Ay, es tan adorable cuando tiene esa carita–** No gracias, así está bien.**

**-De acuerdo... –**Tira el hielo al césped y se inclina para tomar otra paleta más. Ésta es de sabor a uva y la anterior, de la cuál queda poco, de cereza–** Umh... Tori...**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Por qué Melissa se está... quitando la camisa? –**Reacciono a eso y me levanto bruscamente, golpeándome contra la mesa de madera, pero qué importa eso. ¡Mi amiga está a punto de quitarse la camisa!

-**¡Hey, hey, hey! ****¡Para con eso! –**Grito, corriendo hacia mi amiga y frenándola.

-**¡¿Por qué? Me estoy sofocando –**Me reclama.

-**Pues para de jugar.**

**-No, me gusta jugar football, y tú lo sabes –**Sí, sí lo sé. También sé que es el único juego que te pone así de activa pese a estar cansada. Pero eso no es el punto aquí...

-**Pero no es razón para quitarte la camisa –**Le digo en tono autoritario.

-**De acuerdo. No lo haré. Pero dame tu liga, estoy sudando horrible –**La miro con duda– **Quiero mantenerla arriba, para que me dé el aire.**

**-No –**Me giro hacia mis amigos–** De acuerdo... hasta aquí llega el juego.**

**-¿Por qué no me dejas?**

**-Porque no.**

**-Sí Beck puede, ¿por qué yo no? Prometo enseñar nada –**Suspiro derrotada, sé que no parará de insistirme con eso.

-**De acuerdo, pero que esté bajo el límite –**Le digo a la vez que deslizo la liga fuera de mi cabello.

-**Ajap –**Me dice, tomando su blusa y levantándola hasta bajo su brassier, para después tomar la liga y amarrarla para que su blusa se sostuviera a esa altura.

Caminamos de regreso a donde Cat, y Jade está al lado mío sonriéndome con diversión. Le doy una mirada que pregunta el por qué de su sonrisa.

-**Tu amiga es bastante... peculiar.**

**-Lo sé. Pero uno se tiene que terminar acostumbrando.**

**-**_**Te amo**_** –**Me volteo ante esas dos simples palabras, sólo para ser besada en los labios por los de Jade. Me sonrojo ante eso.

Una vez terminado el corto beso, se pone a correr hacia la mesa, riendo bobamente por lo bajo, y yo le persigo. No siempre tiene uno la oportunidad de ver este lado de Jade. Y hasta la fecha no había logrado un beso con tanto público, y aquello me ponía rídiculamente feliz.

Cuando llegué, tomé asiento entre Jade y Melissa, con Jade a mi izquierda y Melissa a mi derecha.

-**¿Qué? ¿No es normal ver a una chica intentando quitarse el calor del cuerpo? –**Pregunta mi amiga castaña, levemente irritada ante la mirada de mis amigos. Le doy un codazo ante sus preguntas–_** ¿Pues qué? Ya sabes que me incomoda que me vean así cuando hago totalmente normal.**_

_**-No, no es totalmente normal –**_Respondo, entrecerrando mis ojos para poner más enfasis en lo dicho.

-**Da la misma, si hombres pueden hacerlo, ¿por qué mujeres no?**

Suspiro, pues no volveré a tener una de nuestras discuciones del por qué los hombres sí pueden y la mujeres no. Siempre que teníamos una, empezaba a replicarme con pequeñísimos y leves detalles de mi punto del por qué no, y aunque podrían ser considerados insignificantes esos puntos que ella señalaba, tenía toda la razón.

Comenzamos a comer cualquier cosa que se nos antojara y estuviera a nuestro alcanze, platicando sobre lo que nos había sucedido en estos últimos días que no habíamos conversado mucho. Reímos, discutimos, bromeamos, en fin, la pasamos fenómenal.

A lo largo de todo eso, Jade de vez en vez deslizaba su mano por mi pierna, y cuando volteaba a verla para recprocharle silenciosamente con la mirada por ello, ella sólo sonreía ligeramente, siguiendo la conversación, fingiendo no notar que la miraba. Un vez, que opté por ignorar su mano, debido a que sabía que de nada me serviría reclamarle con la mirada o apartar su mano, la muy aprovechada, decidió deslizarla un poco más arriba, y de no ser porque reaccioné tuviese su mano dentro de mi camisa. Oh, y no olvidemos las veces que decidía que mi pierna no era suficiente, no. Deslizaba lentamente su mano hasta mi parte tracera, y a veces metía mano por debajo de mi camisa, haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

Y, a lo largo de todo eso, también, Cat había ingerido exceso de dulce, ahora no paraba de platicarnos cosas, de lo cual yo no me quejaba, sólo que me sacaba de onda cuando contaba algo poco normal, al igual que a todos excepto Melissa, que se quedaba viéndola igual que nosotros por un segundos y después se soltaba a carcajadas.

Recogimos toda la basura, dejándola en las bolsas en las que venían para después tirarlas en botes que había por ahí. Decidimos descansar un rato en el verde césped, tomando asiento en un lugar que se nos hizo a todos cómodo. La vista... era simplemente maravillosa. Estabamos ya en la tarde, y el Sol daba una asombrosa vista del cielo. Los arboles y edificios que se veaín, acompañaban a la buena vista.

Todos nos acostamos en el césped, descansando y esperando a que la comida se nos bajara. Yo me quedé acostada al lado de Jade, quien me abrazó por la cintura, acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acurrucaba la mía sobre la suya. Su respiración sobre la parte descubierta de mi pecho me provocaba un cosquilleo un tanto enfadoso.

El aroma de Jade me estaba arrullando, era un tanto dulce, intenso, pero no fuerte. A saber, era un tanto contradictorio.

-_**Cariño –**_Rio ante su apodo, y suelto un leve quejido cuando se separa de mí para sentarse, recargándose en una mano.

-_**¿Qué sucede? –**_Pregunto con el mismo tono suave a la vez que procedo a sentarme.

_**-¿Te molestarías si te tiro colina abajo?**_

**_-_Creo que sí. ¿Por qué lo dic—**

Y me empujó. Así de la nada. Me empujo con una enorme fuerza, haciéndome rodar colina abajo. Intenté aferrarme al césped, pero la primera vez se despegó de la tierra, haciendo rodar hacia atrás nuevamente. Intenté nuevamente parar de rodar, lo cual logré. O eso creí, pues me entró un enorme mareo y no logré tener suficiente fuerzas y no sé que pasó, si resbalé, me solté, se despegó el césped o que a causa del mareo me tiré hacía el lado y terminé cayendo. No supe bien cómo fue que sucedió la cosa realmente, sólo recuerdo manchas borrosas de colores, entre ellas el color verde del césped y el color azulado con leves matices narajas y amarillos, convinado con un mareo y aturdimiento.

Me quedé tendida un rato así, bocabajo, intentando recuperar mi suelo. Solté un gruñido y me levanté. Dirigí una mirada molesta a mi novia, quien sólo me miraba con esa sonrisa engreida y altanera que me derretía por dentro. Comenzé a subir colina arriba, resbalando de vez en cuanto ante el aún latente mareo. Me quedé quieta unos segundos, esperando a que se me quitara el aturdimiento. Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché un grito y lo único que logré hacer fue tirarme al césped para rodar y evitar a Jade, quien rodaba colina abajo. Se lo merecía por tirarme. Agradesco a Melissa haber hecho eso, y sé que fue ella porque se está carcajeando sonoramente.

Para total sorpresa y desgracia mía, Jade me tomó por el pie y terminó llevándome junto con ella. Rodamos lo que tanto me costó escalar, golpeándonos la una a la otra en nuestra bajada. Paramos con un gemido de dolor, yo debajo de ella. Ay, otra vez me sentía acorralada.

-**Ahí lo tienes, por tirarme.**

**-Fue divertido. ¿No te divertiste tú? –**Me digo, apoyándose en sus manos para separarse un poco de mí.

-**¿Te divertiste tú rodando colina abajo? –**Ella sólo me sonrie antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios y levantarse para comenzar a escalar colina arriba.

Será un interesante día, o lo que queda de él.

¿Nunca han arrastrado o sido arrastrados por una colina abajo? Es super divertido... con la excepción de que el pasto de... verde y malo te puede dejar lever heridas en las piernas. Fuera de eso es divertido rodar sin poder controlarte mucho, o resbalar.

En eso estabamos todos. Chillando de emoción cuando alguien nos tomaba por las piernas o pies para arrastranos, y quienes lo hacían, a veces resbalaban y caían para rodar.

Reíamos a carcajadas a cada momento. Casualmente, alguien se iba del rumbo y se estrellaba contra el tronco de un árbol, y cuando íbamos para ayudarle a levantarse lo más pronto posible, resbalabamos y comenzabamos de nuevo a caer por la colina.

**-¡Whoa, whoa! ****¡No! –**Chillo sin poder contener la sonrisa boba que aparece en mis labios. Jade y Melissa me habían tomado de las piernas–** ¡No, paren! –**Chillo, pataleando para quitarme sus manos de encima.

Ellas sólo rieron y me arrastraron hacia abajo. Me aferré fuertemente al césped, no queriendo ser arrastrada, ya tengo muchas raspaduras en la espalda, rostro y brazos. Haciendo un movimiento rápido y brusco, terminé tirándolas a las dos, haciéndolas caer hacia atrás y rodar, y yo, ante aquel movimiento, quedé de lado y terminé igual rodando cuesta abajo.

Que maravilloso día que ha sido hasta el momento...

Me encontraba recarga en el pecho de Jade, quien me acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Nos encontrabamos en la parte tracera de la camioneta que Melissa conducía dando giros y vueltas a lo loco, justo como ella sabe hacer; después de que dejaramos a los chicos Jade y yo nos decidimos acostarnos.

La abruptidad del carro frenando me indicó que ya habíamos llegado a nuestra siguiente parada.

-**¡Jade te bajas aquí! –**Indicó Cat animada.

Me estiré perezosamente antes de sentarme para dejar que Jade bajara. Bostezé cansada, y así había sido el día de hecho. Agotador y divertido.

-_**Aquí bajamos –**_Dice Jade a la vez que se estira.

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada cuando mi mirada se fija en la piel que muestra la ropa al momento de que estira sus brazos hacia arriba.

-**Espera. ¿Bajamos?**

**-Sí... tú y yo –**Me dice, agachándose para deslizar sus brazos para cargarme.

-**¡Espera Jade, no! ¡No hagas eso! –**Digo cuando noto que piensa saltar para bajarse.

-**Para de lloriquear, Vega –**Me aferro a ella cuando salta del auto, huniendo mi rostro en su pecho–**. Ya puedes abrir los ojos, no pienso cargarte hasta mi cuarto –**Asiento tímidamente, con una sonrisa igual de tímida y avergonzada.

Jade me deja en el suelo con delicadeza y una vez la puerta de su casa se cierra detrás de nosotras, desliza sus brazos por mi cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, provocándome un ligero temblor.

-_**Mnfh...**_ –Cubrí mi boca en cuanto ese gemido escapó de mis labios.

Me giró en un rápido movimiento, acorralándome contra la pared para besarme en los labios. La empujo, estoy bastante cansada como para terminar haciendo eso, pero ella vuelve a ponerme contra la pared. Como odio que ella tenga más fuerza que yo. Sus manos están presionando mis hombros para que me quede quieta en mi lugar, pero las mías igual están en sus hombros, para que se aleje.

No sé como logré quitarme a Jade de encima pero terminé logrando eso. En estos momentos estoy parada en medio del pasillo que da a la habitación de Jade, observando un cuadro detalladamente.

-**Se supone que lo tienes que ver de lejos, Vega. Así se aprecia el arte –**Volteo a ver a Jade, quien trae dos tazas en cada mano. Me da una a mí y puedo oírla reír por lo bajo ante la cara que pongo–**. Tomátelo todo, Vega –**Me dice, dedicándome una sonrisa antes de tomar de su taza de café.

Suspiro resignada y bebo de mi jugo de naranja. Me está regresando lo que le hice. Para su desgracia, a mí sí me gustaba el juego de naranja y no estaba enferma, y si lo estuviera, igual la tomara.

**-¿Lo quieres? –**Me pregunta y yo no comprendo muy bien de qué habla–** El cuadro. ¿Lo quieres?**

**-Ummnh... n-no.**

**-Descuida Vega, te lo ofresco porque es mío. Yo lo hice. Mira la esquina inferior derecha –**Observo la esquina señalada y sí, Jade lo ha hecho. En la esquina se lee su firma en cursiva "_Jade W."_ –** ¿Y? ¿Lo quieres?**

**-Se ve bien ahí.**

**-Se vería mejor en tu habitación –**Sacudo mi cabeza y comienzo a caminar hacia el cuarto de Jade.

Las anteriores veces en las que había venido a casa de Jade, nunca puse mucha atención a las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes. Y ahorita que sí la ponía, descubrí que la mayoría eran de Jade, y todos, y cada uno de ellos eran hermosos. Por más simple que se vieran, se veían maravillosos.

Me tumbo en la cómoda cama de Jade, tomando a Toriz para acomodarlo entre mis brazos, y aspiro profundamente el aroma de Jade que tiene la habitación. Jade se tumbó al lado mío después de dejar su taza al lado de la mía en un escritorio que tenía frente a la cama.

Se giró para abrazarme por la cintura y después depositó un dulce y firme beso en mi mejilla, produciendo un sonido cuando separó sus labios de los míos.

-**Eww... me embarraste de saliva –**Digo, restregando mi mano para remover la saliva que Jade dejó en mi mejilla cuando me besó. Más que beso terminó succionando.

-**Ay, no te quejas cuando nos besamos.**

**-Mmnh.. cierto –**Me acomodo entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de que Tori no estuviera aplastado entre nosotras, para besar su nariz y hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho.

-**Asco, Tori. Yo te besé en la mejilla no en la nariz –**Dice, limpiando su nariz en mi cuello, a lo que me remuevo ante las cosquillas que me provoca eso.

-**Es casi lo mismo –**Respondo, dando un suave beso en sus labios.

-**¿Tus padres no se preguntan en dónde se encuentra su hermosa hija siempre que desapareces para andar conmigo? **

**-Sí, pero les explico y creo que ya saben en dónde estoy cuando no estoy en casa –**Respondo, abrazándola para poder acurrucarme mejor contra ella.

Estaba bastante agotada, por lo que no perdí mi tiempo y dormí rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Ando de supersticiosa. Así que si no ven más actualizaciones después del 6 es porque ando bajo el agua a causa de un cataclismo :3. No vuelvo a ver tele ._. Ugh. Profetas que andan con sus famosos clataclis... catla... ¡las weas! Como se pronuncie. Cataclismos, éso.<p>

Así que... ¿Qué les pareció? Capítulo largo, quería cortarle mucho antes porque no tenía mucho ánimo como para escribir y la verdad que ya quería publicarlo. Terminé escribiendo toda idea para este capítulo. Así que espero les haya gustado :D. Y lamento faltas de ortografía... me dio flojera leer después de la mitad e_e.


	22. Chapter 22

Dos días más tarde... ¿por qué? Porque me quedé dormida ayer y ayer del antier (el 4) justo al llegar a mi casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Suspiro a la vez que tomo el borrador y borro aquella línea que no se supone vaya ahí. Me he decido a hacerle un cuadro a Vega. Pero eso no es lo que estoy haciendo ahorita, no. En estos momentos me encuentro dibujándola a ella. Sólo espero que tarde un poco más en despertarse, pues si se despierta ahora el dibujo no será terminado. Opto por dejar mi mano suelta para así tomarme menos tiempo sin poner minusculos detalles que no son tan necesarios, y, si Tori se queda así de quieta un rato más, ya los pondré.

Después de unos borrones aquí y allá, línea mal puesta por aquí y por allá, terminé el dibujo y volteo a ver a Vega. Sigue igual de dormida con Toriz entre sus brazos.

Ahora sí, a hacer su cuadro. Cierro el cuaderno y lo pongo a un lado, tomando ahora el pedazo de papel fabriano en el cual haré el cuadro. Me pongo un rato a pensar qué haré a la vez que empiezo a hacer unos leves y suaves rayones en la esquina para matar el tiempo con mi lápiz H2, el cual suelo usar, o solía usar cuando iba a pintar algo. Tome el borrador una vez se me ocurrió una idea de lo que podría hacerle y borré esas rayas que no eran necesarias.

Comenzé por intentar hacer una línea un tanto recta un tanto curva como a tres cuartos de la hoja tomando como punto de inicio la parte de arriba, y aclaro, está puesta horizontalmente. Tras poner la línea procedí a poner una curva un poco más arriba de donde empezaba la linea por mi lado izquierdo. Ahí sería como una pequeña colinita, donde habría flores. Acto seguido tracé una fina y suave línea torcida que sería una montaña a un poco más de un tercio o un poco menos de la mitad tomando como base la línea que sería el horizonte si lo deciamos de izquierda a derecha, justo como hize con la ahora blanca y vacía colina.

Comenzé a poner una que otra nube, una por encima de la montaña incolora y otra en la esquina superior izquierda. Hize una cabaña que quedaba frente a las montañas, pero la borré al no gustarme cómo quedó. Volví a marcar lo que borré del horizonte que marcaba la diferencia de la montaña y blanco pastizal.

Resoplé con molestia a la vez que me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Se me había ido la idea, así como me llegó se me fue. Después de que realizé no volvería pronto, me decidí a teminar las últimas páginas de_ Sing you home,_ quería saber cómo terminaba, y deseaba con todo mi ser que Zoe ganase el caso, no Max. Digo, ¿qué tipo de ambiente sería en el que crecería el niño o niña? No estaba de acuerdo con que creciera con unos evangelistas lunáticos contra 'la agenda homosexual'. Bueno, no estaban lunáticos, pero aún así, tener la mente un poquito más abierta no les afectaría mucho.

Y no lo digo sólo porque yo misma podría ser considera 'gay', o porque tengo una pareja de mi mismo sexo. Diablos no, pero me parece insesato que opinen contra algo totalmente normal. O normal para mí ahora.

Hojeo el libro y leo una que otra parte para ver en donde había quedado. Lo malo de tener flojera y usar un separador. Prendo mi laptop para leer junto con la canción del capítulo. Sonrio tontamente ante eso. La verdad me gustan mucho las canciones, acompañan perfectamente cada capítulo, y la verdad me encanta porque puedo escuchar y saber cómo se siente Zoe. La mujer ya pasó por mucho, por lo que espero salga bien después del juicio.

Gruño por lo bajo al ver que es momento de ver qué hace Max. No esque me disguste mucho leerlo, pero preferiría saber que pasa alrededor de Zoe y Vanessa... me pregunto sí... Tori y yo algún día nos... ¡No! Aún soy joven para pensar en eso, pero bueno, hacerme la idea de lo que podría pasar en un futuro no hace daño a nadie. Sólo a mí en caso de que en algún punto de ese futuro Tori ya no me ame más. Ojalá eso nunca pase.

_Ordinary life_ será la canción que escucharé en el trayecto corto de mi lectura, pues no me queda mucho para terminar el capítulo. Una ligera y suave sonrisa aparece en mis labios cuando escucho la música sonar contra mis orejas por los audifonos que me he puesto. Dirijo una mirada a Tori de vez en vez cuando escucho unas lineas de la canción. Repito un par de veces más la canción, disfrutando de la letra y su significado.

Dejo que continue la siguiente canción, la cual es _Where you are, _cuando termino el capítulo. Mi agarre en el libro se vuelve más tenso, mas me privo de aplastarlo lo más posible con mis manos. Cierro el libro y mis ojos y respiro ondamente. Realmente tengo ganas de golpear a todos los bastardos que están en contra de personas homosexuales. Inconsientemente doy click sobre la canción cuando ésta está a punto de acabarse o se acaba. Tardé un buen tiempo leyendo el capítulo. Doy una rápida mirada al número de página en el que estoy. Quinientos setenta y uno. Cierro el libro y lo pongo a un lado, intercambiando su lugar con el cuaderno, el cual abro en una página cualquiera, suertudamente, cayó en una blanca, tomando el lápiz comenzé a volver a trazar las líneas anteriormente trazadas en el papel donde estaría la acuarela para Vega. Respiré profundamente para calmar la agitación que me hacía sentir tanta emoción al estar tan inspirada para después ponerme a comenzar con ligeros detalles, como las flores que pronto llenarían la colinita.

Me decidí que, antes de cometer un error en el papel especial, lo haría en la hoja de papel, así no se vería tan mal si hacía muchos borrones. Borré las pocas flores que había logrado hacer hasta el momento. No me gustaba como iba quedando.

-_**Al diablo –**_Decidí hacer algo simple y comenzé a poner el pasto que sobresalía de esa colina y en uno que otro lugar.

Después de dibujar un árbol a la distancia, al pie de la montaña, suspiré y cerré el cuaderno. Aún teníamos que ir a la escuela. Me levanté de la silla y me estiré, acto seguido caminé casi arrastrando los pies a mi baño.

La verdad, no quería ir a la escuela. Y creo que podía salirme con la mía si no hacía mucho ruido para levantar a Tori. Ayer fue un día cansado, bastante entretenido, divertido, y otras, pero cansado. Y la peculiar amiga de Vega... Argh, me tiró de la colina justo después de que yo empujé a Vega. Rio para mis adentros al recordar que me llevé a Vega conmigo en más de una ocación y viceversa.

Abrí la llave del lavabo que había camino a mi baño para lavarme el rostro y despertarme mejor. Tomé un pedazo de papel que había por ahí y limpié los restos de maquillaje que quedaron en mi cara.

Regresé a mi habitación y sonreí con diversión al ver que Vega se había movido, acaparando casi todo el lugar en mi cama al ponerse un poco más inclinada con los brazos y piernas extendidos, acostada aún en su costado. La cola de Toriz asomaba por bajo las sábanas. Camino para tomar al perro y una vez lo logro lo dejo en el escritorio donde habían quedado las dos tazas vacias que ayer Vega y yo dejamos. Lo acomodo a manera que esté viendo la pared sobre unas carpetas que tengo ahí, la mayoría llena de dibujos, garabatos o escritos.

Regreso a la cama con Vega y la muevo para poder meterme yo junto con ella. Suelto un quejido cuando recuerdo que aún nos falta practicar para la obra de Sikowitz, y que, el sábado durante detención que intentamos, o mejor dicho, Vega intentó practicar, nada salió bien. Bueno de hecho sí. Pero eso no era de lo que trataría nuestra obra. Quiero golpear a Sikowitz por ponernos a ambas para hacer una escena de amor. No es que me moleste, pero no sé si pueda controlarme en caso de que algo en la obra me... en fin, pensaré después en eso, cuando Vega esté despierta y pueda hablar con ella sobre esto.

* * *

><p><em>Jade.<em>

Me giro en mi lugar intentando apartar aquella voz que se atreve a perturbar mis sueños.

_¡Jade!_

Suelto un manotazo al aire para alejar aquella voz, se está volviendo un poco más irritante.

_¡Jade despierta!_

Siento como las sábanas son alejadas bruscamente de mi cuerpo y estiro mi mano en un intento fallido por tomarlas y volverme a cubrir. Cuando me canso de intentar regreso mi mano a su lugar. Al lado de mi cabeza.

_¡JADE!_

Me acomodo de manera que estoy bocabajo, tapando la luz del sol que me molesta. Tomo mi almohada y la pongo sobre mi cabeza. No quiero escuchar más ruido.

_¡Maldita sea Jade, despierta!_

Mi almohada es movida de su lugar y siento como soy golpeada en la cabeza con ella. Tiro una patada, logrando darle a algo sólido. Bien, ya no quiero más molestias.

**-¡Joder Jade!**

Pego un brinco al escuchar tal sonido fuerte muy cercas de mi oído y suelto un quejido a la vez que llevo mis manos a mi cabeza. Lo que sea que haya golpeado, me ha dolido.

-**¡Jade!**

Levanto mi vista para ver a Vega con ambas manos presionadas en su naríz. Oh... así que eso golpeé.

-**¿Qué te pasa Vega? Tienes que parar enserio con tus repentinos gritos.**

**-¡Pues tú! –**Remueve una mano de donde está para apoyarla en la cama–** Nos quedamos totalmente dormidas. ¡Ve la hora!**

**-Sí, ya sé que nos quedamos dormidas, Vega. O mejor dicho: te quedaste dormida –**Respondo, acomodándome mejor en mi cama de tal manera que estoy recargada en el respaldo de ésta–**. Simplemente no quise despertarte.**

Fruncí levemente el entrecejo cuando me golpeó en el brazo. Ya se le iba haciendo costumbre eso.

-**Mejor agradéseme que no iremos a clases.**

Ella sólo me mira molesta. Oh, acabo de notar un ligero detalle. Ay, que linda que es; ya hasta se bañó... ¡y tomo ropas mías!, no es que me moleste, pero bueno. Oh que importa, no iremos y punto, se me a ocurrido una mejor idea.

-**Espérame un rato, me iré a bañar.**

Me levanto de la cama para dirijirme al baño, ignorando las preguntas y reclamos de Vega, quien me sigue hasta el baño. ¿Ni aquí puedo tener mis momentos de tranquilidad?

-**Te diré luego que vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –**Le digo, recargándome en el marco de la puerta que da al baño–** Ahora, shoo, largo. Quiero darme una ducha, y si quieres tú andar por aquí dentro hechando miradas, no tengo problema alguno, pero luego no te quejes si hago algo que no quieras –**Me sostiene la mirada por unos segundos antes de darse al vuelta tras soltar un bufido de resignación.

Que linda que se ve con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-**¿Quieres saber qué haremos? –**Le pregunto levantando mi voz para que me escuche.

-_**¡Sí!**_

**_-_Es momento de tener nuestra primera cita, ¿no?**

No obtengo respuesta, todo se queda en silencio por unos segundos, y, para cuando menos lo espero, Vega me está abrazando fuertemente, sacándome el aire de los pulmones y cualquier otro lado de mi cuerpo que lo contuviese. Suelto un sonido extrangulado y golpeo débilmente su pierna, ella se separa de mí inmediatamente, soteniéndome por los brazos.

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire. Oh Dios, un segundo más y paso a peor vida. Y digo peor porque ¿a quién molesto si no está Vega ahí?

-**Bien, ahora sí, vete –**Me obedece no sin antes darme un cariñoso beso en el cachete.

**-¿Disculpa qué? –**Pregunto algo sorprendida.

Las palabras me abandonaron por completo, no por temor, miedo u otra cosa ante la pregunta, no, no fue por eso. Simplemente me daba risa su pregunta. Quería soltar una risa profunda y sonora, pero la sorpresa e incredulidad me ganó.

-**Perdón, lo siento, la verdad. Pero esque... por favor, repíteme la pregunta –**En otra situación, le hubiera gritado y golpeado. Pero ahora... simplemente la mención de esa palabra me causaba algo de risa.

-**Jade –**Gruño cuando menciona mi nombre. Rayos, mucho tiempo con Toriz, ¿tal vez? Sí, claro.

**-¿Quieres respuestas? Repíteme la pregunta. Lo siento, la verdad –**Agito mi mano frente a mi cara, intentando alejar la diversión que siento–**. La pregunta me ha tomado desprevenida.**

Me mira molesto, enojado, y sé que es por la manera en que estoy tratando el tema, porque le molesta que no le tome tanta importancia. ¿Pero qué importancia hay que poner? Es un tema cualquiera, a ojos míos, claro.

-**¿Eres gay? –**Bufo divertida.

-**¿Importa mucho?**

**-Sí.**

Frunzo los labios. No tengo ganas de contarle algo. Quiero regresar a donde los demás están e ingerir mi comida, no estar aquí con Beck haciéndome interrogantes estúpidos. Suspiro, tendré que explicarle, tal vez, decirle una que otra cosa.

-**¿Alguna vez has conocido a aguien que **_**sea**_** gay? –**Pregunto, recargándome en los casilleros, cruzando mis brazos.

-**Sí. Y creo que, si tu lo eres, salí con alguien gay –**Quiero abofetearlo por el tono usado, pero carraspeo en un intento de calmarme– **¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Tori? **–Lanzo mis brazos a mis costados. Me está desesperando. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar el tema a un lado?

-**¡Porque ella e—**

Respiro profundamente, por poco le suelto que es mi novia. No, no le daré el placer de ser el primero en enterarse, no señor. Preciono irritada el puente de mi naríz e inhalo y exhalo cansadamente.

-**Mira Beck, lo que haya o no entre Tori y yo, te lo diremos a su debido tiempo, justo ahora, no. ¿Por qué paso tanto tiempo con ella, dices? Eso es obvio. Porque puedo y quiero –**Contesto. Demonios, ¿qué no capta que ya no quiero nada con él? Sí los demás respetan la privacidad de Vega y yo, ¿p— espera. ¿Acabo de decir Tori? Buena, es un progreso–**. Uy mira, ya sonó la campana –**Digo con un tono de felicidad–** ¡Hasta luego! –**Grito enojada. Gritar siempre me ayudaba a apaciguar mi ira.

-**¡Jade! **–Me toma del brazo y tira de él.

-**¡Beckett! –**Siseo, mirándole intensamente. Seriamente, que me deje en paz–** ¿A ti qué con que sea o no sea? –**Me libro de su agarre, jalando mi brazo con brusquedad y fuerza. Me está sacando de mis casillas–** ¿Qué? ¿Eres homofobico o algo así? –**Me burlo y él frunce el entrecejo.

Forcejeo cuando vuelve a tomarme del brazo, arrastrándome al armario del conserje. Primera vez que muero de verdad por ir a clases ¡y no me deja! ¡Lo voy a matar! Cierra la puerta detrás suyo cuando me abienta dentro.

-**¿Por qué el lunes Tori y tú faltaron?**

**-¿Coincidencia, quizás? Usa el cerebro.**

**-No juegues conmigo.**

**-No lo hago.**

**-Por supuesto que sí.**

**-¡Ya, está bien! Estoy jugando contigo, ¿feliz? ¡Ahora déjame ir! –**Doy el paso necesario para tomar la perilla y poder así salir de ahí, pero Beck me lo evita cerrando nuevamente la puerta y removiendo mi mano de la perilla con fuerza bruta–** ¡Ya! Me tienes hasta la... Sí, "soy gay" –**Digo poniendo comillas con mis dedos–** ¿Ya? ¿Feliz? Yo sí, ahora ¡largo de mi vista! –**Lo empujo y salgo de ahí furiosa.

Realmente, un poco de tiempo y privacidad es todo lo que pido. Si los demás me lo pueden dar, ¿qué lo priva a él de hacer igual? Yo creí que, cuando rompimos, yo sería la que se comportaría inmaduramente, pero ahí tienen, a Beck intentando sonsacarme algo que no es de su incumbencia. Ocupo calmarme.

Saco las tijeras que tengo en mi bolsillo y comienzo a abrirlas y cerrarlas mientras doy vueltas fuera de la puerta principal, pensando si ir o no a clases, en el estado en el que estoy, dudo que éso sea posible, pues lo más seguro es que termine agrediendo a alguien.

Esque sí, la gente de hoy día no tienen mucho respeto por la privacidad. No, eso no es lo que me molesta del todo. Sé que si le digo a Beck sobre lo que hay entre Tori y yo, armará un escándalo. No quiero eso. Bien, puedo soportar que la gente insista en que les cuente algo, pero no puedo soportar que llegue a comportarse diferente sólo por eso, o que lo ande diciendo a los cuatro vientos, eso sí es lo que me molesta. Y estoy muy segura de que Beck nos iría a tratar de manera distinta, o lo diría a gente.

Tomo asiento en una de las tantas mesas vacías y saco un cuaderno para arrancar una hoja en blanco y así poder comenzar a cortarla lo más posible. Después de un par de hojas más, decidí parar, pues si cortaba las hojas hasta que me calmara me acabaría todo el cuaderno. Comenzé a dibujar tijeras, unas filosas, otras no, unas pequeñas, otras largas, todo el tiempo abriendo y cerrando a un ritmo indeciso mis tijeras en mi mano izquierda. Suspiro. Algún día quisiera tener unas grandes tijeras, como las de jardinero, así de grandes, pero como cualquier tijera normal, con un gran filo. Sería infinitaente feliz si tuviera entre manos unas tijeras como el doble de grande de mi mano con bastante filo. Pero hasta la fecha no había logrado toparme con unas así.

Una vez acaparo ya casi todo el espacio de la hoja con tijeras, comienzo a mirar una que otra página, unas igual están tapizadas de tijeras, otras, contienen palabras de la cual la mayoría no recuerdo de qué iban y no tenía ganas de detenerme a leer lo que decían. Rio por lo bajo al pasarme por la mente la idea de haberle abentado a Beck mis tijeras. Quizás para la próxima lo haga.

Apoyo mi codo en la mesa y mi mejilla en mi mano. Regreso a la hoja donde había hecho todas esas tijeras y me pongo a escribir la frase en la esquina superior izquierda con letra cursiva _"No se puede ser 'Gay'"_ y en la esquina inferior _"Es imposible"._ Y la verdad, es imposible serlo. Uno no _es_ gay. Es etiquetado como uno o una, es un adjetivo, así que sí, uno no puede ser, ser gay.

-_**Que cambio –**_Rio divertida. Nunca me detuve realmente a pensar en eso, sólo cuando Zoe mencionó algo similar a eso lo hice.

Saco perezosamente mi celular cuando éste vibró en mi bolsillo.

_¿Todo bien?_

Mensaje de Tori. Tardó más de lo que pensé haría.

_Sí, es sólo que Beck estaba hartándome con la pregunta de que sí era gay. Y qué había entre nosotras dos._

_¿Y qué contestaste?_

_Que sí era, pero sólo lo hice para callarlo, sé que él lo notó. Sobre nosotras, le dije que le diríamos a su debido tiempo._

_Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces en estos momentos?_

_Cualquier cosa que me calme._

_De acuerdo. No te molesto más. Además, el maestro ya regresó. Cuídate._

_Igualmente._

Puse el celular de regreso en mi bolsillo. Tal vez ya era momento de contarle al mundo de que Vega y yo somos pareja. Aunque sé que eso no dismunuirá las miradas supuestamente disimuladas que la gente nos lanza cuando estamos juntas. Digo, ¿tan difícil es disimularlo? Una mirada, dos, sí, pasa inadvertido más o menos. Como diez miradas ya no pasa inadvertido.

Guardo el cuaderno al ver que se estaba mojando más de lo que debería. Desde ayer en la mañana el cielo a estado lanzando escupitajos de gotitas de agua. Ew. Tal vez 'escupitajos' no era la mejor manera de expresarlo, pero fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y comenzé a jugar con las puntas con las tijeras. Me entretenía y desaburría hacer eso, además, no tenía mucho más que hacer. Una vez me aburrí con mi cabello tomé el dobladillo de mi camisa de manga larga y comenzé a cortar levemente la tela. De acuerdo, ya había logrado calmarme, así que lo mejor era regresar a clases.

Me levanté de mi lugar y puse de regreso las tijeras en su lugar. Suspiré antes de entrar nuevamente a la escuela. Umm... a ver... ¿qué clase me tocaba ahora? Oh bien, esperar a que volviera a sonar la campana no me parecía tan mala idea. Me recargué en mi casillero aburrida, ignorando las tijeras que presionaban contra mi piel.

-**Saltarte clases ya se te ha hecho un hábito, ¿no es así?**

**-Por supuesto –**Contesto sonriente, ignorando su posición que me decía que no aprovaba eso: brazos cruzados, entrecejo levemente fruncido y mirada severa–** ¿Y tú que haces aquí, de todos modos?**

-**Acabo de ir al baño –**Me dice señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella–**. Vamos a clases ya. No creo soportar más las miradas de Beck –**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Para ahí.

-**¿El baboso te está lanzando miradas? –**Pregunto seria, frenando mis pasos.

-**El lenguaje, Jade.**

**-Sí, a la mierda con el lenguaje –**Golpea mi brazo cuando de mi boca sale otra mala palabra.

-**Ya, Jade. No hagas de esto un problema mayor. Sólo déjalo ir.**

**-No. ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo ir? Está bien que me hostigue a mí con preguntas y demaces, pero no a ti. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto –**Hace un puchero, pero esque simplemente no puedo dejar pasar lo que sea que Beck haga, no cuando involucra a Vega.

-**Por supuesto que sí, tengo tanto que ver en esto como tú. Ahora, sólo quiero ir a clases –**Se queja.

-**Sí, vamos.**

**-No, no iremos con ese humor que te traes –**Me dice, tomándome del brazo, el cual tenso como reacción a que anteriormente Beck haya hecho lo mismo varias veces. Uf. Por poco y reacciono 'lindamente' a eso.

-**¿Cuál humor, Vega?**

**-Jade... tu tono de voz lo dice todo.**

**-¡Maldición Vega! ¿Cómo puedes simplemente hacer como si nada pasase? –**Me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber dicho eso con el tono en que lo hice.

-**¿Y tú por qué no puedes simplemente dejar pasar un detalle insignificante? ¿Qué problema hay con que Beck ande metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman? No está haciendo nada malo, no aún –**Y se marcha, no me da tiempo de responder o reaccionar, simplemente, se va, se aleja de mí enojada.

**-¡Tori! –**La llamo, intentando frenarla en sus pasos, pero no lo logro.

La sigo con pasos rápidos para alcanzarla, y una vez lo logro la detengo tomándola por el brazo y girándola. No quiero tener nuestra primera pelea por algo así de insignificante. Estúpido Beck, nuevamente lo has logrado.

-**Ya lo lamento, ¿sí? Perdón, esque simplemente Beck me está sacando de quisio últimamente, y es hastiante tener que soportar sus mirada, y ahora que me entero de que tú pasas por lo mismo... no sé... me molesta –**Ella me mira por un momento y después de abrir ligeramente la boca para decir algo... decide marcharse. ¡Así de simple! ¡Me deja ahí parada en medio del pasillo! Ahora sí que tengo motivos reales por los cual matar a Beck.

Cierro mis ojos a la vez que tomo un profundo respiro y muerdo el interior de mi mejilla con fuerza. No. No pienso llorar. ¿Por qué lo haría? Fue simplemente una pelea con Vega, nada de lo que no haya pasado anteriormente. Pero esta vez es diferente. Ya no la odio como anteriormente solía decir, la situación es distinta, anteriormente, no peleaba con Vega por Beck, al menos no por estas razones. Ahora todo era totalmente distinto.

Maldita sea; por mí, que Vega haga lo que quiera, no tengo ya nada por lo cual deba sentirme culpable. Me disculpé y le pedí perdón, ¿qué más quería? Si ella era la del problema, bien, que no viniese después lloriquiándome.

Solté un golpe al casillero que tenía más cercas, disfrutando del dolor que sentía, pues me distraía de cualquier otro que sentía en el momento. Antes de dirigirme a clases tomé un profundo respiro, uno muy, muy profundo.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Flojera que tengo, bien, fue poco (<em>a mi parecer, quizás porque terminé acostumbrándome al capítulo anterior XD).<em> Tal vez el siguiente sea más largo... tal vez, o sea, un 20% de probabilidades.


	23. Chapter 23

Creo que les será sencillo descifrar la diferencia de _letras __**en**__ cursiva_ y las que no; en caso de que no, al final se puede ver la diferencia, literalmente hablando, hasta el fondo aclaro, pero nadie lo ocupará, supongo yo.

En fin, gracias por los reviews, ojos y tiempo :D. Que disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

_-**¿Qué te parece? –**La miro con una sonrisa, diverida._

_-**No esperé esto, dalo por seguro –**Le digo, besándola en la mejilla._

_-**Como sabrás, no me gusta mucho andar de dulzura. Así que... esto es lo más que te puedo dar por el momento –**Rio suavemente._

_Sí, lo sé, sé que no es de las que anda dando detallitos. Y bien, ¿qué esperaba de Jade? No podía esperar menos, y tampoco mucho. Así que, por mí está bien así, es mejor que nada._

_-**Aunque pensándolo bien, ir a dar una vuelta y comprarte un helado tampoco me parece lo más ideal para una primera cita –**Me dice, pasando su brazo por mi hombros, atrayéndome más a ella._

_-**No será lo ideal, pero aún así es lindo –**Me sonrie y me da un beso en la frente._

_**-Bah. Ideal o no, poco importa eso en un segundo pensamiento. Deberías estar agradesida de que he hecho eso –**Rio divertida a su cambio de idea y me separo un poco de ella._

_-**Muy agradesida. Aún así, no es manera de hablarme.**_

_**-Oh, mis disculpas. ¿Cómo gusta usted que le hable, entonces? Lamento tanto ser una despistada y hablarle como lo he hecho hasta la fecha, señorita.**_

_**-Tampoco es para que sea con tanto respeto y educación –**Digo para después acompañarla en la risa que nos invadió a ambas._

_-**Tal vez te lleve a cenar a un lugar muy especial –**Me dice con una sonrisa divertida._

Vuelvo a mirar a Jade, quien está sentada sola en una mesa aparte de la nuestra, jugando con su comida con aburrición.

No nos hemos hablado desde aquella pequeña discución que tuvimos, y sé que es mi culpa y debería disculparme con ella, pero es que simplemente no quiero problemas. Y aunque ya los tengo, almenos con ella, no quiero ninguno con Beck. Y hablando de Beck, él a estado más feliz una vez se dio cuenta de que Jade y yo ya no nos dirigiamos palabra o mirada alguna, lo cual me molestó un poco al inicio, pero se me pasó una vez noté que Jade realmente no me dirigiría la palabra primero.

Ciertamente, ya no le dirije la palabra a nadie a menos que sea necesario. Fuera de eso, no le habla a nadie más que a Cat, y eso si se encuentra de humor. Observo a Cat levantarse de la mesa e ir a donde Jade para convensar con ella.

Siento una ligerísima envidia de Cat, porque ella puede hablarle libremente cuando quiera, pero es estúpido, porque sólo ocupo disculparme con ella, pedirle perdón. Aunque tampoco es como si fuera así de sencillo, porque las veces que lo he intentado, ella se aleja ignorándome por completo. Si tengo suerte, sí, suerte, ella me mira de arribabajo con desdén y desprecio y se marcha. Y si la atrapo en su mejor humor y tengo demaciada suerte, me sonrie ligeramente con desdén.

**-**_**No será el mejor restaurante, pero es algo –**__Me dice a la vez que me abre la puerta del auto para que yo bajase de él._

_-**Que caballerosa.**_

_**-Lo intento, ahora salte del auto Vega antes de que te obligue a –**Sí, así es de caballerosa ella, y así me basta y sobra._

Muerdo levemente mi labio inferior y me levanto de mi lugar, caminando al bote de basura para tirar las sobras de mi almuerzo. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Cat y Jade pasar al lado mío, las dos ignorándome por completo y suspiro.

-**Jade –**Cat y Jade frenan en sus pasos, y la primera es la única que se voltea a verme–**. Ocupo hablar contigo.**

**-**_**Jade –**_Escucho a Cat susurrar.

Seriamente, ¿cómo quería ella me disculpase si me ignoraba? ¿Quería o no que me disculpara? Porque bien puedo dejar las cosas como están, no me importa demasiado, la verdad... Demonios, así quién aceptaría mis disculpas. Pero aún así, ¿quién me creería? Yo no lo hago, porque sé me importa demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría si les soy sincera.

-**Vamos a clases Cat –**Jade le toma de la mano y se la lleva casi a rastra.

Nuevamente, fallé.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Por qué pasas más tiempo por aquí? –<strong>Me pregunta mi hermana, tomando asiento al lado mío con un platón de palomitas.

-**¿Qué preguntas? Es mí casa también.**

**-Sí, lo sé, no soy tonta Tori. Pero últimamente habías pasado tanto tiempo desaparecida por aquí –**Me dice, agitando un puñado de palomitas en el aire–**. Mamá no me dijo con quién, sólo que con una amiga. ¿Qué? ¿Tu amiguita se hartó de ti ya?**

**-Trina no empieces. Sólo digamos que me peleé con ella –**Contesto, tomando unas cuantas palomitas para meterlas a mi boca.

-**Ve y haz las paces con ella.**

**-¿Por qué tan interesada en el tema?**

**-Porque cuando tú no estás, mamá me deja invitar amigos –**No esperé menos.

-**Créeme, que si pudiera, lo haría. Pero no me deja –**Introdusco otro puñado más de palomitas a mi boca.

-**Fuérzala a que te deje.**

**-¿Cómo podría forzarla? –**Pregunto un tanto confundida. Creo que ella me forzaría a mí a no forzarla–** ¿No se molestaría más conmigo?**

**-Fhj, ngho.**

**-Primero pásate las palomitas que traes en la boca –**Digo lígeramente asqueada de que palomitas volaran de su boca al momento de bufar.

-**Mira –**Hace una pausa para pasarse mejor lo que queda de palomitas en su boca–**. Sólo sé que cuando tú no estás mamá es más axesible a que invite amigos –**Me dice con una sonrisa.

-**Me parece bien que te preocupes tanto por mí, hermana. Pero Jade no m—**

**-Wow espera. ¿Te peleaste con Jade? –**Pregunta con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-**Sí.**

**-¿Y eso por qué? –**De acuerdo, ya sintió curiosidad por el tema, nada bueno debo decir.

**-Porque... discutimos un poco y me terminé molestando con ella y ahora que quiero disculparme, no me deja –**Digo, comenzando a molestarme conmigo misma.

-**Fuérzala.**

**-Sabes que no es tan sencillo hacerlo.**

**-No será sencillo, pero si planeas un poco las cosas, calculas unas y llebas a cabo un plan maestro, tal vez te sería más sencillo hacerlo. Boba –**Me tira palomitas en la cara y yo tomo un puñado y hago igual.

-**No me llames boba, tonta –**Suspiro y miro a Trina quitar palomitas de su cabello–** ¿Alguna idea?**

**-No es mi amiga –**Y me vuelve a tirar un puñado de palomitas.

-**¡Trina! –**Repito mi acción anterior.

-**¡Tori! –**Y, molesta, me tira todo el platón de palomitas encima.

-**Ustedes van a recoger todo ese cochinero que hicieron, ¿me escucharon? –**Habla mi madre cuando baja y ve palomitas regadas.

-**¡Pero Trina fue quien lo empezó! –**Frustrada suspiro al entender la mirada que mi mamá me dirije, aquella que me dice que si deja a Trina haciéndolo, no lo hará.

Suspiro y voy por una escoba para recoger todas las palomitas, claro con ayuda de mi hermana.

-**Tú barres la mitad y yo la otra mitad. Empiezas tú –**Le digo, entregándole la escoba mientras me siento, a lo que ella bufa con indignación, pero obedece sin más.

-**Mira Tori. No es de mi incumbencia, pero si quieres, te ayudo a que Jade no te ignore –**Levanto mi vista con pezades, pues me siento algo decaida por el momento.

-**¿Cómo planeas tú eso?**

**-Pues, podría encerrarlas a ambas en el armario del conserje y—**

**-No funcionaría –**Le digo, recordando que hay una manera de salir aparte de la puerta.

-**Pues... Oh, ya se me ocurrió otra idea. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiguita pelirroja esa? Se me fue el nombre –**Me dice parando un momento sus acciones.

**-¿Cat?**

**-Sí, ella –**Continua con su labor–**. ¿Le puedes llamar y luego pasarmela? –**Arqueo levemente mis cejas, pero obedesco.

-**¿Cat?**

**-**_**Umm... ¿Sí, Tori? –**_La puedo escuchar nerviosa, pero ignoro el por qué de éso y para ser honesta no me encuentro de humor para intentar averiguarlo.

**-Trina aquí quiere hablar contigo, te la voy a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-**_**Uh-hum –**_Le entrego mi celular a mi hermana, dejándome caer sobre mi costado.

Trina se marcha escaleras arriba, supongo que a su habitación para tener más privacidad.

No sé si fue imaginación mía o no, pero creí haber escuchado una voz antes de pasarle el celular a Trina. Supongo que a de haber sido la televisión o algo así, quién sabe.

Dejo escapar un suspiro ante la frustración e impotencia que estoy sintiendo. Ojalá y lo que sea que sea que Trina planee funcione, ya me estoy empezando a desesperar con que Jade no me dirija palabra o mirada.

* * *

><p>Dejo que mi hermana me guíe en mi andar mientras camino a ciegas por Hollywoods Arts. No sé qué fue lo que planeó o no, pero espero y funcione, pasar el fin de semana tirada en el sofá mientras cambiaba de canales a lo tonto y abrazaba a Riz no me gustó tanto.<p>

**-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? –**Pregunto, pues hemos estado dando vueltas y giros que he terminado muy desconcertada de en donde pueda encontrarme.

-**Tú guarda silencio, no quiero que arruines las cosas –**Me dice un tanto molesta–**. Oops, lo siento –**Me dice cuando me golpeo la pierna con no sé que cosa.

Bien, para la otra que use una venda en lugar de taparme los ojos. Ella no me puede guiarme y caminar junto a mí al mismo tiempo, ya lo tengo más que confirmado.

-**¿Qué es esto? ¡Hiciste que dieramos toda la vuelta! –**Grito molesta, pues el sonido de la lluvia repiquetear contra el pavimento y golpearme suavemente me dice que regresamos al punto de inicio.

-**¡Shh, Tori! ****Sólo siéntate –**Tanteo con mi mano para ver dónde se encontraba la mesa y levanto lentamente mi pierna para poder saber mejor en dónde se encuentra el asiento–**. Ahora, no abras los ojos, voy a remover mis manos, pero no los abras.**

**-Sí, sí, sólo apúrate –**Siento las manos de mi hermana alejarse de su lugar para ser sustituidos por algo suave. ¡Dios!–** ¿Sabes? –**Comienzo, manteniendo mi enojo bajo control–** Pudiste bien empezar poniéndome la maldita venda y ahorrarme muchos golpes.**

**-No se me ocurrió para ser honesta –**Quiero darle un sermón ante la molestia que siento, mas me abstengo de eso–**. Ahora, Tori. Por favor, y te lo suplico como hermana, como quieras, pero guarda silencio, no hables pase lo que pase, ¿me escuchas? –**Guardo silencio antes de asentir–** Bien. Te voy a dejar aquí sola por unos momentos.**

Escucho los pasos de mi hermana alejarse, dejándome sola con la compañía del suave y silencioso sonido de la lluvia caer. Me quedo ahí en silencio por varios minutos, sólo escuchando la lluvia y el suave y bello sonido que transmitía.

-_**¿Y qué piensas del lugar donde cenaremos? –**__Me pregunta, abriéndome la puerta y haciendo una reverencia mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a pasar dentro. Besó mi mano y reí ante eso._

_-**No se me pudo haber ocurrido un mejor lugar –**Contesto, observando como volvía a enderezarse y cerraba la puerta._

_-**Me encanta que te guste, querida.**_

_**-Y a mí que se te ocurriera tal detalle –**Me toma por la cintura y me da un suave y largo beso en los labios, el cual yo correspondo gustosa._

_-**Llámame coda o avara si quieres, pero la definición más correcta para esto sería algo como...**_

_**-¿Falta de normalidad? –**Pregunto, pues hasta donde sé no he conocido a nadie a quien su novia o novio le llevara en su primera cita a tal lugar para cenar._

_-**Eso y flojera para conducir a un decente lugar –**Vuelvo a reír ante eso._

_-**Yo pienso que este lugar es muy decente –**Le digo, mostrándole una sonrisa._

_-**¿Te parece? –**Arquea una ceja, sonriendo levemente de lado._

_-**Ajá.**_

Bostezo cansada, pues, por alguna razón, Trina me obligó a levantarme temprano, media hora más temprano de lo acostumbrado, y después de un domingo sin poder dormir de lo mejor, hoy lunes no me sentía con tantas ganas. Dormí como dos horas, pero no me quejo, es algo.

Volteo para atrás cuando escucho pasos, y no tengo idea de si son o no de Trina, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y regreso mi vista hacia el frente, aunque veo absolutamente nada más que una mancha color rojo obscuro que cubre todo mi campo de visión.

Siento como alguien toma asiento al lado mío, mas igual no sé si es Trina o no, pues está muy silencioso a quien sea que tenga a un lado mío.

-_**Shhh, aún no hables –**_Escucho a mi hermana susurrarme en el oído, en un todo bastante silencioso–**.**_** Ahora, gira el rostro a tu derecha –**_Obedesco, ignorando la otra voz que escucho igual susurrar, pero supongo yo que es porque algún otro alumno llegó.

¡Y bam! Antes de siquiera poder pensar más, me encuentro con mis labios precionados contra otros que me resultan familiares. No supe muy bien qué paso, sólo que Trina empujó de mi cabeza hacia delante y sentí aquellos suaves y dulces labios presionar contra los míos. La venda en mis ojos fue removida, mas no abrí mis ojos si no hasta un poco después.

Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta mientras que miraba los ojos color azul verdosos frente mío, que me miraban con igual sorpresa. Sentí una gran cantidad de ideas y palabras revolverse dentro mío y como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y estómago. Y, por más que las palabras intentaban salir de mi boca, morían antes de siquiera poder ser pronunciadas siquiera.

Mis ojos descendieron a esos rosados y rojizos labios, cambiando de entre esos labios a aquellos hermosos ojos. Observo maravillada las gotas que resbalan por su piel, su oh-tan-hermosa-piel; puedo ver unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pero ignoro eso por el momento, deleitándome ante la vista. Urgh, otro escalofrío. Noté como ella también movia sus ojos, mirándome, y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, me abalanzé sobre ella para volver a besarla.

Escuché como un gruñido escapaba la garganta de Jade, por lo que me separé de ella lentamente. La tenue sonrisa que había en mis labios desapareció cuando ví que me miraba molesta. Se levantó del asiento, mirando a Cat enojada. Espera ¿qué rayos había pasado? Me sentía aturdida y confundida. Me dirigió una mirada peligrosa y se marchó dando enormes zancadas.

Volteo a ver a Trina igual de confundida que yo y a Cat algo triste. Enserio que no sé qué ha pasado, por lo que decido preguntar.

-**¿A qué vino todo esto? –**Pregunto, mirando a amabas.

Las dos suspiran y Cat es quien decide explicarme de que iba todo ese show que montamos.

-**Creímos que así lograrían hacer las paces. Oh bien. Iré tras ella –**Comenzó a andar hacía dentro de la escuela–** ¡Jade! ¡No huyas! ¡Sabes que te encontraré!**

**-Se intentó por lo menos –**Me dice mi hermana, haciendo una mueca de resignación y alzando sus hombros.

-**Sí... te lo agradesco –**Suspiré y me levanté–**. Veré si puedo lograrlo esta vez –**Digo, comenzando a caminar para ir a buscar a Jade.

Agradesco en cierta parte que sea temprano, pues así me es más sencillo buscar a Jade. De igual manera, no creo que me hubiese costado mucho con los pasillos llenos, pues los gritos que se dejaban escuchar de entre ella y Cat no eran... tan discretos que se diga.

Pegué un leve brinco cuando escuché la puerta abrirse con fuerza, de ella salía Cat, obviamente, con una expresión de lo peor.

-**¡BIEN, PUES! ¡PERO POR MÍ PUEDES IRTE MUCHO A LA—**

Calla al notar mi presencia, y quiero retroceder ante su mirada, la cual es dura, pero no lo hago. Le doy una rápida hojeada, notando la marca roja que había en su cachete, pero no sé muy bien si fue que Jade realmente le dio una cachetada o no, pues su rostro está casi del mismo color.

-**¡No lograrás nada con ella! ¡Es una idiota testaruda! –**Grita, asegurándose que Jade la escuche.

-**¡Cierra la boca! –**Me agacho al igual que Cat cuando vemos que una silla sale volando. Demonios... ¿tanto así se enojó?

-**¡Ciérrala tú y ponte a enfrentar tus problemas de mejor manera, West! –**Cat pasa su mano por su cabello a la vez que suspira y cierra los ojos por unos instantes–** Será un milagro si logras razonar con ella en estos momentos –**Gira su rostro hacia atrás, para hablar por sobre el hombro–**. ¡Ya que señorita NO QUIERO no le apetece hablar en estos malditos instantes!**

**-¡TE HE DICHO QUE CERRARAS LA BOCA! –**Nuevamente, una silla es lanzada atravéz de la puerta, ésta con más fuerza y por ende, velocidad, por lo que me cuesta un poco esquivarla.

-**¡Y YO A TI QUE LA CIERRES TÚ!**

Mis piernas tiemblan cuando veo que Jade por fin va a salir, y eso significa nada bueno, pero, para una gran sorpresa mía, Cat le cierra la puerta justo en sus narices.

-**¡Por mí, Jade West, puedes quedarte así! ¡¿SABES? ¡Por mí, me quedo de brazos cruzados! –**Y antes de que Jade logre abrir la puerta para hacerle algo a mi amiga pelirroja, ésta regresa en sus pasos para mantenerla cerrada, su mano firme en la cerradura–** ¡Para la otra no intentaré ayudarte! ¡Quédate con tus endemoniados problemas, porque no me importa ni un mendigo dulce lo que te suceda! ¡Pero con ella no te metas si ya la has involucrado!**

Me quedó ahí parada como idiota, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la ira de Cat.

-**¡Nadie te la ha pedido tonta! –**Responde Jade, golpeando la ventana de la puerta con su puño, mostrando los dientes tal cual animal.

-**¡BIEN! –**Y tras eso, da un golpe igual de fuerte más una patada y se marcha, diciendo cosas en voz alta al aire.

-**¡¿QUÉ QUIERES VEGA? –**La miro asustada, indecisa de qué hacer o qué decir.

Y, ante mi silencio, cierra la puerta con fuerza y vuelve a perderse de mi vista en el salón. Oh Dios, ¿qué estúpides he hecho? Y por sobre todo, ¿qué ha pasado entre ella y Cat para que ambas se enojaran tanto así que llegaron al punto de gritarse e, inclusive insultarse la una a la otra? Sea lo que sea, creo que lo mejor sería quedarme fuera del perímetro de Jade y dejarle a ambas chicas su espacio por el momento.

Ahora sí que lo eché a perder. Con Cat, Jade, demonios, inclusive Trina ya está en esto... y hablando de, hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de que nunca mencioné algo a Trina sobre Jade y yo siendo pareja, y aún así, colaboró en el plan para que ambas nos besaramos. Mal plan, he de decir.

Nota mental: No involucrar a nadie en las peleas de Jade y yo.

Me marcho para recoger las cosas que he dejado en el auto de mi hermana, pensando en qué pudo haber puesto a ambas chicas tan enojadas.

_**-¿Entonces aquí termina? –**Pregunto, mirando la espalda de mi novia, la cual se encontraba lavando los trastes utilizados en la cena._

_-**Nah. Tal vez toda la vida que uno pasa con su amor sea aún considerado primera cita.**_

_**-¿Qué te hace decir eso? –**Le pregunto curiosa ante su respuesta._

_-**Porque, Tori, en una primera cita puede pasar de todo, y a lo largo de lo que duremos juntas va a pasar de todo –**Bufo divertida a la respuesta._

_-**No sería en ese entonces como... ¿primer día de noviasgo?**_

_**-Es la misma tontada, diferentes palabras y diferente definición... pero captaste la idea, ¿no? –**Seca sus manos en su ropa, las cuales ya están mojadas pues aún no se secan del todo de la lluvia que las mojó hace media hora._

_-**Algo logré captar, dalo por seguro –**Le digo sonriendo a la vez que me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia ella._

_-**Y en la primera cita hay sexo, ¿no es así? –**Pregunta a la vez que me guiña un ojo. Pasa un brazo por mi cintura a la vez que me atrae a ella, mientras que su mano libre la usa para apoyarse. La miro con la boca abierta pero una ligera sonrisa; la sorpresa, risa e incredulidad haciendo aparición en mi mirada._

_-**No, no hay –**Hace un puchero que a mi parecer es lindo, me recuerda a un perrito rogando por que lo vuelvas a cargar o para que le prestes más atención y juegues con él nuevamente. Le doy un rápido beso en los labios–**. Algún día, como lo has dicho.**_

_**-Y...** –Se gira un poco para tomarme con ambos brazos por la cintura y me mira dulcemente–** ese día me parece que a llegado.**_

_**-No, aún no –**Agito suavemente mi cabeza y le doy nuevamente un beso en los labios._

_Puedo sentir como su agarre en mi cintura comienza a hacerse más firme, por lo que decido que hasta aquí llegó su momento de disfutar. La empujo por los hombros y le doy una mirada antes de reír y correr escaleras arriba hasta donde su habitación._

_-**¡Algún día no lograrás huir de mí, Victoria Vega! –**Sonrio ante el todo de diversión que tiene y escucho atentamente los pasos que me indican que cada vez está más cercas–** ¿Vega?**_

_Suprimo una risa al ver que no me encuentra. Y lo entiendo, su habitación está casi igual de oscura que su bello y hermoso cabello. Tomo la oportunidad para cerrar la puerta, provocando que se girara hacia el sonido. Me escabullo silenciosamente antes de que pueda encontrarme._

_-**Jugar a las escondidas no estaba en mi plan –**Me dice, y puedo ver que posa sus manos en su cintura, a manera que sé que va en parte seria con eso, mas su tono me dice lo contrario–**. En algún punto, mi vista se acostumbrará a la oscuridad, y ahí si que no podrás huir.**_

_**-Entonces habré de disfrutar el momento –**Respondo en un susurro desde su cama, susurro que ella claramente escucha._

_Sé que no le tomará mucho tiempo para que me encuentre y, con vista acostumbrada o no, lo hará._

* * *

><p>Wow... especulé y dije subiría hoy (De acuerdo, no es 'hoy' ya que aquí es la una y media de la mañana), pero no sabía que realmente lo lograría. Chafts, lo que se logra cuando uno tiene inspiración y a pasado un buen día(sin contar los casi infartos que me dan, pero esos valen la pena men x3).<p>

Y ahora sí, para los que no lograron descifrar, averiguar, u otros sinónimos, las _letras __**en **__cursiva, narración __**en **__cursiva... fueron recuerdos de la cita del lunes. No toda, pero pss, es algo :3__**.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Bien, no me quería extender demasiado en la historia, pero ya lo he hecho XD. La historia más larga que he llegado a hacer y la que almenos yo, logro ver un futuro y que pueda terminarla, no sé, sólo sé que ya se hizo muy larga para gusto mío, eso y temo dejarla incompleta _(lo cual no pienso dejar suceda)._

Otra cosa... igual que en el capítulo anterior, habrá muchos recuerdos, igual, _con letra__** en**__ cursiva/italic._ Habrá montones de recuerdos... la mayoría de ellos involucr— descubran por ustedes mismos y ya me dicen que soy un asco respecto a todo eso XD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Camino molesta por los pasillos de HA, y, como si fuera algún tipo de virus mortal, todos se abren paso de manera que pueda caminar libremente, de lo cual no me quejo, pues así es mejor todo. ¿Pero qué esperaban que hiciera? ¡Yo no fui quien empezó con la discusión! De acuerdo, tal vez sí, pero él la continuó y la llevó a un punto que no era necesario.

-**¿Sabes por qué te llame aquí? –**Me pregunta Lane una vez entro a su oficina.

-**Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Sin rodeos y vaya directo al castigo –**Digo molesta, aún parada frente a la puerta con mis brazos cruzados.

-**Siéntate por favor, Jade.**

**-¡Por favor! No me venga con el sermón, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estuvo mal y más blah blah blah, pero no es motivo para que—**

Fui interrumpida por el carraspeo de Lane. Oh, esto es una muy muy jodida broma.

* * *

><p>¡SUSPENDIDA! ¡Por dos días! Eso es totalmente estúpido, yo no— ¡Ni siquiera lo golpeé con tanta fuerza para empezar! Digo, bien, comprendo que fuese suspendida, pero no sólo conseguí eso. Un sermón, aclaraciones, advertencias; la que me lleva.<p>

-**Largo Sinjin, no me encuentro de humor –**Gruño cuando logro divisar algo que me indica es él.

Digo... seriamente. No lo merecía del todo, el inmaduro aquel lo provocó todo. Él me incitó a golpearlo. Él me dijo aquello que no debía. Él provocó la pelea. Una semana casi. Una semana. ¡Una semana por el amor de Dios! ¿Y qué me dicen? Que estoy suspendida por dos días. ¡JA! Sí claro, yo soy la culpable. Porque Jade West siempre es la mala, ¿no? Siempre. Arruinando. Todo. Absolutamente. Todo. Lo bueno. Lo malo. Lo fantástico. Lo genial. Lo que no se supone deba ser arruinado. Todo. To-do. Siempre. Sin. Exepción. Porque Jade West arruina todo, quiera o no.

_**-Y ahora, una hermosa papa que ahora es puré –**_Murmuré para mí misma para luego sonreir–_**Puré quisiera hacerte a ti maldito engreido –**_Me levanto de mi lugar para ir a tirar la comida.

Desde la semana pasada llevo haciendo lo mismo. Juego con la comida para después tirarla y no comer nada al final de cuentas. Pero qué importa, no es como si me afectara mucho... por ahora. Meh, el 'por ahora' me bastaba. Tampoco dormía tanto, pero en fin.

**-**_**¿Por qué te molestaste tanto? –**__Pregunta Cat, entrando por la puerta que yo había cerrado no hace más de un minuto._

_-**¡Porque me engañaste! **_

_**-Claro que no lo hice.**_

_**-Sabes bien que no quería y no quiero ya más la estúpida disculpa de Vega –**Siseé, pateando una silla que estaba cercas mío–**. Pero no, ahí estás tú para intentar componer las malditas cosas. ¡Y la tonta de Vega me besó nuevamente! –**Grito furiosa, restregando la manga de mi chamarra a mis labios._

_-**No comienzes a comportarte como una inmadura –**Me dice haciendo un gesto de irritación total._

_-**¡Yo no fui la que se enojó por nada! –**Le grito pese a mis intentos de mantenerme bajo control._

Sacudo mi cabeza, alejando esos bobos recuerdos de la pelea que tuve con Cat. Concentro nuevamente mi atención en lo que está escrito en el pizarrón. No sé qué demonios es, sólo sé que tengo que copiarlo, ya veré después que significa todas esas palabras.

Paso nuevamente las yemas de mis dedos por mi labio inferior, seguidos por la punta de mi lengua y sonrio ligeramente ante el dolor que siento. Bueno, es lo único bueno que me dejó Beck de nuestra discución... nada que no le haya dejado yo.

_**-Jade, no puedes llegar y golpear a una persona –**Me dice Lane, yo simplemente sigo de brazos cruzados y lo miro aburridamente._

_-**Sí, sí. Como sea. Si hubieras estado desde el principio... –**Callo, pues de hecho fue así, estuvo presente desde un principio._

Pero esque no había sido culpa mía. Beck fue quien lo inició todo, siendo sincera. Él fue quien me besó a la fuerza para comenzar. Y si no fuese porque hechaba miradas a Tori, no hubiera hecho eso.

_**-¡Ahí estás bastardo! –**Grité furiosa, mis manos a mis costados hechas puño._

_Caminé a pasos largos hacía Beck y justo cuando tuve oportuidad de, le solté un golpe, dándole de lleno._

Lo tenía merecido. No tenía y no tiene por qué entrometerse entre Tori y yo... pero ya no lo hace más, ya lo hizo, y creo que ya no habrá 'Tori y yo' por un largo tiempo. Suspiro y pongo unos cuantos cabellos sueltos detrás de mi oreja.

_**-Lane, si supieses toda la historia... entenderías por qué golpeé a Beck –**Le digo molesta, reprimiendo un bufido de indignación al ser yo quien reciba el castigo y no Beck._

_-**Platícame la historia entonces.**_

_Oh sí, ¿qué te diré? ¿Algo como: 'Lane, cuando rompí con Beck, sentía algo por Vega, y no sabía muy bien en ese entonces si era o no amor del todo. Entonces, una vez superé más o menos lo de Beck, claro, con ayuda de Tori, me aclaré mucho más las cosas. Oh, por cierto ¿te comenté que una semana después de romper con Beck, salí con Vega, una amiga suya y Cat? ¿Y que cuando estaba dejando a Vega en su casa, le dije que la amaba y después la besé bajo la lluvía y fue como... un momento mágico? ¿Y que nunca en mi vida me había sentido con tanto nerviosismo después del beso? Entonces no sé que le picó a Beck y de la nada me dice me vuelve a amar. No sé Lane. Beck comenzó a agarrarnos la contra, y que, por su culpa, tuve una tonta discusión con Tori, mi novia, la persona a quien amo y sigo amando, y que, ante el enorme enojo que sentía, no resistí y le regresé lo que me ha hecho sólo que físicamente. Oh, y que eso fue una base de una discusión con mi mejor amiga, Cat, y que terminé soltándole una bofetada y ella a mí terminó regresándome una cachetada. Ah, no olvidemos que le grité, le lanzé dos sillas y que hize lo mismo con Tori, quien intentó disculparse conmigo. Ah, y que todo esto empeoró cuando llego el tan odioso día. ¿No comprendes de qué hablo? Me bajó, me regló, Andrés llegó, estoy sangrando por mi—'_

_-**¿Jade? –**Salgo de mi insimismamiento y tren de pensamientos cuando Lane me llama._

_-**Es demasiado privado. Sólo deme el castigo, prefiero eso a ser quien abre la boca cuando no se debe y no es correcto –**Respondí._

¿Lo bueno de que Cat me conosca ya? Que ya logró decifrar lo último que logré pensar antes de que Lane me interrumpiera, por lo mismo aceptó mis disculpas y ella me perdonó y por eso mismo me está dando mi espacio personal y he de suponer que ya le ha dicho a Vega, mas lo dudo.

-_**¡No te metas en donde no te llaman! –**__Le espeto molesta._

_Después de eso sólo sentí mi rostro girarse, sí, así es, Beck me había dado una cachetada. Le miré con enojo igualando el suyo. Sostube la mirada lo más posible, ignorando la mirada de todos los presentes, el silencio de ellos y el aturdimiento de lo ocurrido en tan pocos segundos. Nadie se esperaba que Jade West pudiese ser abofeteada y no recibir castigo, así que todos estaban atentos a qué sucedería después, inclusive Lane lo hacía, más por shock y sorpresa que por curiosidad y miedo a lo que pudiera hacer._

_-**No lo he hecho... Vega fue quien lo hizo primero en la nuestra –**Siseo Beck en un susurro. La llamó Vega. ¡La llamó Vega! ¡Yo era la única con derecho a llamarla así! Él no lo tiene, nunca se lo dí y nunca lo haré. Ni a él ni a nadie. Porque esa es MI manera de llamarla, mía y sólo mía, al igual que Tori lo es. Claro, no iba a ser una envidiosa y agresiva alejando a todo mundo de ella, y tampoco era mía, pero yo la amo, cosa que ni al caso viene pero a quién le importa eso._

_-**No –**Susurro con igual odio y veneno en mi voz que la de Beck, tal vez más–**. Ella lo que hizo fue aclararme las cosas, que no tengo por qué ser agresiva con todo el mundo, porque no es correcto, porque siendo así, lástimo a otras personas –**Yo misma estaba sorprendida por lo que salía de mi boca, pero a la mierda con eso, estaba más concentrada en aquel sentimiento burbujeante y deseoso de salir a la superficie que en lo que sea que salía de mi boca._

_-**No, eso mismo que tú estás diciendo, fue lo que yo siempre intenté hacer, mas tú nunca me dejaste –**Cada palabra dicha por él y por mí, resonaban en mis oídos, haciendo eco y dejando marca en mis pensamientos. Y era cierto, él siempre intentó hacer lo que Vega logró sin mucha dificultad, hablando en cierta manera con contradicción._

_**-Eres un idiota, Beck Oliver –**Le digo después de intentar asestarle otro golpe, el cual él detiene tomándome de la muñeca con fuerza y firmeza._

_-**¿Y tú qué eres entonces, Jade? Porque si yo soy un idiota no imagino qué serás tú –**Aunque susurrabamos las cosas, lograba escucharlas claramente, como si hablasemos en un tono normal, casi levantando la voz, debo decir._

_-**No me quieres de tu lado opuesto –**Le digo al borde de las lágrimas, después de asestarle una buena cachetada —de la cual no esperé soltara un sonido así, pues no era tan buena con mi mano izquierda para golpear—, sé que él notó que la voz me tembló por un momento, pues está sonriéndome._

_-**De cualquier lado, sé muy bien qué esperar de ti –**Me dijo una vez se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, nuestros rostros más cercas._

_-**No, no lo sabes –**Porque ni yo lo sé, y si yo no sé, ¿cómo sabrá él?_

Llevo mi mano a mi cachete y presiono suavemente mis dedos contra éste, sintiendo un leve ardor. Otra cosa buena que Beck me dejó, quizás.

_Levanté nuevamente mi mano, lista para darle otra cachetada, mas fui interrumpida por Lane gritando mi nombre y diciéndome que me quería ver en su oficina, YA._

_-**Esto no quedará así, Beckett –**Él me dirije una sonrisa que me dice que corrobora lo dicho._

_-**Me debes una cachetada –**Después de eso, deja libre mi muñeca y llevo mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla contraria, acariciándola con la llema de mis dedos._

_Frunzo un poco el entrecejo cuando veo una mancha roja en mi mano. No recuerdo haberme manchado con nada. Entonces decido mandar la punta de mi lengua a investigar y en efecto, mi labio está sangrando._

_-**Esperaré esa cachetada gustosa –**Susurro al aire, pues Beck ya no está más._

Sí, después de todo aquella discusión montada hoy en la mañana me ha servido de algo. Lamo rápidamente la herida en mi labio cuando mi mirada se desvía a Vega. Tal vez debería agradecerle a Beck eso, pues me sirve como distracción. Olvido lo que siento en mi pecho cuando presiono mi lengua contra la herida con fuerza, y he logrado que brote más sangre un par de veces. También, la chachetada que me ha dado, me sirve, pues hay veces que me arden los rasguños que hay en mis mejillas, lo que me provoca hacer una mueca y con suerte, provoco que me arda una buena parte de mi rostro.

Sí, no será la mejor manera de liberar lo que siento, sólo me sirve para suprimir aquel dolor en mi pecho, sustituyéndolo por uno físico. Y eso me basta.

Camino con la cabeza gacha, no molestándome en ver muy bien a dónde me dirijo o a quién golpeo accidentalmente en mi andar. Porque no me importa con quién choque, eso por un lado me agrada, pues usualmente choco mi hombro con los de otro, y provoca un ardor en esa área. Y no me importa a dónde voy, con tal de olvidarme de Vega.

Pasé los primeros momento de que Vega no me hablara ni dirijiese la palabra, porque sabía estaba muy enojada. Después, por alguna estúpida e insensata razón, yo me enojé más cuando ella ya hacía nada por intentarlo siquiera, y eso fue una vez se le pasó el momento.

Una vez se dignó a intentarlo, yo la ignoré. Ella se veía muy feliz con los demás una vez se pasó su enojo. Así que... ¿por qué habría yo de privarle de eso?

Quedó claro, ella no quiere, yo si quiero. Y eso era ya algo que había subido de nivel, al menos para mí. Así que seguramente discutiriamos bastante por eso. Y no quería eso. No quería que pasara la misma historia que con Beck, mejor dejar la cosa así.

No me molestaba mucho el no dirijirle palabra o mirada, ni siquiera prestarle un poco de mi atención. Era algo a lo cual ya estaba muy acostumbrada, hacía eso con mucha gente. ¿Qué me prohibia hacer igual con Vega? Nada, yo creí sí habría problema con eso, y lo hubo en un principio, pero ya no. Me es fácil ignorarla, fingir no existe.

Si eso me hacía a mi feliz o no... ¿qué importaba? A mi no me importaba. Siento como alguien toca mi hombro firmemente, queriendo llamar mi atención. Una vez harta de eso, decido girarme, sólo para arrepentirme al hacerlo y confundirme del por qué lo hizo.

-**¡Eres una estúpida!**

Hice una mueca de desdén y alzé mis hombros con desinterés. Lo era, ¿y qué? No cambiaba nada. Nuevamente mi lengua se abrió camino para remover la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Ese era mi límite, la verdad, pero no tenía ganas de mostrarlo, tampoco de actuar como si no me afectó... simplemente... me dejé llevar por el aburrimiento y desinterés del momento.

-_**Sabes que ahora me pregunto si yo lo soy. Tú has sido quien decidió ser mi novia, quien accedió sin más. ¿Otra cosa estúpida? El amor que sientes hacia mí y viceversa –**_Aquellas palabras dichas en un susurro fue lo que Vega necesitó para soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban ya con salir.

Me fui de ahí, ignorando todas las miradas, murmullos, susurros, todo. Todo menos el ardor que me ha dejado aquella cachetada que me ha dado Vega.

Algo traen hoy en día la gente contra mis cachetes que se la pasa golpeándome. Y no me quejo, de hecho lo disfruto y me alegro duela.

No sé por qué me dijo estúpida, hay un sin fin de razones por las cuales podría dirijirse a mí con esas palabras, pero no me importan, ni en lo más mínimo. Si la gente creía eso de mí, que lo crea, no veo porque negar algo sé me afecta en nada. Tal vez me dé mala reputación. Pero eso ya lo tengo, y no me importan los chismes y rumores y cualquier otra babosada que la gente diga de mí. Ellos no son quién para hacerme sentir algo ante lo que digan. Por otro lado, yo sí soy quién. Y esa no es la opinión que tengo de mí.

¿Qué opinión tengo de mí? Buena pregunta, mas no tiene respuesta ahora. No tendré opinión, pero sé que no es lo que todos dicen.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, una noche sin poder dormir. Son las seis cuarenta y tres de la mañana y aún no puedo dormir. Pero ya no me esfuerzo mucho en intentar conciliar el sueño pues sé fracasaré. Observo el color oscuro de mi café. Agito el vaso en mi mano suavemente, observando la interesante agitación del líquido ante mi movimiento.<p>

_**-¿No comprendes que Tori ha hecho lo más que puede por disculparse contigo? –**Gruñe mi amiga pelirroja, entrecerrando levemente los ojos por unos instantes._

_-**Sí, por supuesto, como si me fuera a tragar esas tonterías.**_

_**-¡JADE! Para de una vez de ser tan imadura.**_

_**-No me importa si lo soy o no, no quiero ya nada con Vega –**Sé que las palabras salen solas ante la ira que siento, pero quiero retractarme rápidamente de mis palabras, cosas que no hago._

_-**Claro que quieres. Ahora, baja y pídele perdón –**No pienso recibir sus órdenes._

_-**¡Yo ya le pedí perdón! ¡ME DISCULPÉ CON ELLA! ¡Y si no lo aceptó es su problema! –**Siento el ardor de mi garganta ante mi esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, ardor que aumenta a cada palabra que sale de mis labios._

_-**¡POR FAVOR, JADE! ¡Pasaste mucho por tener una buena relación con Tori! ¡NO lo heches a perder así! –**Sé que está preocupada por mí, y que sólo quiere lo mejor._

_-**¡Exacto! ¡Pasé demaciado para una relación que YO tengo con Vega, así que lo que pase en ella NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA O ALGUIEN MÁS! –**Ya no sé en este punto por qué grito, si por ira, tristeza, frustración o las tres._

_-**¡No me vengas con estúpideces Jadelyn West!**_

_**-¡Haré lo que me venga en gana! –**Le espeto, pateando otra silla._

_-**¡Por lo mismo están ustedes dos en una relación! ¡En una relación la mayoría de las decisiones tienen que ser tomadas en pareja! ¡POR ALGO SE LE LLAMA PAREJA!**_

Suspiro cansada y doy otro sorbo de aquella bebida que hace que la herida en mi labio arda y queme, por lo que decido tomar otro sorbo, intentando que el café haga más presencia en la herida. Ocupo distraerme antes de que otra lágrima escape mis ojos.

Dejo el café sobre la mesa y llevo mi mano derecha a mi muñeca izquierda, levantando un poco la manga de mi camisa. Me gusta... el color entre rojizo y rosado que dejan esas marcas por unos momentos... me gusta... también lo que provoca cuando me decido a trazar nuevas líneas con mis uñas.

Y antes de darme cuenta de siquiera haberlo hecho, tengo mis tijeras en mano, mis dedos siguiendo el filo de éstas. Suspiro y dejo las tijeras en la mesa, llevando mi dedo a mi boca para limpiar la sangre que brota de una pequeña cortada que he logrado hacerme.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Estoy suspendida por tres días porque golpeé a Beck –**Respondo, removiendo mi dedo de la boca–**. ¿Y tú? ¿No se supone tienes que estar en el trabajo? –**Pregunto, pues usualmente mi padre está en el trabajo a estas horas.

-**Olvidé algo.**

Oficialmente la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en toda la semana. Bien, éste tipo de cosas podría ser el por qué de mis 'problemas psicológicos', aunque tiene absolutamente nada que ver el hecho de que tenga poca comunicación con mi padre eso. Una, no tengo problemas psicológicos. Dos, no hubo absolutamente nada en mi niñez que influyera a como estoy ahora... bueno, una que otra cosa, tal vez; y quizás la poca comunicación con mi familia sí influyó un poco, pero sólo un pelito. Pero eso era más porque no me gustaba socializar con ellos. Era más fácil buscar mi propia diversión, y descubrí que un martillo lo era, me entretenía cuando destruía cosas, y al final también me divertía.

¿Y por qué estoy pensando en eso? Quedó ya en el pasado y ahí seguirá no importa qué.

Me levanto de la silla para ir a mi habitación y observo la hora que marca el reloj en la mesita de noche que tengo. ¿Las siete veinte? Wow, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estás recordando cosas. Tomo una bandita que hay en mi escritorio y la pongo alrededor de la cortada.

Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente. Oh bueno, nada mejor se me ocurre para calmarme y sacarme el estrés que... pintar. Una de las tantas razones por las que me agradaba y agrada pintar. Aunque igual quiero hacer un textil, pero eso toma más tiempo y me estreso y desespero a veces, igual, no sé donde terminaron todas las cosas, o lo básico para hacer un textil.

Observo el papel que tengo frente mío. Justo como lo dejé. Es el mismo dibujo que estaba haciendo el lunes pasado cuando tuve aquella cita con Vega. Sonrio ante el recuerdo, incapáz de sacarme aquellos buenos momentos de la mente por unos momentos. Tomo el cutter y saco la mitad de toda aquella hoja filosa. Es... simplemente hermoso aquel filo.

Muevo un poco la silla para poder sentarme y tomo el lápiz H2. Mis ojos vuelven a posarse sobre la hoja metalica del cutter y sonrio un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no hacía lo que estoy a punto de hacer? Hace un poco más de cinco años, quizás, no recuerdo.

Paso el lado filoso de la hoja por la superficie, de base a punta. Se siente bien, me calma. Y sólo he pasado la hoja una vez. Oops, corté chueco. Gruño irritada y paso la hoja unas veces más, poniendo más presión en una que otra pasada, hasta que lo logro.

**-Yep, la punta tal y como me gusta –**Me digo a mi misma, dejando el cutter a un lado.

Después de que dibujé todo lo que está en el pedazo de papel, acabo de notar que la punta del lápiz estaba ya gastada, pues hace mucho que no usaba este lápiz, hací que tuve que pasar la hoja del cutter sobre la superficie de madera de éste para poder sacar la punta suficiente.

Remuevo el gráfito que cayó sobre el papel suavemente cuando corté chueco, provocando que cierta parte de la punta se rompiera. La única diferencia que había ahora de cómo era el lunes pasado, era que en la colina ahora habían cuatro amapolas y una roca.

Me levanto y voy al baño junto con el ahora vacío vaso de café, el cual labo bien antes de echarle agua, llenándolo a dos tercios. Busqué entre todo lo que había ahí para usarlo como un recipiente aparte en caso de que el agua del vaso se ensuciara mucho, sí, estoy de floja y no tengo ganas de volver a levantarme una vez ponga mi tracero de nuevo en esa silla. Al no encontrar nada opté por usar la taza en el cual reposaban mi cepillo de dientes y pasta dental e igual la lleno a dos tercios. Aproveché de lavar mis dientes y sacarme el sabor del café, que por alguna razón comenzó a asquearme su amargo sabor. Tomé un buen pedazo de papel, pues lo ocuparía.

Miro detenidamente mis acuarelas por unos momentos, para después ver las botellas de acuarela líquida. Éstas últimas no las ocuparé, mas las primeras sí. Tomo el pincel plano para sumerjirlo en el agua y quitarle el agua sobre un lugar vacio del godete. Repito eso un par de veces hasta lograr un pequeño charquito de agua, casi llenando la pequeña cavidad.

Tomo un poco de acuarela color azul y restrego el pincel contra el godete, asegurándome de quitarle cuanta pintura tuviera; repito esto un par de veces hasta que el agua comienza a ponerse de un color azul obscuro. Procedí a limpiar lo mejor que pude el pincel mojándolo y luego tomando un pedazo de papel y secar el pincel con éste y repetí la misma acción, sólo que esta vez con color blanco. Revolví un poco la acuarela y escaneé por unos segundos el color que había salido como resultado. Tomé un poco y di una pequeña y suave pincelada sobre el papel fabriano, respondiendo mis dudas de cómo sería el color. Uno azul claro.

Doy color al cielo con largas, suaves y firmes pinceladas, pintando de paso las nubes, dejando éstas con un suave y bajo color azul. Volví a tomar un poco más de pintura y dí otra pasada al cielo, procurando no manchar las nubes para no hacerlas lucir con un color más obscuro del necesario.

Mordí mi labio momentaneamente, arrepintiéndome una vez lo dejé ir, pues una punzada de dolor acudió a él. En estos momentos no estaba para dolor. Limpie lo más posible el pincel con pura agua e hice otro charquito de agua en otra cavidad del godete.

Conviné los colores primarios para lograr hacer un color café claro; negándome a usar los dos cafés que me ofrecían las acuarelas. Pinto las montañas con pinceladas un poco más apresuradas que las anteriores por razones que desconosco.

Frunzo mis labios pensatiba, mirando el color claro que ambas montañas tenían. Mojo un poco el pincel y tomo un poquito de color negro, agregándolo a la mescla color café claro. Mojo el pincel con la convinación de color café obscuro y doy otra pasada sobre la montaña más grande, la cual es la que queda a mi derecha, decidiendo que será sólo ésta la que tenga un color café oscuro.

Tomo el pincel angular y triple cero, pensando en cuál usaré para pintar el esqueleto del árbol. Aprovecho de ver cúal queda más para las amapolas. El triple cero será. Una vez pinto el árbol, tomo agua con el pincel y la aplico sobre la acuarela color roja, repitiendo esto un par de veces más para que la acuarela esté más mojada. Tomo una buena cantidad de acuarela, restregando en cemícírculos el pincel contra la acuarela.

Pinto desde el centro hasta el límite señalado de la hoja, creando así volumen. Tardo un rato pintando pétalo por pétalo, pero eso poco me importa porque me entretiene; ocupando mi concentración con tal de que no manche el césped de un color carmín. Lavo el pincel y lo seco con el mismo pedazo de papel, dejándolo en la mesa con el papel aún alrededor suyo.

Hago un sonido resoplando con los labios cerrados, similar al que un caballo haría y me levanto, estirándome. Urgh... para no haber pintado nada en un tiempo, salió bien. Y se verá mejor una vez ponga más colorido.

Volteo por sobre mi hombro para ver mi cama, la cual en estos momentos se ve tan invitadora. Y no pienso negarme a eso, por lo que camino hasta ella y me dejo caer pesadamente. Forcejeo un poco para tomar la sábana y taparme con ella, tapando también a Tori. Restrego mi rostro en el pecho suave de Toriz, provocándome un leve cosquilleo en mi naríz.

* * *

><p>Gimo con molestia, pues ya me estoy levantando y ni siquiera siento como si haya dormido más de dos horas; éso y que no me siento muy descanzada. Abro lentamente mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la iluminación del cuarto.<p>

-**¡Qué ray— ¡Aww! ¡Tonta! –**Me vuelvo a tirar a la cama, retorciéndome ante el dolor que sentía, mis manos aferradas a mi frente.

-**¡Lo lamento! –**Paré con aquellos movimientos bruscos al momento que esa voz se dejó escuchar.

-**¿Qué haces aquí? –**Levanto mi voz, mostrando mi molestía ante su presencia. Desvía su mirada, mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

-**Vine a— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? –**Me grita con una mano en su cachete.

-**¡Me la debías! –**Abre la boca para decirme algo, pero solo suspira intentando calmarse.

-**De acuerdo, ya me regresaste la cachetada, ya estamos a mano –**Retira la mano de su lugar–**. Acepta mis disculpas, ¿sí? –**Sonrio con diversión al notar que prácticamente me está rogando y suplicando por eso, y el hecho de que se haya arrodillado en el suelo para quedar más a mi nivel de altura no ayuda a lo que quiero hacer.

Juro que quiero burlarme de ella por eso, hacer un comentario de lo pátetica que se ve, no me aguanto las enormísimas ganas de éso; y me toma todo mi autocontrol para no hacer eso.

-**¿Por qué debería? –**Pregunto en un tono frío y burlón.

-**Porque...** –Agita su cabeza con su boca ligeramente abierta, buscando una razón. Y una vez la encuentra me mira con una sonrisa tierna y calida; me entran unas enormes ganas de besarla, porque es esa misma mirada que me cautivó–** Por esta razón estúpida –**Me dice, tomándome por los cachetes e inclinándose para besarme.

Y yo le dejo, porque realmente extraño sus labios sobre los míos, porque me parece a pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos besamos, un beso real, no uno forzado o uno que nos tomara a las dos por sorpresa. Sólo fue un beso suave, cariñoso y expresivo.

_**-Te pienso dar... cinco segundos para que me digas en dónde te encuentras Vega, si no me dices, no pienso parar lo que sea que haga contigo, por más que me lo supliques y ruegues, ¿me entiendes? –**Declaro, y es la verdad, no pararé por más que me suplique lo haga, y ella bien sabe que voy enserio esta vez._

_Me recargo en la puerta, mis brazos cruzados y mi vista fija en el frente. Sé bien dónde se encuentra Vega, su respiración es demaciado ruidosa... de acuerdo, eso no tiene sentido alguno, pero es la verdad, por alguna razón la escucho respirar claramente, tal vez por el silencio que se encuentra en el casa, un silencio ya muy familiar para mí._

_-**Cinco... –**No resibí respuesta, sólo el silencio–** Cuatro...** –Sonrio a la vez que apriciono mi labio inferior con mis dientes, presionando suavemente para que no escape una risotada de mi boca–** Tres... –**Era una buena idea. Comenzé a caminar, cautelosa y silenciosamente, procurando hacer ningún ruido con mis pisadas–** Dos... –**Perfecto plan, tomarla por sorpresa–** Uno... –**Espero unos segundos, esperando su respuesta, una que no llega–** ¿Estás segura de la decición que tomas, Tori?**_

_Y al no recibir respuesta, me tiro encima de ella, apricionándola contra las sábanas de mi cama con mi cuerpo sobre ella. Sonrio con petulancia. Eso le pasa por no aprovechar la oportunidad que le dí. Se remueve inquieta bajo mío, intentando liberarse, pero eso es algo que no le pienso permitir como ya lo he dicho._

_-_**Por el estúpido amor que te tengo, por esa enormísima... estúpida... razón –**Me da un breve beso suave en los labios–** Porque te amo estúpidamente y tú a mi igual. Y porque no quiero que este estúpido amor se acabe.**

_**-¡No Jade, no! –**Grita Vega forcejeando y removiéndose mientras yo intento aprovechar una oportunidad para soplar en su oído– **¡No-ho-oh! ¡Jade!**_

_Dejo ir sus brazos para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y unir mis labios con los suyos. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa a la vez que sus manos volaron a mi cintura para intentar alejarme de ella. Sonreí levemente ante aquella reacción que obtuve, complacida._

_Forcé mi entrada a su boca, obteniendo como respuesta de su parte que enterrara sus uñas en mis costados._

**-Hey. No creo que me agrade mirarlas a ustedes dos haciendo cosas, así que levántense y ayúdenme, creo que piqué algo que no debí y—**

**-¡Cat! –**Exclamo, tanto por la interrupción como por el hecho de que posiblemente ya media cocina esté en llamas.

Tori voltea a ver a Cat, también un poco irritada por la interrupción. Y es hasta ahorita que noto como las dos estamos en la cama, Tori acostada sobre mi con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bien... comenzar un beso y sumirme en recuerdos no es lo más... oportuno.

Vega se quita de encima mío y me sigue a mí junto con Cat abajo.

-**Sólo ocupabas decir que pararamos –**Le digo al ver que no había ninguna emergencia.

-**Sí... pero igual ocupo ayuda para preparar la comida –**Me dice, posicionándose al lado de la estufa y mirándola intentando descifrar como funcionaba.

-**Todo menos la estufa Cat –**Le digo recordando como casi incendiaba una vez la cocina... y la vez que por andar platicándome algo casi apoya su mano sobre la flama.

-**Vamos Cat, tú me ayudarás a sacar todo lo que vayamos a ocupar.**

* * *

><p>Antes de que se me pase, doy crédito a <em><strong>Mas alla de la realidad <strong>_por dejarme usar su idea de Tori dando una cachetada a Jade XD. La idea no era así en un principio, pero quedó más acorde al capítulo. Y, créditos a quien debí haber dado hace uff... en el capítulo 18, la idea del beso bajo la lluvia, o sea, a _**Rebelaus**_, idea de la cual usé para el del cap. anterior también, porque el del 18 no me gustó como quedó la cosa XD.

Ahora, que después de que Jade quedaba dormida, no se supone había algo más, pero terminé poniendo más por el hecho de que bueno... hoy se me empezaron a ocurrir un montón de cosas que podrían suceder.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey. ¿Ya vieron el nuevo rating de esta historia? xD. Por fin me decidí a ponerlo como _**M**_, después de mucho. Al final podrán ver por qué, ahorita no.

Oh bien, por fin he terminado tremendo capítulo eterno xD. Del cual, espero disfruten :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Observo a Jade y a Cat charlar mientras lavan los platos utilizados durante la comida-cena. Yo por mi lado estoy degustando de pedazos de lechuga con sal y limón que yo misma me he hecho mientras que tengo mi cabeza apoyada en la palma de mi mano y mi codo en la mesa. Tomo otro puño de lechuga para introducirlo a mi boca, sintiengo aquel agrio y salado sabor que tanto me gusta al instante.

Jade seca sus manos en una toalla color azul oscuro que hay ahí y se gira para verme, su mirada un poco dura para mi gusto; pero está bien, me deja saber que ya no está en su modo de "No te hablaré ni miraré más que por unos brevísimos segundos, así que disfruta." Se acerca para tomar asiento en la silla al lado mío y toma un puñado de lechuga entre sus dedos.

-**¡Jade no! ¡No te metas toda la lech... uga a la boca –**Sonrio nerviosa cuando veo la cara que hace.

Se levanta bruscamente, caminando al refrigerador para buscar algo que le quite aquel intenso sabor de la boca. Tose unas veces y hace unas cuantas muecas, sacando su lengua de vez en cuando.

-**Dios Vega... ¿cómo puedes comer eso? –**Me dice, señalando el plato de lechuga con el entrecejo levemente fruncido mientras sostiene una mano a la altura de sus labios, presionando contra éstos.

-**Ya me acostumbré al sabor –**Digo, tomando más lechuga para ingerirla.

Cat toma asiento en la silla que queda al lado que Jade a tomado y estira su mano para tomar un poco de lechuga, haciendo igual una mueca. Por lo menos ella no tomó un puño, como Jade hizo. Jade suspira y regresa a la silla tras servirse a si misma un vaso de agua.

-**Esto tiene mucha sal –**Dice Cat, sacando su lengua, restregándola contra sus dientes de arriba para así poder quitarse mejor el sabor.

-**Kilos de sal.**

**-Eso es lo que le da sabor –**Digo, ignorando los comentarios de mis dos amigas.

A mi en lo personal me gusta... claro, en un principio igual pensaba que tenía una exagerada cantidad de sal, pero después de unos cuantos platos me acostumbré a su sabor. A su ahora suculento sabor. Urgh, se me hizo agua la boca. Tomo otro puñado, asegurándome de que tenga una buena cantidad de limón y sal.

Sonrio cuando Jade toma más lechuga, como unas dos o tres y luego las introduce en su boca, volviendo a presionar su labio con el revés de la mano.

-**No, no soporto por ahora lo agrio y salado –**Declara Jade, lamiendo sus labios para después presionar nuevamente el revés de su mano contra éstos–**. Wow, no irás a hacer éso, ¿o sí? **–Me enconjo de hombros–** Veinte dolares a que no puedes tomarlo todo de una sentada.**

Lo pienso un rato, considerando las oportunidades de que gane–** Dos sorbos.**

**-Hecho.**

Sonrio de medio lado, preparándome para beber aquel líquido verdoso. Vamos Tori, son veinte dolares, si se puede, calmada. Respiro para quitar aquella sonrisa nerviosa que tengo en los labios. Observo el plato fijamente. A lo alto es casi el doble que mi mano y a lo ancho casi mi mano. De acuerdo Tori, no es tanto líquido, has bebido más. Uff... aquí vamos. Tomo el plato entre mis manos y muerdo rápidamente mi labio superior antes de impinarme el plato, tomándome la mayor cantidad posible.

¡Uy! ¡Demonios! ¡Se me pasó el limón! ¡Me arde el labio joder! Presiono ambos labios juntos, intentando quitar aquella sensación de ardor agrio en éstos. Rayos, rayos, rayos. Arde-he-he. Vamos Tori, vamos, una más, una más. La última y esos veinte dolares serán tuyos, todos tuyos.

-**Ve sacando esos veinte dolares Jade.**

**-Velos sacando tú, Vega.**

**-Voy por ustedes veinte dolares de Jade –**Me digo a mi misma, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Cierro los ojos y me impino lo que queda de aquel amargísimo líquido. Oh rayos, ¡uh! Vamos Tori, pasa ese líquido, tú puedes. Veinte dolares... fuf... sigue tomando. Ya casi, un poco más un poco—

-**Iré a ver quién es –**Dice Jade entre risas cuando el timbre sonó, el cual, he de agregar, me asustó y ahora me estoy asfixiando ante la acidez atrapada en mi garganta.

-**¡Tori, Tori! –**Cat comienza a darme golpes firmes pero no fuertes en la espalda mientras yo tosía desesperadamente–** ¡Jade! ¡Tori se nos está muriendo!**

**-_¡Dile que me espere un momento!_**

**_-_Tori, Jade dice que esperes un momento.**

¡Que espere un momento, dice! ¡Me estoy muriendo y la muy me dice que espere! ¡Argh, la voy a...! Tomo el vaso de agua que Cat me ofrece y me esfuerzo por tomar de él y no escupir el agua al momento de toser.

-**¿Mejor? –**Pregunta una vez me acabo todo el líquido del vaso. Asiento con la cabeza, tosiendo un par de veces más.

Limpio las lágrimas que lograron salir cuando me estaba asfixiando–** Cuando Jade vuelva—**

**-¿Cuándo vuelva qué, Vega? –**Le dirijo una mirada dura y ella sólo me sonrie altaneramente.

-**Eres una desgraciada**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dejé en espera cuando te estabas asfixiando?**

**-No tienes vergüenza –**Le digo un tanto molesta por la poca preocupación que trae.

-**No; ahora, mis veinte dolares.**

**-¡No! Tú me debes a mí veinte dolares –**Le reclamo, señalando el plato que está en la mesa.

-**No lo tomaste todo, así que mis veinte –**Aparto su mano con un manotazo no tan fuerte, negándome a pagarle algo que no le debo.

-**Fui interrumpida, casi me asfixio y tú te reíste y no me quisiste ayudar. No fue valido.**

**-¿Y crees que me importa? Quedamos en que en dos sorbos, y no lo lograste, Vega, así que dame esos veinte dolares -**¡Tiene el descaro de reclamarme veinte dolares que no se ganó! ¡Ni en sueños se los doy!

-**No valió, tú a mi me debes veinte. Tomé casi todo.**

**-¡Lo escupiste!**

**-¡Porque me asusté!**

**-¡Dame mis veinte dolares Vega o si no—**

**-¡HEY! –**Las dos volteamos a ver a Cat–** ¡Dios! Son veinte dolares y ya se están... –**Agita su mano en busca de una palabra–** ahorcando, matando, yo qué sé, por unos miserables veinte dolares.**

**-No es mi culpa que Vega sea una avara y no me quiera pagar mi dinero –**Replica Jade mirándome por una fracción de segundo.

-**¡Ah! –**Lanzo mis brazos al aire y sonrio con ironía–** ¡Ahora yo soy la avara! –**Exclamo señalándome con la mano en el pecho–** Pues viniendo de quien en nuestra primera cita me llevó a su casa a cenar en vez de a algún lugar más decente.**

**-¡No dijiste queja alguna sobre eso, así que no me andes con eso! –**Me dice con su dedo índice señalándome.

-**¡Porque no tengo problema con eso!**

**-¡Entonces no te quejes! –**Dice lanzando los brazos a sus costados en expresión exasperada.

-**¡No me estoy quejando de eso! ¡Me quejo de que tú no me quieres pagar mis veinte merecidos y bien ganados dolares! –**Le reclamo.

-**¡No-oh! –**Camina a un lado mío y se pone al lado de Cat–** ¿Qué hay ahí? ¡OH! ¡No puede ser! –**Dice con tono dramático a la vez que se lleva las manos a la boca y mira el plato y luego a mí–** ¡Es líquido Tori! ¡Limón con sal! ¿En que quedamos? ¡En que lo beberías todo de dos sorbos! ¡Yo. Ahí. Sigo. Viendo. Líquido! –**Dice, agitando su mano a cada palabra en su última exclamación.

-**¡No, no, no! ¡Fui interrumpida por el timbre! ¡Casi me asfixié! ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¡Me dijiste que esperara! ¡O sea! ¡Lo que sea o quien sea que estaba allá fuera, a saber qué hacías, era más importante que yo! ¡Me ibas a dejar morir!**

**-¡PFT! ¡Por favor Vega, no moriste, así que no te quejes!**

**-¡Y si muero igual no me pudiese quejar! –**Abre la boca y luego la cierra, y asiente levemente inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-**Sabes... muy buen punto. Así que... ¿por qué no...?**

**-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Jade!**

**-¡Ya pues! –**Tira sus manos al aire.

-**¡Increíble!**

**-¡YA! ¡¿Sabes qué? –**Mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón–** ¡Ten tus jodidos veinte dolares! –**Me dice, entregándome a mala gana el dinero, para después marcharse.

-**Gané veinte dolares –**Digo feliz tanto por ganar el dinero como por saber que Jade accedió a darmelos, tal vez no a buena forma, pero lo hizo al final de todo.

-**Por un momento creí que... no sé. Haría algo improvisado ante el momento.**

**-Y yo –**Digo, tomando asiento en mi silla nuevamente y Cat jaló la silla en la que estaba Jade para ponerla frente a la mía a manera de que quedasemos cara a cara–**. Pero no-oh. Yo gané veinte dolares –**Mi sonrisa se desvanese ligeramente–**. Casi perdí la vida. ¡Pero tengo veinte dolares!**

**-**_**¡Para de presumir dinero mal ganado, Vega! –**_Sonrio de oreja a oreja ante el grito de Jade.

-**¡NO! ¡Yo lo gané a buena forma!**

**-_¡Más desearas!_**

**_-_¡No hay por qué si así es!**

_**-¡No me hagas bajar a mostrarte lo contrario!**_

**_-Eh..._ ¡Bien, tú ganas!**

**-¿Ves? Tú y Jade se llevan fantásticamente –**Me dice Cat sonriente.

-**De lo mejor –**Respondo con una sonrisa de 'Sí claro.' Oh qué va, gané veinte dolares, así sí me llevaría de maravilla con Jade.

-**No comentes nada más sobre el dinero, Tori –**Me dice Cat agitando su cabeza. Le sonrio ampliamente, pensando en cuán divertido sería discurtir con Jade sobre cómo fue que SÍ me gané limpiamente el dinero.

-**De acuerdo –**Aunque quiera sé hasta dónde hay un límite. No quiero que Jade se me lanze encima sólo para tener de regreso su dinero.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vega, Vega. ¡VEGA!<strong>

**-¡¿QUÉ? –**Pego un brinco, casi cayéndome de la cama de no ser porque me aferré a las sábanas y a la orilla.

-**¿Que qué tenías? **

**-¿Eh? –**Yo no tengo nada. ¿De qué habla? ¿De qué rayos me he perdido?

-**Tan despistada como siempre. Te estaba preguntando qué pasaba por tu mente que mirabas como tonta a la nada –**Le dirijo una mirada. Disculpa, pero tú también te has quedado así.

-**Recordaba como "terminó" nuestra cita. Y a la vez pensaba en cómo puede ser que así de simple pasemos una pelea. Digo... pasamos casi una semana sin hablarnos y todo eso... y ¿qué ocupamos para arreglarnos? Un beso e insistencia –**Respondo. Asa no es manera de arreglar las cosas, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera sería considerado 'arreglar las cosas'.

-**¿Qué querías Vega? ¿Qué todo se arreglara de una "buena y decente manera"? Así nunca volveríamos, tonta.**

**-No me digas tonta –**Le digo golpeando su pierna–**. Y sí... de aquí a que las dos concordaramos en el mismo momento para perdonarnos y cosas... No estaría aquí sentada al lado tuyo, en tu cama... contigo siendo linda conm— ¡Jade!**

**-Una, no soy linda. No me gusta ser linda, es irritante –**Me dice, y yo sólo puedo pensar en por qué tal golpe–**. Es por eso que dejo a los demás serlo, así puedo odiarles más libremente, sin nada que me identifique con ellos. Dos. Tú lo empezaste todo, y no me reclames con nada.**

**-Pero tú— ¡Jade!**

**-Que no me reclames –**Ya entendí. Que pesada que tienes la mano–**. Tres, tu misma me eres irritante con tu lindo comportamiento, así que no preguntes de eso. ¿Por qué te amo? Tampoco preguntes eso, arruinarías todo al obligarme a buscar una razón. Y cuando no ecuentre ninguna, no te gustará –**¿Quién no ama a alguien así? Ya veo porque Beck la amaba tanto como para no dejarla ir–**. Cuatro, no me gusta que me golpeen, porque la gente nunca aguanta los golpes cuando se los regreso y siempre terminan quejándose, lo que me irrita y me orilla a agredirlos con más ganas –**¿Por qué será? Uy... creo que me saldrá un morete en el brazo. Seriamente. Jade tiene fuerzas–**. Cinco, TÚ me debes veinte dolares que no merecías. ¡Etsh! No me hables todavía. Seis, realmente quiero decirle a Beck que nos deje en paz porque por él, discutimos y—**

**-Creo que... no sólo discutimos por él –**Digo, frotando ahora con nerviosismo mi mano contra mi brazo.

-**Sí, también me suspendieron dos días.**

**-No quise decir eso, quise decir que... bueno... tú sabes... yo me molesté mucho y por eso fue... esque Jade... no sé si decirtelo porq—**

**-Oh hablas bien, fluido y que no suene tonto o no hablas Tori –**Suspiré. Prefiero decirselo a no hacerlo, independientemente de los resultados.

**-Mira, esque cuando... A ver –**Me incliné para susurrarle al oído lo que tenía que decirle. Decirlo en voz alta no se me facilitaba mucho, a saber el por qué.

-**¡Perdón! ¿Qué has dicho? Tori, a ver. No estoy... molesta contigo, así que no pongas esa cara.**

**-En ese caso dime le por qué de tu manera de agarrar la almohada.**

**-Es retorcerla a ella o retorcerte a ti. Tú decides.**

**-Estoy bien, por favor, continúa –**Le digo. Yo aún quiero vivir.

-**De acuerdo, estoy un poco molesta. ¿Pero cómo quieres que no lo esté? A ver –**Se acomoda mejor, dejando la almohada a un lado–**. ¿Cómo responderías si yo te dijera que te di una buena cachetada sólo porque me enteré golpeaste a...? Bien, no se me ocurre como llamarle desde tu punto de vista. Como sea, agreguémosle a éso que ya te habían dado una cachetada, ah, cuando anterioremente te habían dado ya una y aún te dolía. Por lo que si lo medimos en dolor, físico debo decir... aún me debes una cachetada –**Oh... vaya, yo no sabía todo eso.

**-Bueno... ¿cómo reaccionaría?... probablemente no te hablara o me enojara más contigo. ¡Pero esque yo no sabía el por qué de tus agresiones hacia Beck! –**Me excuso, a sabiendas de que a Jade eso no le importa.

-**Sí, y tú de tonta crees que lo agredí por nada.**

**-Pues a mí me omitieron que él igual lo hizo –**Y sí, no me dijeron que Beck le había dado igual una cachetada a Jade. De saberlo antes le hubiera dado a Beck la que le dí a Jade.

-**Nuevamente: tú lo creíste por tonta.**

**-Para de llamarme tonta.**

**-Devuélveme mis veinte dolares.**

**-No te los devolveré; tú me los distes por voluntad propia.**

**-Sí, para que cerraras la boca de una buena vez.**

**-¡Jade!**

**-¿Ahora qué? No es mi culpa que seas más irritante cuando tienes la boca abierta –**Ugh... recuerda Tori: Así la amas–**. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo fue que terminó nuestra cita? No recuerdo bien.**

Me sonrojo ante la sonrisa que tiene. No, no diré cómo terminó, a penas puedo pensar en ello y no sonrojarme.

-**Pues... terminó bien –**Digo, desviando mi mirada avergonzada ante la sonrisa y mirada que Jade me dirije.

-**Sí, terminó bien. ¿Pero exactamente... qué hicimos?**

**-Nada, no hicimos nada.**

**-Vamos Vega. Dos sílabras, cuatro letras, una palabra. Un gran momento, gran significado. No cuesta mucho.**

**-No lo diré, es vergonsozo.**

**-No, no lo es.**

**-Sí, sí lo es.**

**-¿Qué tanto cuesta decir esa palabra? Es muy sencillo.**

**-Dila tú si tanto así es.**

**-Sexo. Yo tuve sexo con Tori Vega. Y repetiría ese momento muchas veces. ¿Qué momento? Uno sexual, intimo, amoroso. Un momento en el cual tú—**

**-¡Ya entendí! –**Digo cubriendo su boca totalmente sonrojada. Realmente NO tiene vergüenza alguna. Retiro mi mano de sobre su boca y la regreso a su lugar anterior, el cual era, mi regazo, junto con la otra–** No puedo creer que puedas decir eso así de fácil y con tanto aplomo.**

**-Hey, nadie está aquí para escuchar, y sí si lo están, pues... que se vayan enterando que yo, Jade West, amo a Tori Vega como no he amado a nadie con anterioridad –**Aquello me hizo sonreír. Oír a Jade decir eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-**Te amo –**Me inclino para besar sus labios.

-**Sí, sí. Ya, no te pongas toda... linda. Ve y traeme un café. ¿Por favor?**

**-Ve y hástelo tú. Yo estoy muy cómoda –**Si toda esa palabra linda fue para eso... no lo logró. Pero igual sé que las decía con intenciones buenas.

-**Por favor, Vega.**

**-No. Ve tú si tanto lo quieres.**

**-Pero sí lo quiero mucho... –**Hace una pausa, mirando hacia abajo–** Mis piernas no.**

**-Pues dile a tus piernas que si no cooperan no tendrás café.**

**-Por favor, Tori. Y dejo de molestarte con el tema de los veinte dolares que no ganaste a buena mano.**

**-¡Si los gane a buena...! Ya voy –**Me levanto de la cama y me estiro un poco, volteando por sobre mi hombro para ver a mi novia sonriéndome triunfante–**. Y no tuviste sexo conmigo –**Digo, sintiendo instantaneamente el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-**¿Casi? Bueno, es mejor que nada. Pero, algún día... posiblemente, sí haya –**Me dice con una sonrisa que me indica que será más pronto de lo que imagino–**. Ahora mi café. Ya pasó más de un minuto y sigo aquí sin mi café y mi novia en mi cama –**Ruedo los ojos para después ir por su tan dichoso café.

Increíble que haga eso. Oh bien, es Jade, no espero menos de ella. Aún así, la amo.

Oh rayos... Vamos Tori… son sólo escalones, no pasa nada. Respira ondo... ¡¿Por qué rayos la casa de Jade tiene que tener una pinta de película de terror? Siento... que en una de esas no pisaré como es debido el escalón y ahí sí que tendrán que considerar la opción de poner una luz siquiera por aquí.

Deslizo mi mano por las paredes mientras bajo cada escalón cuidadosamente, pisando mal de vez en cuando y casi yéndome de boca. Prendo la luz con cualquier apagador que se cruze en mi camino, aún sientiendo aquel nerviosismo, pues, aún con las luces prendidas, la casa de Jade luce muy tetrica.

Mas le vale que enserio no insista más con el tema del dinero, o si no, juro no volver a hacerle ningún otro café, ni darle del mío en caso de que me pida cuando tengo. ¡NO! Pensamientos, largo de aquí. No estoy como para recordar qué pasó el lunes pasado.

No Tori, piensa en otras cosas. ¡No! ¡No en los pechos de Jade! ¡En algo menos relacionado a esa noche! Pechos de Jade, apartense de mi mente. ¿Pero esque nunca han visto— ¡Victoria Vega! ¡Calma tus pensamientos! Pero esque fue... un momento tan... wow. Después de que Jade se me lanzara encima tras contar del cinco al uno sin previo aviso... todo se salió de control. No sé cómo. Pero igual fue bastante interesante esa noche.

Igual, yo tuve la culpa al no decirle a Jade dónde estaba. Aunque ella ya sabía... y como no le dije la muy Jade no me dejó ir pese a mis desesperados intentos. Bien, ella me lo advirtió; y aún así, me sorprende la fuerza que tiene. Para desgracia mía, descubrió que cuando me soplan en el oído me causa cosquillas.

_**-Jade quítate de encima –**Le ordeno ya harta de que sople en mi oído a cada que puede._

_-**Te dije que no me detendría una vez acabara de contar –**Ay... ¿Un por favor serviría? Ja. No sirven sobornos, qué irá a servir un 'por favor'._

_-**Bueno pues. ¿Deja mis muñecas? –**Me están empezando a doler, mucho más ante la innecesaria fuerza que aplica en ellas._

_-**No.**_

_**-¿Por qué no? Ya me están doliendo –**Me quejo y ella deja mis muñecas sólo para precionar un poco más abajo–**. No era lo que tenía en mente.**_

_**-Tampoco tenía en mente esta cita, y aún así aquí estamos.**_

_Odio cuando responde de esa manera. Me deja sin argumentos y me irrita._

_-**Bájate de encima mío.**_

_**-No.**_

_Comienzo a desesperarme al no poder hacer mucho. Fue mala idea esperar a que Jade me encontrara. Bien, no me encontró ella ya sabía que me encontraba sentada en su cama, de otro modo, ¿cómo pudo tirarseme encima una vez llegó a uno? Y vaya que me tomó por sorpresa. Ahora, estoy aquí, debajo de ella, mis brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza inmóviles ante el agarre que Jade tiene en ellos. Un agarre fuerte, firme y decidido a no dejarme ir en ningún momento._

_La mirada penetrante que Jade mantiene sobre mí me pone muy nerviosa. Sé que nada bueno saldrá de ésto. Nada, o éso yo supongo. No, ahora aquella sonrisita suya que hacía que mis piernas temblaran._

_-**Ahora... Nuestra querida Tori Vega es virgen ¿o no?**_

_**-¡No hables de esos temas! –**Digo, intentando inútilmente apartarle de encima mío nuevamente. Ella sólo deja escapar una risa divertida ante mi reacción e inútil intento._

_Pero es que no es muy cómodo para mí escuchar a Jade soltar esas palabras sin pudor alguno, éso y que me pone muy nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa._

_Suelto un chillido ahogado cuando Jade se inclina hacia mi cuello para besarlo lentamente. Cierro mis ojos ante la sensación, inquieta por experimentar ésto con Jade por primera vez. Puedo sentir la sonrisa de Jade presionar contra mi cuello suavemente. ¿Cómo ésto le puede ser divertido? Oh sí, porque a Jade le encanta verme así de débil para poder hacerme lo que le venga en gana._

_Un silencioso gemido escapa mi garganta cuando los dientes de Jade presionan contra mi piel con cierta fuerza. Me remuevo nuevamente en un intento de sacarme a Jade de encima, sin logro alguno a mi favor, sólo Jade poniendo más presión contra mi cuello y su agarre haciéndose más firme en mis brazos._

_-**Cálmate Vega. No es como si fuera a matarte –**Me dice Jade, nuestros labíos a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia._

_-**¡Jade! –**Chillo y cierro bruscamente mis piernas ante la sensación de Jade presionar su rodilla contra mi entrepierna._

_Me besa nuevamente y suelta mis brazos para deslizar una mano bajo mi camiseta, sus dedos provocándome un ligero estremecimiento al rozar suavemente mi piel, marcando su camino invisiblemente hasta la parte descubierta de mis pechos. Su otra mano, mientras tanto, estaba ocupada desabrochando el botón de los jeans que traía, cosa que al parecer le costaba problemas. Bien, éso a mí me funcionaba._

_-**¡Vega! –**Gruñó Jade una vez harta de que moviera de un lado a otro mis caderas con el fin de que no pudiese desarbocharme los jeans–** ¡Quédate. Quieta! –**Siseó, presionando mis caderas contra la cama de modo que no pudiera moverme._

_-**¡No! –**Intento apartar sus brazos, pero me es imposible ante la presión y fuerza que ejerce._

_-**Quédate quieta o terminaré atándote las manos –**Sé que no bromea, pero igual no._

_-**¡No! –**Forcejeo en un intento de quitarme sus manos de encima, inclusive paso mis uñas por su piel cubierta con la tela de su ropa._

_-**¡De acuerdo! –**Me toma de las muñecas en un rápido y brusco movimiento, presionándolas por encima de mi cabeza a la vez que removía su rodilla de su actual lugar para ponerla al lado de mi pierna y así porder sentarse sobre éstas, dejándolas inmóviles–** Así quieres jugar así vamos a jugar –**Me dice en un tono peligroso que me advierte no debí haber hecho eso._

_-**¡No, Jade, no! –**Suplico, sé que lo que se venga no será de lo más lindo._

_-**Cállate.**_

_Me besa para callarme, y vaya que lo logra. Siento una de sus manos alejarse, mientras que la otra presiona firmemente mis muñecas de manera horizontal, de manera que pueda mantener quietas mis manos sin mucho problema. Y de paso, me está cortando ahí mismo la circulación. Aunque me da un breve momento de libertad en mis manos, pero aún así no me bastan los segundos para hacer algún movimiento._

_Siento como Jade está atando mis muñecas con algo que no reconosco, más no me inmuto mucho ante ésto, pues estoy más concentrada en el hecho de que se me está yendo el aire, y de que Jade no parece dispuesta a dejar descanzar mi boca._

_Le miro con los ojos levemente abiertos, mi cabeza dando vueltas ante la falta de oxígeno. Sonrio levemente cuando veo a Jade hacerlo y volteo hacia arriba para ver con qué a atado Jade mis manos a la parte horizontal que pasa de esquina a esquina... ojala esa parte desapareciera, es a lo único que Jade puede amarrar mis manos. Aunque vaya la originalidad de la chica._

_-**¿Tu brassier? –**Pregunto, mis labios extendiéndose un poco más en una mayor sonrisa._

_-**No tenía nada más con que atarlas. Pero... tu camisa —o mejor dicho mi camisa— me ayudará.**_

_Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo, no entendiendo a qué se refería con eso. Pego un salto al sentir como Jade alzaba bruscamente mi camisa, el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana entreabierta de su habitación haciendo rápidamente contacto con mi piel, y por consecuente, mis bellos de la piel se erizaron al instante, haciéndome temblar ante la sensación._

_Me creo victoriosa al ver que no puede quitarme la camisa completamente, pues al estar mis muñecas atadas, la camisa no pasará por ahí, pero Jade me gana, siendo ella victoriosa en este juego suyo. No sé qué rayos hace o cómo hace, pero ata mis muñecas con las mangas de mi camisa. Creo que pasó la camiseta por debajo de mis muñecas y la ató de una manera que no estoy aún segura cómo ha logrado. No sé... sólo sé que mis muñecas están muy juntas y apretadas y que seguro dejará una marca._

_Sonrie más ampliamente a la vez que su mirada me recorre, provocándome un escalofrío. Temblé bruscamente cuando las manos de Jade se deslizaron por mis costados, en su camino para retirar mi sujetador, cosa que dejé hiciera, sólo claro, para tener otra cosa más amarrada alrededor de mis muñecas._

_Un jadeo tembloroso escapó mis labios cuando Jade pasó sus dedos por encima de mis ya erectos pezones. Tomé preso mi labio inferior cuando Jade comenzó a dar leves y suaves pelliscos. Observo como Jade se acomoda un poco encima mío y se inclina, nuestros labios rozando y su respiración provocándome un cosquilleo. Sostengo mi respiración cuando pasa su lengua lentamente sobre mis labios y aprovecha para besarme cuando abro éstos para recuperar un poco mi aire. Gimo en el beso cuando los pechos de Jade presionan los míos, sus manos en mis costados._

_Fijo mis ojos en los verde-azul de Jade. Demonios, si pudiera mover bien mis manos. Se relame los labios con una sonrisilla triunfante; se está burlando de mí. Cierro mis ojos bruscamente cuando su mano se desliza dentro de mi ropa interior. ¿En qué jodido momento me desabrochó el pantalón?_

_Mi respiración se vuelve errática y pesada cuando sopla en mi oído suavemente, su lengua humedeciendo parte de mi oído lentamente, aumentando mis jadeos._

_-**Joder Vega, si que te gusta lo que te hago –**Me sonrojo ante su comentario. Seriamente... ¿no puede cerrar la boca o no decir algo obseno con aplomo?_

_Por un segundo olvidé como respirar cuando los labios de Jade se precionaron contra mi cuello. Y sé ella lo nota, pues está sonriendo. Su lengua recorre lentamente el largo de mi cuello, haciéndome temblar ligeramente. Jadeo más audiblemente cuando sus dedos allá abajo se mueven; ya les había olvidado._

_Cálmate Tori. Respira profundamente y calma tus nervios.!_

_-**¡Ha! –**Ladeo mi rostro y muerdo mi labio, avergonzada de mi jadeo cuando Jade introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro mío sin aviso. Ella simplemente dejó escapar una suave risa burlona._

_-_**Más de siete minutos y mi novia aquí abajo parada como tonta, con la mirada perdida y aún no veo ningún rastro de mi querido café –**Parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a ver a Jade con una sonrisa de disculpas, dicha persona recargada en el marco de la pared en su hombro, sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho–**. ¿En que pensabas? –**Me pregunta, acercándoseme y tomando la taza que tenía en mis manos–** Llevo ahí unos buenos tres minutos y tú simplemente estabas absorta en tus pensamientos.**

**-Oh... perdón. Es sólo que no puedo sacarme de la mente la noche de nuestra primera cita –**Digo tímidamente, tomando asiento en la silla más cercana.

-**Ni quien olvide esa noche.**

**-Ja. Lo sé –**Apoyo mi codo en la mesa y apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano.

-**¿Para cuando la siguiente noche que sea algo igual que esa?**

**-¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea hacerme el amor? –**Pregunto, una sonrisa boba en mis labios.

-**Claro que sí. Pienso en por qué tardas tanto en hacer un simple café... y del por qué eres tan tonta –**Agito suavemente mi cabeza.

-**Tú igual eres tonta.**

**-Lo sé. Pero más que tú lo dudo –**Resoplo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-**¿Y no piensas en mí? –**Pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-**Sí –**Toma asiento en la silla de al lado mío, sus brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa–**. Pero éso prefiero omitirlo.**

**-¿Por?**

**-Dah. Ya es suficientemente irritante tener que pasar tiempo contigo, pensar en ti lo hace peor. Y si lo omito tal vez pare de hacerlo –**La pateo por debajo de la mesa, un poco fuerte para decirle que eso no era lo que quería escuchar–**. Ya bien, es porque eso deberías saberlo ya.**

**-Te amo –**Me levanto un poco de la silla, apoyando mis manos para poder inclinarme y besar a mi novia.

-**Yo también. Ahora hasme el café –**Ruedo los ojos. ¿Un poco de amor es mucho pedir?

-**Hazlo tú –**Digo, regresando a mi asiento.

-**Como quieras –**Dice irritada.

-**Hey, soy tu novia, no tu esclava.**

**-Sí, y mi adorable novia debería ir a servirme mi café. Te dí veinte dolares así que—**

**-¡Dijiste que no insistirías en el tema!**

**-No, yo dije que si me ibas y me servías un café lo haría. Yo no veo ningún café servido –**Gruñí ante eso, cerrando mis ojos para no decirle que eso no era justo... no quería discutir nuevamente por el estúpido dinero.

-**Sabes Jade, te devolveré el dinero. A la mierda con el estúpido dinero –**Ella suelta una risa ante las malas palabras que escapan mi boca–**. Tú haste tu café, te espero arriba con tu dinero –**Digo exagerando mi casi inexistente molestia ante el tema para después encaminarme escaleras arriba lo más rápido posible, mas por miedo a la casa que otra cosa.

-_**¡Cuidado con que te salga alguien, Vega!**_

_**-**_**¡Cierra la boca Jade! –**Respondo antes de azotar la puerta y tirarme a la cama para cubrirme con las sábanas.

No, no, no, no. No puedo tener miedo de una casa. Es sólo una casa... nada más... una casa... que parece sacada de una película de terror... o eso por dentro. ¡Argh! Ya, no pasa nada, no pasa nada.

-_**Demonios, que siempre que alguien dice eso algo pasa –**_Mascullo, recordando que en la mayoría de películas siempre es así.

Me quito la sábana de encima, acostándome en la cama con mi mirada fija en el techo. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en esta misma cama hace más de una semana llegándome de golpe. No, no. Todo menos eso. Uh-hu-hu...

Piensa en otra cosa Tori, a tu voz, escucha tu voz, concentrate en tuuu voz, sí, ajá... ¡No! ¡No en tu voz gimiendo el nombre de Jade! ¡Uh-hu! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Ya, calmada. Uf. Dejo caer mis brazos a mis costados, respirando profundamente. Ohh... el aroma de Jade. ¡No! El aroma de nadie, de nadie. De... nadie. ¿De quién? No sé.

Ah, tranquilidad nuevamente, no ese atasque de pensamientos relacionados con aún-no-sé-quién. Me giré, acomodándome sobre mi costado.

-**Tú no viste nada, ¿verdad? –**Pregunto a Toriz, mas el perro sólo se me queda viendo fijamente–_**¡Pero claro que se te quedará viendo fijamente tonta! **_**–**Me digo en un susurro–**, es un perro... peluche... las dos cosas.**

_Entierro mis uñas en las palmas de mi mano, evitando así soltar un gemido. Me cuesta respirar con Jade encima mío haciendo con mi cuerpo lo que le venga en gana. Y lo peor esque no puedo darme un momento para respirar con aquel par de dedos penetrándome y con su lengua jugueteando con mi pezón a la misma vez._

_Me exalto al escuchar la puerta principal ser cerrada audiblemente, mas Jade ignora éste hecho totalmente. Y no es hasta que una voz grave le llama cuando decide darme un respiro; acomodándose encima mío con su cabeza girada hacia la puerta. Rueda los ojos y suspira cuando su nombre vuelve a sonar. Se inclina un poco para desamarrar mis muñecas y quitarse de encima mío._

_Me toma de la camisa —sí, de la camisa, porque sólo mdesamarró su brassier de mis muñecas— y me arrastra a su baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro._

_-**¡Estoy en el baño! ¡Así que para de gritar! –**Se gira y me sonrie maliciosamente, y antes de poder preguntarle el por qué de su sonrisa, me acorrala contra la pared con sus labios presionados bruscamente contra los míos._

_Suelto un chillido al sentir lo frío de la pared hacer contacto con mi espalda, la cual arqueo, presionando así mis pechos contra los de Jade. Dicha chica soltó un 'Shh' una vez se separó de mis labios, su mirada fija en la mía._

_-**No querras avisarle a mi padre que tengo a alguien en mi cuarto gimiendo y gritando. ¿O sí? –**No comprendí muy bien lo dicho. Yo no estaba grit—_

_-**¡Jade! –**Cubrí mi boca rápidamente con ambas manos cuando su nombre salió de mis labios en aquel tono de voz._

_-**Shh Vega.**_

_**-¿Shh? ¿Cómo que 'Shhhh'? Nadie puede shhshuarse cuando alguien presiona su pierna en tu entrepierna de repente y con fuerza –**Le reclamo molesta. Si no quería hiciera ruido que ella no lo provocara–**. Ahora, desátame las muñecas, nos vamos a dormir –**Me mira con una sonrisa, y yo sostengo su mirada. Íbamos a dormir, nada de continuar con esto, no cuando el padre de Jade está en casa._

_-**Ah... bien –**Sonrio agradecida a que accediera a lo que le he pedido sin poner pelea._

_Tomo mi brassier de regreso para ponerlo en donde debe ir._

_-**Vega, ya he visto tus pechos, así que no los ocultes –**Comenta Jade cuando me giré para ponerme el brassier._

_-**Me da la misma. Los ocultaré si así quiero –**Le digo por sobre el hombro, sacando mi lengua._

_-**Bien, te espero en la cama –**Bufa y sonrie de medio lado–**. Ja. En la cama –**Le pego en el antebrazo y le arrebato mi camisa–**. Ya, bien –**Alza sus manos en señal de rendición–**. Te esperaré, ¿así?**_

_**-Sí, ahora largo.**_

_-_**Aquí tienes –**Me enderezo, recargando mi espalda en la cabezera.

-**Gracias –**Tomo la taza que Jade me ofrece entre mis manos, dando un pequeño sorbo al café que Jade me ha servido. Jade toma asiento al lado mío, cubriendo nuestras piernas con la sábana.

-**¿Ves que yo si soy una novia considerada? –**Se inclina y me besa la mejilla suavemente–_** No como otras –**_Me giro abruptamente ante aquel susurro, mirándola molesta, sin embargo Jade simplemente da un sorbo a su café, ignorándome, lo que me hace hacer una cara de indignación–**. Ya, era una broma, vete a dormir –**Le miro con una ceja arqueada y mis labios levemente curveados.

-**Me acabas de dar café y me pides que me duerma. No estabas pensando claro cuando hiciste café para mí, ¿no es así?**

**-No... no estaba. Pero ya lo hago, ahora dame el café y vete a dormir –**Alejo la taza, evitándole tomarla.

-**No. No pienso dejarte con dos tazas.**

**-Por favor Vega. Mañana tú si tienes que ir a la escuela, yo no.**

**-Pero, tú mañana me tienes que llevar –**Le digo, señalando el hecho de que no tengo manera de llegar a la escuela sin contar la opción de caminar o llamar a alguien.

-**Llama a Cat para que venga, o a tu hermana.**

**-Mi hermana me hará un escándalo por eso, y no quiero molestar a Cat con tantos favores.**

**-Oh, no quieres molestar a Cat pero conmigo no pareces tener problemas –**Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que suelto un quejido. Por favor no esta Jade.

-**No quise decir eso, es sólo que Cat ya a hecho bastante por mí –**Explico, mirándola.

-**Ah. ¿Entonces yo no he hecho mucho por ti?**

**-Para de hacerlo –**Le pido. Me frustra cuando Jade se pone así.

-**¿Hacer qué, Vega?**

**-Jade. Lo último que quiero es terminar mi día con una pelea.**

**-No veo porque pelearíamos.**

**-¡Porque...! ¡Ah! Por nada. Sólo terminemos con este café y vayamos a dormir –**Seriamente. Una conversación normal en donde no comienze a sacar el lado malo de detalles insignificantes y que ni al caso vengan. Pero oh bien, es Jade.

Ya veré como me las arreglo para llegar mañana a la escuela que no implique a Jade y otro de sus 'comienzo a fijarme en detalles y a comentar sobre ellos cuando no es el punto del asunto'.

* * *

><p>Ugh, aún no me trago yo haya escrito algo... <em>like that<em>. Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo _así, así_ entre mujeres, así que no se quejen mucho por como haya salido. Bien, de hecho por lo mismo tardé, avanzaba como un párrafo por día xD, pátetico, lo sé. Y lamento tal tardanza, pero ya qué, aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Les agradesco los asombrosos review y agradesco a las asombrosas personas que lo dejan, con unas, he pasado un maravilloso e inolvidable momento charlando un rato con ellas :3. Y, también, no está de más, no está de menos, agradecer a los lectores. Y agradesco la larga espera xD.


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias por los reviews. Especialmente la de alguien que me sacó una risa con su reacción xD. Sip, aquí la chica 14 primaveras anda igual, con la canoa medio medio volcada, pero para el otro lado_(Ja, eso puedo ir en más de un sentido... x3)_.

En fin, disfruten de este capítulo :D. Dem, dem, dem_(Demyx Time, I miss it :c)_.. final cercas... ¿creo? Quién sabe xD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

Doy otro sorbo a mi café, esperando pacientemente a que Vega llegue de la escuela.

Hoy tuve que levantarme temprano cuando no debía y llevé a Vega a la escuela... Ugh, ví a Beck, y el tarado me habló. Así, llegó de la nada, aprovechando que Tori ya se había ido, y entabló una conversación conmigo. Oh bueno, intentó hacer eso. Yo simplemente le dije que era un imbésil, que me dejara en paz, y después le tiré el café encima, abrí la puerta del auto con intenciones de golpearle con ella y arranqué de ahí, a por otro café. Pero... así de simple, llegó, y me habló como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida. Enserio que algo debía hacer con él.

-**¿Adivina a quién traje? –**Pregunta Tori desde la puerta, seguida de unas risitas.

-**¿A quién traerías si no es Cat? A otra persona aquí dentro no quiero, y lo más seguro es que la termine dejando en el hospital si no es que bajo la tierra –**Respondo, a lo que las risas ceden. Bien, así me gusta.

-**Bueno, en ese caso... no he traído a nadie –**Río ante eso, agitando levemente mi cabeza.

-**Ya, pásate a quien sea que te traigas ahí –**Digo finalmente, dando otro sorbo a mi café, el cual casi escupo a causa de un abrazo sorpresivo por mi espalda. Cat.

Sólo ella podía sorprenderme... rara vez. Cat simplemente rió y refregó su mejilla contra mi espalda a la vez que me abrazó con más fuerza.

-**Cat ya... me estás quitando el aire –**Digo con el último aliento que me quedaba.

-**Lo siento –**Se separa de mí, sus brazos aún enredados en mi cintura.

Demonios, se me fue más de lo debido el aire, me siento mareada. Parpadeo unas veces, intentando alejar el mareo que siento, logrando por lo menos disminuirlo. Miro a Cat por sobre mi hombro, y ella sólo está ahí, sonriéndome y mirándome con esos ojos que... ¿Por qué amplió más su sonrisa?

-**Jade... ¿podrías dejar el café en la mesa? –**Pregunta inocentemente, intentando ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene.

-**¿Por qué quieres que deje yo mi café en la mesa? –**Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella sólo mira hacia abajo y se mece lentamente, pensando en la respuesta.

**-Porque no es lindo cuando te cae café caliente encima –**Me responde, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, su sonrisa apareciendo al finalizar su frase.

Suspiro y ladeo mi cabeza, pensándome si obedecer o no. Oh, ya qué. A ver qué se trae Cat entre manos... pffft, a mí.

-**Mas te vale no hacerme perder otro café –**Le advierto resignada, dejando mi café en la barra.

Me arrepiento al instante de haber aceptado, pues una vez dejé el café de lado, Cat retiró sus brazos de mi cintura, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, y antes de que lograra reaccionar de qué trataba y decirle qué no lo hiciera, ya era tarde, ya había pegado el brinco y había intentado enredar sus piernas en mi cintura. Al igual que la última vez que sucedió esto, no lo logró, se fue para atrás junto conmigo.

Caímos con un sonido sordo y seco, acompañado por el gritillo que me salió a mí y el grito de emoción que salió de Cat, también de el estrepitoso sonido de la silla en la que estaba estrellarse al piso. La risa de Cat se dejaba escuchar por toda la habitación. Quería golpearla por haber hecho tal cosa, ya le había dicho que no lo volviera a hacer y que en definitiva, si pensaba hacerlo, que no fuera conmigo.

Me giro para quedar bocabajo y así poder apoyarme en mis manos para levantarme. No noté cuando Vega llegó a mi lado y comenzó a decir cosas que no comprendo muy bien en este momento. Llevo mi mano a mi cabeza, oh Dios... todo me está dando vueltas.

-**Ya cayense las dos –**Gruño irritada. Las carcajadas de Cat y Vega diciendo mil cosas por minuto no me ayudan con el dolor que siento. Oh maldita sea, siento que la cabeza me va a... yo qué sé.

Me levanto tomando impulso de mis manos. Cierro mis ojos una vez levantada, y comienzo a tambalearme.

-**¡Wow! –**Tori me tomó del brazo, evitando que volviera a caer al piso–** Toma asiento.**

**-Cat, te voy a golpear tan fuerte que... ¡Para de reírte tonta! ¡Que me ha dolido mucho! –**Le reclamo cuando después de unos segundos deleves risas revienta a carcajadas nuevamente.

Sé que le divierte verme así. Y principalmente le agrada el hecho de que en mi actual estado no estoy en las mejores condiciones para darle un buen golpe. Pero se puede intentar.

-**¿Y a quién trajiste Vega? ¿O sólo fue Cat? –**Pregunto después de mirar fijamente a Cat, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con sus manos apretadas contra sus costados y lágrimas en los ojos. Maldita desgraciada.

-**Noo... traje a alguien que espero te agrade... si no tendré que dejarlo ir –**Me dice un poco triste al final. Carraspeo al notar esto. Espera, no, no estoy celosa. Vega nota que soné celosa por lo que rie un poco–**. Déjame ir por él.**

**-**_**¿El? –**_Susurro incredula. ¿Por qué él? ¿No pudo ser ella? ¿Y a mí qué me importa el sexo de la persona? No... no persona–** ¿Un perro? ¿Enserio Vega? –**Pregunto cuando Vega llega cargando a un perro entre sus brazos.

-**Oh vamos, está lindo –**Me dice, acercándomelo, a lo que yo me hecho para atrás.

-**No gracias –**Digo, mis manos alzadas en señal de que no quiero tomarlo.

-**Jade. Es muy tierno. ¿No te agrada acaso? –**Dicho perro me mira con sus ojitos perrunos, y esa mirada con la mirada de ruego de Vega... pero esque...

Hago una mueca, realmente no quiero tomarlo. Cat cesa con sus risas y se levanta, respirando pesadamente. La miro en busca de ayuda y ella sólo me sonrie.

-**Tori, esque Jade tuvo una mala experiencia con un perro una vez. Y después de eso no tiene mucha confianza a los perros. Eso y que no les agradan mucho –**Explica mi amiga, removiendo las lágrimas de su cara.

-**Oh. Bueno. Entonces tendré que ver si yo puedo quedarmelo –**Comenta Vega, acomodando al perro contra su pecho y mirándolo–**. Y si no te puedo tener, ahí te tendré de contrabando en mi cuarto –**Le dice al perro, acariciando su costado y restregando su nariz con la cabeza del perro. Éste simplemente le suelta una lamida.

-**Claro que no te lo puedes quedar. ¿Sabes cuánto te costaría mantener a esa rata? –**El perro me ladra cuando le llamo rata, a lo que le doy una mirada dura y el me la regresa mostrándome sus dientes y gruñéndome.

-**Hey, ustedes dos. Apenas se conocen y ya están intercambiando gruñidos.**

**-El perro empezó –**Me defiendo, y el dichoso perro, en su defensa, ladra.

Le saco la lengua y el en respuesta me gruñe. Eso es algo que me agrada del perro, te responde. Claro, que si no me estuviera responiendo a mí me agradaría un poco más.

-**No soportaré a mi novia y a su perro. Me voy a arriba –**Digo, levantándome para ir a tomar mi café y después poder irme a mi habitación.

-**Vamos Jade, no te pongas así con el perrito –**Me dice Vega, agachándose para dejar al perro en el suelo.

-**Whoa, esa cosa no la quiero en mi casa vagando por todos lados. ¡Sí, me refiero a ti! –**Le gruño igual, mirándolo.

Ja. La cosa está muy enana. Tiene que levantar la vista para verme. Sonrio triunfante, a lo que el perro me vuelve a ladrar un par de veces más. Y muero por responderle, devolverle el ladrido, pero no haré éso. Ya bastante loca me veo gruñéndole al perro, no me pondré a ladrarle. Le dirijo un bufido y una última mirada antes de encaminarme a mi habitación.

Sonrio tontamente en mi camino. No puedo creer que me acabo de pelear con un perro. Un perro que sólo conocí por unos... ¿cinco minutos quizás? Cual sea que fuese el tiempo que estuve con él, ya casi me le hechaba encima. Y esque qué se cree el perro para gruñirme.

-**¡Jade! ¡Baja de inmediato! –**Me detengo en mis pasos, dándome media vuelta.

-**¡Si mamá, ya voy!**

**-¡Jade!**

**-¡No me gusta que esa rata ande en mi casa! ¿De acuerdo? **–Y hablando de dicha rata, ahí está el perro, en el fondo de las escaleras, al lado de Vega, mostrándome sus blancos dientes y dirigiéndome una fiera mirada. Ja. ¿Qué se ha creído?–** ¿Qué, eh? ¿Quieres que te pise rata peluda? –**Le amenazo, y el perro me ladra mientras da pequeños saltitos–** ¡No me retes que ahorita bajo y lo hago! –**Apoya sus patas delanteras en el primer escalón, inclinándose mientras me seguía dando la misma cara. ¿Qué se trae esta rata?–** ¿Qué? Andale pues, te reto –**Y, tomando mi reto, el perro comienza a subir ls escaleras a toda velocidad ladrándome, con Vega tras suyo– **¡Vega, aleja a esa rata! **–Le digo, retrocediendo.

No retrocedo porque le tema al perro, no. Dios, soy Jade West. Pero la miniatura esa es simplemente tan... contestona. Y la verdad sé que Vega no me perdonaría lo que sea que le haga al animal ese. Aunque, el perro va en serio. Me doy a la huida cuando está a cinco escalones, corriendo a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Puedo sentir al perro soltando rasguños a mi puerta a la vez que empuja su peso contra esta, ladrándome y gruñéndome. Yo simplemente le respondo pateando la puerta, gruñéndole y gritándole cosas.

-**¡Vega llevate a esa cosa de mi casa antes de que la mande escaleras abajo con mi pie! –**Le advierto, mi mano fija en la perilla.

-**Que cruel. Pero ya voy –**Suspiro cuando ya no escucho nada mas que los gruñidos profundos que provienen del perro del otro lado de la puerta.

Creo que ya comienzo a presentar sintomas de problemas mentales... no sé. Lo dudo. Me dejo caer en mi cama, mi pierna derecha flexionada con el tobillo apoyado en mi rodilla. Tomo el resto que queda de mi bebida, amando el sabor más o menos amargo que quedó en mi boca.

-**Hey, sabes que no puedes andarle gritando al perro y diciéndole de cosas –**Me reclama Vega, entrando a mi habitación.

-**Él empezó todo –**Me defiendo, inclinándome para delante para dejar la taza en el suelo–**. Además quién te ha dado el permiso de traer animales en mi casa.**

**-Eh... ¿tú? –**Dice a la vez que toma asiento al lado mío y me mira con una ceja levemente arqueada–** ¿Recuerdas? ¿"Pásate a quien sea que te traigas ahí"?**

**-Yo no sabía que era un perro.**

**-Pues... ¿a quién esperabas?**

**-No lo sé... ¿a algo menos perruno?**

**-Pues no fue así querida –**Me dice mientras da un par de palmadas en el cachete, burlándose de mí–** ¡Whoa, Jade! –**Grita cuando le tomo por los hombros y la empujo contra la cama, poniéndome encima de ella.

-**Nunca te burles de mí, Vega.**

**-Tú siempre lo haces.**

**-Conmigo es diferente.**

**-¿En qué manera?**

**-Yo puedo insultarte y saber que no me golpearás. Tú, puedes insultarme y burlarte de mí, y puedes dar por hecho que te daré una paliza –**Le digo, presionando más sus hombros a lo que suelta un gemido de dolor. Sonrio.

-**Oh, sí. Sikowitz quiere que mañana presentemos la obra.**

**-¿La ob— Llevamos nada sobre la obra –**Digo, recordando todos aquellos fallidos intentos de lograr por lo menos idear una trama.

-**¿Por qué será? –**Pregunta sarcásticamente.

-**No es culpa mía que me tienes.**

**-¡No te tiento! Tú eres la que se la pasa manoseándome y diciendo cosas obsenas –**Guardo silencio un rato... bueno, eso es... cien por ciento cierto pero aún así...

-**Tú pudiste poner resistencia.**

**-Oh... ¿Entonces qué carajos hacia si no era eso?**

**-Te... ¿hacías la difícil para provocarme más?**

**-¡Jade!**

**-¡Ya pues! –**Me quito de encima suyo, acostándome a su lado.

-**Acostada no lograrás mucho –**Me dice, apoyada en sus codos.

-**Claro que sí, empezamos la escena y yo te respondo desde aquí. ¿Por qué eres tan tont— ¡Me dolió! –**Le grito cuando me suelta un duro golpe en el brazo. Bien, he de esperar para volver a llamarle tonta, que se le baje la molestia primero.

-**Pues bien, ahora mueve tu maldito tracero y pon a tu cerebro a andar que no quiero sacar una mala calificación en esto –**Me gruñe, jalándome del brazo.

-**Hey, se me a ocurrido una idea mejor –**Digo con una sonrisa, tomando su brazo y tirando de él para acercarla a mí. Acercarla mucho más a mí.

Enredo mis brazos en su cintura, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ella intenta sonreirme, logrando sólo una sonrisa nerviosa. Doy un rápido beso a sus labios, antes de dejar caer mi cabeza a un lado, pensando en bastantes cosas de las cuales no me enteraba aún.

**-¿Entonces?**

**-¿Entonces qué?**

**-¿Cuál es tu idea?**

**-Ahh... ¿mi idea? –**Guardo silencio por unos segunos, pensando en mi mente cuál era–** Ah, sí. ¿Qué tal si improvisamos?**

**-¿Improvisar? No creo que en el último instante todo nos salga bien.**

**-Claro que sí, es cuestión de que me controle y ya, pasamos con buena calificación –**Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, callando mientras piensa en lo que le he dicho, sus brazos descansando a la altura de mi cabeza.

-**Podría ser. Pero creo que tener fija una trama y hablar más o menos de cómo será nos ayudará mucho –**Suelto un 'Mnh', indicándole que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Su respiración que golpea contra la parte de mi pecho descubierto suavemente me causa un cosquilleo, quiero rascarme, pero me da flojera mover mi mano. Requiere mucho esfuerzo para gusto mío en estos instantes. Cierro mis ojos, soltando un suspiro.

-_**¿Dónde quedó Cat? –**_Pregunto en un tono de voz bajo.

-_**Se fue a dejar al perro a donde pertenece –**_Responde, en un tono de voz igual de cansado que el mío.

De acuerdo. Una cama, las dos acostadas... no, no es la mejor opción. Pero esque... ayer no logré dormir bien. Vega tenía razón respecto al café, no logramos dormir mucho... almenos no yo, logré como tres horas... quién sabe. Abro nuevamente los ojos en un intento de cansarlos y así poder conseguir algo de sueño. Raro, sí, posiblemente, pero a mí q.. ¿qué es eso?

-**¿Vega?**

**-**_**¿Nh? –**_Se estaba quedando dormida...

-**¿De dónde salieron?**

**-¿Qué? –**Pregunta, el cansancio de su tono disminuyendo levemente.

-**Esas marcas rojas en tu brazo –**Al mencionar esto Tori retira sus brazo, acomodándolo al lado de mi costado.

-**No sé de qué hablas –**Sí, ni a un niño de tres engañas.

-**Tori –**Le llamo en un tono severo.

-**No sé, salieron de la nada, enserio. Supongo que me he golpeado con algo –**Profiero un sonido con mi garganta.

-**Mírame a los ojos y repíteme éso –**Suspira y levanta un poco su mirada, apartándola tras unos pocos segundos–** ¿Quién lo hizo?**

**-Nadie.**

**-Tori, dime quién fue.**

**-Jade, para de hacer de todos los detalles un gran drama –**Quiero responderle a mi manera, mas en lugar de eso, sólo tomo su brazo y lo levanto para mostrarle aquella marca roja.

-**Esto no sale de la nada. A menos claro, que te hayas golpeado repetidamente el brazo como para marcarlo todo –**Le digo, análisando la marca rojiza. No, no se pudo haber golpeado, no con esas líneas resaltantes de un color más fuerte. Esas son marcas de uñas, bien sé yo eso.

-**Pues creelo o no, así sucedió –**Me dice, dando un jalón de su brazo para dejarlo donde se encontraba segundos antes. Suspiro y pongo mi brazo al lado suyo, mi mano cubriendo la suya.

-**Tienes que parar de encubrir a todo mundo, Tori. Mírame de nuevo –**No me obedece, lo que me da una pista de quién podría tratarse.

No, no me dan una pista, me dice quién a sido el culpable de eso. ¿Quién sería además de la persona que tengo en mente? Realmente, le golpearía, y esta vez, no en el rostro, en una parte donde se dice duele más. Y a la mierda si me suspenden de nuevo. Valdrá la pena. Porque aquel tonto no pude irse paseándose por la vida como si fuera qué.

Una cosa es agredirme a mí y otra cosa es agredir a Tori. Oh, pero espérate bastardo, que mañana sí que voy a la escuela. Y te veré, y te pienso dar donde más te duela, y nuevamente, me importa un cacahuate lo que me pase a mí, pero con Tori, no te metes.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Y por qué debería acceder a eso, Jade? –<strong>Pregunta Sikowitz, cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos a Vega y a mí.

-**Porque... si nos dejas, nos ayudarás a... conseguir una... mejor calificación y porque... te pienso regalar estos tres cocos –**Dice Vega, alzando la bolsa con dichos cocos para mostrarselos a Sikowitz.

-**Oh, de acuerdo –**Responde con una sonrisa, tomando la bolsa y girándose para volver al salón–**. Beck, Cat, ustedes dos, al escenario, ahora –**Dice, sin mirarlos, ambos mencionados se miran el uno al otro, no comprendiendo el por qué de aquella indicación.

Cat me dirije una mirada cuando sube al escenario, y yo le digo con una apenas visible sonrisa que confie en mí, y me sonrie, confiando en mí.

-_**Bien, improvisen, nada más**_** –**Les informo.

-**Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck: ¡comiensen! –**Al escuchar 'comiensen' una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro.

Dios, ésto será tan divertido. Tal vez cause problemas, pero es ahora o nunca.

-**Entonces, Beck. ¿Por qué quieres separarnos a mi y a Tori? ¿No ves que nos amamos la una a la otra? –**Digo, tomando a Tori por la cintura y atrayéndola a mí.

Beck, Cat y Tori se quedan en silencio un momento, no entendiendo cómo deberían continuar. Admito que esto es improvisación total. Tori y yo no planeamos nada, yo tengo una idea vaga de cómo tiene que ir esto, pero no depende de mí, si no del rumbo que lleve la conversación y diálogos de cada uno. Beck es el primero en reaccionar, su entrecejo frunciéndose un poco.

-**Pues verás Jade, no recuerdo que cuando estuvieramos juntos mencionaras algo sobre ser gay, y nunca esperé que Tori y tú terminaran juntas. Es más, después de todo lo que me has dicho sobre ella, cuando estábamos juntos, realmente el momento en que ustedes dos se llevaran bien, se veía tan lejano e irreal –**Bien. No sé si Beck toma la relación que Tori y yo tenemos como parte de esta gran improvisación o de verdad. Pero no importa, de cualquier manera está bien.

-**Sí, tampoco veía yo muy cercano el momento de salir contigo cuando te conocí, y ya ves, terminamos juntos por más de dos años, después de mis constantes declaraciones de odio hacia ti –**Contraataco, sonriéndole en señal de pelea.

-**Oh. ¿Entonces no debo preocuparme? ¿Por qué Tori y tú sólo durarán un poco más de dos años? ¿Después puedes ser mi novia nuevamente? –**No saltes a conclusiones, tengo más posibilidades de durar con Vega que contigo.

-**Oígan chicos, ese no es tema para discutir –**Habla Tori, ya salida de su momento de desconcierto ante qué hacer.

-**Tori tiene razón, Beck, tú deberías de apoyar la relación entre Tori y Jade. Siendo que fuiste novio de Jade, deberías desearle lo mejor y siendo que Tori es tu mejor amiga, igual –**Entra Cat, reprochándole a Beck sus acciones.

-**Lo siento Cat, pero esque, es un gran shock que Tori y Jade estén juntas ahora. Juraría que Jade era totalmente hetero, y que por ningún motivo se volvería lesbiana, almenos no a causa de Tori, éso era lo último que podía imaginar –**Se defiende Beck, señalando a Tori con su mano al mencionarla al final.

-**Muy bien, pero aún así, Beck, un poco de amabilidad no te vendría mal –**Le digo, recibiendo una dura mirada de su parte.

-**No creo que me sea fácil después de descubrir que mi exnovia anda con la persona que uno ya daba por hecho, nunca lograría un lazo, ni siquiera de amistad –**Me responde, sonriéndome con amargura.

**-Oh, mis disculpas. Uno nunca es lo que esperas, así que algo debiste de haber esperado de mí –**Me excuso, retirando mi brazo de la cintura de Tori, para cruzarlo junto al otro bajo mi pecho.

-**Paren de una vez chicos, esto sólo logrará que terminemos peleados, y yo no quiero eso.**

**-Quisiera poder hacer lo que dices Cat, pero esque aquí Beck, no parece tan contento de simplemente dejar las cosas ir, cuando sabe ya jamás habrá algo entre nosotros –**Contesto, sosteniendo la mirada de Beck.

-**Razonalisen de una vez, ustedes dos –**Habla Tori, sonando un poco molesta y triste–**. Necesitamos hablar de esto cuando estemos en más calma.**

**-Sé bien eso, Tori –**Le digo, mi mirada desviándose de un segundo de Beck para verla a ella–**. Pero esque Beck me saca de mis casillas ante su estúpides.**

**-Te informo Jade, que no eres la única que pierde los estribos ante alguien con estúpides, porque yo igual lo hago hoy en día -**¿Perdón? ¿Acaba de decir que yo soy estúpida?

-**Un día, ustedes dos tendrán que llevarse bien, ¿saben? –**Se interpone Cat, saltando entre nosotros dos para evitar que nos atacasemos justo ahí. Para eso mismo la quería a ella en el escenario.

-**Verás que eso lo veo como un imposible –**Le digo, mi mirada siempre fija en Beck, quien me regresaba la misma mirada.

-**Willy, así se llamó un perro que tuve –**Rie Cat, divertida ante su comentario fuera del lugar. Le miramos los tres, pero rápidamente dejamos de lado aquella cosa sin sentido que Cat a dicho.

-**¿Sabes qué Beck? No me importa ya más lo que sientas por mi, eso quedó en el pasado. ¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tú quien cortó conmigo en definitiva?**

**-¿Y yo a ti que todo fue a causa tuya? Con tus arranques de celos ante la más mínima cosa. Me sorprendería que Tori no pasara por lo mismo. Así que, Tori –**Su mirada se movió de mis ojos a Tori, quien pude sentir, se puso tensa ante la penetrante mirada que Beck le lanzaba–**, un buen consejo de mi parte es el hecho de que si estarás con Jade, tendrás que atenerte a sus ataques de celos irracionales –**Le dice, una sonrisa hipocrita en sus labios.

-**Oh, Beck, no te preocupes. Sé bien a qué atenerme con Jade. Y te diré, querido, que poco me importan sus ataques de celos irracionales, o el hecho de que me trata aún como basura, o que me agrede verbalmente y físicamente –**Comienza Tori, ya más confiada–**. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque la amo, y he de decirte: aquellos pequeños detalles no opacan todos los demás detalles que puedo señalar de ella que me agradan y me fascinan –**Continúa, dando un paso hacia mí; deslizando un brazo suyo por mis hombros, un poco inclinada para asegurarse de que Beck la escuche fuerte y claro–**. Y que, si tú realmente la amases aún, o la quisieses, la apoyarías respecto a nuestra relación. O simplemente no trataras de alejarla de mí. Y te diré, que no me importan tus sucios trucos, no logras nada con ellos, la verdad. Sí, una o dos discuciones con **_**mi **_**novia, pero lo superamos. Y así haremos porque nos amamos la una a la otra –**A este punto, tanto Cat como yo estamos con una tonta sonrisa en nuestro rostro, sorprendidas y conmovidas por las palabras de Tori. Por otro lado, Beck simplemente está ahí, parado y callado, sus ojos expresando el odio que siente hacia Tori en esos momentos por espetarle todo aquello en cara y frente a la clase, frente a sus amigos; la frustración al no poder decirle nada que pase la línea–**. Y la verdad, si tú realmente la hubieras amado, no la hubieras dejado ir así de fácil. Verás, es muy sencillo resolver una pelea con ella, no te cuesta mucho la verdad, pero tal parece que no la conociste lo suficiente o no la amaste lo suficiente para averiguar cómo. O intentar de otra manera que no sea mediante palabras. ¿Nunca te pasó por la mente que tal vez ella simplemente ocupaba un tiempo? Y no quiero decir un tiempo separados, para darle más privaciadad. No, un tiempo en donde ella supiera tú estabas con ella para apoyarla cuando te necesitara, donde ella supiera que pese a sus ataques de celos e ira incontrolada, tú siguías con ella, amándola –**Pausó un rato, recuperando el aire–**. Ella no necesitaba un rompimiento para aclarar sus ideas, te necesitaba ahí junto a ella, o almenos que ella supiera estabas ahí para apoyarla y que esperarías a que se le pasara el sentimiento del momento, sin romper la relación para señalar así que eso no te importa, que la amabas aún con sus cambios drasticos de emociones y actitudes –**Voy a llorar. Esque la tonta de Vega está diciendo todo lo que piensa, y eso no me gusta por lo mismo, porque me hace querer llorar. Eso y golpearla para que se calle y deje así de sentir este cálido sentimiento en mi pecho que me duele, en el buen sentido–**. Así que Beck, creo que yo apreciaré más a Jade de lo que tu alguna vez lo hiciste. ¿Lo peor que pudiste hacer? Cansarte de intentar. En algún punto, esta bella mujer al lado mío –**Me señala con su dedo índice–**, cedería a tus encantos e intentos. Pero por lo menos debiste haber intentado en diferentes maneras, no sólo mediante palabras, sabes bien que Jade no es una persona de palabras, ahora, amigo, si me disculpas, tengo que mostrarle a mi novia que la amo –**Terminó, con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los lados de mi cara, sus dedos pulgares acariciando suave y cariñosamente mis mejillas. Me sonrió dulcemente y me dio una mirada victoriosa antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente. La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí, disfrutando más de aquel dulce beso.

* * *

><p>Bien, no terminaba ahí, pero me gustó ese final, se me hizo lindo. Oh bien, ya, me voy a dormir ¡en el mágico aire acondicionado! ...<em> Aunque estoy tentada en dormir en mi cuarto e.e, ¡hay una hermosísima cachora :D!. La cual me sacó un susto ql cuando salió de la nada xD.<em>


	27. Chapter 27

Sí ya se aburrieron, están en todo su derecho de parar de leer :D, sí... puede que la cosa ya ande un tanto tediosa, pero a la quinta con eso para mí :3.

Como sea, disfruten del capi... mi capitansito— no te distraigas mujer. Disfruten del capítulo y agradesco los reviews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Oh sí, Beck Oliver. Jade West es mía. Bueno, ya venía siendo hora que se lo dijera, y siendo sincera, al inicio estaba tan nerviosa por participar junto con Beck, y mucho más cuando interrumpia la discución de él y Jade. Y sus miradas intimidantes no me ayudaron. Pero sus palabras me pusieron molesta, tan molesta que me dieron el suficiente valor para espetarle todo eso en cara. Y era la verdad, no mentí absolutamente en nada, al menos no con intención y siendo conciente de ello.

Por otro lado, en parte estoy alegre porque toda la clase pensó fue actuación, bueno, estoy muy segura que eso se debió a que Sikowitz nos dijo que aquello había sido una muy buena actuación; y porque todos corraboraron, lo cual me alivió, es un gusto saber que Beck o Cat no nos hecharon de cabeza respecto al tema al contar la verdad de todo eso. Aunque a saber si Beck sabe o no sobre la relación entre Jade y yo. Y no olvidemos la gran frase de mi novia:

-_**Sí, bien, es actuación, así que no alboroten a sus estúpidos pensamientos, por otro lado, Vega, no sabes besar –**_En ese momento le miré indignada, pero su sonrisa burlona me dijo no lo tomara enserio–**. **_**Así que será mejor que te consigas a quién te enseñe a besar, porque la verdad... –**_Agitó su cabeza, a lo que yo puse una cara de mayor indignación–_** Ahora sí, largo de mi vista, no quiero verte cercas después de que mis labios tocaron los tuyos, y poco me importa que fue por actuación, no quiero recordar esto –**_Yo simplemente alzé mis hombros y tomé eso como una oportunidad para saltarme el resto de la clase.

Aunque ahorita que lo pienso, aquello de que no quería verme después de nuestros labios se tocaran pudiese bien tener otra razón... como... como las veces que me da un beso, y termino yo en la cama como por arte de magia... pero no es magia, es... Jade con sus ganas. Oh bien, agradesco a sus 'ganas' porque así me pude tomar el resto de la clase libre. Sí, Jade me está afectando un poco, pero de eso ya hace un tiempo; así que no me quejo.

Levanto la vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, una sonrisa apareciendo rápidamente en mis labios.

-**Ah, que linda, ya sonriendo cuando aparesco –**Dice Jade con una sonrisa de ternura en sus labios y un tono conmovido–**. Si, no me importa, así que borra la sonrisa –**Ante aquello no puedo evitar sonreír más ampliamente, divertida ante lo dicho con un tono de aburrición–**. No, ya, enserio. Vamos a clases –**Guardo el celular en mi bolsillo y extiendo mis manos, esperando a que me ayudara a levantarme–**. Levántate tú, floja –**Mi boca cae ligeramente abierta ante esa respuesta.

Dejo que mis brazos caigan a mis costados, mi mirada fija en Jade, quien sólo me está sonriendo con sorna, sus brazos cruzados y su peso apoyado en su pierna izquierda. Agacho mi cabeza, ideando algo. Sonrio maliciosamente una vez se me ocurre algo. En un movimiento rápido, estiro mi pierna con fuerza, dándole un fuerte golpe a Jade en la pierna, provocando así, que cayera encima mío con un grito sofocado.

Me sacó todo el aire cuando cayó con fuerza encima mío, un sonido seco saliendo de mis labios y de los de ella.

-**Uh, quítate de encima, Jade –**Le pido, empujándola por los hombros. No puedo respirar bien.

Jade se levanta después de unos segundos, dirigiéndome una mirada molesta.

-**¡Estás bien tonta! –**Masculla, y tras decir eso se marcha, cerrando con un portazo.

-_**También te amo –**_Susurro al aire, una ligera sonrisa en mis labios.

Me tomo mi tiempo ahí dentro del armario del conserje, recuperando mi aire y esperando a que mi pierna se mejorara. Sí... nuevamente, Jade cayó sobre mi pierna. Bueno, cayó sobre mí, y yo tenía la pierna bajo la otra, doblada, así que al momento que cayó sobre mí, cayó sobre mi pierna, y dolió. Enserio, tenía yo un problema con tirar a Jade y dañar su pierna, o que mi pierna terminara lastimada. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso o un día de verdad, sería un daño grave.

Una vez no siento tanto aquellas punzadas de ligero dolor en mi pierna me levanto, sacudiendo mis ropas. Abro la puerta y salgo algo apresurada, sólo para chocar con alguien y regresar al suelo. Nah, tenía que ser una broma. ¿Qué pasa conmigo que ando dándome contra el suelo o lastimándome últimamente? Es... tan irritante.

-**¡Fíjate por donde andas id—**

Corté mi frase al ver a quién le estaba gritando y a quién estaba a punto de llamarle 'idiota'. Un rubor subió a mis mejillas, pues estaba apenada de que casi se me escapa esa mala palabra.

-**Whoa chica, ¿todo bien? –**André me tendió la mano, y yo la tomé gustosa. Si Jade hiciese esto de vez en cuando... pero así de maleducada la amo.

**-Sí, es sólo que volví a tener un pequeño problema con Jade –**Le informo.

-**Como siempre –**Asiento, cerrando la puerta del concerje detrás mío–**. Por cierto, su actuación en la clase de Sikowitz fue asombrosa.**

**-Gracias –**Le sonrio un tanto nerviosa... si supiese que éso fue todo menos actuación.

-**¿Y qué hacías ahí dentro? Normalmente, después de que ustedes dos terminan una discución se van del lugar donde ha sucedido éso –**Ciertamente.

-**Jade cayó encima mío porque la pateé y cayó sobre mi pierna, entonces esperé el dolor pasara –**Le expliqué.

**-Hablando de, mira quien sale del baño de... oh Dios.**

Giré mi cabeza para ver por qué la reacción de André y sí... oh Dios. ¿Cómo por qué razón sale del baño? De acuerdo, habré de preguntarle porque nadie sale del baño porque sí. Me acerco a ella, una sonrisa de diversión en mi rostro.

-**¿Jade?**

**-¿Qué quieres Vega?**

**-¿Por qué salías del baño de hombres? –**Se adelantó André.

-**Ya sabes –**Sacudió sus hombros desinteresamente–**. El baño de mujeres está que se desborda, y realmente me urguía ir, así que me dije: "Hey, apuesto a que el de hombres está más vacio". Y en efecto, lo está –**Llevo mi mano a mi frente. Vaya novia terminé teniendo.

_-__**Realmente no tienes pudor –**_Murmuro para mi misma. Bien, me agrada que no tenga pudor alguno debo admitir.

-**Así es –**Me dirije una sonrisa, y yo aparto mi vista, sonrojada.

Respiro detenidamente, intentando apaciguar los rápidos y fuertes latidos de mi corazón. ¿Quién rayos se resiste a tal sonrisa? Quien no tenga un efecto ante ella, díganme el secreto porque oh Dios que no la resisto.

-**Bien chicas, sigamos nuestro camino a clases. Tori, será mejor que te inventes una excusa del por qué tu retraso.**

* * *

><p>Me encanta hacerla enojar, y creo que es el mismo sentimiento que ella tiene cuando me hace enojar a mí, ahora sí entendía el por qué de sus siempre intentos de hacerme la vida imposible antes de ser novias... era un sentimiento fabuloso. Y la reacción que tenía era divertida.<p>

-**Jade, vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho –**Rio de nuevo. Amo los pechos de Jade.

-**¡Vega!** –Me dice con tono de reproche, obviamente captando el doble sentido que capté yo.

**-Pero esque son tan hermosos –**Digo intentando tontamente no reír; no lo logro–**. Ya, ya –**Me digo, calmando un poco mis risas–**. No es para tanto, sabes que te amo.**

**-No, no me amas –**Me dice, girándose y cruzando sus brazos.

-**Claro que sí –**Me subo completamente a la cama, rodeando su cuerpo sentado en la orilla de ésta, para así quedar frente a ella, pero ella simplemente gira su rostro–**. Jaade –**Le digo, no podiendo evitar el tono de diversión–**. Sí te amo, lo juro.**

**-No jures si no es encerio –**Vuelvo a reír, esta vez más suave.

-**De acuerdo... –**La tomo por el mentón y le obligo a verme. Por unos instantes sus ojos se quedan clavados en los míos, para después mirar detenidamente mis labios, y nuevamente, su mirada se fija en mis ojos.

Sonrio de medio lado y me inclino para besarla con algo de brusquedad, siendo rápidamente correspondida por ella. Sus brazos me toman por la cintura y me jalan hacia ella, obligándome a acostarme encima de ella.

-_**Mnfh... Jade –**_No me soltará...

Comienzo a medio reír cuando sus manos se mueven a los lados de mi rostro, manteniendo mis labios en su lugar. Bien... ella me ha obligado a hacer eso. Llevo mi mano a su nariz, presionando ésta con mis desos índice y pulgar para que no pudiese respirar. Por fin me deja ir, permitiéndose a si misma tomar una bocanada de aire.

-**Vale mujer. Era un beso para tener tu atención –**Le informo, una sonrisa tonta en mis labios–**. No pensé que me darías más atención de la que quería –**Digo burlona.

-**Tonta –**Rio de nuevo, divertida y victoriosa al ver que la he vuelto a hacer enojar un poco.

-**Ya bien... déjame –**Le digo, pues aún tiene sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

-**Nop. Hasta que me des explicación a las marcas rojas que tenías ayer -**¿De verdad? ¿Sigue insistiendo en éso?

-**No hay nada que explicar. Me golpeé, es todo.**

**-No soy estúpida y sé que me mientes Vega –**Resoplo resignada, sé bien que no parará de insistirme en el tema hasta que le responda–**. ¿Fue Beck no es así?**

**-... –**Diablos mujer, déjame hablar por lo menos. No saltes a concluciones–** ¿Qué tiene que ver Beck con esto?**

**-Todo. Porque él fue quien te hizo esa marca roja, y las marcas de arañazo. ¿Me equivoco?**

**-Jade, él no—**

**-_Él no hizo nada._**

**-¡Yo no hablo así!**

**-Ajá. Igual, él hizo todo. Eso explica todo, incluso la marca roja que Beck tenía hoy en la escuela –**Me ruborizo ante eso y desvio mi mirada. Sí tal vez... yo provoqué esa marca pero...–.** ¿Entonces? –**Pregunta Jade, sacándome de mis pensamientos–** ¿Me equivoco? **–Sacudo levemente mi cabeza en un 'No'.

-**Pero él... él no tuvo la culp—**

**-Él no tuvo la culpa mis bolas –**Ahogo una risa al escuchar éso–**. ¿Qué?**

**-Esque me dio risa eso.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-La expresión. Se supone que los hombres la usan porque tienen... ya sabes.**

**-¿Y? Tengo bolas. Seis para ser precisas –**Arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué rayos quiere decir?–**. ¿No eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para descifrar lo que te digo?**

**-No creo que eso dependa de inteligencia. Simplemente... no tiene mucha coherencia –**Suspira con obviedad ante eso. ¿Qué? ¿La tiene? Yo creo que no.

-**Tiene más coherencia de lo que crees. ¿Quieres ver? –**Ni idea. Va. Igual, no pierdo nada. Asiento–. **Dos bolas, son los ojos, otras dos, los pechos, y las dos últimas, en el tracero. ¿Ya? –**Suelta una risa ante el sonrojo que tengo. Pero esque... que imaginación la suya–** Bien, ahora explícame que hiciste ayer o no te suelto –**Ugh. No quiero.

Le suplico con la mirada, pero ella simplemente sigue sonriendo. No me dejará. Suspiro.

-**Bien, esque... me harté de Beck porque por él te suspendieron, entonces me enojé porque el tonto estaba más feliz, y pues... hice prácticamente lo mismo que tú –**Arquea una ceja y me sonrie, mostrando cuan orgullosa que estaba de mí. Me ruborizo. ¡Eso no es por lo cual estar orgulloso!–**. Oh, y por eso me han suspendido –**Su expresión se borra, cambiando a una seria.

-**¿Y no te defendiste? No dijiste algo como **_**"Uhhh, Beck empezó todo."**_

**-Yo no hablo así. Y no, no me defendí, además, yo lo empezé todo igual.**

**-Y aquí es cuando yo te doy una cachetada y comienzo a ignorarte –**Borré la sonrisa nerviosa de mis labios. ¡No es la misma cosa! ¡No puede hacerme eso! Suelta una risa, y el rubor en mis mejillas vuelve–**. ¿Cómo crees que haría éso?**

**-Te creo muy capáz.**

**-Yo también –**Me da un corto beso en los labios. Suelta una risilla sofocada, sus labios presionados juntos para no soltar una carcajada.

-**¿Ahora qué pasa? –**Le pregunto. Aprovecho que me ha soltado para separarme un poco de ella y darle espacio para respirar.

-**Ahora... ahora... –**Suelta una sonora carcajada. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?–** Ay... Dime Vega. ¿Ahora quién se esta tomando esto a... **_**pecho? –**_Un sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas, y mis manos volaron a las suyas, alejándolas a manotazos. ¡Pero que literal!

-**¡Yo nunca hice eso! –**Chillo avergonzada, cruzando mis brazos sobre mis pechos, cubriendo éstos y levantándome, alejándome un poco de Jade. ¡La muy sin vergüenza tomó mis pechos cuando dijo 'pecho'.

-**¿Y? –**Entrecierro mis ojos, mirándola duramente. ¿Cómo que 'Y'? ¡Y que no debería haberlo hecho!

-**Oh, por cierto –**Regreso a la cama con Jade, tomando asiento al lado suyo nuevamente, mis brazos aún cubriendo mis pechos–**. ¿Te parece ir el domingo a una cita?**

**-Umm... déjame ver que tengo qué hacer el domingo –**Le doy un golpe en el brazo–**. Ya, sí. ¿Y...?**

**-No –**Tomo la almohada y la estampo contra su cara. ¿No puede pensar en otras cosas la mujer? Oh, sí. En el café... y en todo menos en mí, porque yo le soy irritante y molesta. Respuesta simple. Ya no hay nada más que pens—

Caígo hacia atrás cuando Jade me da en el rostro igual con la almohada, pero ella obvio, me da el golpe más fuerte.

-**¡¿A qué se debe eso? –**Pregunto molesta, sosteniendo mi mano contra mi rostro. Me arde.

-**No lo sé. Pregúntate a ti misma por qué me has dado un golpe –**Responde irritada. Bien, lo que me faltaba, irritarla.

-**¡Preguntátelo tú, pervertida! –**Me levanto, no sin antes darle un buen almohadazo.

-**Me las vas a pagar –**Rio divertida ante su reacción, risa que desaparece cuando veo que va en serio.

Suelto la almohada y me doy a la fuga, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando veo que Jade está prácticamente al lado mío, me arriesgo a saltar por los escalones. No fue buena idea, pues cuando vi que no me funcionaba, opté por continuar corriendo... ahí fue cuando resbalé por pisar mal.

Jade intentó tomarme por el brazo, pero lo único que logró fue irse de boca. Bueno, ¿se agradece el detalle de querer salvarme?

Bajamos el resto de las escaleras resbalando, y para cuando llegamos hacia abajo, mi espalda y cabeza me está matando. Menuda manera de bajar las escaleras. Y para acabarla, Jade terminó encima mío, y me está aplastando.

-**Eres un imán de accidentes, tonta –**Suelto un quejido, no quiero discutir con ella.

-**Sólo bájate de encima mío –**Le digo, apretando su costado con mi mano, pues mi brazo ya se me está acalambrando. Ajá, cayó sobre mi brazo.

Pero lo bueno esque tengo una exelente vista de su hermoso tracero. Aún así, su peso está aplastando mi brazo, y duele horrible. Se toma su tiempo para apartarse. ¡Se toma su tiempo! ¡Se mueve de lo más tranquila!

Se apoya en sus rodillas y estira su mano para ponerla en el espacio de entre mi costado y brazo del otro lado. Muevo mi pierna derecha para que se apoye mejor en otro escalón. Y por fin, siento como su peso se quita de encima de mi brazo derecho.

-**¡Jade! –**Le llamo cuando su pierna golpea mi cabeza en el momento que empezó a apartarse.

-**Perdón –**Me abstengo de decirle algo cuando sigue en su camino de llegar hasta el fondo de las escaleras.

Pasa su pierna por encima de mi cabeza, golpeándome de nuevo. Su mano izquierda se mueve al espacio que hay entre mis piernas levemente separadas. Se inclina para poner su mano derecha en el suelo firme e intenta levantarse para poder llegar a piso firme con un salto, pero lo único que logra es caer hacia delante nuevamente, cayendo encima mío nuevamente.

Suelto un sonido estrangulado y comienzo a retorcerme bajo suyo, pues la sensación de que los escalones se estén enterrando en mi piel es horrible. Tardamos unos segundos haciendo un escándalo ahí, hasta que tomo a Jade por las piernas y la empujo hacia delante, quitándomela de encima.

¡Rayos! Por un momento sentí que el aire me dejaría en definitiva. Apoyo mis manos en los escalones, usándolos como apoyo para poder tomar asiento.

Tal vez sí, era un imán de acidentes. ¡Pero eso no es culpa mía! Quizás sí, quizás no, pero me agrada más pensar que no.

Permanesco sentada en mi lugar un rato, mi cabeza entre mis manos; la falta de aire momentanea no me ha caído bien. Me duele el cuerpo; para ser precisa, me duelen los lugares en donde los escalones han presionado contra mi piel. Creo que en unos lugares habrá moretes.

-_**¡Jade! –**_Gruño cuando la susodicha me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-**Levántate, tengo hambre.**

**-¿No puedes ir tú sola? –**Pone una cara de estárselo pensando un rato.

-_**No porque el lugar me da miedo. Parece sacado de una película de terror.**_

**_-_¡Yo no hablo así!**

-**Como digas. Sólo acompáñame –**Arqueo mi ceja, esperando a que diga ago más. Con eso no me convencerá–**. ¿Por favor? –**Suspiro. Vale, ese tono suplicante me convenció.

Me levanto con desgane. Y suelto un quejido cuando Jade me empuja para que me vuelva a sentar. ¿Qué demonios le pas—Rayos no. Intento levantarme lo más rápido posible, sólo para volver a ser empujada.

-**¡No! –**Grito. De verdad, NO. Ella suelta una carcajada y hace algo que creí nunca haría.

Oh Dios. ¿Habla enserio? Le miro, y ella sólo me sonrie. Oh, voy a llorar. Es... hermoso. Tomo su mano con una sonrisa enorme. Jade West me ha tendido la mano. Mi novia me ha tendido la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. ¡Que maldita felicidad!

Vale, es un detallito pequeño por el cual debería de pasarla normal. Pero... Hace cuando que le he pedido eso y ahora que no se lo he pedido lo hace, me tiende la mano. Es... maravilloso. Pero de nuevo, capáz sólo lo ha hecho para hacer lo que pensaba hacer antes de que le dijera que no. Cómo sea, me da la misma, ando muy feliz por ese pequeño detallito.

-**¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un emparedado? ¿Una sopa instantanea? ¿Un vaso con agua? ¿Café? –**No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que ella está sonriendo, obviamente, divertida ante lo que estaba diciendo.

-**Un emparedado simple y agua por favor.**

**-¿Mesa para dos?**

**-Nah, estaré bien por mi propia cuenta –**Le digo, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Jade bufa en fingida ofensa y camina hasta ponerse a un lado mío, su mano apoyada en su cintura–**. Pues señorita, creo que su novia se molestará mucho al ver que sólo a pedido mesa para una, y no para dos.**

**-Lo sé. ¿Pero sabe usted lo divertido que es hacer que mi novia se moleste? –**Le digo, mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y yo ligeramente inclinada hacia delante.

-**Se perfectamente lo divertido que es –**Dice, sonriéndome en clara señal de que sabe cuan divertido es hacer eso. Claro, pasó casi todo el tiempo en que me conoció haciéndome enfadar y demaces–**. ¿Pero no cree usted que ella no merece tal trato?**

**-No lo sé –**Llevo mi dedo a mi boca, fingiendo estar pensando en ello–**. Nah. Lo merece después de tratarme mal por un buen tiempo. Además, ella ya sabe que la amo. Y que de todas maneras, no importa lo que haga, si al final de todo, me regresará lo que le haya hecho. Hací que... mesa para dos, libre de novias por hoy –**Le sonrio, y ella asinte, análizando todo lo que le acabo de decir.

-**De acuerdo, entonces, su novia me ha dejado un recado. El cual es: Cama para una, noche libre de novias. Casa libre novias.**

**-¡Mentiras! ¡Bromeaba! –**Le digo, tomando su mano cuando se giró para marcharse.

-**Oh, pero que atrevimiento el de usted. Sólo iba a traerle su orden, para después ya, dejarla en paz por el resto de la noche. Afuera de este –**Levanta su mano, agitándola suavemente en el aire–** magnifico restaurante.**

Rio suavemente, recordando nuestra primera cita. Ajá, un magnifico restaurante con habitaciones incluidas. ¿No sería así hotel? Oh, qué importa. En fin, siguiendo con este jueguillo entre ambas.

-**Esque pensé que, usted podría cenar conmigo, compartir un fabuloso momento, tomar un café. Algo –**Suelto su mano, y espero a que ella vuelva a su posición anterior; que esté casi dándome la espalda, me hace creer que esta maravillosa empleada de tan maravilloso restaurant se negará a mi petición–**. No sé. ¿Gusta usted eso? Yo misma pagaré la cuenta.**

**-Umm... –**Cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha–** Me fascina su oferta, joven. Pero dudo que a su novia le guste eso.**

**-Oh vamos, ¿por favor? Sé bien que a mi novia no le gustará del todo, pero usted me recuerda tanto a ella. Es tan hermosa igual que mi novia. Aunque claro, ni loca la dejo por usted –**Hace un pequeño puchero, a lo que rio un poco–**. No me malinterprete, es sólo que mi novia es fantastica, y realmente la amo.**

**-Oh, que dulce de su parte. Deje traigo su orden y pido un pequeño descanzo para charlar con usted. Me parece que es una gran joven, su novia es toda una afortunada –**Me dice, guiñándome un ojo, y de no ser porque ella era, almenos, en estos momentos, alguien más y no mi Jade, me le hubiese lanzado encima de tan coqueta acción. Aunque mis piernas igual se sintieron débiles. Esta mujer tenía encanto.

**-Nah, yo soy la afortunada por tenerla a ella –**Le digo con una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que es correspondida.

Después de aquella sonrisa se da la vuelta para ir a preparar lo que le he pedido. No puedo evitar la boba sonrisa que hay en mis labios. Apoyo mi frente en mis brazos, queriendo esconder el rubor que creo yo, tengo. Esque, este tipo de charlas con Jade, pero no Jade, me encantan. No lo sé, supongo que puedo decirle todo lo que quiera a Jade _(quien en el momento no lo es), _y no preocuparme por la reacción que pudiese haber.

Es un poco raro.

-**Su orden, joven –**Levanto mi vista para ver a Jade. Suelto una carcajada al ver que se ha tomado su diferente persona seriamente. Tiene un mandíl en su cintura.

-**Oh, muchísimas gracias –**Digo, aguantándome la risa.

-**Si me permite, ocupo hacer algo antes de acompañarla a usted.**

Asiento con la cabeza, tomando mi emparedado entre manos para darle una mordida. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo ha hecho esto? ¡Este emparedado sabe a perfección! Vale, eso no tiene sabor... a menos que sepa a Jade. Ja, a Jade. No, Tori, aleja tu mente de esos rincones.

Pero seriamente, este emparedado sólo tiene... el pan obvio, jamón, queso amarillo, mayoneza, mostaza, y sabe a... whoo, sabe de lo mejor. Demonios, quiero más de este maravilloso emparedado. Levanto mi vista cuando escucho los pasos de Jade llegar. ¡Te amo! Como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, pone un plato en la mesa con ocho emparedados más.

Comenzamos a platicar, primero hablando de mi novia; y después, esta Jade que no es Jade pero lo es, comienza a hablarme de los pensamientos que mi Jade tiene de mí, sólo claro, usando mucho el 'creo', pero igual, no se supone ella sepa lo que Jade siente y piensa de mí.

Después, ella comienza a hacerme preguntas, las cuales respondo gustosamente, sin omitir detalle alguno, pues sé, Jade no se molestará conmigo, al fin y al cabo, ella no es Jade, así que tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Yo pregunto a ella su opinión de algunas cosas sucedidas entre Jade y yo, las cuales ella responde con el 'creo', expresando todo lo que Jade podría responder si se sincerara y aventurara a responderme correctamente.

Continué mi charla con aquella maravillosa señorita en el sillón de la sala, ambas 'mirando' películas que pasaban mientras platicabamos sobre variadas cosas. Después, cuando nos entró sueño, subimos a la habitación de Jade y continuamos hablando por un rato más. Y, antes de que decidiesemos acostarnos ya, esta Jade que no era Jade del todo, me dijo que yo era la persona más maravillosa existente en el mundo y que, si mi novia, Jade, no me apreciaba, era un estúpida. Yo le respondí que igual yo sería una estúpida si no apreciara a mi novia, pero que posiblemente siempre lo haría, porque la amaba sinceramente. Ella contestó que Jade era una afortunada por tenerme a su lado, y que, ella esperaba, ambas lograsemos una buena y duradera relación, le agradecí y le dije que eso esperaba y deseaba; y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, antes de acostarnos.

Mi Jade regresó cuando nos acostamos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y Toríz entre mis brazos. Me comentó que aquella chica que me atendió en el 'restaurant' le había hablado sobre nuestra charla, y me dijo que ella igual me amaba y esperaba durasemos por un tiempo extenso, tan extenso que, aún después de la muerte, ambas aún nos amasemos. Lloré ante lo hermoso de sus palabras, y qué pasó después de éso... ya no diré, porque sé volveré a llorar debido a todo lo hermoso que Jade me dijo.

* * *

><p>Bien, hubiera puesto más al final, pero me hubiera llevado un buen xD, y ya quiero dormir<em>(Y bien, no continuaría después por el hecho de que el sentimiento de estos momentos no sería el mismo, así que era perder la emoción del momento, o continuar hasta el fin[Empararon :D], y por eso medio quedó ahí en incognita indefinida[¿Éso siquiera existe como definición?]).<em>

¿Y nunca han probado tal emparedado? ¿No? ¡Pues tienen que! Sabe de maravilla :3. Oh bien, los emparedados que Isabella hace así saben, me hacen la boca agua xD_(y eso que no me gusta la mayoneza ni mostaza, y el queso amarillo no tanto en el sandwich, pero ahí: mostada, dame un beso, mayoneza, ven aquí y dame un abrazote :D)._


	28. Chapter 28

Lamento esta tardanza irracional y sin razón, ¡pero! aquí está ya. Por otro lado... ¡DE NUEVO LO HICE! ¡ARGH! Que frustración, creer que ya subiste el capítulo, pero no, noo. Oh bueno, pero ya está...(Una hora más tarde de lo devido XP, pero está).

Ahora sí muchachos, dísfruten del capítulo, con un Pikachu a su lado para que les de un impactrueno...¿? Bueno, un _Thunderbolt_ si se aburren_(¿Qué rayos xD?)_ :DD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV.<strong>_

-**¿No te ha dicho a dónde te llevará? –**Pregunta Cat, igualmente emocionada que yo, quizás más. Claro, hablando de emoción interior y no de la que estamos mostrando.

-**¡No! Siempre que pregunto, me dice que me tengo que esperar hasta nuestra cita –**Respondo, conteniendo la mayoría de la emoción que siento. No es propio de mí andar tan emocionada por una estúpida cita. Bueno, por _la_ estúpida cita. Pero esque, no sé, simplemente me está comiendo la curiosidad.

-**¿No a soltado ni un mínimo de información? ¿Detalles?**

**-Nada. No creí que podría guardarse todo, pero... lo está haciendo –**Y hací es, la tipa siempre soltaba por lo menos un pequeñísimo detalle, pero esta vez nada, se mantenía calmada inclusive–**. ¿Y tú?**

**-Nada de información. Sólo me sonrie... y me da palmaditas en la cabeza, y un dulce a veces –**Me dice Cat, aplaudiendo emocionada ante los recuerdos.

-**Bien, supongo que habré de esperar hasta nuestra cita –**Digo resignada, pues ya me ha quedado en claro que Tori no soltará información alguna–**. ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?**

**-¡Quier—**

**-Que no sea ingerir dulces –**Su sonrisa se borra para dar paso a un puchero. Sus ojos se desvían a la bolsa de su pantalón; desliza su mano dentro de dicha bolsa–**. Cat no, ¿cuántos llevas ya? ¿Seis? ¿Diez?**

**-Nueve –**Responde, sonriéndome con tímidez en un intento de convencerme.

-**No. Te harán daño –**Su puchero vuelve a lo que suspiro–**. Bien, pero después no te quejes de que la pansa te está doliendo –**Le digo, tomando un par de dulces de su mano.

Cat simplemente rie, lanza sus brazos hacia arriba provocando que los dulces que tenía en la mano se desparramaran por el lugar. La miro, divertida ante su reacción. Y después, sin espera alguna de éso, Cat tiene sus brazos alrededor mío en un fuerte y estrujador abrazo, el cual me está agotando el aire.

-**... ****at... **_**Cat –**_Golpeo débilmente su costado con mi mano, diciéndole que me suelte.

Ella simplemente vuelve a reír para después separarse de mí tomándome por los hombros y después se inclina para volver a abrazarme y restregar su mejilla contra la mía de una manera cariñosa.

-_**¡Cat! –**_Siseo. Demasiado cariño.

-_**Lo siento –**_Dice entre risas, sus manos cubriendo su boca–**. Por cierto, ¿y Tori?**

**-En su casa. Su madre le dijo que no puede pasarse la vida en casa de amigos –**Ja, amigos, cómo no–**, y que tenía que pasar tiempo con la familia, ya que llevaba tiempo que no lo hacía –**Alzo los hombros–**. Ya sabes, cosas de familia.**

**-Oh, ya veo –**Se inclina para tomar un dulce que estaba al lado mío, quitarle la envoltura e introducirlo a su boca–**. Vamos al cine.**

**-¿Por? –**Pregunto, pues sé que terminaré viendo una película romántica si voy con Cat.

-**Quiero salir. Es más, llámemos a Tori.**

**-Aún así no me convences. No quiero ir contigo al cine.**

**-¿Por qué no? –**Me dice, tomando mis manos y poniéndolas debajo de su mentón a la vez que hacía un puchero.

Echo mi cabeza para atrás–** Cat no me hagas esto –**Sabe que no puedo resistir a esa encantadora cara que pone.

-**¿Por favor? –**Frunzo mis labios. No– **¿Por fas? –**No–** ¡Por favor, Jade! Y te quiero más que en estos segundos –**Arqueo una ceja. ¿A mí qué con que me quiera más de lo que me quiere en esos segundos? Igual, seguirá queriéndome, ¿no?– **Jaade. Pooor faavoor –**Anda muy irritante, habré de reclamarle a Vega el por qué de tanto dulce a Cat.

-**Me voy –**Me levanto de la cama, ya no soporto el tonillo que Cat usa para rogarme–**. Espera. Vete tú, es mi casa, mi habitación –**Abro la puerta y la mantengo así, mirando a Cat–**. Así que shoo, largo de aquí –**Me hace un puchero pero le hago un ademán indicándole que se fuera.

Y tal cual gato, brinca de la cama cayendo en sus manos y rodillas, para después ponerse a correr hacia fuera. _Extraño._ Me asomo para ver a Cat detenida en las escaleras, pensando en como bajarlas. ¿Por qué no simplemente se para? Agito mi cabeza y regreso a mi cama, cerrando la puerta. Sé que caerá por las escaleras y no será nada lindo.

Espero en silencio para escuchar los chillidos de Cat. Silencio... Oh, ahí está el sonido extrangulado. Escucho golpes secos, los cuales finalizan con uno más fuerte que los demás y vidrio quebrándose.

Debo recordar mover todo lo que sea rompible y valorado lejos de las escaleras. O poner un colchón al pie de éstas para que Cat caíga segura... O escaleras eléctric—no, éso también es mala idea. Bah, qué importa, es su problema por no bajar las escaleras normalmente.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de Vega. Contesta después de el tercer pitido.

-_**¿No te dije que me dejaras este día libre? –**_Sonrio de medio lado al escuchar su tono de reproche.

-**¿Es tan malo que quiera escuchar la voz de mi dulce novia? –**Bromeo.

-_**Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.**_

**-Es la verdad.**

**-**_**¿Quieres que te crea eso después de todas las veces que me has dicho que yo y mi voz somos irritantes? –**_Rio ante eso. Sí, es verdad. Su voz me irrita, pero eso cuando es en exeso, y no siempre lo hace–_** De todas maneras. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?**_

**_-_Te llamé porque—**

**-**_**Espera un momento –**_Guarda un breve momento de silencio– _**¡No mamá! –**_Pausa–_** ¡Sí, ya voy! –**_Pausa de nuevo–_**¡No, no es Jade! –**_Arqueo una ceja ante éso–_** Lo siento.**_

**-¿Por qué dijiste que no era yo quien te llama? –**Pregunto, curiosa por la razón de éso.

-_**Pues ya sabes que mi madre dijo que hay que pasar más rato con la familia y no con los amigos fuera. ¿No? **_–Respondo con un 'Ajá'–_** Pues dígamos que tú has sido la razón principal. Y pues, este día es especialmente para tener cero contacto contigo –**_Vaya locura.

-**¿Y a qué viene esa razón?**

**-**_**No tengo idea. No le pregunté. Pero creo es porque he pasado ya muchísimo tiempo contigo –**_Rie y sonrio ante el sonido de su risa–_**. Dice que paso más tiempo contigo que todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí.**_

**_-_Ojalá.**

**-**_**También dice que hasta pareces mi novia –**_No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa información, riendo junto a Vega.

-**¿Aún no le dices nada? –**Pregunto, acostándome en mi cama.

-_**Nah. Aún no. Se lo diré poco a poco. Pienso tener una pequeña conversación con ella sobre el asunto pronto. ¿Qué hay de ti?**_

**_-_¿De mí? Creo que puedo vivir sin que mis padres se enteren que tengo novia. Igual, ¿qué tanto les importaría?**

**-**_**Jadeee –**_Dice con tono de desaprovación.

-**Es la verdad. Pero no, no les he dicho cosa alguna.**

**-_¿Y estás lista para mañana? _**

_**-**_**Toori. No me lo recuerdes **_**–**_Sé que está sonriendo en estos momentos, y que se está divirtiendo ante mi reacción.

-_**Sólo fue una preguntita.**_

_**-**_**Ja. Sí, como no –**Suspiro–**. Pero mi respuesta es un 'Sí'.**

**-_¿Ansiosa?_**

_**-**_**No presiones –**Le advierto, y ella sólo rie.

-_**Vale. Bueno, me voy, que mi madre ya se está desesperando.**_

_**-**_**Eso lo puedo oír –**Comento, refiriéndome al hecho de que puedo escuchar los gritos de su madre.

-_**Bueno, nos vemos mañana.**_

**_-_Sí_._**

_**-Duerme bien.**_

_**-Igual.**_

_**-Bueno ya, ahora si me voy que mi madre viene por mí. Cuídate Jade –**_Y tras decir éso apresuradamente finaliza la llamada con un beso y cuelga.

* * *

><p>-<strong>No veo el punto de esto, Vega –<strong>Digo entre divertida, ansiosa e irritada.

-**¡No veas, tramposa! –**Me dice cuando ve como empiezo a entreabrir mis ojos.

-**Ya, ya, pues. Sólo apúrate –**Le digo, comenzando a mirar a mis alrededores, pensando en cómo se verían.

Sí, ni idea de qué hay alrededor mío, pues Vega me dijo: "¡Cierra los ojos Jade!" Y así hice, después asió mi mano y me guió por varias calles, dando vueltas y giros y pues, ahora, la verdad no sé en dónde me encuentro.

-**¿Bien estás lista?**

**-Sí. ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –**Pregunto, ya sintiéndome mareada y más desconsertada que nada.

-**Primero extiende tu mano –**Extiendo mi mano izquierda, y siento como Vega deja algo en la palma de mi mano.

-**¿Ya? –**Pregunto, desesperada por ver qué maldito regalo me tiene.

-**No... yo te diré –**Suspiro. Más le vale que no tarde demasiado, o a la mier—o me importará poco abrir o no los ojos.

-**Vega, me estoy desesperando –**Gruño, irritándome más cuando la escucho reír.

-**Vale, ya puedes abrirlos –**Me dice, y sé está sonriendo ampliamente.

Espero un poco para abrir mis ojos calmadamente, siendo sorprendida por Vega estrellando sus labios contra los míos con bastante cariño y a su vez brusquedad. Deslizó sus brazos suavemente alrededor mío, abrazándome. Y debido a su peso que caía un poco sobre mí, yo misma estaba un poco inclinada hacia atrás. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar qué espectáculo nos estábamos montando en pleno lugar público, pero para ser sincera, éso poco me importaba.

-**¡Jade! –**Suprimo una risa burlona cuando escucho a Vega quejarse, su mano sobre su cabeza y su mirada reprochándome por mi acción.

No es mi culpa, no parecía querer quitar sus labios de los míos, y lo único que me vino a la mente fue soltarle un golpe con la caja rectangular que dejó en mi mano. Observo con detenimiento la cajita color azul marino, un moño color plateado adornando la parte de arriba.

-**Y... –**Tori toma asiento a un lado mío, y la miro, esperando a que completara su oración–** esto.**

Sonrio al ver que me entrega un vaso de café, el cual tomo con gusto, dando un sorbo casi instantaneamente para degustar del café. Whoa... inclusive está aún caliente. Miro a Vega por el rabillo del ojo al ver que aún está mirándome con aquella boba sonrisa característica suya. Pasó el líquido caliente para girar mi rostro.

-**¿Qué? –**Pregunto con un tono más suave que al tono usual que uso para decir aquella pregunta.

-**¿Ya terminaste de degustar tu café? –**Me pregunta, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas a la vez que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante. Miro mi café y después la miro a ella. Asiento–** Pues sígueme.**

Se levanta y me extiende su mano para que la tome. Yo sólo la miro, mis labios sobre la boquilla del vaso, el cual estaba un poco alzado debido a que estaba a punto de tomarle. Y en estos momentos es cuando agradesco que el vaso tenga tapa.

Vega suspira resignada y se inclina para asir mi brazo y jalarme para que así me levantara. Sonrio para mi misma al ver que ella ya tenía entendido que no me pararía por cuenta propia.

Llevo de nuevo el café a mi boca, bebiendo el líquido oscuro. Dejo que Vega me guie hasta no sé qué lugar mientras yo me concentro en mi bebida completamente, casi tropezando varias veces debido a ésto.

-**Bien Jade, desde aquí tú caminas –**Me dice soltando mi mano.

Asiento, aún concentrada en el poco líquido sobrante en mi vaso. Aparto mi vista de mi bebida para ver a dónde se dirige Vega y la sigo hasta unas escaleras que están en una esquina del local. Me permito dar una mirada a mi alrededor antes de seguir a Tori escaleras arriba.

No puedo evitar sonreír divertida al ver que estamos en un restaurante. Uno de verdad, no una casa que una lo hace pasar por restaurante con una excusa de que tiene flojera conducir a uno decente.

Cuando terminé de subir los escalones aproveché a tirar el vaso a un bote de basura que había a un lado mío. Sigo a Tori a una mesa que está junto a la barandilla del lugar y tomo asiento a un lado opuesto del de ella.

Dejo mi vista vagar por el lugar. Me agrada el toque que tiene. Hay faroles en cada esquina del lugar, y dos al lado de la escalera, cada uno iluminando con una tenue luz el lugar, dándole un aspecto entre romántico y calmado. Yep, algo típico de Vega, aún así, me encanta el lugar.

Miro a mi izquierda, observando las casas que hay frente al establecimiento. Me inclino y apoyo mis manos sobre la barandilla para ver a gente transitar bajo mío, y al gato blanco que está ahí tirado en el pavimento sobre su costado, moviendo su cola un poco de arribabajo. A un lado suyo, hay migas esparcidas por el suelo y pichones que picotean para alimentarse de éstas.

Lo que a este segundo piso le faltaba de lujoso que el primero tenía, lo reponía el ambiente y la vista que daba. Alzo mi rostro para ver el techo, y mis preguntas del por qué tanto aire que se siente son respondidas al ver que no hay techo. Y así está bien, porque me permite observar las estrellas que se están asomando ligeramente debido a la hora.

Volteo a ver a Vega y me encuentro con que está sonriendo, su mentón apoyado en sus palmas y sus codos en la mesa; está un poco inclinada hacia delante. Arqueo una ceja, preguntando el por qué de su sonrisa.

-**Me recuerdas a un perrito que acaba de llegar a un sitio nuevo y siente que tiene que observar todo a su alrededor antes de explorarlo –**Sonrio y agito mi cabeza.

-**Yo sólo te recuerdo a perros, ¿no es así? –**Alza los hombros.

-**Quién sabe, quizás algún día me recuerdes a algo más.**

-**Buenas tardes –**Alzo mi vista para ver a una señorita parada frente mío, alrededor de unos veinticinco años, su mano extendida ofreciéndome el menú, el cual tomo diciendo un "Gracias".

La señorita se marcha una vez ambas tenemos las cartas en nuestras manos, dejándonos a solas nuevamente. Le hecho una mirada a todo lo que viene escrito en el menú, sorprendiéndome por la gran variedad de alimentos que hay.

-**Y Tori...** –Comienzo, despegando mis ojos del menú por unos momentos para verla a ella; ella hace lo mismo–** ¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar? –**Pregunto, curiosa por la respuesta.

**-Pues mis padres me trajeron aquí en mi cumpleaños... no, corrijo: Mis padres trajeron aquí a Trina y de paso me trajeron a mí diciendo sería mi regalo de cumpleaños junto con el de Trina para mis catorce años –**Explica, su entrecejo fruncido ante la molesta obvia de aquello–**. Pero bueno, no me quejo, no importa mucho ya que realmente me gustó el lugar.**

**-Vaya padres –**Digo con diversión–**. Aunque admito no está tan mal tal regalo.**

**-Bueno... no fue... tanto un regalo, fue más porque Trina y ellos querían provar la comida. Trina quería provar la comida china que sirven, mi papá la mexicana y mi madre, sólo quería probar los desayunos y postres. Yo fui... algo extra por así decir.**

Vale, ya ni yo soy tan avara como para hacer algo así.

* * *

><p>Suelto un bostezo a la vez que me estiro; estoy cansada. Pese a ese cansancio, no quiero irme de aquí. Es una espectacular vista la que está frente mío. Bueno... la que queda en frente mío, no la que está frente a mis ojos. Ehh... ambas. Y por ambas me refiero a Tori que se encuentra con su mejilla apoyada en mi hombro, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura; la otra espectacular vista, la cual está frente mío, es la puesta de sol. Me encanta como se forman los colores del arcoiris en el cielo. Sin duda, es una vista hermosa. Suspiro, fascinada ante el día que acabo de tener, y las vistas que tengo ante mis ojos.<p>

Miro a Tori cuando se acurruca más a mí, flexionando un poco más sus piernas. Sonrio para mi misma al ver que le ha dado frío; y no la culpo, pues sí está corriendo bastante aire. Bostezo una vez más antes de apoyar mi cachete sobre su cabeza. Ah... que sueño tengo.

Suprimo otro bostezo. Demonios, lo mejor será irnos antes de que ambas nos quedemos dormidas aquí. Y el aire que corre y acaricia mi piel con suavidad sólo me arrulla más.

-**Vega –**Espero a una respuesta, la cual no llega.

Oh perfecto, la tipa se quedó dormida. Eso es lo último que necesito en estos momentos. La llamo nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ruedo los ojos con irritación. Dejo una suave risa escapar, recordando el día en que se quedó dormida en mi regazo y terminé tirándola y se quedó atorada entre los asientos y comenzó a retorcerse tal cual gusano.

Paseo mi vista por el cielo, antes de empujar con firmeza a Vega hacia la arena. Me apresuro a levantarme cuando Vega suelta un quejido. No puedo evitar la risa que me invade al ver la expresión de ofensa y sorpresa en el rostro de Tori. Me doy a la fuga cuando ella se levanta, mas sin embargo no tarda en alcanzarme, debido a que me cansé ante la risa que me evitaba respirar de una buena manera.

-**Ya, ya, vale –**Me tomo un respiro, intentando parar la risa–**. Me has atrapado, ahora suéltame –**Le digo al ver que aún mantiene sus brazos alrededor mío.

Me suelta, bufando en señal de victoria–** Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso. Es tan brusco y agresivo.**

**-Y divertido.**

**-Sí, para mí no lo es.**

**-Para mí lo es, Tori. Más de lo que imaginas. Pero me divierte más tu expresión que nada –**Le digo, ella simplemente me golpea en el hombro con un poco de brusquedad, lo que me hace reír en nueva cuenta.

Sí, en definitiva me encanta que se ponga molesta.

-**En fin, es hora de que regresemos –**Asiento, pasando una mano por mi cabello a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire–**. Por cierto, mañana cuando revises tu casillero, encontrarás otra sorpresita.**

Curveo mis labios en una sonrisa. Me pregunto que habrá hecho Vega.

* * *

><p>Sonrio ampliamente al ver la "Sorpresita" de la que Vega hablaba. ¿Acaso no es linda la mujer? Ah... más linda de lo que me gusta, pero es un lindo detalle, realmente me gusta.<p>

-**Hola Jade –**Viro mi vista para ver a Cat, quien tiene una gran sonrisa y me está mirando con ojos tiernos.

-**¿Tú la tomaste? –**Pregunto, mostrándole la foto. Ella simplemente amplia un poco más su sonrisa _(Sólo un poco, pues más amplia no puede hacerse)_.

-**Sí. Tori me pidió la tomara. Dijo que te veías linda, y que cuando roncabas te veías más linda –**Me ruborizo ante eso y carraspeo.

No era culpa mía que roncase, simplemente lo hacía cuando algo me molestaba o me tenía inquieta. Y bien, tal parece que la pelea con Vega que tuve hace días fue más que suficiente para lograrlo. Pero bien, no se me puede culpar. Lo más extraño es que cuando algo me molesta más, más fuerte ronco. Pero hasta donde sé, no ha habido algo que me inquiete tanto como para roncar a un volumen bastante audible.

Doy una última mirada a la foto, observando la sonrisa obvia que Tori tenía plasmada en sus labios. Suspiro. Es una linda foto. Fue la del día en que me desperté sólo para darme un buen golpe con la cabeza de Vega, cuando le regresé la cachetada, ese día.

Yo aparecía dormida, mis labios ligeramente entreabiertos y mis ojos cerrados, obviamente en un profundo sueño. Vega aparecía a un lado mío, sus labios a unos cuantos milímetros de los míos, tal parece iba a besarme.

Regreso la foto a mi casillero antes de cerrarlo y dirigirme junto a Cat a nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos especiales a: La <em>hermosa, fabulosa, maravillosa, asombrosa, increíble, fantástica, sexy, linda, guapa (y <em>muchas cosas más) cachora que ví al momento que entré a mi habitación... literalmente me le eché encima xD, me subí a la silla y después a la mesa con tal de tomarla. Y pues, en estos momentos descansa pacíficamente detrás de mi lap... la cosa tierna, como la amo, quiero darle un beso, pero se altera muy fácil, así que no puedo simplemente tomarle y besarle sin esperar a que comienze a retorcerse en un intento de liberarse. _Dude..._ y mi madre me dijo me podía pegar una enfermedad mortal D: ... pero me niego a creerlo, esa cosa linda la única enfermedad que me dará será tristeza cuando se vaya de mi pieza a la libertad :c.

Otro agradecimiento para la señorilla ahí que me retó a terminar el capítulo hoy... _dude_, de verdad necesito parar de caer ante tus provocaciones xD. Y otro más para toda la gente que lee este fic.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry_ la tardanza, pero me volvió el vicio o como quieran llamarle por el juego de Pokémon e igual garabatear toda hoja limpia de mi cuaderno, ya sea con letras, números y signos o simplemente trazos o todos en una.

_Anyway dudes, _gracias por los review _(Spanish and English ones. Even the one that said that she/he couldn't understand a thing xD. I'm so sorry for that.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV.<strong>_

Me dejo caer con pesades sobre mi cama, cansada. Bien, no vuelvo a provocar nada que me dé un día de suspención. Mi madre me puso a limpiar toda la casa. Son a penas las tres de la tarde y ya no puedo continuar con el día. Estoy muy cansada, muy muy cansada. Hace mucho que trabajaba tan continuamente y sin descanso. Sí, sin descanso. Mi madre ni siquiera me dejó tomarme cinco minutos de descanso.

Gimo irritada al escuchar a mi estómago gruñir por comida. No quiero levantarme, los pies me están matando... No, no me levantaré por comida. Puedo vivir sin ella por lo menos un rato más. Mi estómago gruñe, un poco más audible que la vez anterior. No, ni modo, para que no gruñó cuando estaba abajo.

Lo peor esque... el día salió igual como si no tuviese detención, sólo que más cansado y frustrante. Mi madre me levantó temprano para que limpiara la casa, alrededor de las seis y media, por ahí. ¡Y yo quería disfrutar siesta! Quería levantarme mínimo a las doce o una de la tarde. No, ahí va mi madre a levantarme a las seis y media.

Resoplo con resignación y me obligo a sentarme en mi cama, mis piernas bajo mío. Recorro la habitación mi mirada, buscando algún alimento olvidado. Nada. Suelto un gemido de desesperación a la vez que me dejo caer hacia el colchón, estampando mi cara contra la suavidad de mi almohada. No quiero levantarme por comida...

* * *

><p>Gruño a la vez que giro mi rostro a mi izquierda al sentir una luz molesta. Gimo irritada al ver que no importa a donde gire mi rostro, aquella luz sigue insistiendo. Suprimo un bostezo y llevo mis manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo de aquella enseguesedora luz.<p>

No tengo ni la más mínima idea en qué posición dormí, pero cuando moví mis brazos, me dolieron hasta la... supongo que se han de haber entumido por la posición en la que se encontraban. Escucho una suave risa en el fondo y suelto un quejido al reconocer la risa. Sólo a ella se le ocurriría despertarme.

-**¿Qué demonios te pasa? –**Digo, logrando que ella ría con más ganas esta vez, supongo que por el tono de voz soñoliento que tengo. Alejo mis manos de mi rostro para dejarlas un poco más abajo que éste–** ¿Por qué me despertaste? –**Pregunto para después soltar un boztezo.

**-Porque ya me harté de estarte viendo a ti y a tu tracero –**Suelo un 'Mnh' ante la mención de mi tracero en la oración de Jade.

-**¿Por qué mi tracero en tu oración? **–Desvio por un segundo mi vista a la linterna que mantiene en su mano. Ah... esa era la intensa luz.

**-¿Ya viste en que posición estás dormida? –**Pregunta, una amplia sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Arqueo mi ceja izquierda, mirando hacia abajo. Oh... ya veo. Manera de quedarme dormida. Terminé quedándome dormida en la misma posición en la que quedé después de que dejase mi rostro impactar mi almohada. Ahora veo por qué mis brazos dolieron. Los dejé doblados en el espacio que había entre mis rodillas y pecho.

-**Espera, está foto estará buena –**Viro mi vista a Jade y la veo sostener su celular antes de escuchar un sonidillo provenir de éste mismo. ¡Oh perfecto! ¡¿Acaso me tomó una foto?

-**¡Jade!**

Vuelvo a hundir mi rostro en la almohada ante la vergüenza que me da ver que mi novia está tomando fotos de mi posición, en distintos ángulos, y la mayoría de fotos enfocadas a mi parte tracera que está alzada al aire debido a como estoy.

-**Bórralas –**Le exijo, sintiendo claramente el calor en mis mejillas.

-**No... tu tracero se ve lindo cuando está alzado al aire **–Comenta con sorna. Y de no ser porque realmente siento entumido mi cuerpo, ya me le hubiese hechado encima.

-**Cuando me pueda mover da por hecho que te obligaré a borrarlas.**

Ella simplemente me dirige una mirada y sonrisa retadora, y se levanta de su lugar que hasta ahora había sido el borde de mi cama y se estira un poco.

-**Te ayudo a levantarte.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Así –**Y tras decir eso su mano se impacta con fuerza en mi tracero, haciendo que presione con fuerza mis dientes. ¡Eso dolio!

-**¡JADE! –**Me levanto con brusquedad y sin dudarlo me le hecho encima, tirándola al suelo con un sonido seco y sordo ante el impacto de su espalda contra éste.

Me molesta más que ella simplemente me esté sonriendo, burlándose de mí.

-**¿Acaso te ha dolido, Tori? –**¡Agh! ¡Pero mira que cínismo!

-**No Jade, el sordo y estruendoso sonido de tu palma contra mi tracero significó que me dolió poco. Es más, ni lo sentí –**Respondo con sarcasmo.

-**Déjame entonces hacer algo respecto a eso –**La miro sonreír con malicia y abro mi boca para decirle algo, mas ella me interrumpe tomando mi parte tracera con sus manos, presionando.

-**Jade –**Siseo ante el ardor que hace presencia en el lugar en el cual Jade está poniendo presión–**. Suéltame.**

**-¿Qué gano con soltarte?**

**-Nada realmente. Ahora suéltame –**Le miro fijamente, molesta ante la sonrisa triunfante y burlona que tiene. Como quisiera borrarla de sus labios. Y sé una buena manera de lograrlo–**... Pero ahorita que lo pienso –**Me inclino para dejar un suave y corto beso sobre sus labios–**, ¿por qué no me dejas ir para que nosotras dos vayamos a mi cama?**

**-Me gusta la idea –**Se apoya en un codo para poder levantarse.

-**Y a mí, pero tienes que soltar algo.**

Jade frunce los labios un poco, pensándose en qué hará. Decide por soltarme al final y me empuja hacia atrás, provocando dolor en mi retaguardia cuando ésta topa contra el suelo con brusquedad. Una novia más dulce, cariñosa y cuidadosa no me pude haber elegido.

-**Siempre tan linda.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-Bien, ahora largo de mi habitación.**

**-¡Hey! Tú dijist—**

**-Sí, pues te engañé, ahora largo porque me quiero dar un baño y tengo hambre, baja a servirme algo –**Le digo, ignorando su expresión de "Maldita, te las verás después conmigo"; la cual he de decir, me causa gracia. Esque me da tanta risa cuando Jade se molesta.

-**¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?**

**-Porque si me haces algo decente de cenar te lo recompensaré –**Ruedo los ojos cuando sonrie de medio lado y me mira de reojo–**. No hoy, te aclaro –**Y tampoco lo que posiblemente tengas en mente...

**-Bueno pues, apúrate o yo comeré lo que sea que te haga.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿De verdad estaba roncando? –<strong>Viro mi vista hacia Jade, observando la notoria curiosidad por la respuesta en sus ojos.

-**Ligeramente fuerte. Y también babeabas. Pero te veías linda así. Inofenciva... contrario a bueno, lo que eres cuando estas despierta.**

**-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-¡Nada! Sólo que cuando estás dormida te ves tan calmada y tranquila, pero cuando estás despierta eres un poco bastante agresiva.**

**-Ja, lo dice la señorilla que no le para la boca ni por un segundo. Y si el caso va así, tú igual me agradas más cuando estás dormida, hablas menos. Hablas, pero hablas menos –**Un ligero rubor subió a mis mejillas al escuchar que yo hablaba entre sueños.

**-¡Nunca dije que me agradaras más cuando estás dormida!**

**-¡Bueno! ¡Pues ya lo he dicho yo! ¡E igual tú comienzas a soltar cabesazos en pleno sueño! No fue tan lindo ser despertada por tus continuos cabesazos, ¿sabes?**

-**Bueno, pero tú igual lo haces. ¡Y también pateas! ¡Y sueltas golpes!**

**-¡Por lo menos yo no me doy giros inesperados dando golpes a diestra y siniestra!**

**-¡Ya! –**Paso mi mano por mi cabello, calmándome.

Jade y yo intercambiamos miradas después de unos segundos, para después soltarnos a reír.

-_**Shhh, ¡Shh, shh, shh! –**_Le señalo a Jade guarde silencio con sus risas, mi dedo índice sobre mis labios.

Pero contrario a lo que quiero y espero, soy yo la que no aguanta la risa, me cuesta mucho trabajo mantener mi boca cerrada con mis labios curveados en una boba sonrisa que indica no aguanto la risa.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que llevo mi mano derecha a mí estómago, como si con eso lograse quitar el dolor que comenzaba a sentirse en esa zona. Suelto una sonora carcajada una vez los músculos en mi rostro no aguantan más estar tensos ante mis esfuerzos por mantener mis labios juntos en un intento de no soltar un sonido.

-**¡Shh! –**Jade suelta un golpe a mi antebrazo, remarcando su 'Shh'.

Al instante llevo mis manos a mi boca, suprimiendo mis risas lo más posible. De acuerdo, tener un 'pequeño' momento para que nos diese sueño no fue la mejor idea del mundo. Son como las tres o dos de la mañana y mis padres y Trina están dormidos, así que hacer mucho ruido me traerá problemas.

-_**Espera... ¡Me duele el estómago! –**_Me inclino hacia mi izquierda, hundiendo mi rostro en el hombro de Jade.

Tras unos minutos de reír sofocadamente contra el hombro de Jade logro calmarme completamente, mi respiración entrecortada y pesada y un dolor insistente en mis costados a cada respiro profundo que tomo. Una estúpida sonrisa está en mis labios, imborrable en estos momentos ante las carcajadas de hace unos segundos.

-**Estás bien tonta Vega. Pudiste haber despertado a toda la ciudad con tus carcajadas incontrolables.**

**-No... no es mi culpa –**Respondo a la vez que pongo presión en mi costado intentando alejar el dolor que siento a cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

-**Por supuesto lo es.**

Frunzo el entrecejo a la vez que saco mi lengua, provocando que Jade ruede los ojos y suspire.

-**Eres tan infantil –**Esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar eso–**. Bueno, ya me aburrí de ver nada bueno –**Dice a la vez que se levanta–**. Vamos a salir.**

**-¿A estas horas de la mañana? –**Pregunto, confundida de por qué saldremos.

-**¿Acaso tienes sueño? –**Niego con la cabeza–** Ni yo, así que saldremos a ver si así nos da.**

* * *

><p>¿En qué cabeza cabe que irte a dar un paseo y regresar a las seis de la mañana a tu casa funcionará para que duermas? ¡En qué cabeza! No sé en qué pensaba en esos momentos, si es que pensaba. Obviamente no podría dormir si pasé el tiempo que pude haber utilizado para intentar dormir paseando por las calles con Jade. Ah, pero no, ahí voy yo, pensando que es una buena idea. Rayos... ¿en qué cabeza?<p>

Ugh. Lo peor del caso es que ni con eso logré dormir, lo que me reconforta es que Jade tampoco pudo dormir, nada más media hora, o eso según ella. Pero... ¡Agh! Me estoy durmiendo en clases, bueno, me corrijo: Me he dormido en clases. Escucho pedazos de lo que los maestros dicen, y eso es, en ninguna manera, algo bueno.

Miro por sobre mi hombro para ver a Jade, quien está cerrando los ojos de manera pausada e inconciente. Sacude su cabeza antes de volver a enderezarse en su asiento y abrir sus ojos ampliamente antes de parpadear, como si con eso lograse despertarse.

Regreso mi mirada al frente con una sonrisa de diversión en mis labios. Eso le pasa por tener tan "estupenda" idea. Y eso me pasa a mí por creer que lo era. Me inclino a la vez que recargo mi codo sobre el mesabanco y apoyo mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano.

Suleto un gemido de frustración cuando caigo en cuenta de que tuve una perfecta oportunidad de comenzar una charla con mi madre para así poder informarle sobre Jade y yo. Aparentemente no estoy pensando con coherencia últimamente.

Bufo con frustración al ver que la clase no se ha acabado todavía. ¿Cuánto más falta? ¿Cuánto más falta de escuela? Quiero irme ya de aquí, quiero dormir. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, y por ende, mi respiración está comenzando a ser más agitada y pesada, lo cual no es lindo. Y es mucho menos lindo ver que estás comenzando a agitarte teniendo sueño. Me siento torpe respirando con pesadez y agitación a la vez que mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse por cuenta propia.

Comienzo a cabecear a la vez que mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse lentamente. Siento la cómodidad y alivio al sentir mis ojos cerrados, y no puedo evitar cruzar mis brazos sobre el mesabanco para después apoyar mi frente sobre mis brazos. Ahhh, la dulce sensación de ceder ante el sueño.

-**Victoria Vega –**Adiós sensación. No duraste mucho, pero te disfruté mientras pude... te extrañaré como no tienes idea.

Bien, basta de dramas en mi cabeza. Suelto un gruñido antes de alzar mi rostro hacia el profesor, una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios.

-**Jade West –**La voz del profesor sale igual de severa que como hizo conmigo.

Viro mi vista hacia la susodicha, y no puedo evitar la risa que escapa mis labios al ver a Jade dormida, dormida de verdad, y en una posición más notoria que la mía. Está con los brazos cruzados bajos su pecho, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus labios entreabiertos. Que descaro de su parte dormirse así, pero he de admitir que me agrada la actitud que denota su posición, una actitud de que poco le importa lo que el maestro le diga.

-**Jade West –**Ésta vez, la voz sale con más firmeza y severidad, mas Jade sigue en la misma posición, inmutable–**. Señorita Jade West.**

Presiono mis labios con fuerza al ver como Jade simplemente mueve sus hombros para así acomodarse mejor, al igual que inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyando su cachete contra su hombro.

Mi vista se desvía al maestro por un segundo, y puedo ver por su expresión que está molesto, y que si Jade no se despierta, estará en problemas de verdad. Me levanto de mi asiento rápido para ir a donde Jade y sacudir su hombro con firmeza, llamándola y diciéndole que se levante. Ella sólo aleja mi mano con un manotazo.

Ruedo los ojos ante ese gesto tan suyo y me inclino hacia delante con mis manos apoyadas sobre mis rodillas para así poder dejar mis labios a la altura de su oreja.

-_**Si no te levantas da por hecho que nada que tú consideres súper lindo pasará entre nosotras de nuevo –**_Susurro, una ligera sonrisa en mis labios.

Doy un paso hacia atrás a la vez que me enderezo para esperar la reacción de Jade ante eso, la cual sucede al instante.

-**Sí, ya. ¿Qué quiere? –**Dice enderezándose en su lugar, parpadeando para alejar el sueño de sus ojos.

-**Ustedes dos, ya saben a dónde ir debido a su comportamiento irrespetuoso y desinteresado hacia mi clase.**

Oh perfecto, lo que me faltaba. ¡Pero eso es injusto! Yo apenas logré acómodarme mientras que Jade logró dormir. ¡Es injusto! Todo por ceder ante el sueño. Esto es mala suerte. O simplemente son las consecuencias de creer que ir a dar un paseo a altas horas de la madrugada era buena idea. De verdad, no lo era; ya aprendí mi lección.

-**¿Por qué demonios tienes una sonrisa amplia, tonta? –**Pregunto con molestia a Jade.

-**Porque ahora sí lograré dormirme libremente.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Digo que ya me voy, me largo, me salto todas las clases que quedan –**Frunzo el entrecejo ante eso. Eso no está bien.

-**Eso no es correcto.**

**-No me importa si lo es o no. Tampoco es correcto andar despierta tanto tiempo, es malo, ¿sabes? Y creo es más importante mi sueño que cualquier regaño que nos tendrán. Ya una vez descansada, gustosa escucharé cualquier sermón tengan que darme. En estos momentos sé que quedaré dormida a la mitad de él. Así que no veo lo bueno de ir a que me den un aburrido sermón que ya sé de memoria.**

Parpadeo ante aquella respuesta antes de mirar a mis costados, como si las palabras que no tengo viniesen a mí. Sacudos mis hombros a la vez que tuerso un poco mis labios, en una expresión que muestra desinterés. Es una buena lógica he de admitir, y no tengo buenos argumentos contra lo que acaba de decir. ¡No! ¡Pero en qué pienso! Ya he perdido muchas clases, y me he saltado clases y días enteros, no es momento de perder más clases. ¡No es lo correcto!

-**Bueno, vete tú, yo me haré responsable por mis actos –**Digo en defensa mía. No pienso perder más clases.

-**Y yo lo haré, pero no hoy, sino mañana. Es como dejar algo para después.**

**-Sí, dejar algo para después no siempre trae buenas consecuencias.**

**-Pues ni modo, lidearé con ellas después.**

**-Jaade.**

**-Hey, no cambiaré de la noche a la mañana, y definitivamente hoy no comenzaré con ésto, así que olvida tus intentos por convencerme, porque yo me largo de aquí. Además, será lo mismo con las demás clases –**Alza los hombros–**. Tú escojes. Yo ya escojí, irme de aquí.**

La miro dar media vuelta para después observarla caminar hacia la salida. Viro mi vista al lado contrario por donde se ha ido Jade, dejándola ahí por unos momentos. Suspiro fastidiada a la vez que ruedo mis ojos.

-**¡Espérame! –**Grito para después dar media vuelta y ponerme a correr para alcanzar a mi novia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Si me regañan después, te echaré la culpa a ti –<strong>Le informo, mi vista aún al frente.

**-Sí Vega, ya comprendí, ahora para de quejarte –**Me dice irritada.

Bufo con molestia. No puedo creer este cambio radical que hay en mi por culpa de Jade... no, no es su culpa, no debo culparla si ella a hecho nada más que enamorarme. No, ella tampoco me enamoró, yo me enamoré de ella. Ella me dio cero razones para enamorarme cuando yo caí por ella. Sólo su bella figura de ensueño. Pero eso no me enamoró. Yo simplemente me enamoré de ella como tonta. No sé bien el por qué.

Va, ya paro de pensar en eso que estoy comenzando a creer que nuestra relación no tiene raíz, y eso me da a la conclusión de que por ende, nuestra relación no durará tanto, con un simple viento caerá. Y eso me pone triste y molesta.

Pero aún así, no creo que éso pase, no creo y no quiero creer. E igual, espero que éso no suceda.

Cierro mis ojos a la vez que dejo escapar un suspiro. Me inclino hacia un lado, recargando mi mejilla en el hombro de Jade.

_**-Jade... ¿me amas? –**_Pregunto en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Miércoles, el final estuvo algo triste para mí D: No sé por qué me puse a reflexionar en su relación. Mala idea... esperen... ¡No! Buena idea... no... mal—buen—¡Idea promedio pues! En fin, buena idea ahora, capáz después lo que tengo en mente se me olvida y termino frustrada por no sacar provecho de mis pensamientos actuales. Daahh, lalalá, ni idea, ya me hice bolas y ya ni sé qué pensaba concretamente :.

_**Elizabeth:**_ Sí, sé que fue corto xD. No, no he hecho ninguno, por el simple hecho de que no sé bien sus personalidades y casi no veía mucho la serie :3.

Por un lado distinto, esto va para mi mami: _mommy_, _sorry_ porque me dormí alrededor de las doce treinta, por ahí. ¡Mi error! El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni lo noté :/. Chaffts, enserio, lamento eso y pido perdón. El cual no parece meresca porque me estoy riendo en estos momentos xDD.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Jade's POV.**_

Mis labios se curvean al escuchar tal absurda pregunta. ¿Que si la amo? ¿Acaso no lo he dicho varias veces que sí? ¿No se lo he dejado muy en claro?

-**Por supuesto que lo hago tonta, de otro modo ya te hubiera hechado a patadas de mi casa –**Tori suelta una risa, lo que me hace fruncir el entrecejo–**. Ya, ¿qué tienes Vega?**

**-_Nada... sólo..._ ¿qué acaso no puedo preguntarle a mi novia si me ama?**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Pero el tono triste que usaste no es correcto.**

**-No usé un tono triste –**Ruedo los ojos.

-**Te creeré cuando me mires a los ojos y me lo digas.**

Tras decir esas palabras Vega simplemente se queda en silencio. Suspiro. Bien, algo le pasa a esta chica y eso me irrita, o bien, su actitud triste me pone un poco irritada.

-**A ver, háblemos sobre esto –**Tori simplemente deja escapar un quejido de disgusto.

-**Jaade.**

**-Nada. Anda, háblemos.**

**-¿Y si me niego?**

**-¿Y si te saco a patadas?**

**-Ya pues...**

Esperé a que se separara de mí, pero sólo se dejó caer a mi regazo. Ah, se pondrá díficil. ¡Más le vale que no! Suelto un gruñido indicándole que se mueva de su lugar, pero ella simplemente me contesta con un quejido. Le vuelvo a gruñir, esta vez más audible, y ella hace lo mismo. Esta vez, gruño y le suelto un bufido, y ella simplemente suelta un quejido desesperado antes de comenzar a moverse usando su cabeza. Ah, que linda, me dejará la pierna llena de morados si sigue moviéndose así.

-**¡Ya Vega no evites el tema! –**Muevo bruscamente mis piernas hacia un lado, sonsacándole un gemidillo.

-**¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Además! ¡No me pasa nada! Sólo fue un desliz de emoción.**

**-Ajá. Y yo no he intentado más de una vez tirarte por las escaleras –**Digo sarcástica. Tori sólo se me queda viendo con una mirada que me dice "¿Qué te pasa?" y su entrecejo fruncido, obviamente en señal de incredulidad–**. Va, era una broma –**Digo con mis manos alzadas, indicándole que no lo tome tan a pecho–**, lo he intentado más de cinco veces y en unas tres ocaciones casi lo logro.**

Ella golpea mi pierna molesta ante lo que he dicho, y yo simplemente río.

-**De todos modos. Háblame sobre tus problemas.**

**-... Hoy, mi novia se está comportando como una salvaje.**

**-Ahh, ¿salvaje? ¿Quieres que me porte _salvaje_ de verdad?**

**-Me corrijo: Hoy, mi novia está siendo muy pesada –**Arqueo una ceja ante eso a la vez que sonrio ligeramente de medio lado.

-**¿Con que sí? ¿Éso crees tú?**

**-No, pero no quiero hablar de esto...**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-¡Porque...! –**Gestícula, buscando las palabras que quería decir– **¡Yo qué sé!**

**-Hagamos lo siguiente –**Comienzo, saliendo de mi cama–**. Yo pienso bajar por un café, y cuando regrese tú ya estarás totalmente lista para decirme todo –**Le explico, mi dedo índice señalándola en todo momento mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta–**. Hací que vete preparando.**

Abro la puerta de mi habitación para salir de ésta y cerrar dicha puerta una vez salgo, ignorando los balbuceos de Tori.

-_**¡No pienso decirtelo!**_

Sonrio para mi misma al escucharle decir eso, claro que lo hará, por las buenas o malas, pero lo hará, así ya tenga que forzarla con fuerza bruta. Giro mi rostro para poder ver por sobre mi hombro al escuchar los pasos rápidos de Tori. ¿Y ahora qué quiere?

-**¡Cuídado! –**¡Hija de la gran...!

Siento como Tori cae sobre mí, obligando a mis rodillas flexionarse ante su peso. Y, de un momento a otro, me encuentro bajando las escaleras de una manera violenta y brusca, deteniéndome una vez bajo todos los escalones.

-**¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! –**Grité furiosa ante el dolor que sentía. Furia que se incrementó al escuchar a Tori carcajearse, pausando de vez en vez para recuperar el aliento.

¡Dios! ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a esta tonta? ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurre saltarme encima cuando estoy bajando las escaleras!

-**¡Bájate de mi espalda! –**Le gruño entre dientes.

-**Mnh... Lo pensaré.**

**-¡Vega! **–Que ni se atreva a pensarlo, que sólo lo haga.

**-Ya, ya. Pero eso te pasa por intentar tirarme de las escaleras.**

**-Exacto. Tírarte. ¡No saltarte encima cuando las estás bajando! –**Suspiro, intentando calmarme. Mala idea. Ahora siento un dolor en mi costado–** ¿Sabes qué? Ve a prepárarme el café ya que al parecer tu lindo humor ha vuelto.**

**-Humpf... Yo no quier—**

**-¡Que vayas! –**Ella se levanta con rápidez, tropezando un poco antes de levantarse y correr a la cocina.

Voy a matarla. Me duele el cuerpo ahora. Agh. Esque... ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurre! A ver, calmada que me duele más el costado. Me giro para quedar sobre mi espalda, sintiendo como algo truena ligeramente dentro mío. Bien, veamos el lado positivo... ya recuperó su humor; ahora podrá contarme... Sólo le costó saltarme encima y a mí casi me pudo haber costado la vida. ¡Está súper tonta!

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, arrepintiéndome al instante por la rápidez y brusquedad del movimiento al sentir que algo en mi codo tronó. Ahh... me duelen los pechos... y las piernas... y en general, todo el cuerpo me duele. Pero mis pechos duelen más. Por lo menos amortiguaron un poquito mi caída... ¡Pero como me duelen!

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mis pechos, intentando alejar el dolor inútilmente.

_**-Voy a matarla, voy a matarla –**_Mascullo, meciéndome de un lado a otro, simplemente para aumentar el dolor en mis costados.

-**Hey, no me culpes –**Le escucho decir desde el marco de la puerta que da a la cocina, una taza de café en su mano izquierda mientras su derecha está apoyada en el marco–**. Por lo menos ahora podrás escuchar lo que tenía –**Le miro duramente antes de soltar un bufido y virar mi vista al otro lado–**. Oh vamos, no puedes estar molesta por eso. Fue un pequeño accidente, ¿de acuerdo? –**Yo simplemente le ignoro, escuchando atentamente sus pasos–** ¿Enserio me ignorarás? –**Sí, lo mereces por saltarme encima. Siento como se arrodilla a un lado mío. Ja, que ni piense que la voy a mirar–** Jaaade –**Presiona su dedo índice contra mi hombro, intentando obtener mi atención–**. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?**

Obvio no cariño, estoy súper contenta de que me cayeras encima cuando me detuve un momento en las escaleras. ¡Se sintió genial! Sentir como mis costillas chocaban contra el borde duro del escalón. Como mis piernas hacían lo mismo y una sensación de entumecimiento convinado con una fuerte punzada de dolor les recorría. ¡Y no olvidemos! Cómo mis pechos daban de lleno contra el borde del escalón, y sentía un dolor más intenso y doloroso que la... Sí Tori, estoy súper contenta contigo. ¡Mujer por supuesto que no! Me dolió más que la chin... ¡¿Y aún así preguntas que si estoy enojada contigo? Ja, de verdad a veces me pregunto si piensas.

-**A vamos, no pudo ser tan horrible, ¿o sí? –**¡Baja las escaleras y yo te saltaré! ¡Y ahí me dices si fue tan horrible o no!–** ¡Bien! Si no piensas hablarme he de forzarte a hacerlo –**Me dice sonando un poco molesta para después soltarme un golpe en la pierna.

-**¡Vuelve a hacerlo y verás! –**Le amenazo al instante.

-**Ya pues. Quédemos a mano y cuando yo vaya bajando las escaleras te doy permiso de saltarme encima –**Bufo con molestia.

-**Ni que lo necesitara.**

**-¿Siempre serás igual de linda conmigo? –**Pregunta con un suspiro.

-**Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**-Ninguno –**Alza los hombros y sacude su cabeza en un 'No'–**. Pienso que es algo entretenido y divertido. Aunque a veces es bastante irritante y molesto.**

**-Bien.**

**-Bueno ya, toma tu café y levántate –**Me dice a la vez que se levanta.

-**Oh sí claro. Como me es tan sencillo. ¡Tonta! Me duele todo el cuerpo; no me quiero mover. Aquí me quedaré.**

**-Mmh...**

**-¡Deja de tomar mi café! –**¡Y encima tiene el descaro de beber de mi café!

-**Pues levántate –**Hace un ademán, diciéndome nuevamente que me pare cuando simplemente le miro más duramente.

-**Todo esto para ti es un juego, ¿no es así? –**Cuestiono cuando la veo recorrer la casa con su mirada.

-**Uno que se tornó aburrido en el momento en el que negaste a levantarte –**Comenta con sorna.

-**Bien. Te diré que haré –**Comienzo, manteniendo oculta la sonrisa maliciosa que intenta escaparme–**. Pienso levantarme, pero primero, ve a dejar el café en la mesa de la cocina –**Le explico, ella simplemente se queda mirándome–**. Va en serio, ¡ve a dejar el café!**

**-Ya voy, mandona.**

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-Que ya voy cariño.**

Suspiro aliviada de que ya puedo sonreír con malicia por un momento. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien... esta pequeña idea me serviría más en otra situación. Oh, otra idea me ha llegado. Oculto mi sonrisa rápidamente cuando escucho que Tori se acerca.

-**¿Bien y ahora qué?**

**-Espérate –**Bien... moverme de mi posición no me será sencillo. Cierro los ojos preparándome para cualquier posible dolor que llegue a acudir a mí cuando me mueva.

-**¿Necesitas ayuda? –**Le miré arrodillarse nuevamente, su mirada denotando la preocupación del momento. Ah claro, pero bien que nada de preocupación sentiste cuando caí por las escaleras, sólo reías emocionada.

-**Estoy bien, Vega.**

Dejo caer mis brazos a mis costados a la vez que suelto un suspiro. Me apoyo en mis codos antes de intentar levantarme, sintiendo un dolor en mi espalda.

-**Eres una gran, gran...**

**-Anda, sácalo todo. Te servirá un poco –**Le miro con desconcierto. ¿Quiere de verdad que le saque todo lo que quiero decirle? ¿De lo corto a lo largo?–**. Creo que no es buena idea eso –**Suelta a la vez que sacude tu cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Realmente no estás pensando hoy, ¿verdad?

-**Sólo dame la mano –**Le digo a la vez que extiendo mi mano para que la tome. Vega simplemente me mira indecisa–**. No morderé –**Sonrio un poco de medio lado–**. Aunque claro, no estoy cien porciento segura de eso –**Vega rueda los ojos ante ese comentario.

-**Tú y tus bromas sexuales.**

**-¿Quién te dijo que eso iba en ese sentido? –**Pregunto fingiendo incredulidad. Tori simplemente se sonroja y aparta la mirada, sacándome una risa–** Sólo dame tu mano.**

-**Sabes que esa sonrisa tuya no me agrada, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Se supone me importe?**

Sonrio un poco más ante la mirada de exasperación que pone por un segundo. Vega me tiende la mano y yo la tomo, tirando con fuerza de ella, tirándola al suelo. Rio ante el sonido sordo que se escucha cuando Tori cae contra el piso.

-**Ahí lo tienes boba, por tirarme escaleras abajo.**

Me levanto con dificultad del suelo, apoyándome en lo que pueda, inclusive en mi amorosa novia aquí al lado mío, quién solto un quejido y me reclamó por ello. Cosa que ignoré por supuesto.

-**¿Sabes? Quizás, si fueras una novia más considerada no te hubiera saltado encima –**Me dice Vega cuando se levanta.

Le miro sacudirse la ropa, a la vez que una sonrisa de ironía se forma en mi rostro.

-**Vega, si yo fuese una novia más considerada, aún seguiría con Beck y facilmente tú estarías aún con tu enamoramiento secreto hacia mí –**Le digo, ella sólo me mira ligeramente dolida antes de fruncir sus labios y asentir con la cabeza.

-**Éso es tan cierto. Pese a éso, un poco de consideración no te mataría –**Alza los hombros–**. Aunque he de admitir que no siempre deseo éso.**

**-Por supuesto que no lo deseas –**Le digo, separándome de la pared en la que me encontraba apoyada. Al instante me arrepiento de esa decisión ante el dolor que me llega en la espalda, por lo que vuelvo a poner mi espalda contra la pared–**. Me amas tal y como soy. **

-**Desgraciadamente.**

-**Sí. Bueno, desgraciadamente o no, ayúdame a separarme de esta maldita pared. Quiero ir a tomar mi café **–Café que creo yo, ya está frío. Pero bueno, siempre puedo hacer que Vega me haga otro–**. Y por supuesto, hablar.**

**-Ahhh... ¿tenemos que hablar?**

**-Sí. A veces hablar, nada malo hace a una relación.**

Tori suelta un quejido, pero aún así se acerca a mí para ayudarme con mi pequeño problema.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Para de reírte!<strong>

Y pese a su insistencia en eso, sigo riendo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente encuentro todo lo que me acaba de decir rídiculo; algo sin sentido alguno.

-**Pero esque Tori, eso es tan... tan...**

**-¡Para ya de burlarte de mí, tonta! –**Y tras decir eso, siento como una almohada se estrella con fuerza contra mi cara.

-**Oww... maldición Tori. **_**¡Me dolió!**_ –Siseo molesta, mi mano derecha cubriendo mi naríz.

-**Pues no parabas de reírte.**

**-Sí, bien. Un golpe no era necesario. Te arrepentirás dentro de poco por eso –**Le advierto, frotando el revés de mi mano contra mi naríz suavemente.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Vega está sonriendo tontamente. Yo ahorita me encargo de borrar esa sonrisa. Rápidamente tomo una almohada y la estampo contra el costado de Vega, dándole de lleno. Ja, bien merecido que se lo tenía.

-**¡Yo no te dí así de fuerte! **_**Auu... ahora me siento muy aturdida, boba **_–Se queja en un murmullo, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza. Yo simplemete rio triunfante.

-**Si bueno. Por lo que recién escuché de tus labios, tú eres la boba –**Comento, acomodándome mejor en mi lugar. Ugh, las piernas se me están entumiendo de tenerlas cruzadas–**. Digo, pfft, ¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que nuestra relación no tiene raíz? –**Pregunto sonriendo de medio lado con diversión, mis hombros alzados resaltando la pregunta.

-**Creo que si la gente supiera de nuestra relación, por lo menos un noventa porciento lo creería así –**Me responde, a lo que yo asiento afirmando lo que acababa de decir. Eso podría ser cierto, pero a mi no me importa lo que la gente crea.

-**Si, pero la gente no lo sabe. En fin, mi punto es aquí, que sí la tenemos –**Comienzo, pensando ya en la manera de explicarselo a Tori–**. Mira, tomemos que esta relación, es un bonito árbol. Un árbol grande, verde, y frondoso.**

**-¿Y no puede ser un árbol raro, retorcido y nada común? –**Le miro con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Así considera ella nuestra relación? Oh, al demonio, si sigue conmigo es por algo.

-**Sí bien, lo que sea, pero que sea un árbol. El árbol comenzó con una pequeña semillita, que fue seguida por otra. La primera semilla, aquí la tengo, espera... –**Me inclino hacia atrás, apoyándome en el borde de la cama para no caer. Umm... dónde está, dónde está–**. Ah, mira. Aquí está la pequeña semillita que significó el inicio de nuestra relación –**Le digo con una gran sonrisa, ambas manos mías al costado de Toriz, al cual movía ligeramente de lado a lado.

Tori rió junto a mí ante lo infantil que todo esto se veía.

-**¿Así que Toriz es la semillita principal? –**Pregunta Vega, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la cabeza del perro.

-**Exacto. Recuerda que fue justo él quien hizo que todo esto comenzara. Ya sabes, el afecto que me surgió a por el perro lindo de aquí, y terminó surgiendo afecto hacia ti... y luego algo más que eso –**Observé detenidamente la sonrisa que Vega había esbozado antes de carraspear un poco y continuar–**. Y no olvidemos que en tu casa está la otra semillita de esta relación arborifica.**

**-No lo dudo. Nunca creí que me darías algo a buena manera.**

**-Sí... supongo que no me sentía cómoda quedándome con el perro como disculpa. Después de todo, realmente no estaba molesta contigo, sólo quería joderte un poco –**Admito, esperando la reacción de Vega.

-**No sabes cuando odio que hagas eso –**Me dice con una cara que afirma lo dicho.

-**No es culpa mía querida que sepa bien hacerte caer en mis bonitas maneras de divertirme. Éso o eres muy boba para caer en ellas –**Vega suelta un bufido de indignación.

-**¿Por qué lado son tus maneras de divertirte **_**bonitas? –**_Pregunta con ironía, una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en su rostro.

-**Por cualquier lado y ángulo en que las veas –**Sacudo mis hombros–**. Al menos para mí –**Boztezo para luego exhalar suavemente–**. De todas maneras, ándate ya a tu casa, que tu padre terminará inculpándome de secuetro por tiempo indefinido de su hija –**Vega suelta una risilla ante eso.

Pero era la verdad, las últimas semanas la tipa se la pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con cualquier otra persona. Y lo último que quería yo, era terminar en mala línea con sus padres. Después de todo, ¿cómo pensarían si supiesen su hija anda pasándose casi toda la semana con su novia? Una mujer en especial. Lo que me recuerda...

-**¿Le contarás a tus padres pronto sobre lo... nuestro? –**Pregunto algo insegura.

-**Sí algo sé es que no es correcto soltarles a tus padres que te das para la otra línea y que ya tienes novia todo en un mismo momento. Déjemos primero se acomoden con que su niña siente atracción hacia alguien de su mismo género. Ya veré cuándo les digo que tengo novia –**Explica, levantándose de la cama lentamente, Toriz ahora en sus brazos–**. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

-**Quizás le informe pronto a mi padre sobre eso. Y no sé, quizás un día que te quedes aquí y despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana podríamos las dos hablarlo un poco más con él –**Respondo, bostezando.

-**Entonces veré que día me quedo despierta hasta esas horas, y quizás quedemos en verle –**Bromea, a lo que yo sonrio ampliamente.

-**Ja. No olvides que tenemos que hacer cita con el señor de la casa de antemano, siendo que siempre anda ensimismado en su trabajo –**Bromeo yo ahora, mi tono siendo uno burlón–**. Bueno, ahora sí Vega, ándate pa' tu casa –**Ella ríe antes de dejar a Tori en la cama y hacer una reverencia.

-**Como usted ordene, señorita –**Suelto una pequeña risa ante eso.

-**Exactamente, joven –**Comienzo con una voz amable pero firme, una ligera sonrisa en mis labios–**, ya no son horas de andar en casas ajenas, así que, por favor, hágame el favor de marcharse a su casa sin refutar más –**Termino, sonriendo un poco más al ver a Vega hacer igual.

Solté una ligera risa antes de levantarme de la cama –** Ya, basta con esto que de lo contrario nos llevará tiempo, y ya te quiero fuera de la casa –**Ella hace un puchero, ofendida, a la vez que cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-**Llévame pues.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Escuchaste bien. Ya sabes que no tengo auto, y no quiero caminar a mi casa.**

Suspiro. Éso es cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace conducir? ¿Y si la dejo quedarse? No tengo ganas de conducir ahora.

-**Vamos Jade. Tú me quieres fuera de tu casa, entonces llévame a la mía.**

**-No quiero...**

**-No me importa. Ahora muévete. ¿Me quieres fuera? Has algo por eso –**Le miro con ojos entrecerrados, y ella simplemente me sonrió dulcemente.

**-Está bien. Pero quiero que me pagues por llevarte.**

**-¡No hay problema! –**Avanza acortando la poca distancia que nos separa, antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y atraerlo a sus labios para juntar los míos con los de ella en un corto beso– **Cuando lleguemos te pago el resto –**Me lanza un guiño antes de salir de mi habitación.

Sonrio lentamente, feliz por aquel beso. Carraspeo un poco al sentir que en realidad estoy sonriendo como boba y borro esa sonrisa para hacerla ver no tan boba.

-_**¡Jade!**_

**_-_¿Qué quieres ahora?**

**-_... ¡Tus escaleras me dan miedo!_**

Ruedo los ojos a la vez que suelto un bufido de diversión y burla al escuchar eso.

-**Ya voy, sólo procura no acercarte a ningún mounstro o desconocido que se te acerque o salga de las sombras y rincones más oscuros.**

**-_¡Para con eso, es de mal gusto!_**

Sonrio para mi misma. Obvio que no pararé, me encanta verla asustada, o por lo menos ese tipo de asustada. Tomo mis llaves antes de salir por la puerta y unirmele en el recorrido por las Escaleras-Tenebrosas-que-algo-ocultan.

* * *

><p>Vale, tardé más que la... y hasta me da vergüenza mostrarme por aquí. Y quería compensarlo, pero si hago lo último... neh, será magía xD. Nah, hagamos lo que al parecer suelo hacer: Manda a volar por la ventanda el asunto, la vergüenza todo. En fin... Realmente lo siento bastante. Un poco más de un mes sin subir algo... eso está mal; tardé demasiado. Como sea, <em>I'll try... I'm not gonna say that I'll do it, 'Coz...<em> porque estaría hablando puros pescados, _so yeah:_ intentaré no tardar tanto.

Chavo, ya, me pongo a escribir, ya me tomé la vacación y media de escribir, ya no quiero tomar ninguna hasta acabar las historias_(Ya perdí el hilo de esta historia D:, y no quiero que lo poco que tengo de ese fino hilo se me escape de las manos)._ Y bueno, espero disfrutasen este capítulo que... en lo personal, tiene un toque que me desagradó un poco, pero bueno. No pensaba reescribirlo... así que, eso es todo, espero me perdonen o no anden recelosos o sentidos o lo que sea por mi tardanza lenta e irracional. Oh, tampoco quería reeleer el capí, me dio flojera.


	31. Chapter 31

Chavo, disfruten, no doy escusas, razones o lo que sea. Sólo... lo siento y lamento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

Respiro profundamente antes de alzar mi mano a la altura de mi pecho. Suelto un gemido de frustración a la vez que llevo mis manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo. ¿Por qué me cuesta? Es simple: entraré, pediré un momento para decir algo, y listo, digo que— ¡Pero por simple que sea no significa que sea sencillo!

Aparto mis manos de mi cara, tomando una bocanada de aire. Ya, ahora sí pienso tocar. Sí, éso justo haré: tocaré a la puesta y lo diré. ¡Y es por esa misma determinación que me pregunto porque me he dado la media vuelta y me estoy alejando! ¡Qué clase de cobarde soy!

-**De acuerdo, ¿me piensas decir algo o no? –**Pego un brinco ante la inesperada voz de mi hermana; acto seguido me doy media vuelta, viendo que mi hermana estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta, sus cejas alzadas.

-**¿Eh?**

**-Nada. ¿Piensas pasar o no?**

**-Ah, sí, claro.**

Dios... Trina tiene un tiradero de ropa por toda su habitación. Llegar hasta su cama me cuesta trabajo por toda la ropa que hay en mi camino, la cual ando pateando hacia lados para poder llegar a mi destino. Retiro la ropa que se encontraba en la cama para dejarla calmadamente sobre otras en el piso.

-**Trina, tienes que limpiar tu habitación –**Le digo, paseando la vista por el cuarto.

-**Después, cuando mamá entre y le de el infarto y me diga que tengo que levantar mi ropa, ahorita, está bien donde está. Es una hermosa decoración –**Ruedo los ojos ante lo último. No creo que dejar la ropa tirada donde sea cuente como decoración, mucho menos como una 'hermosa'–**. De todos modos, ¿qué quieres decirme?**

**-Bueno... esque ya sabes... uhh... –**Cierro mi boca y la mantengo unos momentos así, buscando las palabras correctas; todo el tiempo un sonrojo tiñendo mis mejillas.

-**Habla ya, no tengo todo el santo día, Tori.**

**-Sí, lo lamento. Esque... ya sabes que Jade y yo... bueno –**Desvio mi vista al suelo. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirselo? Después de todo, ella ya lo sabe– _**salimos. Ya sabes.**_

_**-**_**Sí, sales con la demente, ¿y eso qué? –**Alzo mi vista y arqueo una ceja. Ahorita que lo recuerdo...

-**Trina. Aquel día que me comenzaste a atacar con palomitas y luego mamá bajó y nos reprendió por eso... En fin. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en una relación con Jade?**

**-No lo sabía. Cat me lo dijo –**Me dice antes de abrirse camino entre su mar de ropas y tomar asiento al lado mío.

-**Ahh... Bueno. ¿Entonces estás bien con que salga con una chica, con Jade West? –**Pregunto, mi ceja arqueada ante el temor de que diga no.

-**Por supuesto –**Me sonrie y me da un suave empujón por el hombro antes de guiñarme–**. Más chicos para mí –**Ruedo los ojos a la vez que rio divertida.

-**¿Por eso estás bien con mi relación?**

**-Nop. La verdad, da la misma, al final –**Se levanta de su lugar–**, todo mundo sabe que los chicos me desean más a mí que a ti. Así que no hay diferencia hermanita –**Bufo ante eso. Seguramente Trina.

-**Bueno y... ¿crees que mis padres lo tomarán así de fácil? –**Pregunto a la vez que me levanto.

-**No lo sé. Sí no se preocuparon cuando se enteraron de que rompiste la ventana del vecino y le diste en la cabeza con la pelota de beisbol. Creo que dejarán pasar esta sin mucho escándalo –**Arrugo mi naríz ante el amargo recuerdo.

-**¡Hey! Sí se preocuparon. Se enojaron mucho. Me castigaron por dos semanas, me dieron el sermón del año y me obligaron a ir a disculoparme con el vecino y a usar todo mi ahorro para ayudar en lo que sea que necesitara para su... –**Hago ademanes mientras busco la palabra correcta–** estúpida cabeza y brazo –**Trina simplemente sonrie ampliamente en forma burlona–**. ¿Qué?**

-**Disculoparme.**

**-¡Fue un error, no te burles! –**Le digo, cubriendo mi ruborizado rostro ante la vergüenza que me causa el hecho de que en estos momentos se esté riendo de mí.

-**Cómo sea. No creo que armen un gran escándalo por eso. Sólo tienes que encontrarlos en un buen humor y decirlo con cuídado –**Me dice, una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro como sí ella ya supiera que ésa es la fórmula para que ellos tomen todo en buena manera.

-**¿Cómo sabes éso?**

**-¿Cómo crees que me dejan invitar a amigos? Bueno... éso y aparte que tengo que hacer una que otra tarea de la casa –**Asiento. Ya se me hacía raro que lograse convencerlos con sólo éso de hablarles en el momento indicado con palabras indicadas–**. De todos modos. Ya, shoo, vete a tu habitación, que la noche es larga y me espera –**Me dice, antes de tomarme por el codo y arrastrarme hacia la puerta.

-**¿Eh?**

**-Que tengo una cita y tengo que aalistarme para ella, ahora, largo de mi cuarto, me has contado lo que tenías que contar y eso es mucho Tori por el día de hoy –**Bufo con fingida indignación ante lo último.

Trina me deja fuera del cuarto y yo me doy la media vuelta para replicarle; su mano derecha sosteniendo la puerta.

-**¿Y con quién saldrás? –**Pregunto curiosa, una sonrisa en mis labios y mi ceja izquierda enarcada.

-**Con un chico muy apuesto, ¿ya?**

**-Sí, ¿pero con q—**

**-¡Estoy corta de tiempo! –**Gritó tras cerrarme la puerta en la cara, cortándome a mitad de la pregunta.

Resoplé resignada y me dirigí a mi habitación. Si algo bien sabía, era que, cuando Trina declaraba algo y estaba apresurada, lo mejor era darle paso y no interrumpirla, o se ponía histérica y comenzaba a gritarte un montón de cosas antes de mirarte furiosa, amenazarte con vengarse por haber malgastado su tiempo y se iba, cerrando todo eso con un buen portazo o con un muy audible grito.

Y en esos momentos, no me apetecía tener una hermana furiosa pisándome los talones y recordándome éso todo el tiempo hasta que se vengara. Prefiero pensar en cómo les diré a mis padres que al parecer su hija tiene inclinación hacia las mujeres y luego decirles que ya tengo novia... una que, desgraciadamente, se hizo la fama entre mis padres con eso de que me odiaba. Aunque mamá ya sabe que al final, Jade resultó siendo una buena amiga. Papá... papá no ha tenido mucho tiempo para expresar algo acerca del asunto sobre que paso un noventa porciento en casa de Jade; aunque bueno, pasando fuera la mayoría del tiempo, no creo que lo haya notado mucho.

Me dejo caer en mi cama, pensando si ya había hecho toda la tarea. Me quedé un rato quieta en mi cama, repasando una y otra vez todas las clases de hoy para ver si habían dejado tarea, para después volver a pensar si ya las había hecho o no. Y sí, ya había terminado todo. Todo. Toda la tarea hecha y a penas serán... las... ¿qué, siete?

Ah, en fin. Igual aún me falta ver cómo les digo a mis padres que tengo a Jade de novia. Umm... ¿cuál será la mejor manera de presentarle a Jade a mis padres? Independientemente de si ya les dije que tenía novia de antemano o no.

Mi celular sonó y de mala gana me acomodé mejor en la cama para tomarlo, apoyándome en mi codo mientras estiraba mi brazo para tomar el celular y contestar.

-_**¿Hola, Tori? **_–Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar esa voz.

-**Hola Jade –**Regresé el saludo antes de acostarme nuevamente en mi cama.

-_**Bueno, tenía ganas de comer algo saludable y me preg—**_

_**-¡Que una hamburguesa no es algo saludable! –**_Le cortó la vocesita chillona de Cat. Jade resopló sin inmutarse en disimularlo_(lo dedusco por lo fuerte que se escuchó)._

_-__**¡Calla Cat, estoy en el celular! ¡Es de mala educación interrumpir cuando uno habla! –**_Le reprendió Jade, su celular separado de su boca por lo cual su grito no me aturdió tanto–_**Bueno, como iba. Se me antojó comer algo salud—¡Ya, ya! ¡No es saludable, ¿de acuerdo?! –**_Habló Jade con desesperación.

Yo reí por lo bajo. Seguramente Cat había hecho algún sonidito o había puesto una cara.

-_**En lo que iba... Y bueno, pensé: Hey, invita a la desnutrida de Veg—**_

_**-**_**¡No estoy desnutrida! –**Me defendí al instante.

-_**¿Qué se trae la gente con cortarme en plena oración hoy en día, eh? ¿Te causa gracia interrumpirme, Tori? A mi no, así que déjame continuar –**_Bufé con diversión antes de guardar silencio–**. **_**Sí, pues, pensé en invitarte y así podríamos las dos—¡Las tres pues! ¡Aparta ya la mano del volante y vuelve al asiento de atrás! –**_Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar–_** Bueno, las tres. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ir a comer saludabl—**_

_**-¡Que la hamburguesa no es algo saludable!**_

_**-¡Al carajo con eso! ¡¿Sabes qué?! –**_Se escuchó un chirrido en el fondo y unos cuantos pitidos y unos gritos–_** ¡Esto va para usted, conductor mediocre! –**_En el fondo logré escuchar que Cat soltaba un gritito ahogado.

-_**¡Esa es una mala señal, Jade! ¡Es grocera!**_

_**-¡Cat! Aclarémoslo de una buena vez, no estoy dispuesta a ser interrumpida. A ver, espera... –**_Se escuchó algo del otro lado de la línea, como si Jade estuviera jugueteando con un pedazo de envoltura de dulce que era de plástico–_**. Lo siento Vega, espérame un rato en lo que aclaro cosas con Cat. Dejaré el celular en el asiento por si algo.**_

**-De acuerdo. Esperaré.**

**-**_**Bien –**_Dijo Jade a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio–_**. ¡Ahora sí, Cat! Ya sé que una maldita hamburguesa no es saludable, pero me importa poco eso, ¿sí? ¡Así que cuando yo digo que comeré saludable es porque iré a por una hamburguesa! Y lo digo porque suena más bonito decir que comeré algo saludable y en realidad estoy haciendo referencia a la hamburguesa, me hace sentir que gusto de comer sano de verdad. ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Ajá... Pero aún no sé por q—**_

_**-¡Toma una paleta!**_

_**-¡Yeey! ¡De limón, mi favorita! –**_Mi sonrisa se amplió al escuchar todo aquello, y más por la exclamación de emoción de Cat.

-_**¿Qué no el de cereza era tu favorito? –**_Preguntó Jade.

-**¡Yo tenía entendido que era el de sandía! –**Grité, esperando escucharan mi opinión.

-_**¿Qué no mi favorito era el de piña? –**_Cuestionó Cat, logrando confundirme por unos segundos, hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-_**Bueno Tori. ¿Nos acompañas o no a comer?**_

_**-**_**Sí claro –**Acepté, levantándome de la cama.

-_**Bueno, en dos minutos llegamos y—¡Cat! ¡CAT! –**_Justo al momento en que Jade se interrumpió para llamar a mi amiga pelirroja, nuevamente muchos pitidos se escucharon junto con gritos–_** Lo siento Vega, te dejo en el asiento de nuevo, Cat está intentando salir por la ventana que da al lado de los autos. ¡CAT! **_

Por unos minutos escuché un revoltijo de sonidos, en lo que estaba preocupada por Cat. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir por la ventana? Sólo espero que nada pase.

-_**¡Vuelve acá en estos instantes, Cat! –**_Hubo una pausa en los gritos de Jade, y escuché la risa de Cat–_** Como sea, Vega. Tú éstate lista para cuando lleguemos.**_

_**-**_**Entendido –**Y tras eso Jade me colgó.

Me levanté de la cama para ir abajo y esperar a Jade, topándome con Trina en el camino, quien me empujó a un lado diciendo un 'Muévete' y entrando a su habitación cerrando con un fuerte portazo; sin duda sí tenía prisa.

Bajé las escaleras sin más inconvenientes, escuchando que alguien tocaba la puerta justo al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-_**¡Tori! –**_Rodé los ojos ante el inoportuno grito de Trina, ¿ahora que quería?

-**¡¿Qué quieres Trina?!**

**-_¡Sube a ayudarme con algo!_**

_**-**_**¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer, hazlo tú sola! **–Respondí, antes de abrir la puerta.

-_**¡No, ven tú a ayudarme!**_

**-Esperen un momento... –**Le dije a Cat y Jade, alzando mi dedo índice antes de girar mi cabeza–**¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! ¡Iré a comer saludablemente!**

**-_¡Ahhh! ¡Bueno pues, vete a comer tus cosas saludables, ya que es más importante que tu fabulosa hermana!_**

_**-Muévanse, muévanse –**_Susurré para Cat y Jade, pasando el marco de la puerta, y, antes de que la cerrase, dirijí una última oración a mi hermana–** ¡Te tomo la palabra, gracias! –**Y cerré antes de apresurarme al auto de Jade, pues no quería seguir la discución con Trina.

Subí al auto una vez Jade lo hizo y abroché el cinturón.

-**¿Qué le pasaba a tu hermana ahora?**

**-Tendrá una cita y creo que ha de haber querido que la ayudara con el vestuario –**Presiono mis labios juntos y alzo mis cejas para continuar con sarcasmo–**. Como siempre toma mis opiniones en consideración...**

**-Bueno pues, vamos ya a comer saludablemente.**

Sentí como mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, por lo que lo saqué de ahí y ví de quién era. Trina. Suspiré antes de leer el mensaje.

_¿Cómo crees que me veré mejor? ¿Con un vestido morado obscuro con detalles en negro o con uno azul claro?_

Arrugué el entrecejo ante eso. ¿Por qué demonios seguía insistiendo? ¡Al final ni siquiera tomaba en consideración lo que le decía o sugería! Con un resoplido, comensé a escribir una respuesta.

_Trina, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? De todos modos, creo que el azul claro te queda mejor, si es el que me mostraste la otra vez, sí._

Al instante recibí su respuesta.

_¡Te lo pregunto porque quiero tu opinión! Aunque sí, creo que me veré mejor con el vestido azul. ¿Y qué zapatos crees que me queden mejor?_

Mis labios se convirtieron en una fina línea en lo que intentaba recordar todos los zapatos de Trina y pensaba en cuál le quedaría mejor. Era difícil. Trina tenía como cuarenta pares de zapatos. Bueno, quizás no cuarenta, pero tenía bastantes.

Mnh... Hay una enorme variedad de zapatos que quedarían, y que no lo hacen. Ahhh...

_Yo que sé. Elige el par que quieras. Después de todo, con todos y cada uno luces fabulosísima. Ya sabes, ya que tú convinas con todo y lo haces ver muchísimo mejor cuando tú lo traes. Así que cualquier atuendo te quedaría. Además, ¿crees que tu cita se fijará en el atuendo siendo tú tan hermosa?_

Suspiro, esperanzada de que Trina se distraiga con los halagos y ya no insista más.

_¡Oh! Ya sabía yo que algún día admitirías que soy mucho más bella que tú, Tori. Pero es verdad, todo me queda de maravilla, sólo porque yo soy así de maravillosa. Ay hermanita, lástima que tú no naciste con belleza innata._

_Bueno, veré que me pongo._

Entrecierro los ojos. Yo nunca admití eso. Y aunque lo haga, no será porque así lo crea. Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Qué me importa lo que diga Trina?

**-Jade.**

**-¡Cat!**

Solté mi celular ante la repentina aparición de Cat entre los asientos, dando un salto al igual que Jade, quien soltó por un momento el volante.

-**¡Dios de mi vida, niña! No vuelvas a hacer eso, Cat –**Llevó una mano a su pecho y sacudió su cabeza, a la vez que volvía a tomar el volante–**. ¿Qué quieres?**

**-Otra paleta. La mía voló fuera del auto –**Jade giró su cabeza, mirando a Cat con ojos entrecerrados; mientras, Cat sólo le miraba con una sonrisa.

Suspiré y me agaché para tomar mi celular.

-**A ver. Explícame cómo es que voló fuera del auto.**

**-Pues así... voló. Saqué la mano y la aventé al aire para ver si volaba... se estrelló contra un auto y se rompió.**

Suelto una risilla al escuchar la historia de mi amiga, a lo que Jade me suelta un golpe en el hombro y me dice:

-**Tú no te rías, que las paletas no están tan baratas, eh. Tú serás la que compre la siguiente bolsa de paletas –**Me enderezo en el asiento y guardo mi celular en el bolsillo.

-**¿Pero por qué yo?**

**-Porque yo lo digo y ordeno. Y por ende así será –**No me canso de pensar que esta es la novia más amable y cariñosa del mundo...

**-Peerooo...**

**-Nada. Ahora dale una paleta a Cat.**

**-Claro... ¿en dónde están sus paletas?**

**-En mi bolsa.**

**-¿Y tu bolsa?**

**-¡Yo qué sé! Estoy manejando, búscalas tú –**La miro con ojos entrecerrados... ¿Qué demonios?

-**¿Pero por qu—**

**-¡Sale pues! ¡Maneja tú y yo las busco!**

**-¡JADE! –**Mis manos vuelan al volante al ver como mi novia aparta las suyas de éste para desabrochar su cinturón.

¡Ching...! ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!

-**Agarra bien el volante, voy a buscarlas. Tú me avisas si debo frenar o no.**

**-¡Jade, regresa en estos instantes al volante! –**Le ordeno. Ella simplemente agita su mano y se inclina hacia para poder buscar algo a tientas en los asientos traceros.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor cuando Cat comienza a reirse. ¿Qué demonios es divertido en estos momentos? ¡Juro que...! ¡Argh! ¡Pero esque esta novia me va a costar! ¡Seguro que el hospital no me pone descuento!

-**Gira a la derecha, Vega.**

Viro mi vista por un segundo para verla, y ella simplemente está sonriendo, como diciendo: '¿Te diviertes amor?'. Le lanzo una mirada de reproche antes de volver a poner mi vista en el camino; logrando ver como Jade alzaba sus cejas y me guiñaba un ojo de manera provocativa. Intento ignorar mi sonrojo a la vez que giro hacia el lado indicado.

**-Frena, frena.**

Jade obedece y logra frenar justo antes de darle al auto de enfrente. Ahora que lo pienso, dudo que mis padres aceptasen a Jade como mi novia. Y creo que el hecho de que es mujer pasaría a segundo plano, y en primer plano sería su manera de poner mi vida en peligro. Pero bueno, si cuento nada, nada se sabrá... espero.

-**Ya, acelerale. ¡Whoa, no tanto, bájale! –**Exclamo cuando pisa el pedal con más presión de la necesaria. Un día de estos...–**. ¿Ya encontraste las condenadas paletas?**

**-¡Sip! –**Aferra su mano izquiera en el borde de su asiento, intentando levantarse–** Bueno ya, suelta el volante, Tori.**

Suspiro aliviada. Ufff, qué estrés con esta novia.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Me das una papa?<strong>

**-¿No puedes tomarla tú?**

**-Bueno, podría. Pero sólo claro, si quieres que suelte el volante –**Ruedo los ojos, se a estado burlando de mí desde hace rato, soltando a próposito el volante o haciendo comentarios similares al de ahora.

**-Con gusto, querida –**Le dirijo una sonrisa a la vez que meto mi mano en la bolsa para agarrar un puñado de papas–**. Abre la boquita... –**Jade obedece y abre la boca–** ¡Aquí tienes tus papas!**

Y le meto el puñado de papas en la boca, molesta. Observo como Jade escupe las papas, antes de mirarme igual: con molestia.

-**¿Quieres que muera o qué demonios?**

**-Quiero que seas un poco más suave conmigo, no que seas un ogro sin sentimientos que se la pasa burlándose de mí –**Le espeto, antes de virar el rostro hacia la ventana, declarando así, el final de la discusión.

La escucho bufar con fastidio, antes de escuchar como susurraba algo y Cat reía.

-**Oye Tori... –**No me molesté en voltear a verla. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me dijera algo que no quería escuchar?–** Tori –**No, no quiero voltear–**. Escuincla... –**Ruedo los ojos y suspiro–** Hey, babosa –**Inhalo profundamente por la naríz. Como quisiera soltarle un buen golpe en estos momentos–**. No ya, Tori, voltea –**Niego con mi cabeza, aún sin mirarla–**. Oyes, ya no es divertido, voltea a verme, por favor –**Me da un ligero empujón en el hombro, pero no le hago caso–**. Oh bueno, sí así lo quieres –**Jade me toma de manera brusca del antebrazo y yo intento darle un codazo**–. ¡Compórtate, animal! –**Y me da un golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora, sí, a la mierda que esté manejando y que podamos tener un accidente. ¡La pienso matar! Me giro para soltarle una sarta de palabras, pero todas esas palabras mueren en mis labios antes de poder salir. ¿Por qué? Porque mis labios se encontraron con los de Jade, y ésta me tomó por los cachetes, evitando así que acabara con el beso.

Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el beso y termino por corresponder. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ambas manos de mi novia están sobre mí...

-_**Nhff... Ja-Jade –**_La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a separarse de mí. Me preocupa qué rayos pasó con el volante.

-**¿Qué quieres? –**Me asomo por sobre su hombro, y veo que Cat está al volante. Eso es bueno pero... por como veo, Cat está teniendo problemas para ver.

-**Ya, no estoy molesta, pero vuelve al volante.**

**-Mmh... me lo pensaré.**

**-Me lo pensaré nada –**Le digo a la vez que le suelto un zape en la cabeza–**. Vuelve al volante o serás tú la siguiente en salir por la ventana –**Le amenazo con voz severa.

-**Whoa, un poco más y me la creo, Vega –**Enojada, le doy un fuerte golpe en la frente con los dedos–**. ¡Autch!**

Le dirijo una sonrisa socarrona antes de volver a girar el rostro hacia la ventana.

-**Vale, si vuelvo al volante, ¿te contentas? –**Guardo silencio y la ignoro, mirando aún por la ventana.

La escucho suspirar antes de escuchar como le dice a Cat que ya puede apartarse del volante. Suelto una ligera risita, casi inaudible. ¡Lo logré! ¡Jade me obedeció! De mala manera, pero lo logré. Intento contener la sonrisota que traigo, con dificultad. Uhhh, ¡pero esque la he logrado hacer algo! Algo que claramente ella no tenía intensiones de hacer. Pero lo logré, soy victoriosa en una de tantas peleas y discusiones. ¡Voy por buen camino!

* * *

><p>Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡Josa! <em>I like ya a looot :D<em>. Seriamente, lo agradesco muchísimo. Y si no están molestos o sentidos conmigo... jooo, ¡pues vaya, qué maravillosa persona que eres! Y siento el hecho de que el capítulo saliera corto... mmhn, más corto de lo esperado. ¡En fin! Ya que tengo más tiempo para escribir_(mentiras, pero ya tengo tarea, y no deseo hacerla XD)_, subiré con más rápidez_(A menos que los profes se vuelen y ahí sí que me... en fin)._


	32. Chapter 32

Chavo, escuela culiá, ando de tarea a tarea D:_ and it's like... noo... e_e_. ¡En fin!

Oh, también un _watch out_ _for some… stuff in there._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Vega, quien al parecer, sigue molesta conmigo. ¿Pero de qué se molesta? Después de todo, nada malo pasó. Bueno, pudieron pasar, pero no fue así.

Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior. ¿Y se molestó, molestó? Así de... "Estoy molesta contigo y no te pienso ni hablar ni mirar, hasta que me des una BUENA razón" ¿Y si está molesta así? ¿Qué hago? Ughh... tenía que soltar el volante, ¿no?

Suelto un bufido. Si veo esto de cierta manera... Vega es una aburrida, una aburrida y arruina-momentos. No puedo esconder la media sonrisa que se dibuja en mi cara al pensar en qué buen desastre se pudo haber hecho. Lo imagino nítidamente.

Vega y yo, discutiendo aún o quizás besándos, mientras Cat conduce desde el asiento tracero, tarareando una canción y con una sonrisa calmada y feliz, y los carros alrededor moviéndose en diferentes patrones en un intento de evitar el desastre al ver la manera chueca y nada fija del carro, puesto que Cat no puede ver del todo bien hacia todos los ángulos que le son necesarios para manejar de una manera asegure no hay mucho riesgo. Los otros conductores enfureciedos, enojados, asustados o simplemente sacados de onda, el ensordecedor e irritante sonido de las ruedas chirrear ante los bruscos cambios de direcciones, los claxons sonando descontroladamente, reclamandome mi falta de responsabilidad y cuidado.

Suelto una risilla, imaginando que con suerte, habría un choque, uno inofencivo, claro. Y por supuesto, Vega soltándome el sermón por permitir que eso sucediera, tal vez su tono de total enfado, enojo. Y yo, simplemente le sonreiría entre divertida y resignada, en parte pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole con la mirada algo como: "Ya qué, sucedió y no hay remedio para eso. ¿De qué hay que preocuparnos?". Y ella, claro, me regresaría la mirada reprochándome y diciéndome "¡Eres una insensible e insensata! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no te preocupan los posibles daños, heridos? ¡Ugh! ¡Sabes! ¡No te pienso volver a hablar nunca en mi vida!" Sí, así sucedería. Y de igual manera, la situación me seguiría causando algo de gracia, la sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro, quizás no vista por la expresión de incredibilidad que pondría ante la mirada de Vega, pero aún así, la sonrisa seguiría en su lugar, amenazando en cualquier momento en mostrarse en su máxima vista.

Sacudo mis hombros, apartando esas imágenes e ideas fuera de mi mente. Ocupo concentrarme en manejar, y seguro que si sigo pensando en eso, inconcientemente haré una estúpidez.

Vuelvo a dar una hojeada a Tori... sigue molesta conmiga.

-**¿Un beso? –**Pregunto cuando Tori abre la puerta.

Se gira a verme, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, a lo que sonrío con más ganas. Agita la cabeza en manera negativa, y mi sonrisa desaparece. ¿En serio? ¿Sigue molesta?

-**Oyes Tori, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y yo realmente quier—**

Tori me calla alzando su dedo índice. Arrugo el entrecejo en preocupación. ¿Y si esta vez sí metí la pata? Ambas nos mantenemos en silencio un rato, el único sonido audible siendo los lejanos autos y la pequeña tonadilla suave que Cat está tarareando.

-**Tori, yo n—**

**-Jade, no –**Me corta Tori, agitando con suavidad su cabeza.

Inquieta, comienzo a pasear mi mirada a la vez que paso saliva. Ya, en definitiva, metí la pata. Suspiro y muerdo mi labio. ¿Se supone que ahora debo... disculparme? Ugh, no soy buena manejando este tipo de situaciones.

Mi respiración tiembla por un momento, ante los nervios que siento. Siento ganas de soltarle algo que sé empeorará las cosas. Esque sí... Lo que hice no fue tan malo, ¿o sí? ¿O acaso hice algo que no recuerdo hice o bien no sabía era algo malo? ¡Ahh! ¡Esta chica ya me revolvió!

Froto las yemas de mis dedos contra mi cachete, buscando palabras adecuadas para hablar. Carraspeo y hago a un lado el nerviosismo lo más que puedo.

-**De acuerdo Tori, enc—**

**-Encerio Jade, no –**Aprieto mis dientes en frustración cuando Vega me vuelve a interrumpir. ¡Ugh!

-**¡Bueno pues habla! –**Farfullo molesta.

Me dirige una sonrisa y una mirada burlona y yo inhalo aire por la boca rápidamente para no soltar algo. Esta...

**-¡Ugh! –**Suelto un gruñido y, molesta, empujo a Vega por el hombro, provocando que cayera de su asiento.

_Mierda._

Extiendo mi brazo y tomo a Tori por el cuello de su camisa. ¡Ah! Tan... tan... cercas.

Con la respiración temblorosa, busco la mirada de Vega para intentar saber qué podría estar pensando o sintiendo en estos momentos.

-**Tú estás tan... frita –**Masculla Vega, sus ojos aún cerrados y sus manos enganchadas al asiento.

Suelto una risita nerviosa y tiró de ella hacia mí. Necesito ayuda... espero Cat hable, la mirada de Vega no me da buenas noticias. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar

-**Entonces... nos vemos luego.**

**-Supongo...**

Oh... que metida de pata. Sonrio expresando un 'Lo siento' y suelto a Tori, quien sale del auto con rápidez, asotando la puerta. De acuerdo... habré de disculparme con ella luego.

-**¿Qué pasó? –**Viro el rostro para ver a Cat. Oh, así que por eso no intervino. Celular.

**-Creo que hice enojar a Vega bastante.**

**-¿Ahora qué hiciste?**

**-Aclaro, antes de responder, que yo no empecé lo ocurrido –**Y la verdad, ella lo empezó, o almenos ella lo provocó–**. Peero pues... la empujé, y la puerta estaba abierta, y creo que me excedí con la fuerza y pues... casí cayó de cabeza hacia el pavimento. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!**

Cat simplemente agita la cabeza y vuelve a su celular.

-**Tenemos que hablar –**Ruedo los ojos.

–**Ya sé cómo tratarla Cat.**

**-Lo sé, pero aún así tenemos que hablar de uno que otro detalle –**Bufo indignada.

Yo sí sé cómo tratar a Vega, sólo que a veces... las cosas no salen como planeado o esperado, y... allí nada puedo hacer.

-**¿Mi casa?**

**-Mnh...**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Estás segura de esto?<strong>

_**-Bastante, sólo ve y has lo practicado...**_

Tuerso los labios... no me siento cómoda haciendo ésto.

**-Bu-Bueno... te hablo después Cat.**

**-_Ajá_.**

Corto la llamada y suspiro, cerrando mis ojos y repasando el plan nuevamente. De acuerdo... ser romántica. Sí puedo hacerlo. Ya he sido romántica, un tiempo más no me hará daño... ¿o sí? ¿Y si realmente si me hace daño? ¡Dios! ¡No, no, no!

Tomando un gran respiro, tomo la perilla en mi mano y la giro suavemente, descubriendo que está abierta. ¡Bien! Entro cuídadosamente, mirando a mis alrededores por alguna señal de vida además de la requerida. Nada.

Cierro la puerta suavemente, cuídadosa de no hacer ruido alguno. Una vez completo esa tarea me deslizo silenciosamente escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de Vega. Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento anterior, abro la puerta de Tori con sumo cuídado, buscándola con la mirada por la habitación. Nada.

De acuerdo... esto se está poniendo raro. Pero bien, si Cat dijo Tori está aquí, ¿por qué no sería así? Cierro la puerta detrás de mí con igual cuidado y camino lentamente por la habitación llegando a la cama, la cual observo por unos segundos antes de recordar algo.

El diario de Vega. No lo terminé de leer la otra vez, y la verdad, me dejó algo curiosa. Junto mis manos y las froto lentamente, girando mi cabeza en busca de algún lugar donde bien Tori pudiese haberlo escondido. Digo, no creo que esté en el lugar anterior, ¿o sí?

Indecisa, me encamino a la mesita de noche que está en el otro lado de la cama, abriendo el pequeño cajón que hay ahí. Arrugo el entrecejo, examinando los contenidos en busca del diario. Nop, nada ahí. Cierro el cajón y aprieto mis labios. A ver... en dónde, en dónde. ¿Dónde estás? Pequeño diario, no huyas más.

-**Oh perfecto... -**¿Ahora ando cantando?

Bueno, a comenzar mi búsqueda. Busco en todos los lugares visibles, siendo cuidadosa y regresando las cosas en su lugar, pues no quiero dejar evidencias de que irrumpí en el cuarto.

Tras una intensa y algo apresurada búsqueda, me encuentro con las manos vacías, sin ningún librito entre mis manos. Y me frustra. En serio, me frustra. Chasqueo los dedos sin producir un sonido, tirándome sobre mis rodillas y pegando mi rostro al suelo, en busca del diario bajo la cama.

¡BINGO! Estiro mi brazo y jalo del diario, encontrando resistencia. Ugh, tenía que ponerlo entre la pata de la cama y la pared, ¿no? Jalo con más fuerza, logrando mover el librillo lentamente, deslizándolo fuera de su lugar.

Sonrio satisfecha y soplo con fuerzas, sacándole algo de polvo al diario ya desgastado. Tomo asiento con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, abriendo el diario en una página al azar.

_Junio 28._

No, yo me quedé como por mayo... ¿doce? Regreso las páginas, en busca del deseado mes con cuidado, pues las páginas están ya frágiles por los años sin usar.

Me detengo en _'Mayo 38'_ y sonrio de medio lado, mis cejas acercándose entre sí un poco ante el número escrito. Paso mis dedos con suavidad sobre la fecha, dejando que se deslizen por toda la página. ¿'_Mayo 38'_? Esta chica estaba bastante perdida por su años de más joven. De verdad, ¿quién en su vida cree existe mayo treinta y ocho? ¿Eso siquiera es posible?

Agitando mi cabeza y dejando escapar una suave risa continuo regresando las hojas, hasta llegar a la fecha deseada. Sonrio triunfante al ver _'Mayo 12'_ y comienzo a leer de nuevo, buscando en qué párrafo me había quedado...

Nop, esta no es la página... adelanto páginas leyendo la primera oración de cada párrafo.

_Hoy me encontré con..._

_Hoy Trina hizo..._

_Mi mami me dijo que..._

_Hoy conocí a..._

¡Ugh! ¿En qué página me había quedado? A ver, a ver... ¿Cómo iba? Hoy yo... no... Hoy, hoy... sí, empezaba con 'Hoy', pero no recuerdo cómo continuaba.

Cierro los ojos e intento hacer memoria... ¡Ah!

Sigo cambiando páginas, en busca de la frase pensada... ¡Aquí lo tenemos!

_Mayo 23._

_Hoy volví a sentir aquella sensación rara. No me gusta ver a ese niño con Melissa, ¡la esta alejando de mi! Y eso no me gusta. cada ves paso menoss tiempo con ella, y todo es culpa de ese tonto. Si pudiera lo golpearia y le diria en su fea cara lo que pienso... pero eso a lo mejor ace sentir mal a Melissa y eso tampoco quiero._

_Quisas deveria..._

Detengo mi lectura y repaso lo hasta ahora leído nuevamente... Vega no sabía escribir muy bien por lo que veo. Abro los ojos de par en par al ver el último párrafo, entre sorprendida y horrorizada. ¡Dios de mi vida! ¿Eso se considera como letra? Acerco el escrito a mi cara, mirando escrutadoramente aquellos... ¿garabatos? ¿Geróglificos? Eso ni siquiera se puede considerar letra.

_**-Esto... estuv... estuvo tod... toda la...**_

Bufo y rasco mi mejilla, desconcertada y atontada ante el enorme esfuerzo que veo tengo que realizar para entender algo.

**-¿Se podría saber qué haces aquí?**

Pego un brinco ante el susto y caígo sobre mi costado, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza contra mi pecho. Trago saliva con dificultad y me apresuro a pararme, mis movimientos torpes y titubeantes.

Miro a Vega con un rubor en mis mejillas, pensando en cómo fui atrapada _con las manos en la masa._ De pronto veo la mirada furiosa de Tori convertirse en una de curiosidad y desviarse al libro tirado en el suelo. ¡Oh mierda!

Tosiendo audiblemente a propósito en un intento de llamar su atención, me tiro al piso cubriendo el diario. Si lo ve... ¡Si lo ve estoy verdaderamente frita!

Continuo con mi fingida y exagerada tos, para así aventar, lo más disimuladamente que pueda, el diario de Tori bajo la cama. Le sonrio ampliamente con nerviosismo, esperando ver en su mirada o facciones algo que me indique _NO_ vio que tenía su diario.

Si, la primera vez pasé bien, no me cayó la bomba. Pero ahora... que Tori está de antemano molesta, o enojada conmigo... que me descubra _in fraganti_ no me dará bonos para lograr pare de estarlo.

Aprieto mis ojos, intentando bloquear la mirada que ya quedó grabada e impresa en mi mente. _Está furiosa, iracunda._ Trago saliva nuevamente, con dificultad, intentando así quitarme lo reseco que siento en mi garganta y el nudo. _Nada._

Escucho perfectamente la inhalación que toma por la boca. Muerdo mi labio inferior, en espera de lo que posiblemente será la peor experiencia de mi vida hasta hoy día.

_Nada._

Abro los ojos lentamente, esperando un sermón o algún regaño, un golpe, una sarta de palabrerías... algo. Pero nada. Comienzo a desesperarme y por fin tomo el coraje necesario para abrir completamente los ojos.

Las comisuras de mis labios se mueven un poco, amenazando con una sonrisa, pero logro ocultarla. Pfft... hasta ahorita noto que Vega está envuelta en una toalla solamente... o bien éso es lo que creo.

Vega simplemente arquea una ceja, cuestionando mi mirada seguramente. Pero esque... Me toma todo mi autocontrol poder apartar mi vista de ella y dirijirla al suelo. Con mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, intento nuevamente reprimir aquella sonrisa socarrona. Ugh... esque me lo ha puesto todo tan, pero taaaan fácil.

-**¡Oh no! **–Levanto mi mirada para verla, y puedo ver claramente a qué va su 'Oh no'.

Oh sí... Alzo mis cejas de manera sugestiva, recibiendo un gruñido de ella. Me levanto del suelo rápidamente, antes de que logre su cometido. ¿Qué diversión tendría tenerla así de expuesta sólo para la vista? ¿Vista lejana? Ninguna. La alcanzo antes de que logre llegar a la puerta que da a su baño y la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo y manteniéndola firmemente en su lugar.

-**¡Noo! ¡Jade!**

Sus manos se afirman en mis brazos y tiran de ellos, en un intento lamentable de apartarlos. Yo solamente afirmo más mi agarre y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro, antes de soplar con gentileza en su oído. Tori suelta una ligera risilla, mas aún sigue forsejeando en un intento de liberarse.

-_**O te quedas quieta o las cosas irán avanzando muy pronto –**_Tan pronto como esa amenaza o advertencia escapa mis labios, Tori se pone rígida.

Sonrio de medio lado al ver que ha aprendido la lección. Sabe bien que no bromeo, y que realmente cumpliré mi palabra. Espero a que se calme un poco más, lo que sucede tras unos minutos.

Dejo salir una risita al pensar en algo divertido, y decido expresar mi pensamiento en voz alta.

**-_Están taaan mojada._**

Al instante Tori vuelve a tensarse, obviamente incómoda por aquel juego de palabras. Puedo imaginar el sonrojo que invade sus mejillas, lo que me hace sonreír más. Vuelve a relajarse.

-_**Sólo por ti, amor.**_

Eso me toma desprevenida, provocando un rubor en mi y mi perdida de concentración, dejándole libre a Tori la huida. No siento cuando se desliza fuera de mi agarre, ni el dolor cuando me da un golpe firme en el antebrazo. Lo único que siento es aquel sentimiento de diversión.

Me regresó mi jugada, me volteó la mesa y me regresó la jugada. La sonrisa de medio lado que tengo impresa en mis labios se siente tan fija, y siento que si no la quito de una buena vez, quedará plasmada ahí por todo un tiempo. Pero esque... Suelto una risita, luego otra, hasta que me encuentro riendo.

-**Punto por ingeniartelas –**Le digo entre suaves risas.

Me dirige una sonrisa que expresa un 'Muchas gracias', obviamente sarcástico. Y lo único que puedo hacer es sacudir mis hombros mientras le sonrio y alzo mis manos.

-**Ahora, si me permites, tengo que cambiarme, y después, regañarte por irrumpir en mi casa sin mi permiso, usmear entre mis cosas, por lo de ayer y obviamente, por **_**volver**_** a tomar y leer de **_**mi**_** diario **_**privado**_** –**Me dice, su tono de voz comenzando a endurecerse.

Pero puedo ver claramente que no está enojada, no después de lo sucedido. ¿Molesta? Posiblemente, pero no _enojada._

-**Por supuesto, por supuesto. Adelante –**Oculto mis manos en mi espalda, entrelazando mis dedos mientras una idea ya se está formando en mi cabeza–**. Aquí le espero yo.**

Me mira de arribabajo, analizándome en busca de algo que delate mis intenciones o lo que haré o pienso.

-**Bieeeen...**

**-No sin antes reclamar algo mío –**Me apresuro a decir antes de empujarla contra la pared con brusquedad y besarla con la misma brusquedad.

Tori suelta un gemido, y no sé si es por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra la pared, o por la brusquedad con la que me pegué a sus labios; cual sea, poco me importa.

Sus manos toman su lugar correspondiente en mis hombros, empujándome para alejarme; mas no pienso ceder con tanta facilidad y con tan poco tomado. Presionando mis manos contra sus caderas para mantenerla en su lugar, fuerzo mi pierna entre las suyas. Sus esfuerzos aumentan, pero sin mucho éxito.

Deslizo mis manos hacia abajo, tirando suavemente del extremo de la toalla; y Tori visiblemente se alarma por lo que pude haber hecho o por lo que piensa haré, pues su boca se abre en un intento de expresar su sorpresa. Le doy oportunidad a que recupere su aliento, y me separo un poco de ella, recargando mi frente contra la suya.

Puedo ver que sus hermosos ojos color café me miran con desaprovación, pero también puedo ver que en el fondo, Vega no quiere que pare del todo. Le sonrio con malicia antes de volver a pegar mis labios contra los de ella, esta vez con mayor suavidad.

Con lentitud, deslizo mi pulgar bajo la toalla, haciendo pequeños circulos sobre la suave y mojada piel de Tori. Muerdo su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, logrando que Tori abriese así un poco su boca. Aprovechando la ocasión, intento profundizar el beso, sólo para tener mi lengua atrapada entre sus dientes.

Al sentir la presión en mi lengua abro los ojos, sorprendida, y me encuentro con los ojos de Vega mirándome retadoramente, victoriosa. Y lo único que puedo pensar es en cuan astuta anda hoy.

Detengo mis movimientos, en espera de la libertad de mi preciado órgano que me permite distinguir sabores... _y vaya que Vega es un buen sabor._

Desgraciadamente, la libertad no me es consedida inmediatamente. Tori toma mis manos entre las suyas y las aparta con gentileza. Parpadeo. Sus ojos están semi abiertos, mirándome con algo que sólo puedo identificar con malicia y burla.

Con los labios aún juntos y mi lengua aún pricionera, Tori comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camiseta con rápidez y facilidad, lo que me sorprende. La prenda me es arrebatada con brusquedad y apuro, siendo lanzada al pie de la cama.

Lentamente, los dientes de Tori se apartan de mi lengua, y antes de poder reaccionar soy empujada al suelo con fuerza, cayendo con la misma brusquedad. Suelto un quejido mientras intento acostumbrarme al dolor en mi parte posterior.

-**Me disgusta como esto para ti es un juego, pero a mi me cae de lo peor. ¿Acaso crees que me agradaría tomarme otra ducha? –**Levanto la vista y la miro con una ceja enarcada, mis labios curveados–** Ugh... eres taaan sucia.**

**-Y aún así me amas.**

**-Para mi desgracia –**Hago un puchero ante esa respuesta–**. No funcionará. Ahora, quédate ahí quieta, con tus manos apartadas de **_**MI**_** diario; y tu cuerpo alejado del baño, ¿quedó claro?**

Resignada asiento con la cabeza y gateo hasta la pared, acomodándome contra ella.

Tras un rato, Tori sale del baño, para mi decepción vestida. Abro la boca para hacer un comentario, pero tras la mirada nuevamente furiosa que me dirijo prefiero no hacerlo. La observo caminar hacia la cama y tomar asiento en ella en silencio, esperando alguna indicación; la cual viene siendo unas cuantas palmadas sobre la cama.

Tímidamente me levanto y me encamino hacia donde Tori con paso indeciso.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya, no podía esperarme más para subir esto, y con la... y perdonen mi lenguaje... ¡Con la puta, puta tarea de mierda! ¡ARGH! En serio, recién acabé ayer como 4 tareas y aún parecen no acabar las mendigas desgraciadas D: ¡! Me faltan todavía com por terminar :. _DUUUUDE! _

Por otro lado, espero ya sí ponerme a actualizar ya más seguido, o por lo menos escribir. De verdad, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta responsabilidad, y es como que..._ major nervous breakdown_ y la verdad, que ganas de decir 'Ah, vale callampa la tarea, no la haré', pero DE VERDAD, quiero esforzarme un poco más este año_(Algo no común en mí, así que hay que aprovechar lo que se tenga)._


	33. Chapter 33

Lo siento por tardarme más que la chú ¿? :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

Espero a que Jade se acerque para hablarle, y, una vez está a punto de sentarse la detengo alzando mi mano, antes de señalar su camiseta. Jade me mira por unos segundos, antes de agacharse para tomarla y ponersela.

-**De acuerdo. Necesitamos unas cuantas reglas puestas, Jade. No puedes pasarte por ahí y hacer lo que te plasca creyendo nada pasará por concecuencia –**Comienzo, mi dedo índice señalándola para dar más énfasis a mis palabras–**. ¿Entiendes? –**Asiente ligeramente–**Bien, en primera –**Levanto un dedo, ennumerando las reglas–**: nada de andar usmeando entre mis pertenencias, si tanto quieres leer mi diario pídeme permiso, Jade. No me molesta que lo leas, me molesta que lo hagas sin mi concentimiento. Segunda –**Alzo mi dedo medio–**: nada de llegar y **_**atacarme**_**, y con **_**atacarme**_** me refiero al show que te has montado hace unos minutos. ¿Entendido? No me gustaría que mis padres o Trina nos atraparan.**

**-¡Pero ellos ni siquiera están!**

**-¿Y si lo hubieran estado?**

**-Dah, no lo hubiero hecho –**La miro con ojos entrecerrados, no creyendo tal cosa–**. Bueno, quizás no lo hubiera hecho... quizás.**

-**¡Eres tan...! ¡Tan...! ¡Argh! **–Me levanto de la cama frustrada por no poder pensar en una palabra que encerrara todo lo que Jade en sí era–** ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Eso es lo que eres!**

**-Y ya que todo mundo lo sabe... –**Se levanta y me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-**Aghr, no –**Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, alejándola de mi.

-**Bueeeno. Ya que estás de mal humor... –**Suelta una pequeña risa–** La regla...**

**-¡Claro que no tonta! –**Me doy media vuelta intentando ocultar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-**En fin. ¿Me dejas leer tu diario?**

**-¿Qué? –**La miro por sobre mi hombro, incredula–** ¿Se te ocurre preguntarme eso después de que ya has leído bastante sin mi permiso? –**Jade sacude sus hombros.

-**Almenos te estoy preguntando, ¿no? –**Suspiro irritada. ¡Esta novia!

-**Y te lo agradesco enormemente, enserio –**Camino hasta donde Jade aventó el diario, agachándome para tomarlo.

Frunzo el entrecejo cuando veo que unas cuantas páginas se doblaron e intento aplanarlas con la palma de mi mano. Me siento en la orilla de mi cama y miro a Jade por unos cuantos segundos antes de externder mi brazo y ofrecerle mi diario.

La veo sonreír triunfante, y aparto el objeto que desea cuando hace amago de tomarlo.

-**Con una condición.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Quiero que te quedes y estés conmigo cuando le diga a mis padres sobre nosotras –**Sus labios se separan en señal de sorpresa, a la vez que sus cejas son alzadas ligeramente.

-**Disculpa ¿qué?**

**-Ya me has oído. Si quieres leer más tendrás que esperar junto conmigo a que lleguen –**Le repito.

**-Whoa, whoa, espérate –**Hace una pequeña interrumpción en lo que se sienta al lado mío–**. ¿Yo estaré cuando les digas? –**Asiento–** Estás demente.**

**-Bastante. Y espero te comportes frente a ellos.**

Suelta una risa, supongo yo ante los nervios.

-**Entonces decido no leer de tu diario –**Suspiro y dejo mi diario encima de mi almohada.

Ya veo que esto no será fácil.

Intento tomar sus manos entre las mías, pero ella sólo las aparta. Tuerzo mis labios y tomo bruscamente sus muñecas, en espera de que me mire directamente a los ojos. No tarda mucho en hacer tal cosa.

Sonrio ante su agitada respiración y consternada mirada, y no puedo evitar la risa que escapa mis labios. Deslizo suavemente mis manos para tomar las manos de Jade.

-**Y yo aquí pensé yo sería la alterada y alborotada por decirle a mis padres –**Jade me mira, su mirada aún consternada–**. Tranquila. Basta con que estés ahí y te comportes.**

Hace un sonidito ahogado, que para mí suena exasperado y frustrado, antes de deslizar sus manos fuera del agarre de las mías y abrazarme a la vez que oculta su rostro en mi cuello. Enternecida ante el momento, sonrio y correspondo su abrazo. ¿Quién diría que Jade West estaría nerviosa por tal situación?

-**Ve el lado bueno. Una vez lo sepan no habrá por qué ocultarlo más. Claro... sólo a la bolita de amigos. Pero el punto es, que podríamos pasar más tiempo en mi casa –**Y evitarnos el drama de que posiblemente mis padres se vayan por las ramas y piensen nosotras dos estamos haciendo cosas que deberían esperar para después. Que en realidad, es lo que suele suceder, lo desee yo o no.

Comienzo a acariciar su cabello suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla. Tras unos minutos paro de hacerlo.

-**¿Mejor? –**Asiente y se separa de mi cuello, su habitual sonrisa en sus labios–** Anda, lee el diario mientras mis padres llegan –**Me separo de ella y me inclino hacia atrás para tomar el dichoso diario, entregándoselo.

Jade asiente y toma mi diario, doblándolo ligeramente y dejando las desgastadas hojas escapar el agarre de su pulgar, en busca de la página en la cual se había quedado. Toma una pequeña bocanada de aire a la vez que cierra el diario con su pulgar asentado entre las páginas, su rostro alzándose y sus ojos clavándose en los míos preguntándome algo que no logro descifrar.

Entonces aquella sonrisa tan característica suya le vuelve a sus labios, su mirada adquiriendo de nuevo aquel deje burlón y superior.

-**Y dime Vega... –**Arqueo una ceja, indicándole siga. Suelta una risita ahogada a la vez que me dirije una mirada incredula–** ¿**_**Treinta y ocho**_** de mayo?**

Un rubor me sube a las mejillas ante la mención de tal fecha y los recuerdos que ésta conlleva. Oculto mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando de calmarme.

-**Fue algo... algo infántil...** –Explico con las mejillas acaloradas, mi mirada evadiendo la de Jade.

-**¿De qué manera? Infántil en un sentido de falta de conocimiento, ¿o de qué manera te refieres?**

**-Infántil de 'Es para recordar algo importante que espero nunca olvidar'. Ése tipo.**

**-Sí... como diga la señorita –**Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo los labios. Y pensar que hace unos cuantos instantes la mujer estaba toda abrumada... Ugh.

-**De verdad. El conocimiento de que tal fecha no existe en ningún calendario no me faltaba. El conocimiento de cuán tonto se vería años después sí.**

**-La señorita a hablado...**

**-¡Ugh! ¿Quieres pruebas?**

**-Claro, preguntemosle a alguien sobre el asunto. Muero por escuchar su obvia opinión –**Y me muestra una sonrisa de medio lado que claramente me expresa su burla.

-**¡De verdad! Yo ya sabía eso.**

**-Ajá... no te lo niego**

**-Pero no me lo aceptas –**Replico, mirándola feo, ella simplemente sacude sus hombros en un gesto indiferente–**. Bien. ¿Quieres pruebas? Te las daré.**

Me levanto para tomar mi celular que está al otro lado del cuarto, encima de unas ropas que dejé ahí tiradas. Noto la insistente mirada de Jade sobre mí, y marco un número ya conocido, en espera de que las cosas salgan bien, y nada humillante o vergonzoso salga a la luz con esta llamada. Pero conociendo a mi novia, vergonzoso o no, ya le verá un lado o punto por el cual pueda hacerme pasar un mal momento.

Regreso a la cama y retomo mi lugar, esperando a que me contesten.

-_**¡TOOORI! ¡Amiga vieja y mía! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?**_

_**-**_**No soy vieja. Como sea. Te tengo en altavoz. Mi **_**adorada**_** novia está aquí –**Miro por un instante a Jade–**. ¿Recuerdas el treinta y ocho de mayo?**

**-**_**¿El qué día? –**_Carraspeo, esperando aún a que el recuerdo le llegue–_**¡Ohhhh! **_**Ese**_** día. Sí, ¿por qué?**_

**_-¿_Gustarías explicarle a mi novia la razón de por qué fecha anotada en mi diario?**

_**-¿Tienes un diario? ¡Tengo que leerlo!**_ –Una mano se estampa contra mi frente, a la vez que un gemido de frustración me escapa junto a la risa de Jade.

**_-_¡No! ¡Melissa, no! Ya bastante tengo con Jade leyéndolo. Más burlas no necesito.**

**-Quién sabe. Quizá ella sepa traducir tus garabatos –**Comenta Jade, paseando su vista por los 'garabatos' escritos en las hojas–**. Juro que para traducir esto se necesitan años de estudios y dedicación.**

**-_Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Lo sé! ¿Te topaste con su ortagrafía?_**

**_-_Uff... mis ojos. Eso sólo lo empeora todo.**

Y ambas se sueltan a carcajadas. Yo por mi parte lo único que puedo hacer es un puchero y tratar de no sonrojarme ni avergonzarme.

-**Y luego su letra es... ¡Ay Dios! ¡Juro que eso no es inglés!**

**-_¡Ni lo menciones! Yo veía sus apuntes y siempre me preguntaba cómo rayos le entendía. Deja tú. Si la letra era un mero y puro desmadre de escrito con patas de araña, la ortografía sólo lo ponía peor._**

Y las carcajadas se hicieron nuevamente presentes.

-**¡BUENO YA! Ya se burlaron mucho de mi escritura y ortografía. Basta –**Ambas paran con sus risas, y yo turno mi mirada dura entre mi celular y Jade.

_**-¡PFFFT!**_

Las dos vuelven a comenzar con sus risas incontrolables, claramente no inmutadas del todo por mi molesto tono de voz. Ugh. Creo que esta humillación no vale una maldita explicación del por qué una fecha inexistente.

-**¡Ya, ya! Melissa, sólo explicale a Jade por qué el día. Después se reunen para burlarse de mi escritura.**

**-_Trato. _**

**_-_¿Qué? Espera, era una brom—**

**-_Bueno, la fecha esa fue porque... bueno. Cuando Tori y yo éramos unas niñas. Así, unas renacuajas que nada sabían de la vida y sólo se preocupaban por encontrar a un unicornio que tuviera rayas de tigre y supiera hablar—_**

_**-**_**Eso nunca pasó –**Le interrumpo, contrariada por el rumbo que su historia tomó.

-_**¿Quién cuenta la historia aquí? **_

**-No me salgas igual, por favor –**Le pido, rodando mis ojos. No otra persona agresiva a lo Jade.

-_**Vale pues. En fin. Sí, eso no pasó. Pero éramos jóvenes. La cosa fue que andábamos las dos aún medio medio andadas la una con la otra. Ya sabes, la fase en donde es difícil olvidar a tu amor –**_Hizo una pausa, en la cual rió con suavidad–_**. Y ahora de niñas y siendo el primer amor, con nada de información sobre el tema... ya lo imaginarás. La cosa fue que estábamos en recreo y yo no encontraba a Tori por ningún lado. La mujer se dio a la fuga y se escondió. Yo me preocupé por ella, obvio, súper buena amiga que se fue a conseguir.**_

Finjo toser, a lo que Melissa suelta un bufido de ofenza, sonsacándome una risa.

**-_Bien. Pues que busco a la mujer por todo el vecindario prácticamente, para encontrarla encima de un árbol —_Dios sabe cómo esque lo logró—_, y ya que no quería bajar, tuve que subir. Le pregunté qué tenía. Me respondió... ¿Qué me habías respondido?_**

Sonrio nostálgica ante los recuerdos agridulces.

-**Que poco era de tus que haceres lo que tuviese.**

**-**_**Ah, sí. Después intestaste tirarme de la rama de un empujón –**_Una sonrisa tímida aparece en mis labios ante aquel momento pasado–_**. Y yo intenté razonar contigo... y nuevamente –**_Cubro mi rostro en espera de lo que sigue a la historia. No es el momento más querido de mi vida–_**, me empujaste. ¡Y éxito! Me caí... junto contigo. El punto de todo ese show pasado, Jade, fue que al final del día, después de que resiviesemos un buen sermón y se resolvieraa todo el asunto enntre Tori y yo, quedamos en que pasase lo que pasase, seríamos buenas amigas, y que el día treinta y ocho era nuestro feliz día.**_

_**-**_**Y ustedes dos... ¿estaban al tanto de que no existe tal día? –**Cuestiona Jade, su ceja enarcada.

_**-Obvio. Pero era nuestro día especial, por lo tanto teníamos que poner una fecha especial. Y con un poco de matemáticas nos daba el día treinta y ocho de mayo –**_Sonrio ante la ingeniosa manera que nos sacamos para concluir, el día treinta y ocho era nuestro día especial–_**. Tomamos el día veinticinco, que fue cuando pasó, tomamos el dos y el cinco del día, los sumamos ambos, y nos da un siete. Y si sumamos el siete al veinticinco, nos resulta un treinta y dos. Ahora, si restamos los días totales de mayo, que son treinta y uno, con los veinticinco, nos da un seis. Sumando el seis al ya obtenido treinta y dos... ¡Un maravilloso treinta y ocho.**_

_**-Y por eso... el treinta y ocho es su día –**_Completa Jade, comenzando a sonreír al entender el por qué del dichoso día.

-_**Exacto.**_

**-¿Ahora entiendes? –**Jade asiente y alza los hombros, concediéndome la razón–** Bueno Melissa, gracias por la ayuda.**

**-_Cuando quieras._**

Termino la llamada y me dejo caer para tomar un descanso y penzar cómo le iré a decir a mis padres. Lo que quiero saber es... ¿cómo demonios empezaré la platica? Esque... cualquier comienzo me suena algo indebido.

**-Deja veo si entendí bien. ¿Se supone el veinticinco de mayo es su día especial? –**Pregunta Jade, a lo que gimo cansada y cubro mi rostro con mi brazo.

_**-Ajá.**_

**_-_Qué maravilla de imaginación tenían.**

**-Nah, Melissa prácticamente dijo que tendríamos que tener un día especial para nosotras. Yo dije un número a lo loco, y ella dio la solución a lo establecido –**Explico, lo que, de alguna manera, prueba mi falta de conocimiento del inexistente día–**. Fue pura suerte de que hubiese una manera para llegar al número puesto desde el día en que estabamos.**

Escucho a Jade bufar con gracia, como si me dijera "Inteligentes e ingeniosas las niñas".

-**¿Te molestaría despertarme cuando mis padres lleguen? Quiero tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que lleguen.**

**-Claro.**

Alzo mi brazo a la vez que levanto una ceja. ¿Así de simple? Miro a Jade y noto como está concentrada leyendo el diario, sus hermosos ojos moviéndose al compás de la dirección de las palabras escritas sobre las líneas. Entre cierro los ojos mirándola de manera escrutadora. ¡Hija de su—!

-**Ni se te ocurra eh –**Le advierto, señalándola con un incriminador dedo indice.

-**¿Ocurrírseme qué?**

**-No te hagas. Ví esa sonrisa. No quiero que algo _gracioso_ pase mientras no esté conciente.**

**-**_**¡Mnhaaaaaa! **_**¡Tori! **–Gime Jade, dejando caer el librillo sobre sus piernas a la vez que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡NO!**

**-Eres tan aburrida.**

**-Soy precavida. De cualquier modo. Nada gracioso mientras esté dormida –**Repito, queriéndole dejar en claro que no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tal cosa.

-**¿Esa es la única advertencia que me tienes? –**Suspiro. Esta chica...

-**Es la única que me preocupa. Puedes usmear en mi cuarto. Igual, no es como si fueses a obeceder esa orden.**

Me sonrie de medio lado y deja caer el diario en el piso, para después comenzar a acomodarse en la cama, pasando una pierna por sobre las mías y apoyándose en sus codos mientras sus manos tomaban mi rostro y sus labios se acercaban a los míos.

-_**Ya me vas conociendo.**_

_**-Ya era hora de que lo hiciera –**_Correspondo su sonrisa antes de que sus labios se precionen contra los míos, su negro cabello cayendo a los costados de su rostro y acariciando el mío con delicadeza y suavidad, provocándome un escalofrío–_**. Nfht... –**_Empujo suavemente de sus hombros, separándola–** Ya, deseo dormir. Mucho estrés por hoy.**

Jade me sonrie mostrándome sus blancos dientes, su mirada recorriendo mis labios y cuello antes de enfocarse en mis ojos–**. ¿Estrés sex—**

**-¡Quítate de encima ahora!**

Suelta una carcajada y se tira sobre su costado, apretando sus costados con sus dedos a la vez que seguía riendo. Gimo en frustración a la vez que siento el calor en mis mejillas hacerse presente.

-**Ya, ya. Ahh... ¿Y... el **_**perro **_**de **_**Riz**_**?**

**-**_**Oh –**_Me levanto lentamente de mi lugar, sentándome nuevamente. Le dirijo una mirada fea a Jade ante la clara intención de que quería en realidad decir 'perra' y 'Tori' en la misma frase. Dios me salve con esta novia–**. Está en el baño. Lo dejé ahí para cambiarme, pero ya ves... **_**alguien**_** me interrumpió y terminé dejándolo ahí.**

**-No sé que me da más. Si celos o molestia. Si el hecho de que dejas a Riz entrar contigo a la regadera o si se e olvida ahí.**

**-¡Hey! No se me olvido, eso nunca, sólo me distraje. Además –**Resoplo antes de continuar–**, no lo dejé ducharse conmigo. Él sólo estaba ahí.**

**-Ah, bien que lo dejas mirar.**

**-¡No lo dejé! Hay una cortina, si mal recuerdas. Él sólo me hacía compañía –**Aclaro.

**-Bah... ¿cómo es que a él sí le dejas hacerte compañía pero a mí no? –**Sonrio lentamente de lado al ocurrirseme un pequeño juego de palabras.

-**Porque, a diferencia de ti, él si es un buen **_**perro**_** que está suficientemente **_**entrenado**_** como para darme confianza en tenerle tan cercas.**

**-Ja. Más desearas tenerme _entrenada._**

Agito mis hombros, mostrando mi desinteresada opinión. Aunque, por un lado, no sería tan malo. Por lo menos un buen comportamiento, es todo lo que pido.

-_**Ja, já –**_Miro a Jade desconcertada ante la risilla rara que se soltó. Tal parece la suprimió–**. Aunque claro, si algún día Riz te salta... no usará su lengua tan bien como **_**yo**_** lo haría.**

Mi boca cae abierta ante tal cosa. Y mi mirada se vuelve átonita ante lo que acabo de escuchar. Por el amor de...

-**¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¡Vete a la de Trina! ¡Pero aquí no te deseo! –**Grito, apuntando a la puerta.

**-Ahhh, vamos cariño. Un pequeño juego de palabras no hace mal a nadie.**

**-_Urgh..._ esque a veces me sacas de quicio. ¡De verdad! Para con eso. Sólo-sólo déjame dormir, que mis padres no han de tardar. Y ando algo estresada. Y no hablo de estrés sexu... ¡Sólo déjame dormir tranquilamente!**

-**Vale, te dejo dormir.**

Se inclina para depositar un rápido y tierno beso en mi cachete antes de estirar su mano para recoger el diario. Me acomodo en la cama nuevamente para dormir, y me cubro con las sábanas, lista para caer dormida.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Mi amooor. No, ya babas, lévantate. Arriba. Bella durmiente... ya despiértate mujer.<strong>_

Gruño y me cubro hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, doblando ligeramente mis piernas para acomodarme mejor.

-_**Si esperas te despierte de una manera debida, será mejor que sea ahora...**_

Gimo y me giro un poco en la cama, terminando bocarriba.

-_**Vega, de verdad. Te doy hasta diez. Terminada la cuenta, no me hago responsable por cualquier chichón, morete, chupetón o marcas de mordidas, arañazos u otras cosas en tu cuerpo.**_

_**-Nngh... déja...me.**_

_**-Y comenzamos. Diez…**_

Me volteo hasta estar nuevamente sobre mi costado, al lado opuesto de donde desperté.

_Nueve..._

Nnhf... no estoy con ganas de levantarme. Estoy cansada, mi mente está borrosa, los pensamientos parecen ajenos a los míos, están distantes.

_Ocho..._

Y aquella irritada e irritante voz no se aleja... Es molesto. Yo sólo quiero dormir.

_Siete..._

Abro lentamente mis ojos, encontrándolo todo borroso y oscuro. Los vuelvo a cerrar.

_Seis..._

Siento que debo levantarme, aquella voz nada bueno promete. Aún así...

_Cinco..._

Urgh. ¿Acaso tengo que levantarme? No tengo fuerzas. Además, ¿por qué debería levantarme?

_Cuatro..._

Nhrf... mucho ruido. Abro nuevamente mis ojos, intentando despertarme, sólo para volverlos a cerrar al sentirlos arder.

_Tres..._

Las ideas me están volviendo a la cabeza, logrando irritarme un poco más.

_Dos..._

Siento mis sentidos volver en sí, permitiéndome de una mejor manera estar conciente de mis alrededores.

_Uno..._

Esa voz es la de Jade. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

_Problemas habrá en ese caso..._

¿Problemás? Oh, ya recuerdo mejor. Le pedí a Jade que... enfh... el cerebro aún no me trabaja bien.

Siento la cálida respiración de mi novia chocar contra mi cuello, haciéndome temblar. Su mano recorre mi hombro, apartando ligeramente la camisa de éste y descubriéndolo.

Mordí mi labio cuando los dientes de Jade se clavaron en mi piel expuesta, sonsacándome un apenas audible gemidito.

**-Veo que te despiertas por fin –**Comenta a la vez que se separa, y noto la diversión en su tono.

**-Veo que andas explorando áreas no permitidas –**Replico, sentándome y acomodando mi ropa.

-**Si bien. Tus padres llegaron.**

Suspiro y me levanto, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Es hora de hablar. Me pongo unos tennis que encontré tirados y me apresuro a salir, no sin antes intentar mejorar un poco más mi apariencia. No es que importe, pero no me siento muy cómoda con el pero hecho un circo y mis ropas siendo baches impredecibles.

**-¿El plan?**

**-Ser sexy e irresitible...**

**-Jaaade...**

**-Ser una novia decente y digna de considerar –**Le sonrio y beso su mejilla antes de bajar a donde mis padres junto con Jade.

-**Hola Tori.**

**-Hola mamá, hola papá –**Me acerqué a ellos para besarles en la mejilla–**. ¿Cómo les fue?**

**-Bien, a escepción de que Trina hizo... un... pequeño gran escándalo.**

**-Naturalmente. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –**Pregunto, al no verla.

-**Arrestada –**Responde mi papá con voz resignada y enojada.

-**¿Ahora por qué?**

**-Agresión física y verbal. Y acoso...**

Ruedo los ojos. Con suerte mañana logrará salir.

-**Ah, cierto... Papá, mamá, me gustaría... contarles cierta... cosa –**Sonrio con nerviosismo a la vez que viro mi vista al suelo, mis manos escondidas en mi espalda mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis dedos.

Los suaves pasos de Jade se dejan escuchar y se pone a un lado mío, su mano tomando la mía por detrá nuestro, de una manera discreta que logra reconfortarme y calmarme.

-**Adelante.**

Mamá va a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la cena, mientras que papá va a preparar café. Miro a Jade y veo que su vista está fija en la máquina para hacer café, a lo que le doy un caderazo, reprochándola con la mirada. Aquí yo necesito apoyo y ella sólo mirando a su amado café.

Suspiro y camino hasta el mostrador de la cocina, reclinándome y pensándome un segundo más como lo diré.

Una leve sonrisa jala la comisura de mis labios, y mis ojos viran hacia donde hace ya meses Jade se encontraba sentada sacando helado de su envase y quejándose. Alzo el rostro para volver al asunto.

-**Si pues yo... ermhn... **_**ay no se cómo empezar...**_

_**-Yo podría –**_Miro a Jade por el rabillo del ojo, y observo como se apoya igualmente.

_-__**No gracias.**_** Verán... cuando una mamá gallina quiere a...**_** –**__Oh por el amor de Dios, esto es rídiculo_. Respiro hondo antes de soltar con voz atropellada y apresurada_–_**. No. Escuchen, descubrí que siento atracción física y emocional hacia el lado femenino, hace mucho. Y no sabía como decirlo, así que sí, ahora ya saben que siento atracción hacia mujeres. Listo. No fue díficil. Y ustedes lo acepten o no, así soy y seré... si tienen un problema con mi sexualidad, lo lamento, pero tendrán que lidiar con ella o tolerarlo. Y no pretendo ser mal educada o irrespetuosa con mis palabras, sólo quiero dejar en claro que no por mi sexualidad soy diferente, y que—**

**-Ya, mucha información Vega –**Me interrumpe Jade, su tono irritado. Le miro feo nuevamente, no está en la mejor posición para interrumpir.

-**Pues mira Jade, lamento que—**

**-Oh, Tori –**Me giro para ver a mi madre con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. ¿No está enojada, molesta? ¿Furiosa? No esque desee lo esté pero... esperaba algo más... no sé.

-**¿No están molestos? –**Cuestiono, alzando las cejas y arrugando el ceño ante la confusión que me enbarga.

-**¿Molestos? Para nada. Pudo salir peor la situación. Por lo menos contamos en que no seas arrestada... ¿No es así? **

Suelto una risita ante la pregunta–** Cuenta con eso papá. Entonces... ¿no hay problema con... mi sexualidad?**

**-¿Tendría que haberlo?**

**-Pues...**

**-Tori cariño, eres nuestra hija y te querremos pese a todo.**

**-Aunque tu hermana Trina viene siendo la escepción a todo –**Me informa mi padre, alzando su taza de café–**. Pero espéramos se le pase con la edad.**

**-Además. Teníamos la impresión de que algo andaba mal contigo...**

**-¿Disculpa? No comprendo eso.**

**-Bueno hija, tus elecciones en tus novios nunca fueron las más... oportunas o acertadas –**Abro la boca para defenderme, pero mi madre me detiene–**. Ya sé. No es como si al primer hombre a quien le eches ojos, será tu amor para siempre. Pero igual as de admitir nunca fuiste buena con quién sería tu novio. Además, no duraban mucho tiempo juntos –**Sacude sus hombros–**. Algo raro había de haber por ahí.**

**-Tu madre tiene razón Vega, nunca fuiste la mejor seleccionando a tus parejas –**Comenta Jade, quien está junto a mi padre tomando una taza de café. ¿Cuándo...?

Le miro, pensando en que ese comentario no fue de lo más lindo. Pronuncio unas palabras._ Y tú eres una._ Jade responde arqueando una ceja a la vez que me dedica una media sonrisa y alza un hombro. Esta... mujer.

-**En fin... ¿y ya hay quién?**

Me ruborizo ante la pregunta de mi madre. ¿Le digo o no le digo? Echo una hojeada a Jade, quien tiene sus ojos fijos en su café.

-**Pues... sí. Es... una chica. Una... no tan gran chica pero que aún así la amo.**

**-Con tal de que te respete y no sea arrestada con frecuencia, yo estoy bien –**Dice papá, a lo que le doy las gracias.

-**Respeto, amor, educación, cariño y fidelidad. Eso quiero yo en tu pareja.**

¿Respeto? Pues Jade no... tiene tanto. Amor sí lo tiene. ¿Educación? He de admitir que cuando quiere la tiene, pero no mucho. ¿Cariño? Cariño apache. Muy agresivo, pero es cariño, ¿no? Fidelidad... supongo que sí, porque si no me la tiene...

**-Creo que tiene todos los requisitos al parecer –**Comento con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-**Entonces presentala –**Me dice mi mamá mientras me guiña un ojo.

-**Mucho gusto en conocerles, señora Vega, señor Vega. Yo soy Jade West, novia de Tori. Prometo cuidaré a su hija, y que la pondré por sobre encima mío pase lo que pase, así de mucho la amo.**

Me lleva... la que me trajo... Eso... eso no ocurrió, ¿verdad? Yo estoy imaginando cosas. Sí, obvio. Claro, imposible que Jade... ¡QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA!

-**Siento mi abrupta y nada sútil manera de presentarme e informarles mi amor por Tori, pero ya no lo aguantaba más. Me disculpo si les ofendí con mi manera de declarar esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

Observo como mi novia sacude manos con mi papá y mi mamá respectivamente, una sonrisa gentil y suave en sus labios, mientras que mis padres tienen la misma mirada de sorpresa que yo.

-**Oh, bueno... Jade. Whoa... sí que fue una gran sorpresa y todo... whoa... ¿nos permitirías un momento con Tori, por favor? –**Pregunta mi madre, pasándo una mano por su corto cabello.

**-Gustosa. ¿Me permitirían quedarme hoy? Esque una amiga me trajo y no tengo cómo regresar. Ya es muy noche, saben, las calles se ponen peligrosas; además de que vivo algo lejos.**

**-Umm... claro.**

Jade inclina su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se encamina a mi cuarto. _¿Qué demonios te pasa? _Pronuncio apresurada cuando pasa por una lado mío.

_Te explico luego._

¡Oh sí claro que me explicará!

-**Tori...**

La voz seria de mi madre nooo... Bufo antes de tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala, lista para el sermón.

* * *

><p>Pfft. Amo ese tipo comentarios con doble significado. Me causan tanta gracia, y la reacción de la persona lo vale tanto xD. No... pero enserio, no recomiendo hagan ese tipo de comentario con doble sentido, a menos que la persona a quien lo hagan sea muy buena onda y: te siga el rollo, o no se exalte.<p>

¡Y listo! ¿Lo disfrutaron? Yo seguro lo hice :3, fue divertido ver cómo Jade actuó de principio a fin. En fin, les dejo, me muero de sueño. Intentaré no tardar, nada prometo debido a la escuela culiá. ¿Y qué hay del 38 de Mayo? Mucha lógica ahora, ¿no? Uff... ¿me creerán que de a pura suerte me las ingenié? xD Prácticamente, como dice en el capi. Día al azar, pura suerte me las arreglé.


	34. Chapter 34

_To those people that click on this story and they don't understand Spanish… I'm so sorry. And I might, one day, translate this fic to English. But I do not promise anything, and I might also leave it mid-way when I translate it so… yeah. I'm-I'm really sorry (Thought this doesn't matter. If they click it I doubt they'll make it to this chapter xD. So I'm double sorry for this, way to lazy to put it in the fist chapter, I might do it later)._

Como sea, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Escucho mi respiración atentamente mientras espero por Vega y su más que esperado sermón de cómo no debo hacer cosas sin su concentimiento, cómo esque aquella inesperada acción fue estúpida y poco planeada. Que soy una descarada y sin vegüenza por soltar tal rebelación de la nada y sin esperar o avisar. Y blah, blah... blah. Lo típico. Como si no recibiera el casi mismo sermón en la escuela.

Aunque la cara que puso Tori fue tan... ah, valió la pena. Y quizá llegue y me diga que no puedo dormir en su habitación, que me tengo que ir a dormir a otro lado, ¿pero y qué? Valió la pena tan abrupta revelación que poco me importa no dormir junto a ella. Igual, capáz que si sus padres no le dijeron eso, ella me lo prohibiría, por tal acción poco prudente de mi parte, y que sólo le logró dar más problemas de los ya establecidos. Pero de nuevo: ¿y qué?

Sólo me falta a mí decirle a mi padre... ¿cómo reaccionará? Por su dura, firme y seca manera de ser, me sorprendería se molestara al punto de que comenzara a gritar. Pero a su vez, sería algo esperado. No es como si fuese la primera vez que lograse sonsacarle tal alterada reacción. Y bien, con las deciciones que he tomado desde hace ya tiempo, ¿cómo no habría de sacarle una por lo menos? Aún así, no me arrepiento de nada, porque pese a sus reproches y regaños, he hecho lo que yo _quiero_. Y eso me basta.

La puerta del cuarto se abre con un chirrido que me indica me prepare para lo que viene, lo que hago lo mejor que puedo, mientras finjo estar dormida, mi pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad al compás de mi respiración y pensamientos.

Escucho cómo Tori cierra la puerta con suavidad, soltando un suspiro de agotamiento. No imagino qué charla le habrán dado sus padres. Sus pasos pesados y cansados hacen un suave y sútil eco en la silenciosa habitación, y el lado que no está ocupado de la cama por mí sede ante el peso de Tori.

-_**Ni creas que te has salvado de esta. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Jade **_–Me dice con suavidad, sonando como un susurro. No sé sí está al tanto de que estoy despierta o no, pero no tengo motivos para declarar es una u otra–_**. Enserio. Mis padres se soltaron una plática que no esperé me dieran, ni siquiera si llegase a tener un novio rebelde y que ellos no aceptaran.**_

Suelta otro suspiro y el constante movimiento que hay en la cama, me indica Tori se está quitando su ropa, o parte de ella. O bien, que está demasiado ansiosa como para quedarse quieta.

_-__**No digo que estuvo mal. Pero se extendieron mucho a puntos que ya tenía en claro –**_Las yemas de sus dedos acaricían mi mejilla con suavidad, lo que hace mi piel se erize ante la sensación–_**. Pero luego hablamos sobre esto, ¿vale? Estoy agotada y cansada y con sueño todavía que no me siento como para pasarte la charla en estos momentos.**_

Sentí movimiento, y supuse Tori ya se estaba acostando al lado mío. Y supuse bien, pues segundos después de que el peso de mi novia se acomodara sobre el colchón a un lado mío, su mejilla se apoyó sobre mi hombro a la vez que nos cubría a ambas con la sábana.

-_**Qué va. Dame un beso tonta –**_Sonrio al notar el tono resignado y medio divertido que tiene, y viro el rostro abriendo mis ojos por fin para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tori no. No me apetece oírlo ahora.<strong>

**-¿Por qué no? Es el momento perfecto. Sólo nosotras dos, sin nadie que nos oíga o nos interrumpa –**Razona, y yo suspiro y me inclino hacía adelante, apoyando mi mentón sobre la mesa.

-**Por lo mismo. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me irrito hasta cierto punto. Y también sabes que ninguna de las dos quiere eso. Así que no insistas más –**Le explico, en espera de que pare de insistir.

Tori suspira y se inclina hacia el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Bien. La verdad, no sólo por lo ya explicado quiero no hable del tema. Sino porque yo no sé qué iré a contestar si me pregunta algo, no sé cómo o qué responderé a lo que sea que sea declare, establesca o me aclare. Tampoco sé si me gustará o no.

-**Pero sabes que esto no se puede quedar así, ¿verdad?**

**-Mnhj...**

**-¿Qué te parece... un trato? –**Ruedo los ojos ante su insistencia.

-**¿Qué tipo de...?**

**-Uno que a ambas nos vendrá bien y nos beneficiará. Logramos hablar ésto, y tú no te molestas tanto.**

Bufo divertida ante tal cosa que me parece imposible. No sé qué planea, pero más le vale sea una buena idea.

-**Te escucho. Pero espero sea uno bueno o te vas a arrepentir.**

-**Créeme, bueno o no, igual me voy a arrepentir... pero si es la única manera de que resólvamos esto de una buena vez... supongo que no importa mucho.**

Sonrio ante lo primero que dijo, notando como ésto es un gane-gane para mí. Me recargo en el sillón, arrastrándolo hacia atrás con ayuda de mis piernas y peso, continuando hasta dejarlo donde estaba originalmente cuando decidimos tomar asiento.

Una vez lo acomodo al lado del otro sillón, palmeo éste, invitando a Tori a moverse. Resignada, Tori obedece y se acomoda en el sillón, a lo que sonrio. Apoyo mis codos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, inclinándome hacia Vega y poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Acomodando mi barbilla entre las palmas de mis manos, espero paciente al trato que Vega tiene en mente.

-**Entonces. Mi madre m—**

**-¿Y el trato? –**Pregunto, exigiendo tal información.

-**No te diré de que trata porque sé harás lo posible para lograr validarlo luego luego –**Arrugo un poco la naríz al encontrar injusto tal cosa. Bueno, es lo más justo, pero no me gusta como suena, no me dice que es un gane instantaneo.

-**Bien. Continúa.**

**-Mi madre no quiere ya durmamos juntas, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama.**

**-Owwn, ¿me separarán de ti así como así? –**Comento, una pequeña sonrisa jalando la comisura de mis labios mientras el tono de mi voz mostraba cómo sólo deseaba molestar un poco a Vega–**. Ssl... con lo que amo **_**acostarme**_** contigo –**Tori me da un golpe en el brazo por mi insinuación–. **Ouch, que agresiva –**Mi sonrisa se extiende al pensar en algo más que decir–**. Justo como me gusta.**

**-¡Bdargh! ¿No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada por unos momentos?**

**-Lo hice, mietras hablabas –**Señalo, notando como la respiración de Vega se agita–**. Bueno, bueno. Continúa.**

-**Entonces... el punto de eso de que mi madre ya no gusta estar informada de que ambas estemos durmiendo en la misma cama es... la poca discresión con la que los chupetones, cardenales y marcas que dejas en mi cuerpo tienen.**

**-No es mi cuerpo, no es mi culpa. Usa maquillaje y con eso a de bastar.**

**-Lo sé. Pero no suele ser ese mi primer pensamiento después de lo que pasa –**Se defiende, a lo que sólo puedo sonreirle ligeramente e inclinar un poco mi cabeza, diciendo "Ni modo".

-**Entonces... –**Comienzo, bajando el tono de mi voz–_**Habrá que ser más cuidadosa con los lugares por dónde mi boca se pasea.**_

**_-_Aléjate. Aún no terminamos nuestra charla.**

**-Eso puede quedar para después –**Le digo, recostándome contra el respaldo y echando la cabeza para atrás, mirando fijamente el blanco techo–**. De todos modos, ¿qué más te dijo tu madre?**

-**Me pidió que le llamara o mandara un mensaje cada vez que fuera a dormir a tu casa. ¡Oyes! –**Exclama Vega de la nada, frunciendo el entrecejo en lo que puedo ver es molestia a la vez que sus labios se separan y completan una expresión de ligera confusión– **¿Sabes qué? Ahora recuerdo... justo ese día te había dicho que algunas reglas habrían de imponerse. ¡Y no sólo eso! –**Se levanta de su asiento molesta y un dedo acusador me apunta–** Bien te dije que no puedes ir paseándote haciendo lo que en gana te venga y esperar nada habrá por concecuencia.**

Sonrio lentamente de medio lado en señal de nerviosismo. Me pilló.

-**Y no sólo eso –**Su dedo se agita en forma amenazadora, lo que me obliga a presionar mi cuerpo un poco más contra el sillón–**. Aún me debes la explicación del por qué tal desición. ¡Nunca quedamos en decirle a mis padres!**

Sacudo mis hombros y sonrió más, ésta vez por burla y diversión. Separo mis labios para tomar una bocanada de aire, alistándome por la ansiada reacción de Vega.

-**Te he ahorrado un problema querida –**Dejo mis parpados caer ligeramente, a sabiendas de que eso sólo logrará molestar a Tori más.

-**¡AGH! –**Golpea su pie contra el suelo a la vez que deja caer sus brazos a sus costados con fuerza, sus dedos curveándose y formando un puño–** ¡Dios de mi vida, Jade! ¿Más descarada, sinvergüenza, directa y clara no puedes ser?**

Llevo mi dedo indice a mi labio inferior y alzo el rostro un poco.

-**¿Respuesta sincera, Tori?**

**-¡NO! ¡No quiero respuesta tampoco!**

**-**_**¡Ya pues! –**_Siseo irritada, no queriendo que sea ella la que se moleste–** Me comportaré y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... regresa a tu asiento.**

Tori se cruza de brazos y entrecierra su ojos, mirándome dudosa, su peso apoyándose en su pierna derecha. Alzo mis cejas y mis manos, pregutándole qué es lo que espera. Ella simplemente suspira lentamente y agita su cabeza. Sonrio y rio un poco para mis adentros a la vez que agito mis hombros y le lanzo un beso, lo último logrando sacándole una risa.

-**Lo siento Jade... es sólo que... tienes que admitir que a veces eres muy desesperante, y el aplomo con el que tomas la situación es... –**Mis hombros son nuevamente alzados, y yo no niego la respuesta–**. En fin...**

**-Te propongo algo Tori.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Dejamos esta charla para después –**Comienzo, mi dedo índice rápidamente presionando contra sus labios, evitando que soltara alguna palabra–**. No interrumpas. Y la continúamos después, cuando esté más relajada. **_**Estemos**_** más relajadas –**Aparto mi dedo de los labios de Tori, creyendo se mantendrá en silencio–**. Por otro lado, ya me harté de detención. No pienso pasar todos mis sábados en este infernal lugar. ¿Te parece si el lunes hablamos con Lane y le preguntamos si puede cambiarlas después de clase, con el soborno de que nos comportaremos mejor?**

Tori ahoga una risa y asiente, conforme con la idea.

-**Así no tendré que buscarme una excusa cada sábado para que mis padres no se enteren estoy en detención –**Rápidamente, sus manos cubren su boca, sus ojos gachos ante lo que acaba de decir.

Me acomodo en mi asiento mejor, interesada ante lo escuchado. Éso no lo sabía, y si lo hacía, lo había ignorado por completo y olvidado.

-**¿La buena, dulce, amable, linda, tierna e inocente Tori Vega no le a dicho a sus padres que tiene detención? **–Pregunto, la burla presente en mi tono de voz.

-**Yo... emnh... **_**esque**_**... –**Observo extasiada el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas, y me inclino hacia ella apoyando mis brazos sobre el reposabrazos.

-**Y dime Tori... ¿qué le has dicho a tus padres todos estos sábados en los cuales te las pasas aquí en detención conmigo?**

**-Que... **_**salgo con amigos y similares –**_Farfulla, avergonzada.

Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría... Suelto una risita burlona, y mi regocijo aumenta cuando veo cómo el sonrojo de Tori se torna de un tono más obscuro. Cómo adoro ponerla en vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong>-Una pregunta, Jade, Tori... ¿Cómo cuántas detenciones más les faltan por cumplir? –<strong>Pregunta Lane, mirándonos a ambas.

-**Pues... **–Comienza Vega, sus ojos evadiendo el contacto.

-**Quién sabe. Diez, quizá más. No recuerdo, perdí la cuenta –**Respondo aburrida, con ganas de disfrutar el poco receso sobrante.

-**De acuerdo... veré yo si les permiten tal cosa. Yo les informaré después.**

Sonrio triunfante y me levanto de mi lugar, dirigiéndome a la puerta sin molestarme en esperar a Vega, cerrando la puerta con fuerza en sus narices, lo que me hace soltar una risa al escucharla soltar un chillido.

-**Jaade –**Escucho la voz de Lane llamarme, en un tono que ya conosco.

Doy la media vuelta y regreso en mis pasos, encontrándome con la molesta mirada de Vega, quien sostiene la puerta abierta con una mano, la otra presionada contra su naríz.

-**¿Mande? –**Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en mi rostro.

-**Discúlpate con Tori –**Me ordena Lane, señalando a la susodicha con su cabeza.

Mi mirada se desvía a la de Vega, la sonrisa aún en su lugar. Me mantengo en silencio un momento, preguntándome si obedecer o no... Díficil decisión. Por un lado, hago molestar a Tori, lo que me divertiría y me pondría seguramente un castigo; por el otro puedo obedecer y evitarme el castigo, y aún así disfrutar la molestia que Tori sentiría después de disculparme...

-**Disculpa, Vega... –**Suelto lentamente, el contacto visual manteniéndose.

-**No hay problema, Jade –**Responde con igual tono de voz.

Aparto mi vista de Vega para observar a Lane, quien asiente en señal de que ya me puedo ir, y eso hago, Tori siguiéndome.

-**Éso lo hiciste a propósito –**Me reclama Vega, con su dedo índice y medio presionando contra el puente de su naríz.

-**¡Naaah! Pero claro que lo fue, tonta.**

**-¡Un día de estos Jade...!**

Me giro en mi lugar y la tomo por el brazo, obligándola a soltar su naríz, y la miro a los ojos, una sonrisa burlona dibujada ampliamente en mis labios, la cual intento borrarla. No funciona, así que opto por dejarla en su lugar, resignándome a mantener la sonrisa y por ende, sonriendo con verdaderas ganas.

-**¿Un día de estos qué Vega? ¿Me dejas? –**Sacudo mis hombros–** Quiero ver eso. Quiero ver cómo logras hacerlo y cómo esque terminarás tú y cómo terminaré yo.**

Tori tira de su brazo con fuerza, safándolo de mi agarre. Respira hondamente y entrecierra los ojos, dirijéndome una mirada retadora.

-**Sabes qué Jade...** –Retrocede unos cuantos, dirijiéndose al salón de clases–** Éso mismo pienso hacer –**Me dirije una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual se extiende a una sonrisa completa que muestra sus dientes cuando mi cara adopta una expresión de una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa–**. Te demostraré... ¡Justo éso haré! –**Agita su mano en señal de despedida y se da la media vuelta para caminar con paso decidido al salón.

¡Hala! ¡Tenía que hablar! ¡Abrir la bocota! Bien servido lo tengo por no refrenar esos impulsos que tengo. Un escalofrío me recorre al ocurrírseme un sin fin de cosas que posiblemente Vega hará.

Yo y mi estúpida bocota y curiosidad, yo y mi estúpido impulso por buscar sonsacarle a Vega una reacción. Cualquier reacción que me divierta. ¡Ahora o me trago el orgullo y me disculpo, o me atengo a las posibles consecuencias que este acto tan poco pensado acarreará! ...Aunque... ahorita que lo pienso. ¡No, Jade! ¡Tengo que ir a disculparme! Pero esque... realmente muero por curiosidad por lo que Vega hará...

Suspiro y paso mi mano por mi cabello, alborotándolo un poco. Bueno... quizás unos cuantos días me darán las respuestas a mi curiosidad por lo que Tori pueda hacer.

Sonrio para mi misma. Sí, le daré unos cuantos días, sólo para ver qué es lo que pasará... nada más. Será algo inofensivo, ¿no? Después podré disculparme; las cosas quedarán como antes...

Cierro mis ojos y sonrio de oreja a oreja, confiada en que las cosas saldrán como planeado.

* * *

><p>Tsk, tsk... Jade de plano no puede parar con ese impulso xD. Bueno, creo yo, este capítulo fue terminado muy temprano si lo comparamos con las anteriores actualizaciones. Espero esto continue así...<p>

Aunque el lapso transcurrido desde hace una semana a hoy día no a habido mucha tarea. Bien, ¡a aprovechar que son exámenes y que no dejan tareas! Y gracias gente, personas que leen esta historia y dejan o bien no dejan un lindo review :3. ¿Y saben qué? Estoy extrañando esos capítulos larguísimos, así que me propongo escribir uno así por lo menos antes de que esta historia termine _(¡Nuuuuu! ¡Esta historia tiene que ser infinita! No me quiero... 'despedir' de ella :C)._


	35. Chapter 35

Antes que nada, les agradesco nuevamente por aún seguir _—o lo que sea—_ la historia, y de que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones de lento avance :P.

Ahhh... _I feel like crap… seriously. In lots of ways…_ ¡BUENO! El capítulo es más largo a lo normal _(O eso digo yo, a saber si lo es o no xP. Quizá lo es, pero sólo ligeramente). _¡Dísfruten!_ (O intenten...)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

Una bola de papel golpea mi cabeza en nueva cuenta, y yo simplemente intento hundirme más en el asiento, algo que creo, ya no me es más posible, a menos que esté dispuesta a deslizarme hasta el suelo.

-_**¡Pssht! ¡Toori!**_

Nuevamente, hago de oídos sordos a aquella insistente voz susurrante que busca obtener mi atención. Cierro los ojos en espera del siguiente movimiento. Una patada a mi silla. Es un patrón que ya he memorizado, y que ya he analizado lo suficiente cómo para saber qué seguirá una vez dicho patrón cambie, con las esperanzas de que posiblemente así mi atención será captada.

Pero nada de éso. Estoy decidida. Si así Jade quiere la cosa, puedo mostrarle que ella no es la única que puede jugar y disfrutar con mis reacciones. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ella. ¡Y lo puedo hacer muchísmo mejor! ¡Ya verá!

Pausa a mis divagaciones, es tiempo de prepararse para la bola de papel envuelta con otras cuatro que hay tiradas en el suelo... esto dolerá. En tres, dos, uno, ¡lance!

Y justo a tiempo, una gruesa y gorda bola de papel me golpea en la parte tracera de la cabeza. Esta chica... El susurro viene en... ¡ya!

-_**¡Tooori! ¡Tshhht!**_

Pero esque... ¿por cuántas clases más puede mantener ésto? Tacha éso... ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más duraré antes de soltarme a decirle unas cuantas cosas en su cara?! Y... ¡Patada! ¡Grrjh! Ya, hasta aquí. ¡Así no puedo hacer ésto! Me levanto de mi asiento con brusquedad, llamando la atención.

-**¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Vega?**

**-Sí. ¿Me permite ir al baño?**

**-Espere un momento, ya van a dar el toque.**

**-Pero es **_**urgente**_** –**Replico, mi voz tensándose cuando sentí la bola de papel más grande hasta el momento golpear mi espalda. ¡Esa madr—

-**De acuerdo, puede ir.**

**-Muchísimas gracias –**Me fuerzo a decir entre dientes, manteniendo a borde mi enojo.

Tan pronto salgo del salón, camino con paso presuroso al baño. Ocupo alejarme de esa... esa... ¡URGH! Esa sin vergüenza. ¡ESA, ESA! ¡Dhgarg! Y para más, parece ser insultarla me cuesta... Ufff. Ya siento el dolor de cabeza llegarme.

Entro al baño y me dirijo directamente a los lavabos, para mojar mi cara con un poco de agua fría. Supongo bastará para aplacar un poco este enojo. Abro la llave y pongo mis manos bajo el grifo, llenándolas lo más posible con aquella agua fría que tanto deseo.

Me inclino un poco para refrescar mi rostro con el agua que había entre mis manos. Suspiro aliviada al sentirme un poco más relajada, sin tener a la actual molestia que mi novia proveía. Mojo mi cara un par de veces más, antes de cerrar la llave e ir a tomar papel para secarme.

-**¡Hola Tori! **

Doy un respingo ante la inesperada voz chillona de Cat, y me giro rápidamente para encararla, golpeándome con la pared en el proceso... ¡Rayos! ¡Ya había llebado el récord! Por lo menos no hay raspón.

-**Dhjouw... –**Froto mi cabeza–** Hola Cat. ****Oyes Cat... te tengo… una pequeña proposición –**Comienzo, ideando un plan en mi cabeza para lograr regresarle a Jade todas las que me debe.

-**¿Qué tipo?**

**-Una que promete muchos dulces si me ayudas como es debido.**

**-¡Yeeey! Duulces... ¿Qué ocupas?**

**-Una idea. Verás... de alguna manera logré meterme en una situación en donde he de vengarme de Jade por todas las que me ha hecho, o parte de. Y... ando algo falta de ideas –**Le explico. Ella frunce los labios, pensativa.

-**¿Qué es lo que Jade disfruta más?**

**-Además de abochornarme y agredirme... no mucho.**

**-Mnh... ¿De qué maneras te abochorna? –**Siento un rubor aparecer en mis mejillas, y desvio la vista antes de contestar.

-**Con juegos de palabras y burlas.**

**-Ahí lo tienes. Si a Jade le gusta muuucho usar juego de palabras para avergonzarte y demaces... Supongo a de haber un punto en donde hasta para ella sea demasiado, ¿no? –**Me dedica una sonrisa y mirada complice, a lo que yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-**Así creo.**

**-Ahí está tu respuesta.**

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de lograr procesar por completo la idea. Sí... ¡Eso puede funcionar!

-**¡Muchas gracias Cat! Te debo esos dulces.**

**-¡Hey Tori! –**Bufo al escuchar la voz de mi _tan adorada_ novia.

-_**Suerte**_ –Murmura Cat antes de dirijirse a la salida–**. ¡Hola Jade!**

**-Hola Cat.**

Apoyo mis manos en el borde del lavabo, mirándo atentamente el grifo, buscando respuestas y soluciones que no me dará. Aparto mi rostro cuando Jade hace ademán de darme un beso.

-**Aww... no puedes estar taaan molesta –**Guardo silencio–**. Por favor, Tori... **_**por favooor. ¿Por favor cariño?**_

Suprimo una sonrisa al escucharle llamarme así.

-**Oh, por favor...****Toriiiii. Por favor amor, cariño, querida... –**Lloriquea Jade, intentando conseguir mi atención sin mucho éxito–** Voltea a verme, ¿sí? –**Suavemente, toma mi mentón entre sus manos, girándolo con lentitud, precavida ante algún posible movimiento brusco de mi parte.

No hago tal cosa. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de escucharle hablarme en tono meloso y de tal manera? Aunque he de admitir, las ganas de hacerlo son insistentes, sólo para que Jade me siga hablando de tal manera.

-**¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo? –**No respondo, mi mirada aún gacha–** Tooori. De acuerdo, sólo respóndeme: ¿de qué iba el trato mencionado en detención?**

Muerdo mi labio inferior, pensándome en si responderle o no. Suspiro y tomo las manos de Jade, deslizándolas hasta mis hombros. Alzo la mirada para por fin ver a Jade a los ojos, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

-**La idea era de que si te llegabas a enojar yo te invitaría a cenar. Algo romántico, ya sabes.**

**-Ouuw, pero que tierna.**

Desliza sus manos fuera del agarre de las mías para ponerlas en mis cachetes, halando mi rostro más cercas al suyo, antes de depositar un dulce beso en la punta de mi naríz, dejando sus labios precionados contra ella. Una pequeña sonrisa presionó contra el cabo de mi naríz, antes de sentir algo húmedo presionar con fuerza.

-**¡Iugh! –**Estiro mi cuello hacia atrás, safándome del agarre de Jade y restregando el revés de mi mano contra mi naríz–** Éso es disgustante –**Le reprocho, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**¿Y de quién crees se me ha ocurrido la acción? –**Mis labios se abren formando una pequeña 'o', recordando la vez en que hice yo tal cosa–** Bien... –**Exhala con tranquilidad y me sonrie ampliamente–** Supongo que... –**Sacude suavemente sus hombros–** Ya que yo no me enojé, y por el contrario, tú lo hiciste... supongo que yo te debo una cena. Algo romántica, y eso...**

Las comisuras de mis labios se retuercen un poco, una sonrisa luchando por ser mostrada en mi rostro; y para parar tal cosa, muerdo mi labio inferior.

-**Así que... ¿te parece salir el viernes, después de detención, a una cita conmigo? ¿Y después quedarte en mi casa?**

¡Pero claro! La respuesta a éso es un sí. Aún así... Permito aquella sonrisa sea mostrada, a la vez que me inclino para besar a Jade en los labios con suavidad.

-_**Pero claro...**_ –Murmuro, mis labios presionando aún suavemente contra los suyos–_** Con todo el gusto del mundo acepto a tal cosa...**_

Jade rie suavemente antes de alejarse de mí.

-**Bien. En ese caso, pide permiso a tus padres. Nos vemos –**Y salió por la puerta del baño, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Oh rayos. ¡Mis padres! Sé que no les molestará salga con Jade... pero... salir a cenar, quedarme a dormir con ella, en la misma habitación, y luego, quizá, emplear el día siguiente enteramente con ella... Creo poder convenserlos.

Un sonrojo ataca con rápidez mis mejillas al realizar que pasé un _dulce y lindo_ momento con Jade. Un momento enteramente... Cubro mi rostro al sentir cómo mis orejas comienzan a arder. ¿Y así deseo yo lograr mi cometido de vengarme? Cuando por mi propia cuenta logro sonrojarme hasta por lo más inocente.

* * *

><p>Frunzo el entrecejo confundida cuando Sikowitz detiene de repente su monologo, deteniéndose para tomar de su coco. Su mirada se pasea por el salón, ignorándonos por completo. Cruza sus brazos y alza su rostro, mirando el techo, como si estuviese recordando algo.<p>

Suelta una risa de la nada, agitando su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida antes de seguir tomando de su coco. De acueeerdo... Sikowitz tiene unos problemas respecto a seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos una vez los interrumpió para hacer algo más.

La clase se mantiene en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que la voz de mi novia se escuche resonar con fuerza.

-**¡Sikowitz! ¡De nuevo lo estás haciendo! –**Le reclama, su tono irritado y molesto.

-**Oh, sí, clase –**Dejó caer el coco que tenía en mano al suelo, supongo yo ya no tenía más líquido dentro suyo–**. Proyecto por binas –**Un quejido a coro se deja escuchar–**. Ya, no sean tan quejumbrosooos... –**Juntó sus manos– **Bien. ¡Equipos! Cat con Robbie, André con Tori y Jade con Beck –**Dijo Sikowitz, agachándose para tomar otro de los tantos cocos que había regado por el salón.

Oh rayos... la última pareja... Miro por sobre mi hombro por un momento y pude ver a Jade con la boca ligeramente abierta, su mirada clavada con incredulidad y rabia sobre nuestro maestro.

-**Los demás, eligan a quien deseen... –**Miró su muñeca, acercando ésta a su rostro–** Bueno, la campana no tardará en sonar, así que... ¡Nos vemos!**

Frunzo el entrecejo. Ni siquiera tiene un reloj... Se marcha por la ventana, y al instante escucho un brusco y estrepitoso sonido, que reconosco como Jade saltando de su lugar para ir a perseguir a Sikowitz.

Al instante me levanto y me giro, mi mano habiendo tomado mi mochila con anterioridad. A penas logro ver el cabello negro de Jade desapareciendo de mi vista, y al perderlo, me apresuro a seguirla, Cat pisándome los talones.

¡Dios! ¡Esta chica necesita en verdad controlar un poco mejor sus ataques de enojo! No es que no me gusten, no, en parte fueron esos ataques lo que me cautivaron, pero... había veces que simplemente eran innesesarios y letales...

Apresuro el paso y tomo a Jade por el brazo derecho, Cat tomándola por la muñeca izquierda.

-**¡NO! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Sus días están contados! –**Jalo de ella para evitar se suelte de mi agarre.

-**¡Jade! –**Al ver que mi novia no responde a su nombre, dirijo una mirada rápida a Cat, y señalo con mi cabeza el armario del conserje.

Cat comprende y me ayuda a arrastrarla hasta dicho lugar. Mientras yo intento retenerla, Cat cierra la puerta con seguro.

-**¡JADE!**

Su mirada por fin vira a verme, su rabia apacigüándose ligeramente.

-**¡Esque...! ¿Acaso no has oído con quién me han terminado emparejando, Tori? –**Suelto mi agarre de sus brazos, los cuales se dirigen a su cabeza una vez sueltos. Sus dedos se enredan en sus sedosos cabellos y un gemido de frustración le escapa.

-**Lo sé, lo sé –**Miré a Cat en busca de ayuda... mala suerte, se había distraído ya con un dulce que encontró en sólo-Dios-sabe-dónde.

-**Tori, no me lo tomes a mal ni nada pero... de verdad, no soporto a Beck, al menos ya no –**Replica Jade, desenredando sus dedos de su negro cabello y pasando una mano para intentar acomodarlo mejor.

-**Te entiendo. Mira, Sikowitz todavía no dice qué será el proyecto asignado. Quizás sólo sea no sé... –**Agité mis manos con exasperación–** ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Traerle cocos?**

**-**_**Ja...**_ –Me sonrie falsamente e inclina ligeramente el rostro hacia el lado, antes de agitar su cabeza y suspirar.

Suelto una sonora carcajada, rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado. ¡Oh Dios! Cubro mi boca con mi mano izquierda mientras mi derecha toma mi costado. Tomo bocanadas rápidas y continuas de aire, aplacando las carcajadas descaradas que salen de mí. Paresco estoy hipando, mientras mis ojos se apartan del ovalo color amarillo que está sobre el cabello de Jade, bien adherido.

No podiendo contenerme, me suelto a carcajadas cuando veo su cara. Dando media vuelta, me acerco a Cat para apoyar mi frente contra su hombro, mi mano izquierda sosteniendo el otro.

-**¡Perdón Jade! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Enserio! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Fue un accidente! –**Se apresura a decir Cat, su tono ligeramente tembloroso.

-**Las dos... largo de aquí... ¡Ahora!**

Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras me separo de Cat, y me apresuro a acómodar mi mochila sobre mi hombro, siguiendo a la pelirroja fuera del armario. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí mientras me detengo en mi casillero, abriéndolo para sacar una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en la esquina y de paso los libros que necesitaría para las clases siguientes.

-**Haa... Toma Cat.**

Entrego la bolsa a Cat, sintiéndome ligeramente mareada ante las buenas risotadas que la susodicha me brindó al escupir accidentalmente el dulce que tenía en la boca, que fue a parar al cabello de Jade.

-**¡Yeeey! Dulces.**

**-Vamos con los demás.**

Asiente sin mirarme, pues está más concentrada en sacar todos los dulces de la pequeña bolsa.

* * *

><p>Continuo proporcionándole las caricias en su espalda con suavidad, sintiendo como restrega más su cara contra mi muslo, produciendo un pequeño gemidito de satisfacción. Moviendo mi mano izquierda, acerco ésta a su cabeza para acariciarla igual, antes de moverla para tocar su pequeña naríz con mi dedo índice, ganándome una lánguida lamida en dicho dedo, a lo que sonrio.<p>

Siguiendo con las caricias en su espalda, alzo mi vista a la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Nada pasa. Suspiro y regreso la mirada a donde antes, observando enternecida la vista que me es provista. Sus ojos se están cerrando con lentitud, y sus costados se alzan con suavidad. Se está durmiendo.

Me pesa que tendré que despertarle, sacarle de aquel estado de tranquilidad en el que se está sumergiendo. Desearía tener a la mano mi celular para tomarle una foto, pero para mi desgracia, mi celular está en el mostrador de la cocina, lejos de mi alcanze.

Suelto un bostezo al sentir cómo el cansancio me está alcanzando, y los parpados están comenzando a pesar. El ritmo que mi mano lleva con respecto a las caricias comienza a hacerse más lento y pausado, y comienzo a cabesear, mis parpados luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

Las caricias cesan a la vez que mi cachete encuentra una cómoda posición sobre mi hombro. Los sonidos de fondo comienzan a sonar ajenos a mí y mis pensamientos se alejan, dejándome descansar en paz.

...

Escucho el sonido de mi respiración al igual que la de quien está durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi muslo, sintiendo cómo sólo lograba arrullarme tal sonido.

_¡BAAM!_

Pego un brinco ante el brusco movimiento que siento al lado mío y ante el fuerte ladrido que resuena por toda la casa, logrando irme hacia atrás con todo y sofá. ¡Dios! Me levanto del suelo con dificultad, mi mano derecha aferrándose en donde se supone, el corazón está situado.

Los ladridos continúan a la vez que los arañazos contra la puerta comienzan, gruñidos profundos y de advertencia acompañando a todo el ajetreo producido por aquel pequeño perro.

Camino hasta donde se encuentra, y le tomo con ambas manos por los costados, alzándolo a la altura de mi pecho e intentando acomodarlo, todo el rato haciendo sonidillos para intentar acallarlo y relajarlo. Le doy un exagerado y audible beso sobre su peluda espalda, logrando sonsacarle un gruñido, a lo que río.

-**No me gruñas a mí. Y para ya con el ruidajo –**Él sólo me gruñe nuevamente, a lo que presiono mi dedo índice y pulgar contra su hocico, tratando de ocultar en vano sus caninos.

Abro la puerta sólo para soltar un suspiro de pesadez. ¿Quién más si no? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre toda la gente, _ella_ tenía que agarrar el mal lado del perro desde el mero comienzo? Oh bien, supongo que así comienzan grandes relaciones... ¿no? Así comenzó la mía.

_-__**¿Qué hace la rata aquí? –**_Mascullla Jade con enojo, sus ojos fijos en los del perro, y sus dientes mostrados, igualando el amenazador gesto de la 'rata'.

-**Deja en paz a Omph...**

**-**_**¿Omph?**_ –Jade enarca una ceja y sonrie con malicia y sorna, a lo que Omph le ladra fuertemente, provocando cerrara los ojos–** Interesante nombre tienes, **_**rata.**_

**-Jaaaade. Para ya de molestar al pobre –**Camino hasta donde el sofá se encuentra volcado, y dejo a Omph en el suelo, mis manos firmes en sus costados, pues ya sabía la reacción que habría de soltarlo.

Sus delgadas patas se agitan con fuerza, sus uñas rasgando contra el piso, y su cabeza inclinada hacia delante, en obvias intenciones de querer correr hasta Jade y ponerse a hacer su escándalo.

-**Y un 'Hola Tori' hubiese bastado –**Le recrimino, mirándole con molestia–**. O que por lo mínimo me dirijieras la mirada.**

**-Hice lo último, por un breve momento, cuando abriste la puerta.**

**-Como sea... ¿Me ayudas a acomodar el sillón? –**Le pregunto, alzando al perro nuevamente y poniéndolo contra mi pecho, acariciándolo para apaciguarle.

**-Claro. La **_**mujer**_** de la casa ya llegó –**Alza sus cejas de manera sugestiva a la vez que se inclina para levantar el sillón.

-**¿Insinuas que soy qué? **–Pregunto en tono ofendido mientras observo como tira del sillón.

**-Mnnh... Ni... idea. Pero... eggh... –**Suelta el sillón, provocando un sordo sonido cuando éste se impactó contra el suelo, provocando Omph soltase un ladrido–** De todos modos. Deja a la rata a un lado y ayudame.**

**-No que muy mujer. Y no es rata, es un perro, igual que Riz y Tori –**Le reclamo, subiendo escaleras arriba para dejar a Omph en mi habitación, para así evitar los posibles destrozos que mi novia pueda hacer.

-_**Ellos no son perros de verdad –**_Me dice Jade desde la sala, alzando su voz.

**-Pero son perros –**Le respondo, alzando de igual manera mi voz.

Me inco en el suelo, alzando a Omph a la altura de mi cara, el parpadea y mira para el lado, sus orejas erguidas.

-_**Sí, de peluche.**_

Omph voltea a verme y se inclina para intentar lamerme. Yo alejo el rostro. Lo dejo en el suelo y pongo una mano contra su pecho, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Él sólo me mira con sus ojitos oscuros, su naríz moviéndose arribabajo, lo que me saca una pequeña risita.

-**Quédate aquí, ¿sí? Sólo quiero hablar un rato con Jade. Si gustas puedes subirte a mi cama –**Señalo dicho objeto con mi dedo y alzo la vista para hacer un mayor énfasis, con Omph siguiendo mi mirada–**. Bueno, te dejo –**Deslizo mi mano lejo de su pecho para pasarla por el largo de su lomo, terminando por acariciar su cuellito antes de levantarme y cerrar la puerta.

Bajo a la sala para encontrar a Jade con un café en mano.

-**¿No puedes dejar a un lado el café? ¿Te es tan necesario? –**Pregunto, deteniéndome en el mostrador–** Siempre te veo con uno en mano, te hará daño a la larga.**

Jade camina hasta el lado contrario del mostrador y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando sus codos y manteniendo su café contra sus labios, ocultando una sonrisa. Da un sorbo antes de bajar la taza y sonreírme más ampliamente.

-**Hey... siempre me ves con ropa y no escucho objeción alguna sobre ello. No veo por qué el café es un problema, siendo que no siempre traigo uno.**

Mis mejillas se colorean ligeramente ante la comparación, y entonces recuerdo que soy _yo_ quien quiere tomar represalias ante su continuo comportamiento nada amable. Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras sonrio un poco de lado, inclinándome hacia delante y notoriamente bajando mis ojos a los labios de Jade, deteniendo mi mirada por unos segundos ahí antes de bajarla más, hasta sus pechos.

Lamo mis labios y alzo la vista, mirando a Jade.

-**¿Y quién dice que no tengo quejas sobre ti siempre usando ropa? –**Pregunto, mi tono indicando lo que quiero piense.

Parpadea un par de veces, ruborizándose ligeramente, un suave tono rosa apenas perceptible, pero ahí está el rubor. Me sonrie a la vez que me dirije una mirada lasciva, sus ojos igual siguiendo el mismo recorrido que los míos habían hecho en su cuerpo hace poco.

-**Es un problema que puedo arreglar –**Comenta, separándose del mostrador un poco.

-**Me encantaría me hicieras el favor –**Jade deja el café sobre la superficie estable que el mostrador le proporciona, y sus dos manos se dirigen hasta el dobladillo de su camisa–**. Pero –**Le interrumpo, agitando mi cabeza–**, no tenemos tiempo para tal cosa. Debemos acomodar el sillón.**

Jade suspira y rueda los ojos, caminando hasta el sillón volcado y yo la sigo.

-**Bien, no hay mucho más que hacer... puse unos cuantos libros ahí para que sostuvieran el sillón –**Su mano señala los libros que sotienen el respaldo del sillón, manteniéndolo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo–**. Lo demás es fácil, sólo tienes que alzarlo un poco y listo...**

**-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –**Le pregunto confundida. Ella agita sus hombros y guarda silencio, mirando los libros.

-**Porque me dio flojera. Además, que sea la mujer de la casa no significa que soy la que hará todo el trabajo manual –**Me mira con el entrecejo y labios fruncidos–**. Y si bien recuerdo, debajo de todo ese hueso sí hay músculos.**

**-Ugh... bien, yo lo hago...**

Me pongo a horcajadas, y halo del sillón, tratando de levantarlo. ¡Uf! Me parece que los músculos debajo de mis huesos no quieren cooperar hoy. Ceso mi esfuerzo para darme un respiro. No recuerdo que el sillón fuese así de pesado... o quizá yo ando más débil.

Decidida, pongo más fuerza esta vez, logrando levantar el sofá ahora sí. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logro acomodar el sillón en su lugar original. Jade me aplaude a la vez que suelta unos cuantos 'Whooo'.

-**¿Ves que sí tienes algo de fuerza? Pese a estar tan delgada y flacucha tienes algo de carne en ese esqueleto tuyo.**

**-Jaaaade –**Le miro con una ceja alzada, advirtiéndole pare con sus comentarios.

-**Uno más... –**Camina hasta mí y se detiene a un paso, sus manos en sus caderas... esas sensuale sy atrayentes caderas–** Ojos más arriba, Vega –**Me acaloro un poco más. Como si no me bastase suficiente rubor con el esfuerzo y aire gastado hace rato.

-**Lo siento Jade, pero allá abajo hay cosas muy interesantes –**Le guiño un ojo y ella sonrie de medio lado, satisfecha al oír tal alago–**. Aunque aquí un poco más arriba hay cosas igual de interesantes –**Mis ojos se posan sobre sus dos perfectos pechos, y ella carraspea.

¡Dos puntos! Un ligero rubor colorea sus mejillas y Jade sacude su cabeza, apartando el color rosado de sus mejillas.

-**Entonces... la rata—**

**-**_**La rata**_** tiene nombre, y es Omprey –**Le corto antes de que continue con sus cosas malas sobre Omph.

**-¿Omprey? –**Cuestiona Jade.

**-Yo le digo Omph, me es más corto y sencillo –**Explico, tomando asiento en el sofá–**. Hoy él se quedará conmigo. Su propietaria tuvo un asunto urgente...**

Una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en mis labios al ocurrirseme un pequeño comentario que sé, sonsacará a Jade un poco de celos.

-**Hací que hoy Omph dormirá conmigo junto a mí, en mi cama, y se bañará conmigo mañana... –**Ladeo mi rostro para ver a Jade–** Ssss... lastima que tú no podrás.**

Sus mejillas adquieren un color rosado fuerte, y su mirada se clava en la mía. Bien, no logré su imaginación volara, pero logré meterle un poco de celos... o molestía... no sé, pero esa expresión me cautiva.

Me acomodo mejor para depositar un breve y dulce beso en sus labios, antes de acercar los míos a su oreja.

-_**Después te tocará a ti éso –**_Susurro antes de morder lentamente su lóbulo y recorrer éste con mi lengua, sonsacándole un pequeño jadeo a Jade–**. Bien... ve por tu café que tenemos que hablar sobre el posible comportamiento que tendrás con Beck.**

Ella rueda los ojos y reluctantemente obedece. No sé cuánto efecto tenga la charla en ella, pero no pienso dejar a Beck solo con Jade, no. Tengo que ponerle unas cuantas límitaciones y reglas a mi novia. No es valido que se desquite con él si aún él no comienza algo...

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Entonces sí me dejas ir? –<strong>Pregunto a mí madre, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa tras terminar de explicarle el por qué de mi petición a que me dejara pasar con Jade el viernes y sábado–** Por favor, nuestra primera cena fue en su casa, no fue muy elegante. La segunda fue por mi cuenta. Además el hecho de que Jade haga algo así de lindo por mí no es algo común –**Explico, esperando así convenserla y que me dé su consentimiento.

-**De acuerdo Tori.**

Salto de mi lugar para abrazar a mi madre, feliz.

-**¡Muchas gracias!**

Me separo de ella y corro escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación; sin embargo, la voz de mi madre me detiene.

-**Con una condición... Quiero venga a cenar con nosotros un día próximo –**Le miro íncredula, no sabiendo cómo Jade tomaría la condición–**. A ella le dejo el día.**

_¡Me dejó! Oh, a cambio quiere una cena en donde tú estés presente. El día es de tu elección, pero tiene que ser uno próximo..._

Mando el mensaje a Jade y comienzo a deshacerme de mis ropas, alistándome para irme a dormir. Mi celular suena y lo tomo.

_¿Tengo qué?_

_Sí._

_Bueeeno, ya véremos... ¿el domingo? ¿Lunes? No sé. El día que más te siente, y ya veo yo si concuerdo contigo._

Mnnh... ¿el día que más guste? Pues...

_El domingo podría ser... aunque no sé si mis padres nos preguntarán que pasó el viernes y sábado... no me gustaría eso._

Y la verdad, no me gustaría, me pondría incómoda.

_Domingo será. Si preguntan, pues, si tu no quieres contestar yo lo haré ;)._

Ruedo los ojos ante el guiño puesto al final, sabiendo perfectamente que de dejarla será un desastre.

_Por favor evita el tipo de comentarios que es más que obvio hay algo escondido tras las palabras._

_De acuerdo. Buenas noches cariño, descanza._

Siento el sonrojo acudir a mis mejillas ante el 'cariño'. Vaya que no estoy acostumbrada al cariño de ese tipo, no viniendo de Jade.

* * *

><p>De todos modos, me dan ganas de ser una perra total con Beck en el capítulo que sigue xP, por pura venganza a lo natural, ¡por arruinar mi idea de un final Jori en la serie! <em>(A menos claro, al final la cosa sea que Dan nos sorprenda y sea una cosa así mágica... Ahí sí lloro con ganas, esta vez de alegría... pero enserio, saber que al final Jade quedará con Beck me a echo llorar un buen de veces [A lo que gusto llamar 'Desmorone emocionalfeels']; y saber que Tori será una de las causas... __Damn feelings!)_. *Snif*…


End file.
